Kim Woman's Contract
by edifa
Summary: [Remake I'M Woman Too] mengganti judul tidak mengganti alur latar dan sebagainya, alur tetap sama ada sedikit perubahan jadi maaf jika ada yang sudah baca dan merasa bosan, Jongin yang tidak pernah mengalami ikatan apapun pada wanita-wanitanya, kehidupan yang Jongin jalani sangat manis akibat keberadaan Kyungsoo, Bad Summary, GS, KAISOO
1. prologue

**author : edifa**

 **warning : Genderswitch, remake ya bukan plagiat udah izin kok**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Kim Jongin**

29 years old

Kim Inc Company CEO

 **Do Kyungsoo**

23 years old

Manhattan Univ Student

Gadis bersurai brown dengan tubuh mungil dan mata yang bulat itu dengan teliti dan runtut membaca peraturan yang diterangkan melalui isi kontrak yang telah disiapkan oleh pria tampan yang tengah duduk bersedekap dihadapannya. Kyungsoo menarik intisari dari isi kontrak perjanjian tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia meraih bolpoin dan menggoreskan tanda tangannya diatas kertas bermatrai tersebut. Pria tampan berkemeja navy dihadapannya menyeringai begitu melihat Kyungsoo selesai membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

" Kau sudah membaca dengan benar semua isi kontrak tersebut ?" suara namja yang terkesan sexy yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo bergidik akan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Dan membuat kinerja jantungnya meningkat dua kali lipat.

" Ya sajangnim ".

" Sir " Kyungsoo mengerjap lalu memberanikan memandang Jongin. Mata yang balas menatapnya tajam penuh intimidasi. " Begitu kau harus memanggilku ' Sir ' kau mengerti ?". Kyungsoo otomatis mengangguk.

.

.

.

aku berencana buat remake i'm woman too dari RedApplee, bukan plagiat ya, tapi remake, ini versi kaisoo, gimana meurut kaisoo ship nih, dilanjut apa gak?

oh ya untuk fanfic aku yang judulnya Love, aku belum bisa post soalnya masih setengah jalan, dan aku belum rela untuk end, mungkin endnya gantung, tapi bakal janji bikin sequel kok.

oke balik lagi ke fanfic ini, gimana menurut kaisoo ship, ini dilanjut apa stop aja?

;)


	2. Chapter 1

warning : Genderswitch, Bad Summary, KAISOO

kali ini aku remake dengan cast Kaisoo okeh Kaisoo, tapi aku tetep Chanbaek Ship kok, HIDUP CHANBAEK SHIP

balesan review :

12154kaisoo, Wookie-Ya, kaisoosf, chanbaekisseu, kysmpppprt, kaimes, kyungbee, beng beng max, EveInSoo : ini udah dilanjut dan diusahain aku bakal fast udate kok selama gak ada hambatan

winny : mian kalo authornim gak suka sama remake, tapi aku sering chat sama autor redApplee dan katanya ini buatan dia asli, jadi aku berani remake

Vns99 : udah dong bahkan aku sering chat sama dia hehehehe

kyle : oke deh

Xoxo98 : oke, hot gak yah, mungkin akan sedikit aku tambahin deh dari fanfic Chanbaek sebelumnya hehehehee

DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FALLOW AND FAV PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP 1

 ** _7 months ago_**

 _Kyungsoo tampak menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan sambil memandang keluar jendela kelasnya. Memandang tanpa titik focus dikala bosan melanda dirinya._

 _"_ _Are you ok baby girl ?" suara gadis pirang ikal disampingnya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Jessie , salah satu teman dekatnya dikampus._

 _"_ _Hhh.. aku hanya mengantuk " jawab Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Jam berapa kau tidur semalam hmm, kau begadang menonton film lagi ?" Jessie jelas tahu kebiasaan simungil temannya yang berdarah Korea itu._

 _"_ _Yeahh.. jam 3 kurasa "._

 _"_ _Oh gosh, tapi kurasa kau akan terbangun setelah ini "._

 _"_ _Kalau kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya, aku bangun saat ini Jass "._

 _"_ _Maksudku sepenuhnya sadar, kau seperti zombie " ejek Jessie._

 _"_ _Dan apa tepatnya yang akan membuatku fully awake ?"._

 _"_ _Hari ini dosen Kim yang akan masuk kelas " cengirnya._

 _"_ _Siapa itu dosen Kim ?"._

 _"_ _Ahh aku baru ingat kau tidak masuk kelasnya minggu lalu " jawab Jessie sambil menepuk jidatnya. Gadis bermata abu-abu itu memiringkan badannya untuk memulai cerita. Namun belum sempat terealisasi pintu kelas menggeser terbuka menampakkan sosok pria dengan warna kulit yang sedikit gelap, setelan kemeja dan celana hitam senada. Rambut yang dicat cokelat almond membuat decakan kagum para kaum hawa termasuk Kyungsoo yang seolah tersihir oleh kemunculannya. " Oh my gossh " desah Jessie._

 _"_ _Who is he ?" lirih Kyungsoo dengan tatapan masih mengarah pada pria tampan yang sudah mengambil tempat yang seharusnya ditempati dosen mereka._

 _"_ _Mr Kim of course, you silly " kekeh Jessie pelan._

 _"_ _Morning class !" Kyungsoo rasanya bisa gemetar mendengar suara itu menyapa pendengarannya. Begitu menyenangkan dan manly._

 _Kim Jongin dikenal sebagai CEO dari Kim Inc yang bergerak dibidang real estate terbesar di Manhattan. Kim Jongin adalah alumni Manhattan university yang begitu terkenal. Memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan rector kampus. Maka ketika ia ditawari posisi dosen untuk mata kuliah arsitektur yang dulu pernah ia geluti maka ia tidak menolak. Hari ini seperti yang ia umumkan minggu lalu, ia akan mengadakan test tertulis. Berdiri didepan kelas sambil bersedekap, Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh mahasiswa yang tengah mengerjakan soal test. Hingga orbs miliknya terpatri pada sosok bersurai brown, Kyungsoo. Ia memiliki daya ingat yang kuat dan seingatnya ia tidak melihat gadis itu minggu lalu. Test sudah berlangsung 15 menit dan gadis itu tampak menopang dagu sambil memuntir pensilnya santai. Sesekali ia memiringkan kepala menatap teman sebelahnya yang terpisah beberapa jarak. Lalu mata bulatnya itu mengedar memandang teman-teman lainnya hingga tanpa disengaja kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan. Jongin dengan pandangan mengintimidasinya dan Kyungsoo tatapan polos terkejut miliknya. Langkah-langkah kaki Jongin menggema diruangan yang begitu senyap saat ia melangkah mendekat ke kursi Kyungsoo. Jessie sempat melirik begitu juga beberapa mahasiswa lainnya._

 _"_ _Are you finished ?" suara sexy itu bertanya._

 _"_ _Y..yes.. Mr Kim " Jongin ingat sekali kalau ia telah memilih soal-soal yang tidak mudah untuk test hari ini. Namun sepertinya gadis berwajah imut yang belum ia ketahuin namanya ini bisa mengerjakan dengan mudah. Jongin menyodorkan telapak tangannya. Mengerjap sesaat namun Kyungsoo segera tersadar dan menyerahkan kertasnya. Jongin melirik nama yang tertera dibagian atas lembar jawaban._

 _"_ _You can go out Miss Do " Kyungsoo dengan gugup mengangguk dan mengemasi alat tulisnya, meraih tas dan terburu-buru berdiri hingga ia tersandung kaki meja. " Argh !" ringisnya. Jongin dengan cekatan menahan lengannya._

 _"_ _Perhatikan langkahmu Miss Do "._

 _"_ _Ma..maafkan saya Mr Kim " Jongin melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo dan dengan segera Kyungsoo melangkah menjauh. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang menggila karena jaraknya yang begitu dekat dengan dosen tampan itu dan sentuhan dilengannya._

 _Hari-hari berikutnya ketika Jongin menghadiri kelas Kyungsoo, gadis mungil itu tidak pernah mengalihkan fokusnya pada dosen tampannya itu. Tampak begitu menawan dan tegas memberikan penjelasan di depan kelas mereka. Kyungsoo rasa ia juga sudah dijatuhi pesona pria tampan keturunan Korea itu. Bukan main senangnya ia begitu mengetahui kalau Kim Jongin berdarah Korea sepertinya, semacam takdir. Sambil menopang dagu memperhatikan penjelasan Jongin, tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang pensil sibuk menari-nari diatas buku sketsa yang merupakan kesayangannya. Ia selalu membuat sketsa, apapun itu yang menarik hatinya. Dan sketsa wajah Kim Jongin hampir memenuhi 10 halaman buku sketsanya._

 _"_ _Excuesme Mr. Kim !" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan dengan gugup. Kim Jongin menoleh tanpa menjawab namun menaikkan alisnya. " Aku permisi " Kim Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan kursinya keluar untuk menuju toilet._

 _"_ _Baiklah, seperti yang kukatakan minggu lalu, aku ingin kalian menuliska essai dengan topic yang baru saja kita bahas dan dikumpul 3 menit sebelum kelas berakhir, mulai " meski mengeluh namun mahasiswa-mahasiswi menuruti dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang Jongin perintahkan. Jongin mulai berkeliling hingga ia sampai di meja Kyungsoo dan terdiam disana sesaat. Sebuah sketsa wajah familiar terpampang disana. Belum sempurna namun ia menggambarkan sosok Jongin dengan baik. Jongin tersenyum kecil. Melirik mahasiswa lain yang masih sibuk dengan essai mereka ia menggerakkan tangannya membuka lembar sebelumnya dan menemukan sketsa wajah familiar yang sama, wajahnya yang sudah dibuat sempurna. Tak ingin terlihat mencolok Jongin melanjutkan kembali langkahnya namun dengan sebuah senyum kecil misterius._

 _Semenjak hari itu, Jongin jadi memiliki kesenangan sendiri sesekali memperhatikan atau mengalihkan pandangan pada simungil yang akan langsung memerah malu ketika mata mereka bersirobok. Namun sudah dua minggu ini ia tidak melihat gadis itu masuk kelas._

* * *

Kim Women's Contract

* * *

 _"_ _Miss Wood, tolong kumpulkan hasil testnya dan antar keruangan dosen " Jessie mengerjap sesaat dan mengangguk. Dengan semangat Jessie mulai mengumpulkan kertas test milik teman-temannya dan menyusul Kim Jongin keruang dosen._

 _"_ _Permisi Mr Pak "._

 _"_ _Masuk " Jessie masuk dan menaruh tumpukan kertas tugas dimeja Jongin. " Sudah semuanya ?"._

 _"_ _Ya Mr Kim "._

 _"_ _Ngomong-ngomong sudah dua minggu Miss Do tidak masuk " Jongin bertanya dengan pandangannya focus pada layar laptop._

 _"_ _Iya Mr Kim, ia sedang cuti kembali ke Seoul " jawab Jessie. Kim Jongin mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatap Jessie, tanpa bertanya namun ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan meminta penjelasan. " Ia sedang tertimpa kemalangan, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal di Seoul"._

 _"_ _Begitu " sahutnya. " Kapan dia akan kembali, ia banyak tertinggal kelas dan test "._

 _"_ _Aku akan menanyakan padanya Mr Kim "._

 _"_ _Suruh ia menemui aku untuk test susulan begitu ia kembali "._

 _"_ _Baik, Mr Kim " angguk Jessie._

 _Kehidupan Kyungsoo berubah begitu ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, ia bahkan merasa tidak bersemangat untuk kembali ke Manhattan. Begitu sedih membayangkan ia tidak memiliki alasan kembali ke Korea karena keluarganya telah tiada._

 _"_ _Kurasa aku akan mencari pekerjaan Jessie, kau punya rekomendasi ?"._

 _"_ _Tapi kenapa, bukankah kau memiliki asuransi peninggalan kedua orang tuamu ?"._

 _"_ _Asuransi itu sudah kugunakan untuk membayar gaji karyawan pabrik mendiang ayahku dan juga menutup beberapa kerugian pada pabrik di Busan, sisanya tidak seberapa dan biaya hidup di Manhattan juga biaya kuliahku tidak murah " ujarnya. Jessie mengelus pundak Kyungsoo prihatin._

 _"_ _Aku akan mencoba bertanya pada sepupuku apakah dia masih membutuhkan bantuan di cafenya, cafenya sangat ramai sebulan belakangan ini "._

 _"_ _Benarkah, terima kasih Jessie " Jessie mengangguk._

 _"_ _Ohh dan jangan lupa temui Mr Kim untuk test susulan, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya bukan ?"._

 _"_ _Ya, aku sudah belajar juga untuk menghadapi test susulan itu " angguk Kyungsoo._

* * *

Kim Women's Contract

* * *

 ** _Full Name : Kyungsoo Do_**

 ** _Place. Date of Birth : Bucheon, 12 January 1993_**

 ** _Parents : Kyuhyun Do_**

 ** _Juhyun Seo_**

 ** _Siblings : None_**

 ** _Majority : Architecture Major_**

 _Pintu ruangan Jongin diketuk, membuat pria berkulit tan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang tertutup._

 _"_ _Come in " pintu berderit pelan terbuka, surai brown menyembul. Simungil yang 2 minggu ini tak terlihat berada disana. " Come in Miss Do "._

 _"_ _Jessie mengatakan bahwa saya harus mengikuti test susulan pada mata kuliah anda "._

 _"_ _Benar, duduklah " ia mengangguk pada kursi kosong dihadapannya dan Kyungsoo menurut. Dengan sedikit gugup Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disana. Jongin memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik gadis berusia 23 tahun itu. Kyungsoo bukan tipenya, ia terlalu mungil selayaknya bocah padahal usianya 23 tahun. " Aku akan memberikan soal testnya, kau melewatkan dua kali test. Dan kerjakan disini, aku memberikan waktu 45 menit untukmu, mengerti ?"._

 _"_ _Yes, Sir " Jongin tertegun sesaat, tatapannya menancap pada bibir mungil yang baru saja mengucap kata 'Sir' itu dengan intens._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mendengarmu Miss Do " bisiknya berbahaya, ada gejolak aneh saat mendengar kata itu diucapkan oleh bibir mungil itu._

 _"_ _Yes Sir, I got it " Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan kursi duduknya. Namun Jongin mampu menguasai diri dan gairahnya yang muncul secara tidak dikira itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Menyodorkan dua kertas soal pada Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Waktumu dimulai dari sekarang Miss Do " ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya merasa begitu gugup mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan soal yang diberikan Jongin. Sementara Jongin bersender dan bersedekap. Meneliti penampilan Kyungsoo. Rambut brown yang dikepang fishtail menyamping dengan poni depan membingkai wajah mungilnya. Pipinya tidak berisi seperti 2 minggu lalu saat mereka bertemu dikelas. Jelas Kyungsoo kehilangan beberapa kilo berat badannya. Mata nakalnya melirik collarbone yang menonjol dibalik sweater bermotif bubble yang ia kenakan. Tidak tampak gurat kesulitan saat ia mulai mengerjakan soal tersebut. Tidak heran, Kyungsoo salah satu murid terpandai yang dimiliki oleh Manhattan University. Terlalu focus dengan soal-soal yang dikerjakannya hingga tidak sadar bahwa Jongin tidak melepas pandangan dari dirinya sejak awal ia focus mengerjakan soal test._

 _"_ _Any problem ?" cetus Jongin menghilangkan pikiran nakalnya saat melihat Kyungsoo menggigit ujung pensilnya tampak berfikir. Kyungsoo menatapnya namun langsung menunduk, kegugupan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ia menggeleng pelan._

 _"_ _No, Sir " Jongin menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, jempolnya menggesek bibir bawahnya penuh minat. Begitu menyukai lirihan ' Sir' yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Ruangan senyap kembali hingga 10 menit kemudian Kyungsoo bernafas lega karena telah menyelesaikan testnya._

 _"_ _Saya sudah selesai Mr Kim " Jongin menaikkan alisnya, Kyungsoo tidak memanggilnya 'Sir' lagi._

 _"_ _Aku akan memeriksanya, kuharap hasilnya bagus karena kau memiliki waktu untuk belajar dan kau salah satu murid terpandai " ucapnya dengan suara tegas, tidak terlihat memuji namun lebih kepada sebuah pernyataan._

 _"_ _Ya, Mr Kim terima kasih untuk test susulannya "._

 _"_ _Dan Miss Do " langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat ia baru memutar kenop pintu dan menoleh kebelakang. " Aku turut berduka untuk orang tuamu " Kyungsoo terpaku sesaat dan memberikan senyuman kecilnya._

 _"_ _Ya Sir, terima kasih " Jongin mengepalkan tangannya melihat senyuman Kyungsoo dan kata 'Sir' yang terucap dari bibir mungil itu. " Saya permisi ". Jongin meregangkan lehernya sejenak, merasakan bagaimana urat-uratnya seakan mengencang hanya karena seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun. Jongin meraih ponselnya dan memencet nomor 9._

 _"_ _Honey, hai " suara riang diseberang menyahut._

 _"_ _Come to my house tonight " suara erangan senang terdengar menyambut disana._

 _"_ _Sure honey, I miss you so much "._

 _"_ _Aku akan mengirimkan hadiah untukmu dan pastikan kau memakainya malam ini "._

 _"_ _Aku selalu suka hadiah seksi pemberianmu meskipun pada akhirnya akan kau robek ketika kita bercinta honey " Kim Jongin menyeringai._

 _"_ _Persiapkan dirimu, aku mungkin tidak akan berhenti hingga kau pingsan " bisik Jongin penuh gairah dan ancaman sensual. Diseberang sana suara tawa manja membalas._

 _"_ _Aku selalu suka caramu menyiksaku, Sir " desisan sensual diseberang itu justru membuat Jongin membayangkan bibir Kyungsoo ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'Sir' padanya._

 _"_ _See you " Jongin menutup sepihak, selalu seperti itu. Gairahnya pada wanita itu tiba-tiba saja disamarkan dengan sosok mungil itu. Jongin menatap kertas jawaban test dihadapannya dan mendesiskan nama sang pemilik yang tertulis rapi. " Kyungsoo Do "._

* * *

Kim Women's Contract

* * *

 _Jessie menepati janjinya dengan membantu Kyungsoo mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai waitress di café milik sepupunya. Setidaknya 2 bulan ini Kyungsoo sudah bisa bernafas lega karena ia bisa membayar uang sewa apartemennya tepat waktu dan menabung untuk biaya kuliahnya semester depan. Namun sebuah kabar tidak menyenangkan datang dari wakil direktur yang kini mengambil kendali pabrik keluarga Kyungsoo di Seoul._

 _"_ _Kita mungkin bisa melakukannya paman, tapi tidak untuk pabrik di Seoul " ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyender pada mobil audi putih miliknya di kimiran._

 _"…"_ _._

 _"_ _Pabrik itu adalah impian ayah semasa ia hidup, aku… tidak bisa membiarkan pabrik itu dijual "._

 _"…"_ _._

 _"_ _Apa penjualan pabrik di Busan bisa menutupi hutang pada Bank ?"._

 _" … "_ _._

 _"_ _Hhh.. kalau begitu aku akan mencari solusinya, tolong pertahankan pabrik yang di Seoul paman "._

 _"…"_ _._

 _"_ _Tidak, akulah yang sangat berterima kasih karena paman begitu baik mau mengambil alih pabrik sementara waktu "._

 _"…"_ _._

 _"_ _Entahlah paman, mungkin aku akan kembali ke Seoul saja dan membantu paman mengelola pabrik peninggalan ayah "._

 _"…"_ _._

 _"_ _Aku tahu… itu impianku.. tapi… rasanya begitu sulit disini paman… "._

 _"…"_ _._

 _"_ _Terima kasih paman, sampaikan salamku pada bibi dan Chanyeol, aku merindukan mereka, ya paman sampai jumpa " Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan begitu mengakhiri telepon dengan sahabat sekaligus wakil direktur ayahnya dipabrik, Park Joonmyeon. Ia memandang kap mobilnya yang berwarna putih mengkilat. " I really love you Whitey, hhh… tapi kurasa aku harus mengucapkan perpisahan padamu ". Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin tanpa menyadari sosok dibalik jendela ruangan bergorden merah marun. Ruangan tempat ia menjalani test beberapa bulan lalu. Kim Jongin berdiri disana sambil bersedekap menyandar pada dinding disamping jendela yang berhadapan dengan parkiran mobil khusus siswa. Tepat dimana Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tidak bermaksud menguping, namun kemunculan Kyungsoo disana menggugah rasa ingin tahunya hingga ia berakhir mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dengan seseorang ditelepon yang ia panggil paman itu. Sebuah seringaian muncul begitu saja dibibirnya. Ia merogoh saku celana dan menekan nomor 3, nomor telepon sahabat sekaligus pengacaranya._

 _"_ _Ya Kim " sahut suara diseberang._

 _"_ _Kita bertemu dikantorku jam 2 siang ini " tanpa mendengar jawaban Jongin menutup telepon. Selalu begitu, Kim Jongin selalu berlaku sesuka hatinya. " Let see what I can do for you Miss Do " seriangainya penuh rencana nakal dan tak terduga._

 _Lelaki bertubuh tinggi berdarah America – Thailand itu duduk didepan Kim Jongin setelah melonggarkan kancing jas miliknya. Nickhun Buck, sahabat, penasihat perusahaan dan juga pengacara kepercayaan Kim Jongin._

 _"_ _Ada apa ?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Kapan kontrak Miranda berakhir ?" Tanya Jongin namun pandangannya masih focus pada beberapa berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani._

 _"_ _Tanggal 16 April ini "._

 _"_ _Berarti 3 hari lagi " Nickhun mengangguk._

 _"_ _Buatkan kontrak baru atas nama Kyungsoo Do, cari tahu tentang asal usulnya dan pastikan semua datanya lengkap "._

 _"_ _Wanita baru lagi, kupikir kau cukup puas dengan wanita Venezuela itu, Miranda Gomez " jawab Nickhun namun jari jemarinya sudah berkutat pada ipadnya untuk memulai pencarian tentang Kyungsoo Do yang disebut Jongin._

 _"_ _Aku tidak pernah puas, kau tahu itu dude "._

 _"_ _Yeahh.. kupikir " sahutnya. " Kyungsoo Do ?" Nickhun menaikkan alisnya memandang sebuah foto yang muncul di laman pencarian. Ada beberapa akun media social dengan nama itu. Dan dari foto yang muncul, tampak sosok imut bersurai almond._

* * *

Kim Women's Contract

* * *

 _"_ _Ya, Kyungsoo Do " angguk Jongin._

 _"_ _Mahasiswi Manhattan University ?"._

 _"_ _Ya, Architecture Major "._

 _"_ _Mahasiswamu ?"._

 _"_ _Tepat "._

 _"_ _Oh my god, usianya 23 tahun, kupikir ia masih 17 tahun " cetus Nickhun begitu melihat data diri Kyungsoo pada sebuah akun media sosialnya. " Sama sekali bukan tipemu Kim "._

 _"_ _Memang bukan, tapi aku menginginkannya dan tugasmu untuk mendapatkannya untukku "._

 _"_ _Like always " Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Nickhun. " Aku akan mencari data dirinya dan kukirim padamu secepatnya "._

 _"_ _Selalu bisa diandalkan " Jongin tersenyum puas. " Dan sampaikan pada Miranda tentang kontraknya yang berakhir "._

 _"_ _Yes lord "._

 _"_ _Thank you Servant !"._

 _"_ _Sialan kau " umpat Nickhun dan Jongin hanya terkekeh menyahutinya._

* * *

Kim Women's Contract

* * *

 _Nickhun baru saja mengklik tombol print ketika pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka dan seorang wanita cantik dengan senyuman muncul disana._

 _"_ _Are you busy honey ?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _No, come in Tiff " Tiffany Hwang, kekasih Nickhun memasuki ruangan, matanya melirik pada hasil print yang tercetak._

 _"_ _Who's is she ?" Tiffany mengambil kertas tersebut dan membawanya serta sambil menghampiri Nickhun. Nickhun membawanya untuk duduk dipangkuan._

 _"_ _Who else, Jongin's new Women "._

 _"_ _Seriously, are you sure she's not a high school student " Nickhun terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos kekasihnya itu._

 _"_ _Awalnya aku juga berfikir demikian tetapi usianya 23 tahun "._

 _"_ _Berbeda 6 tahun dari Jongin, kurasa ia yang paling muda diantara mantan wanita Jongin, oh wait bukankah ia memiliki kontrak dengan Miranda Gomez model asal Venezuella itu ?"._

 _"_ _Akan berakhir 16 April nanti " Tiffany menggelengkan kepala. Ia jelas tahu cerita tentang sahabat kekasihnya Kim Jongin. CEO muda yang tidak pernah berkomitmen sepanjang masa eksistensinya. Namun ia membuat sebuah konttrak perjanjian yang diurus langsung oleh Nickhun. Jongin menyukai hubungan fisik namun tidak hubungan emosional. Ia tidak ingin dikendalikan oleh makhluk berwujud perempuan. Dan ia ingin bermain aman dengan para wanita yang membuatnya tertarik. Membuat kontrak hubungan selama beberapa lama sampai ia bosan, sejauh ini ia hanya melakukan kontrak selama 3 bulan. Maka selama 3 bulan itu ia hanya akan berhubungan dengan wanita tersebut saja. Jongin mungkin berganti pasangan selama kurun waktu 3 bulan namun selama ia dalam kontrak ia tidak akan menyalahi kontrak dengan berhubungan fisik bersama wanita lain. Maka ia menerapkan hal serupa pada wanita kontraknya. Kim Jongin tidak berbagi._

 _"_ _Kau tahu, ini sebenarnya konyol honey, ia tidak perlu membuat kontrak jika hanya ingin memiliki pasangan sex " ucap Tiffany._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya, aku sendiri tidak yakin bahwa ini sekedar sex baginya " Tiffany menaikkan alisnya bingung._

 _"_ _Lalu apa, dia mencampakkan wanita-wanita itu setelah 3 bulan "._

 _"_ _Aku sedang memikirkannya dan belum terlalu yakin dengan pemikiranku, karena Jongin bukanlah tipe seperti yang kupikirkan itu "._

 _"_ _Apa, katakan padaku ?" rengek Tiffany manja._

 _"_ _Nanti, jika aku sudah yakin " sahut Nickhun. Ia hanya berfikir bahwa Jongin pastilah tidak hanya sekedar membuat kontrak untuk memastikan bahwa wanita kontrak tersebut tidak akan membeberkan hubungan mereka namun pasti ia memiliki alasan khusus._

* * *

Kim Women's Contract

* * *

 _Jongin membaca sebuah paper yang telah disiapkan oleh Nickhun mengenai latar belakang Do Kyungsoo yang kini menjadi incarannya. Nickhun memang bisa diandalkan karena ia mendapatkan data dengan komplit._

 _"_ _Jadi pria ini yang dipanggilnya paman ?" ia bertanya tidak lebih pada dirinya sendiri._

 _"_ _Park Joonmyeon, ia wakil direktur dari pabrik tekstil milik mendiang ayah Kyungsoo " jawab Nickhun memberikan penjelasan. " Memiliki seorang istri Zhang Yixing dan seorang anak lelaki Park Chanyeol yang seusia dengan Kyungsoo. Dialah kini yang menangangi pabrik peninggalan keluarga Do, namun mereka sedang mengalami krisis keuangan hingga memutuskan menjual pabrik di Busan. Hutang pada Bank bahkan tidak bisa tertutupi dengan penjualan pabrik tersebut. Namun jika pabrik di Seoul yang masih beroperasi dijual ada kemungkinan seluruh hutang pinjaman di Bank untuk pembangunan pabrik di Busan akan terlunasi "._

 _"_ _Gadis itu tidak akan menjualnya " gumam Jongin membalikkan lembar berikutnya._

 _"_ _Ya, Park Joonmyeon menolak menjualnya meski ada beberapa penawar "._

 _"_ _Sampaikan pada Park Joonmyeon bahwa aku menawar pabrik tersebut dengan harga tinggi " putus Jongin._

 _"_ _Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menjual pabriknya "._

 _"_ _Dia tidak akan menjualnya tapi dengan cara itu aku bisa menyampaikan maksudku padanya " Nickhun menatap tidak mengerti. " Just do it Nick, selain itu aku yang akan mengurusnya seperti biasa "._

 _"_ _Ya, baiklah perintah diterima my lord " Jongin terkekeh sebentar lalu membuka halaman pertama paper dimana foto Kyungsoo terpajang disana. Ia menyeringai memandang wajah imut yang tersenyum kearah kamera tersebut. You didn't have a choice Miss Do batinnya._

 _'_

 _'_

 _'_

 _'_

 _'_

 _'_

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

semoga reders semua suka sama chap 1 ini, ditunggu masukan, review, follow and favnya, yaudah cuap-cuapnya, see you next chap

pay pay ;)


	3. Chapter 2

maaf ya gak bisa bales review satu-satu, tapi aku tetep baca review kalian kok, ini buru-buru makanya gak bisa bales, chap depan bales deh janji heheheheh

okeh langsung aja masuk ke cerita,

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE, FOLLOW, FAV PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **Call Me Sir**

Sebuah Porsche memasuki kawasan perumahan elite Cheondamdong, gerbang tinggi yang menghalangi Porsche tersebut perlahan terbuka. Gadis mungil yang kini duduk di kursi penumpang bersebelahan dengan pria tampan yang sejak setengah jam lalu resmi menjadi pemiliknya itu tidak saling bicara. Ia canggung dan gugup serta bingung harus berbicara apa. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan berakhir disini, didalam mobil mewahnya memasuki gerbang menuju dunia Kim Jongin yang ia kenal sebagai dosen di kampusnya.

" Nervous ?" suara sexy itu menginterupsi segala pemikiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan gugup pada sosok tampan yang hari itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna coklat muda serasi dengan celana yang ia kenakan.

" Ng.. ya.. Mr Kim " Jongin mendelik tajam. Jemarinya dengan cekatan meraih dagu runcing Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya tegas namun lembut.

" Call me Sir, Do " tatapan mata yang begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi.

" Forgive me… sir " begitu kata terakhir itu terucap bibir Jongin sukses menyentuh bibir tebal berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo dan melumatnya dengan lembut namun bergairah. Mobil telah berhenti dan mesin dimatikan. Kyungsoo yang terkejut bahkan tidak sadar ketika supir telah membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jongin begitu ahli itulah pemikiran Kyungsoo ketika tubuh mungilnya ditarik keatas pangkuannya, kaki Kyungsoo tersimpan dikanan dan kiri paha Jongin. Jongin menekan lembut tengkuk Kyungsoo memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo meremat rambut Jongin, ia tidak tahu harus membalas atau bagaimana. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berciuman namun Jongin begitu mendominasi. " Hh..hh !" Kyungsoo seakan sesak nafas dan menghirup udara dengan rakus saat Jongin melepas ciuman mereka dan mengecup lehernya.

" Good girl, setelah ini jika kau tidak membalas ciumanku maka aku akan menghukumu, mengerti " bisiknya ditelinga Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo merasakan tengkuknya meremang saat ujung lidah Jongin bermain dicuping telinganya.

" Y..yes Sir " Jongin menangkup wajah mungil Kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengelus pipi tirus itu.

" Welcome to my world, Kyungie " sebuah seringaian tampan yang sialnya membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang ditunjukkan Jongin disertai gigitan sensual pada dagu runcingnya membuat Kyungsoo semakin panas dingin. Oh sial, ia tidak tahu bahwa KIm Jongin menyimpan sisi penggoda dan menggairahkan seperti yang ia tunjukkan saat ini. _Kau benar-benar akan memasuki dunia KIm Jongin, Do Kyungsoo_ batinnya.

* * *

 _kim women's contract_

* * *

 _A month ago_

 _Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya di sebuah mini market 24 jam saat ponselnya berbunyi, panggilan dari Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding di apartemennya yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Perbedaan waktu memang mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo bisa menerima jika ia ditelpon dijam-jam segini._

 _"_ _Yeoboseyo " jawabnya, sembari mendudukkan diri disofa._

 _" … "_ _._

 _"_ _Gwechanha paman, aku baru saja pulang dari kerja paruh waktuku "._

 _"…"_ _._

 _"_ _Tidak, aku baik-baik saja dan jangan menyuruhku berhenti bekerja paruh waktu karena aku harus menghidupi diriku sendiri paman " jawabnya seriang mungkin. " Ada apa paman, apa ada sesuatu yang penting ?" Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan oleh Joonmyeon diseberang sana._

 _"_ _Seorang pengusaha asal Manhattan menawarnya dengan harga tinggi ?"._

 _"…"_ _._

 _"_ _Tapi paman kita tidak akan menjualnya "._

 _"…"_ _._

 _"_ _Tapi paman… meskipun…meskipun ia menawar dengan harga tinggi dan aku bisa memiliki sisa penjualan untuk meneruskan kuliah aku tidak akan menjualnya " tolak Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan kesedihan mendalam tiap kali teringat jerih payah ayahnya membangun pabrik tersebut. " Pabrik itu sangat berharga bagiku paman "._

 _"…"_ _._

 _"_ _Ia ingin bertemu ?"._

 _"…"_ _._

 _"_ _Tapi aku tidak akan menjualnya paman " rengek Kyungsoo. " Negosiasi seperti apa lagi ?"._

 _"…"_ _._

 _"_ _Membeli beberapa saham, paman oh astaga pabrik itu perusahaan keluarga dan kita tidak melakukan pembagian saham atau apapun "._

 _"…"_ _._

 _"_ _Menurut paman begitu ?"._

 _" … "_ _Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan mendengar saran Joonmyeon._

 _"_ _Baiklah paman, aku akan menemuinya, sampaikan saja padanya aku setuju untuk bertemu dan bernegosiasi dan kita lihat kesepakatan apa yang akan dicapai "._

Jongin berdiri dari duduk nyamannya saat gadis bertubuh mungil yang tampak begitu manis dalam balutan dress selutut berlengan panjang berbahan shiffon itu berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah terkejut. Jongin tersenyum menyambutnya.

" Miss Do ".

" M..Mr Kim ?".

" Ternyata benar kau, duduklah " Kyungsoo masih terpaku, maka Jongin menghampiri, menarik kursi untuk Kyungsoo bahkan menuntunnya duduk.

" Anda… anda.. penawar itu ?" cetusnya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

" Ya, itu aku ".

" Tap.. tapi… ".

" Sepupuku yang bekerja dibidang fashion bercerita tentang sebuah pabrik tekstil yang merupakan pemasok utama kain yang selalu ia pakai dalam rancangannya, Xi Luhan jika kau mengenalnya. Aku tertarik untuk menawar ketika ia mengatakan bahwa pabrik tersebut dalam keadaan krisis " jelasnya panjang lebar. Jelas Jongin telah mendapatkan informasi yang cukup untuk mengarang cerita.

" Tapi… kenapa ?" tanyanya pelan dan begitu polos.

" Bagaimana jika kita membahasnya sambil makan, kebetulan aku lapar hmm ?" senyuman maut itu lagi, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolaknya. Jongin memesankan makan malam untuk mereka dengan menu terbaik dan wine terbaik. Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya bahwa yang menawar pabriknya adalah dosen KIm yang juga dikenal sebagai CEO Kim Inc. " Makanlah yang banyak, kau terlihat kurus ".

" Ng.. ya, Sir " Jongin menggenggam garpunya ketat saat bibir itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ia berdehem sebentar dan menyesap winenya.

" So, kau tidak akan pernah menjual pabriknya meskipun Bank melilitmu dengan hutang pinjaman ?" Jongin membuka pembicaraan. Kyungsoo terkejut Jongin mengetahui tentang masalah hutan Bank tersebut. " Aku tentu mencari tahu sebelum aku memutuskan " ia menatap Kyungsoo lalu meneruskan kegiatannya menikmati steak yang begitu lezat.

" Pabrik itu sangat berarti untukku dan mendiang ayahku, aku tidak bisa menjualnya " _hal sentimentil ternyata_ batin Jongin.

" Jika kau tidak menjualnya maka Bank yang akan menyitanya " Kyungsoo tentu saja mengetahui hal itu. Ia sedang berusaha mengumpulkan uang bahkan audi putihnya yang terjualpun tidak cukup menutupi hutang tersebut.

" Aku tahu " lirihnya dan seketika selera makannya menghilang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, meraih gelas wine dan menyesapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Jongin memperhatikan, ada kesenduan dan kesedihan menggantung dimata Kyungsoo.

" Maka mari kita bernegosiasi " Kyungsoo menegakkan wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan mata tegas Jongin.

" Negosiasi apa yang anda tawarkan ?" tanyanya pelan. Jongin menggeser piringnya yang sudah kosong dan mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet dengan anggun.

" Aku tertarik padamu " Kyungsoo tersentak, bibirnya perlahan membulat dengan mata bulat yang mengerjap lucu.

" Anda.. apa ?".

" Aku memiliki ketertarikan padamu, jika kau bersedia menjalani kontrak denganku selama beberapa bulan kedepan sebagai wanitaku maka aku akan membayarkan hutangmu pada Bank ".

" Ap.. apa.. kontrak,, wanitamu… apa maksudnya ?". Jongin tersenyum maklum.

" Aku bukan seorang pria yang menjalani hubungan emosional seperti sepasang kekasih, namun aku melakukan hubungan fisik, sex " jelasnya tenang. " Namun aku tidak melakukannya dengan sembarangan wanita, aku melakukannya dengan wanita yang terikat kontrak denganku. Selama wanita itu terikat kontrak denganku maka ia akan menjalani hubungan fisik monogamy hanya denganku, karena aku tidak berbagi dan aku akan tahu jika ia menyalahi kontrak dan berkhianat. Dan point pentingnya hubungan kami tertutup, tidak ada pihak manapun yang boleh mengetahuinya. Itu akan dijelaskan didalam kontrak yang telah pengacarku siapkan. Selama menjadi wanitaku maka seluruh kebutuhan dan hidupmu aku yang akan menanggung. Dan aku memiliki segala ketentuan yang harus dijalani, semuanya dapat kau lihat di kontrak dan itupun jika kau setuju dengan penawaranku ini ". Kepala Kyungsoo terasa penuh dengan segala ucapan yang baru saja Jongin jabarkan padanya.

" Wanita kontrak, hubungan fisik, sex, ketentuan yang telah ditetapkan " lirihnya.

" Aku menawarkan jalan keluar bagimu Miss Do " _itu bisa saja menjadi jalan keluar_ batin Kyungsoo tetapi apakah ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang wanita murahan.

" Did I look like a bitch ?" tanyanya pelan dengan pandangan kosong. " Kau membayarkan hutanku dan aku menyerahkan tubuhku ".

" Mungkin terlihat begitu bagimu tetapi disini aku ada pada pihak yang menawarkan bukan dirimu ".

" Anda telah menginjak harga diri saya Mr Kim " Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata memerah antara marah dan sedih. " Bagaimana bisa anda berfikir untuk membawa saya ketempat tidur dengan cara seperti ini " Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan berkata demikian.

" Karena aku tertarik padamu, aku tidak menawarkannya pada sembarangan orang Miss Do ".

" Dan anda berfikir bahwa saya akan menerimanya karena kesulitan keuangan saya ?".

" Kau tidak memiliki pilihan ".

" Oh astaga Mr Kim anda begitu arrogant " Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak percaya, inikah Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya.

" Aku tertarik padamu dan aku menginginkanmu Do Kyungsoo " ucapnya tegas dan menusuk hingga membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, apa Jongin baru saja mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. " Jika kau menyetujui kontrak tersebut maka kau milikku dan aku milikmu, maka uang yang kubayarkan untuk hutangmu di Bank bukanlah apa-apa karena secara kontrak kita memiliki sebuah hubungan " _dan hubungan apa lebih tepatnya_ batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meremat kain dress dipangkuannya.

" Aku.. haruskah aku… sejauh itu ?" Kyungsoo tampak linglung.

" Apa yang kau khawatirkan Miss Do, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kita jika kau mengkhawatirkan pandangan orang " Jongin mencoba meyakinkan. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya membuat Jongin gemas.

" Itu terlihat seperti aku menjual diriku ".

" Kau tidak " geleng Jongin mencoba bersabar. Ia tidak pernah sesulit ini sebelumnya dengan wanita-wanita dimasa lalu. " Anggap saja kau melakukannya dengan kekasihmu, seorang kekasih akan membantu kekasihnya dan tentunya sebagai kekasih yang baik kau akan mencium dan bercinta dengannya " Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" I didn't have boyfriend ".

" Aku tahu " Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap Jongin dengan tatapan puppy eyes dan mata yang masih memerah.

" Aku bukan penganut gaya barat Mr Kim " Jongin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya mencoba mencerna hingga sebuah kenyataan menghantamnya telak membuat ia membulatkan mata. Ia sedikit mendengus dengan tawa kecil.

" Miss Do.. kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan… " Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum Jongin sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Mata bulat itu menatap tidak percaya pada Kyungsoo. " You 23 years old, live in Manhattan and still virgin ?".

* * *

 _kim women's contract_

* * *

Kamar itu didesain dengan dinding berwarna cream dan dilengkapi dengan perabotan berwarna pastel yang menyejukkan mata. Sebuah lengan merangkul pinggangnya mendekat, lengan Jongin. Sejak Kyungsoo menyetujui kontrak dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya Jongin tak berhenti melakukan skinship menunjukkan bahwa dirinya memang milik seorang Kim Jongin.

" Ini kamarmu " Kyungsoo menoleh menatapnya dengan tanya. " Saat aku memintamu datang dan menghabiskan malam bersamaku maka kau akan tidur disini ".

" Ya, sir ".

" Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk menikmati kamarmu sendiri, sudah ada pakaian didalam lemari dan itu semua untukmu " ujar Jongin. " Turunlah jam 8 untuk makan malam ".

" Ya, sir " Jongin menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga menempel pada tubuhnya, tangan kiri memeluk pinggang dan tangan kanannya menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo hingga bibir mereka menempel dan Jongin melumat dengan intens. Kyungsoo harus mulai terbiasa dengan serangan mendadak Jongin seperti ini. Menutup mata dan sedikit berjinjit Kyungsoo mendaratkan tangannya didada Jongin, meremas lembut kemeja putih selaras dengan balasan lumatan yang ia berikan. Rasanya seperti meleleh saat bibir bagian bawahnya di gigit manja oleh Jongin dan lidahnya menggoda untuk diajak bermain. Dan Kyungsoo agak kewalahan, ia tidak pernah melakukan French kiss sebelumnya. Namun ia berusaha, membuka mulutnya dan memberikan jalan untuk lidah nakal Jongin masuk. Kyungsoo mengerang saat Jongin meremat pinggangnya. Kecupan panjang diberikan Jongin sebelum melepas pagutan nakalnya pada bibir tipis Kyungsoo. Mengelus lembut pipi yang memerah tersebut dengan seringaian terpatri jelas dibibirnya.

" Enjoy your time baby girl " Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hampir saja limbung saat pintu kayu mengkilat itu menutup. Kyungsoo melangkah pelan dan terduduk diatas kasur, masih tidak mempercayai keputusannya untuk menerima kontrak menjadi wanita Jongin selama 3 bulan kedepan dan Jongin membayarkan seluruh kekurangan pembayaran pada Bank. Bahkan uang penjualan audinya tidak tersentuh karena Kyungsoo belum mengirimkannya pada Joonmyeon.

* * *

 _kim women's contract_

* * *

 ** _Last Night_**

 _Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali bertemu dalam sebuah dinner di restoran yang sama, restoran favorit Jongin. Tiga hari lalu, setelah dinner yang mengejutkan dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa penawar bagi pabriknya di Busan adalah Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo meminta waktu untuk memikirkan kontrak yang ditawarkan Jongin padanya._

 _"_ _Apa kau serius ?" tanya Luhan, Luhan adalah gadis keturunan China, lebih tua dua tahun dari Kyungsoo, senior sekaligus tetangga apartemen Kyungsoo. Selain Jesse, Luhanlah teman dekatnya._

 _"_ _Aku serius jie jie, bagaimana ini ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan tampak memikirkan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo ceritakan tentang Kim Jongin, dosen terbang dikampus mereka, CEO Kim Inc dan salah satu lelaki Asia paling diinginkan di Manhattan mengalahkan lelaki America._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau cemaskan, Soo, katakan padaku " Luhan menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk di sebelahnya dan berhenti mondar-mandir._

 _"_ _Jie jie, apakah itu tidak terlihat seperti aku menjual diriku, maksudku… hubungan yang ditawarkannya hanya sebuah kontrak beberapa bulan, no romance but it's about sex, seriously "._

 _"_ _Mungkin kalau aku diposisimu, aku akan menerimanya " jawab Luhan mengambang tetapi ia malah nyengir. " Because I'm not virgin anymore " Kyungsoo terdiam mendengarnya. Itulah pointnya, ia masih perawan dan haruskah ia menyerahkan keperawanannya untuk mempertahankan pabrik peninggalan keluarga di Seoul._

 _"_ _Jie jie… "._

 _"_ _Pikirkanlah baik-baik Soo, maksudku… sangat sulit untuk memikirkan sisa pembayaran pinjaman bahkan penjualan audimu saja tidak mencukupi " terang Luhan. " Jika kau bertanya pada gadis lain maka jawabannya pasti mereka akan menerima, karena rata-rata gadis di Manhattan tidak lagi perawan " kekehnya._

 _"_ _Jie~ " rengek Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Bukankah kau bilang, kau mengaguminya, duh bahkan jatuh cinta padanya, iya kan Kyungieee~ " goda Luhan. " Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi setan didalam pertemanan kita tetapi mungkin memang ini jalannya, dan aku yakin Kim Jongin akan bermain aman. Setidaknya baby Soo… kau menyerahkan keperawananmu pada seseorang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta "._

 _"_ _Tapi bagaimana dengannya jie " lirih Kyungsoo. Luhan tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang sangat mengatasnamakan perasaan. Lihat bagaimana ia mempertahankan pabrik ayahnya karena itu adalah hasil jerih payah sang ayah._

 _"_ _Keputusan kembali kepadamu Kyungsoo, kau tahu yang terbaik harus kau lakukan " dan Kyungsoo telah memutuskan. Disinilah ia berada, duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin menikmati makan malam dalam lantunan music namun tanpa mengeluarkan suara._

 _"_ _Aku berharap sebuah kabar baik " Jongin membuka suara, melirik Kyungsoo yang tampak manis berbalut dress selutut dengan lengan sesiku berbahan shiffon. Jongin selalu membayangkan bagaimana rupa Kyungsoo jika dress berbahan ringan itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, menarik nafas pelan dan tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmile yang begitu cantik. Jongin terpana, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman cantik Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Kurasa begitu " jawabnya pelan. Kyungsoo menaruh garpu dan pisaunya, mengelas pinggir bibir, melakukannya dengan gerakan pelan dan sedikit gugup. " Aku berharap kau tidak memiliki pemikiran buruk tentangku setelah ini Mr. Kim, karena… aku tidak memiliki jalan lain " Jongin tersenyun, menutupi seringaiannya dengan senyuman tampan mempesona._

 _"_ _Aku yang menawarimu kontrak ini Miss Do, dan aku tidak pernah berfikiran buruk tentangmu, aku yang datang padamu bukan sebaliknya, hmm " setidaknya ucapan Jongin tersebut member sedikit kenyamanan. KIm Jongin yang datang padanya bukan dirinya yang mendatangi KIm Jongin._

 _"_ _Aku… aku.. " sebuah genggaman tangan hangat membuat Kyungsoo tersnetak sesaat, jemari Jongin meremas lembut jemari Kyungsoo. Saling bertautan diatas meja._

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya jika itu sulit bagimu, aku mengerti " Kyungsoo bersemu dan mengangguk. " Aku sudah menyiapkan kontraknya, kau bisa menandatanganinya besok, datanglah ke kantorku, hmm " Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. Telapak tangan Jongin mengelus lembut pipi Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _S..Sir.. "._

 _"_ _Yes, like that " Jongin tersenyum dan Kyungsoo bisa kehilangan nafasnya saat itu juga, tatapan mengintimidasi yang begitu mempesona. " Call me Sir, Miss Do "._

* * *

 _kim women's contract_

* * *

Saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah gaun satin selutut berwarna pink kalem yang terhampar diatas kasur. Ia juga melihat sepasang sepatu telah dipersiapkan disana. Ada sebuah kertas diselipkan disana.

 _Pakailah gaun ini_

 _Warnanya cocok dengan kulitmu_

 _Aku menunggumu di bawah untuk makan malam bersama_

 _KAI_

Dengan wajah bersemu Kyungsoo meraih gaun tersebut dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk makan malam bersama Jongin. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus bahagia atau sedih karena ada kemungkinan ia akan kehilangan keperawanannya malam ini. Sementara itu Jongin saat ini tengah berdiri menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin yang tengah mengancingkan lengan kemeja navy yang begitu pas ditubuh tegap miliknya. Memasang jam tangan dan merapikan kerah kemeja dengan anggun namun maskulin. Surai merah yang telah berganti menjadi warna abu-abu itu tertata begitu apik, jatuh menutupi dahi namun rapi. Melirik jam tangannya, ia menyeringai kecil dan berbalik berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar.

Tap.. tap.. tap.. mata Jongin menatap kearah hentakan pelan tapak high heels yang menuruni tangga, sepatu pilihannya dan juga gaun yang begitu pas memeluk tubuh mungil namun proporsional itu. Jongin harus menahan dirinya sendiri saat akhirnya ia dapat melihat langsung kulit putih Kyungsoo karena gaun pilihannya memiliki tali spaghetti yang memamerkan lengan dan leher.

" Good evening, Sir " sapa Kyungsoo dengan pipi memerah. Jongin menyodorkan tangannya dan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan menerimanya dan merasakan bagaimana eratnya telapak tangan Jongin menggenggam tangannya.

" Kau cantik sekali " Jongin mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

" T.. terima kasih ".

" Don't be nervous hmm " Jongin menggiring Kyungsoo menuju ke taman belakang kediamannya dimana kolam renang berada. Ada sebuah gazebo dengan tiang tinggi yang tampak berkilauan dihiasi lampu-lampu putih dan lilitan bunga pada setiap tiangnya. Disana sudah terdapat sebuah meja makan dengan dua kursi dan hidangangan makan malam telah tertata rapi. Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum melihat bagaimana dekorasinya begitu memanjakan mata. Taburan kelopak bunga pada lantai, dua tangkai bunga mawar merah dan lilin menjadi penyempurna.

" It's beautiful ".

" I know you will like it, it's special for you ".

" Thank you so much, Sir ".

" Just enjoy it, don't thinking too much " Jongin menaruh tangannya pada kedua lengan Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya lembut mencoba menenangkan. Ia tahu Kyungsoo masih canggung, bingung dan berfikir buruk akan dirinya sendiri akan keputusannya menerima kontrak ini. " Just remember You're Mine and I'm Yours " sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Kyungsoo. Memberikan kehangatan yang merambat hingga kehatinya.

" I will, thank you, Sir ".

" I love it " Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

" When you call me Sir " senyuman tampan Jongin sudah menjadi favorit Kyungsoo dan selalu sukses membuatnya salah tingkah dan membuat kinerja jantungnya meningkat drastic. " Let's dinner, because I'm hungry " Jongin menekannya bagian akhir ucapannya dengan intens dan elusan lembut pada bahu telanjang Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo bagai tersihir oleh ucapan sang KIm Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

okeeeehhhh aku kembali, oh ya maaf nih buat love mungkin aku bisa post setelah selesai ukk, do'ain ya aku lancar ukknya,

untuk fanfic ini, kalo belum kelar sebelum puasa kemungkinan akan dilanjut setelah lebaran, so takut dosa heheheheheh

oh ya mungkin ini di awal sama persis, tapi di pertengahan dan akhir aku ubah kok, karena karakternya juga berbeda, jadi aku harap kalian para readers menunggu cerita ini ya heheheheheeh,

oh ya sama yang ngira mantan jongin itu baek, kayanya bukan deh, hehehehe

okeh sekian dulu cuap cuapnya,

pay pay ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Kim Women's Contrack

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Rate : M (Mature for NC Scene)

balesan review :

thanks to: yixingcom, shinlophloph, beng beng max, restifina, Kyungra26, EveInSoo.

12154kaisoo : iya maaf, jelas kamu tau siapa mantannya kan tau dari aku, kamu aja tau aku mau remake ini, kita aja sekelas.

: nah dibagian itu aku rubah sedikit

ChanHunBaek : fanfic love aku udah end tuh hehehehe

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FOLLOW, FAV, AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

 **My First**

Kim Jongin menikmatinya, bagaimana wajah mungil itu memerah malu namun bergairah saat tangan nakalnya menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang begitu sensitive. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Jongin maka ia bisa mengetahui bagian mana dari perempuan yang sangat sensitive. Jongin mengecupi wajah, telinga, leher dan menghisap collar bone yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerang. Tangannya dengan perlahan menarik turun resleting belakang gaun Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut namun cekatan ia membalik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo membelakanginya, memeluk tubuh itu dan berjalan mundur hingga mencapai ujung tempat tidur. Jongin duduk dan menempatkan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Mengecupi punggung Kyungsoo sambil perlahan menjatuhkan tali gaun tersebut hingga bagian depan tubuh Kyungsoo terekspos. Tangan Jongin memijat paha Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan ciumannya pada punggung mulus tersebut. Kyungsoo memekik pelan saat tangan Jongin sampai didadanya dan memijatnya lembut. Ini pertama kalinya seorang pria menyentuh payudaranya. Jemari lentik Kyungsoo mencengkram paha Jongin saat telunjuk dan jempol Jongin memainkan puncak payudaranya.

" Sir… " pekiknya feminin.

" Ya baby, call me like that " Kyungsoo kembali mengerang saat tangan kiri Jongin ikut bergabung meremas dadanya dan mencubiti puncak payudaranya. Kyungsoo merasakan bagian pusat tubuhnya sudah sangat basah hanya karena ciuman dan sentuhan Jongin. Ia mendongak ketika merasakan Jongin melumat cuping telinganya dengan sensual.

" Sir.. oh my god " pekiknya, begitu manis dan feminine. Jongin biasanya mendapati mantan-mantan wanitanya terpekik menggoda hingga mungkin bisa didengar oleh para pelayan diluar sana.

" Aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya baby, pengalaman pertamamu yang menakjubkan " Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menghadap kearahnya. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu. Bagaimana tidak jika kini payudaranya tepat berada didepan wajah Jongin. " Jangan malu baby, aku menyukainya " Jongin mengelus rahang Kyungsoo dan membawa bibirnya mengecupi bibir Kyungsoo. Kecupan-kecupan mesra itu didaratkan pada rahangnya, hidung, dagu, leher, dada hingga sebuah kuluman lembut menyapa puncak dadanya dan Kyungsoo reflex meremat rambut Jongin.

" Oh my god " Jongin menyukainya, respon tubuh Kyungsoo dan pekikan imut namun begitu manis itu saat ia menjamah tubuh mulus Kyungsoo.

" You.. like.. it ?" tanya Jongin disela-sela kulumannya.

" Nnh… y.. ya Sir.. " Jongin menaikkan kecupanya kembali kedada Kyungsoo dan melumat bibir mungil yang kini memerah dan bengkak itu.

" Kau sudah meminumnya bukan ?" tanyanya parau. Kyungsoo sedikit terengah namun mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin.

" Ya, Sir ".

" I hate condom " bisiknya nakal. Kyungsoo ingat betul Jongin memberikannya sebuah botol kecil berisi beberapa pil dan menyuruhnya untuk meminum pil tersebut saat ia mengantarkannya kerumah setelah makan malam kedua mereka.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Kyungsoo mengerang, mendesah bahkan memekik pelan setiap kali Jongin menghujam dirinya begitu jauh dan dalam. Kedua kakinya ditarik merapat melingkari pinggang Jongin, pria tampan itu menunduk membuat miliknya masuk lebih dalam dan Kyungsoo nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri. Astaga, ini sungguh mengejutkan bagaimana rasa pedih itu berangsur menjadi sebuah kenikmatan. Tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung saat Jongin masuk begitu dalam dan menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

" Sir, ohh… ".

" I get it " seringai Jongin. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat, Kyungsoo mengencangkan rematannya pada lengan Jongin dan mendesah tanpa bisa ia tahan. Jongin merasakannya, kenikmatan bercinta dengan seorang perawan yang begitu kencang dan ketat, ia bahkan pening oleh gairahnya sendiri. Menyentak secepat yang ia bisa untuk mencapai puncak.

" Ahh…. Oh my god… Sirrr !" Kyungsoo menjerit dengan cairan yang tak bisa ia tahan untuk keluar membantu pergerakan Jongin. Ia begitu lemas pasca klimaks namun Jongin belum mencapai klimaksnya. Kyungsoo meraih tengkuk Jongin dan membawa bibir mereka kedalam sebuah ciuman. Kedua kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Jongin ia tekan hingga erangan kecil ia dengar dari bibir Jongin. Jongin lebih sering menggeram dan mengerang pelan.

" Nnhhgh… " Kyungsoo mencapai klimaks keduanya saat Jongin meluberkan cairannya memenuhi Kyungsoo. Begitu hangat hingga memenuhi rahim Kyungsoo. Bibir Jongin mencari bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya begitu dalam. " You're fantastic ". Kyungsoo tersenyum didalam ciuman mereka. _Thank you my first_ batin Kyungsoo.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Seorang lelaki bersurai coklat kemerahan ikal memasuki kediaman mewah yang dihuni oleh Kim Jongin. Beberapa maid yang melihatnya datang tampak membungkuk sebagai sopan santun.

" Jongin dirumah ?" tanyanya pada salah seorang maid saat mencapai anak tangga pertama.

" Ya, Mr Kim " lelaki bermarga Kim itu mengangguk dengan senyuman. " Bisa buatkan aku sarapan, kimchi pancake dan bacon, Luce ?".

" Tentu Mr Kim " Kim Heechul, ia adalah sepupu terdekat Jongin yang juga tinggal dirumah tersebut. Sambil bersenandung kecil Heechul melangkah dikoridor menuju ke kamarnya sampai matanya menangkap sebuah kamar yang terbuka secelah. Heechul hanya menebak apa mungkin salah satu wanita Jongin sedang berada dirumah. Seorang maid keluar dengan membawa keranjang berisi seprai. Dan Heechul mengernyit saat melihat dari lubang-lubang kecil keranjang, ada noda darah.

" Morning Mr Kim ".

" Morning Brit, apa wanita Jongin menginap ?" maid berambut pirang itu mengangguk.

" Saya permisi" Heechul mengangguk. _Ada noda darah, apa wanita Jongin seorang perawan kali ini_ batinnya tergelitik karena ia tahu meskipun Jongin melakukan perjanjian kontrak dengan setiap wanita namun ia tidak memiliki kelainan seks seperti bdsm atau semacamnya. Jadi tidak mungkin itu darah karena luka. Iseng, ia mengintip kedalam kamar dan saat itulah sesosok tubuh mungil berbalut bathrope muncul dari dalam kamar mandi. Dengan langkah agak tertatih, dan ia terperanjat saat menyadari keberadaan Heechul didepan pintu kamarnya.

" So..sorry.. who..who are you ?" gagapnya. Heechul mengerjap tidak percaya. Apa Jongin sudah gila atau kini beralih menjadi pedhopile. Heechul masuk tanpa permisi dan berkacak pinggang didepan Kyungsoo yang mengerut takut ditatap intens oleh Heechul.

" Give me your id card " dengan langkah tertatih dan gugup Kyungsoo meraih tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Melirik takut pada Heechul yang mengawasinya. Ia menyodorkan kartu tanda pengenalnya pada Heechul. Ia melongo sesaat, mengalihkan tatapan menelitinya pada Kyungsoo. " Korean ?".

" Yes.. ".

" Apa kau memalsukan tahun kelahiranmu ?" cetusnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit.

" Ti..tidak sir, itu.. itu benar ".

" Jadi kau berusia 23 tahun, astaga kupikir kau masih remaja belasan tahun ".

" Heechul hyung " itu suara Jongin, memasuki kamar Kyungsoo sudah rapi dengan pakaian santainya. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?".

" Kupikir kau sudah beralih menjadi pedofil " Heechul menyerahkan id card milik Kyungsoo pada pemilinya.

" Apa maksudmu hahh, kenalkan ini Kyungsoo ".

" Do Kyungsoo imnida " Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan meskipun ia sedikit malu karena kepergok Heechul. Heechul tersenyum, selama ini wanita-wanita yang Jongin kenalkan padanya jika menginap tidak sesopan dan semenggemaskan Kyungsoo.

" Hai Kyungsoo, aku Kim Heechul sepupu Jongin " Kyungsoo membalas senyumnya sedikit ragu.

" Kau membuatnya tidak nyaman, ayo keluar Kyungsoo harus berpakaian " Heechul mengedikkan bahu.

" Nice to meet you Kyungie " ia melambai riang membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau membalas dengan senyuman.

" Berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan begitu hyung ".

" Cckk… ya Kim Jongin yang benar saja, dia berusia 23 tahun dan kau memanfaatkan kepolosan gadis belia itu, dan oh my god dia masih virgin saat kau menidurinya ".

" Kau tahu dari mana ?".

" Aku melihat Brit membawa keluar selimut bernoda darah ".

" Aku juga tidak berniat memiliki hubungan seperti ini dengannya di awal, hanya saja… gairahku menuntunku untuk mendapatkannya ".

" Gairah dan nafsu setanmu hahh " sembur Heechul. Namun Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan ringan, sudah biasa dengan mulut pedas Heechul.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Heechul tampak begitu bersemangat menyantap sarapan pagi itu meskipun rasa lelah dan kantuk tetap mendera matanya. Ia memiliki klub dan menjadi bartender disana, setiap hari ia akan pulang pagi. Menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan lalu tidur. Namun pagi ini sarapan pertamanya bersama wanita Jongin.

" Makanlah yang banyak, kau pasti banyak menguras tenaga semalam " Kyungsoo hampir tersedak pancake yang baru saja dikunyahnya.

" Hyung " tegur Jongin. Heechul terkekeh kecil.

" Jadi, kau masih kuliah Kyungie ?".

" Iya ".

" Dimana ?".

" Universitas Manhattan ".

" Ahh jadi kalian satu almamater ?".

" Ia mahasiswiku ".

" Apa, jadi kau mengencani mahasiswimu sendiri, dasar dosen tidak taat peraturan ".

" Aku tidak mengikuti aturan, you know that ".

" Bocah playboy ini sedari dulu memang tidak pernah taat peraturan " sahut Heechul. " Jadi kau Korea juga, dimana kau tinggal di Korea ?".

" Di Seoul " Kyungsoo masih sedikit canggung.

" Bersama keluargamu ?".

" Hyung " Jongin menegur kembali.

" Tidak lagi " Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan senyum lirih. " Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu " Heechul melirik Jongin yang mendelik padanya.

" Oh, maafkan aku Kyungie.. " Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

" Tidak apa-apa Heechul-ssi ".

" Hei jangan terlalu formal, panggil aku oppa saja ".

" Oppa " dengus Jongin.

" Mulai sekarang sikecil nan imut ini adalah adikku " Heechul mencubit lembut pipi Kyungsoo.

" Yaa, jangan sentuh-sentuh sembarangan " Jongin menepis tangan Heechul. Heechul terkekeh melihatnya. Jongin dan segala keposesifannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmilenya.

" Terima kasih.. oppa ". Hatinya terasa hangat, Heechul begitu menyenangkan dan juga ramah padanya. Ia merasa memiliki sosok kakak lelaki yang tak pernah ia miliki. Membuatnya tiba-tiba merindukan Kim Jongin, sosok sahabat kecil yang sudah layaknya saudaranya.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Kyungsoo rasa tidak ada gunanya seprai dikamar yang ia tempati diganti karena pada akhirnya kembali dikotori oleh kegiatan panasnya dan Jongin. Jongin tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya jika ia sudah memulai. Meski sakit diawal namun Kyungsoo mulai menikmatinya. Bukankah ia memang harus menikmatinya karena ia milik Jongin, dan Jongin… miliknya. Senja sudah menyapa, menerpa kulit wajah Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi peluh. Ia tertidur hampir 20 menitan setelah mengakhiri kegiatan ranjangnya bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan punggung dan bahu telanjangnya dikecupi lembut oleh Jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang.

" Kau sudah bangun ?" bisiknya mesra.

" Hmm… apa aku tidur terlalu lama, sir ?".

" Tidak, sekitar dua puluh menitan, kau pasti sangat lelah ".

" Lelah dan kewalahan… it's my first time.. I mean second time… but.. ".

" Aku mengerti, kau hanya butuh terbiasa baby " kali ini ia mengecup belakang telinga Kyungsoo membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang. " Kau tahu… rasanya menyenangkan.. ketika pertama kalinya kita melakukannya " wajah Kyungsoo bersemu.

" Kenapa ?".

" Tidakkah itu terasa special untukmu ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Anda.. yang pertama sir ".

" Itu yang membuatku bangga dan puas " ia tersenyum dan mengecup lembut leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka ada sisi lembut dibalik intimidasi yang selalu ditunjukkan Jongin.

" Boleh aku bertanya. Sir ?".

" Tentu " Jongin menyamankan pelukannya.

" Apa anda benar-benar melakukan hubungan monogamy saat anda terikat kontrak dengan seseorang, seperti.. saat ini ?".

" Ya, seperti yang kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, kenapa ?".

" Hanya.. penasaran, maksudku… ada banyak wanita cantik yang anda bisa temui dan bisa saja mereka menarik perhatian anda ".

" Jangan khawatirkan soal itu " jawabnya ringan. " Aku memegang komitmen ini dengan baik, aku tidak pernah ingin memakai kondom ".

" Hmm ?" Kyungsoo bingung, kenapa beralih pada kondom.

" Aku tidak melakukan one night stand atau random sex itulah kenapa aku membuat kontrak dengan wanita yang membuatku tertarik " jelasnya. " Aku bukan seseorang yang akan langsung melakukan sex dipertemuan pertama, dan maksudku dengan aku benci memakai kondom adalah pertama kali aku berhubungan sex dengan kekasihku dengan memakai kondom dan aku tidak menyukainya. Maka aku tidak akan memakainya lagi dan memastikan semuanya aman sebelum melakukan " Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

" Jadi… sex pertama anda.. dengan kekasih anda.. ?" Jongin terdiam sesaat, ia tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pribadinya sebelumnya. Sebenarnya bukan karena ia keberatan atau apa, tetapi partnernya selama ini tidak pernah bertanya.

" Ya, dimalam promnite " Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat masa itu. Making love pertamanya dengan kekasih yang ia pacari selama 2 tahun. Gadis yang begitu ia sukai dan cintai, namun menjadi salah satu orang yang membuatnya sangat sulit membuka hatinya kembali.

" Itu seperti ritual, making love after promnite ".

" Yeahh… if you live in Manhattan " angguk Jongin. " Bagaimana denganmu, kau tidak mungkin tidak pernah pacarankan, maksudku mungkin kau menjalani gaya pacaran sehat ".

" Tentu aku berpacaran, tapi.. yahh.. berpacaran dalam artian.. berpacaran " Jongin mengulum senyum.

" Berpacaran tanpa sentuhan dan cumbuan ?".

" Ten..tentu saling menyentuh… berpegangan tangan…".

" Ohh baby girl, how old are you hmm.. aku masih tidak percaya kau virgin saat pertama kali kita melakukannya ".

" Apa itu terdengar konyol, masih perawan ?".

" Itu mengejutkan, bukan konyol " ralat Jongin. Mereka terdiam sesaat. " Mau berendam bersama ?" tawarnya.

" Hmm " angguk Kyungsoo dengan pipi bersemu. Kyungsoo bahkan belum sempat bereaksi apa-apa saat Jongin menyibak selimut dan menggendong Kyungsoo dengan bertelanjang menuju kamar mandi. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Jongin, merasa malu dengan ketelanjangannya dan juga Jongin. Jongin hanya terekeh kecil melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar seperti mengencani anak remaja.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Mata rusa Luhan membulat dengan binaran yang menyilaukan Kyungsoo saat ia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo dikoridor apartemen mereka.

" Oh my god Kyungsoooooo !" ia memekik layaknya bocah dan memeluk Kyungsoo, memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan seksama. " You really did it ?" Kyungsoo menunduk dengan pipi memerah, mengangguk kecil.

" Jie jie~ " rengeknya saat Luhan kembali terpekik heboh sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Kyungsoo.

" Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god you're not virgin anymore ".

" Oh my god jie jie suaramuuuu~ " ringisnya. Dan Kyungsoo harus menarik Luhan masuk kedalam apartemennya agar wanita bermata rusa itu tidak membuatnya malu lebih jauh. Untung koridor apartemen sedang sepi. " Ya ampun jie jie kau ingin seluruh Manhattan tahu kalau aku sudah tidak perawan, itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipamerkan " Luhan nyengir.

" Tentu itu harus jika 'Do Kyungsoo' yang tengah dibicarakan " sahut Luhan sekenanya sambil duduk bersila disofa. " Jadi bagaimana, bagaimana, apa dia mengagumkan saat bertelanjang ?".

" Astaga jie jieeee~ " pekik Kyungsoo. Luhan yang frontal dan cerewet memang bukan hal baru baginya, hanya saja ia tidak semudah Luhan yang tidak berkeberatan menceritakan tentang masalah sexnya.

" Baiklah, baiklah aku hanya bercanda " kekeh Luhan. " Aku tahu kau tidak akan menceritakannya, menyimpannya rapat-rapat untuk dirimu sendiri " Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa.

" It was amazing, my first time…. Was amazing " Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, Luhan ikut tersenyum dan memeluknya.

" Ahh… adik kecilku sudah beranjak dewasa " Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

hay readers aku dateng lagi, mengenai fanfic ini, kayanya aku cuma bakal ubah sedikit deh ceritanya, mengingat aku hanya ngeremake dan cerita ini udah perfect jadi aku hanya akan mengganti cast dan penjabaran karakter sedikit, sama mengenai chanyeol bukan sama mantan jongin memang benar, jadi maaf jika sudah ada yang pernah membaca dan tidak tertarik, aku tetap menghargai hehehe, oke sekian dulu

pay pay ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Kim Women's Contract

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Rate : M (for NC Scene)

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FOLLOW, FAV, AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Something about Sir Kai**

Kyungsoo duduk dikursi yang biasanya ia tempati selama kelas Jongin berlangsung, Jessie juga demikian. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Jongin entah karena memperhatikan penjelasannya atau karena terlalu kagum dengan sitampan bersurai abu-abu itu. Sementara Kyungsoo memandang Jongin sambil sesekali menggores dibuku sketsanya. Apalagi yang dilakukannya jika bukan membuat sketsa sosok Jongin yang begitu sempurna.

" Hei Soo !" bisik Jessie, Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jessie. " Kau tahu, sepertinya sedari tadi Mr Kim mencuri pandang padamu " Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dari kesibukan menggores di kertas sketsa.

" Miss Do !" suara Jongin terdengar memanggil namanya.

" Yes, sir !" Kyungsoo tersentak, Jongin mengepalkan tangannya yang memegang spidol.

" Apa kau bisa lebih focus pada penjelasanmu dan berhenti membuat sketsa ?" mata sipit itu membulat.

" Ng.. maaf Mr Kim " Jongin lega, ia selalu terpengaruh pada setiap ucapan 'Sir' yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jessie nyengir kearah Kyungsoo.

" Sudah kubilangkan " bisiknya.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkah santai menuju halte bus yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung kampusnya. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel ditelinga. Ia tengah bertelepon dengan Joonmyeon.

" Ya, kami membuat sebuah kesepakatan paman ".

"…".

" Tidak, kebetulan... perusahannya bergerak dibidang real estate dan aku kuliah di jurusan arsitektur " Kyungsoo tengah membuat alasan untuk menjelaskan bagaimana uang dalam jumlah besar ditransfer ke rekening perusahaan untuk membayar sisa hutang pada Bank.

"… ".

" Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan paman, ada beberapa kesepakatan lain namun itu bisa kutangani ".

"…".

" Percaya padaku paman " Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya cemas karena berbohong pada Joonmyeon. " Iya, sampaikan salamku pada bibi dan Chanyeol, sampai jumpa paman " Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku halte yang sepi. Sebuah jaguar hitam berhenti didepan halte, perlahan kaca mobil tersebut menurun dan memperlihatkan sosok dengan surai coklat kemerahan ikal.

" Heechul oppa ?".

" Hei little girl, kau baru pulang kuliah ?" Kyungsoo berdiri dan menghampiri kaca mobil Heechul, sedikit membungkuk dan menyapanya.

" Iya, apa yang oppa lakukan disekitar sini ?".

" Aku baru saja mengunjungi café temanku, naiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ".

" Apa tidak merepotkan ?".

" Tentu tidak adik kecil " Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menurut. Masuk kedalam mobil Heechul dan duduk manis di sebelahnya.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Jongin tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan tahu jika wanitanya mengingkari perjanjian kontrak. Karena ia membayar orang untuk selalu mengawasi wanitanya. Seperti itu pulalah yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Choi Minho, orang kepercayaannya baru saja mengirimkan beberapa gambar Kyungsoo yang terlihat duduk dihalte, hingga sebuah jaguar yang akrab dimatanya menghampirinya.

Jongin menyeringai, ia tahu itu mobil Heechul. Dan ia jelas tahu bahwa Heechul menyukai Kyungsoo. Bukan dalam artian khusus melainkan menyukai seperti sosok saudara. Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya dan kini menerima beberapa foto lainnya dari Minho.

Kali ini foto Heechul dan Kyungsoo di café, tampak mengobrol sambil menikmati kopi dan cake. Keduanya tidak tampak canggung, justru seperti teman lama. Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi sambil memperbesar foto Kyungsoo dilayar tabnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu cantik, tidak tampak seperti wanita berusia 23 tahun. Terlihat seperti remaja 17 tahun. Jongin menaruh tab diatas meja dan membuka lacinya.

Mengambil sebuah kunci berbandul huruf D. Sambil menyeringai penuh rahasia ia meraih jas dan tabnya lalu bangkit dari kursi kebesaran Kim Inc untuk menuju ke tempat dimana kunci berbandul D itu bisa membukanya.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Heechul dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk satu jam lamanya di café tersebut dan Kyungsoo sudah memesan dua minuman berbeda namun keduanya masih betah mengobrol. Heechul setidaknya merasa senang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Terasa mengobrol dengan adiknya sendiri. Ia jadi merindukan adiknya di Korea, Kim Yubi.

" Jadi aku menanyakannya pada Nickhun " Heechul membuka suara lagi setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

" Nickhun, siapa Nickhun ?".

" Kau tidak mengenal Nickhun ?".

" Tidak ".

" Ia pengacara Jongin, ia yang biasanya menyiapkan Women's Contract " jelas Heechul dan Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. " Jadi begitu cara Jongin mendapatkanmu, dan yang kudengar kau bahkan meminta waktu berfikir ".

" Ya.. aku.. tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja ".

" Aku mengerti, aku cukup terkejut saat melihatmu pagi itu ".

" Begitukah, apa itu pertama kalinya… ?".

" Tidak, itu sudah kesekian kalinya tapi aku terkejut karena itu kau, maksudku kau sama sekali bukan tipe Jongin " Kyungsoo memainkan sedotan milkshake strawberrynya. " Heii.. jangan cemberut adik kecil, itu dalam artian bagus ".

"…".

" Kau gadis yang imut dan lucu dan itu bukan tipe Jongin " Heechul menjelaskan. " Kau jelas tidak memiliki daya tarik sensual, maaf jangan tersinggung adik kecil ".

" Tidak, tidak, aku mengerti oppa " Heechul memanjangkan tangannya mengusuk surai brown Kyungsoo.

" Aku mengenal Jongin, tujuannya dengan membuat Women's Contract adalah untuk kebutuhan biologisnya, tidak melibatkan perasaan emosional didalamnya " ujar Heechul sambil bersedekap dan menyenderkan punggung pada sofa. " Dan tipe wanitanya selalu sama, sejauh ini aku sudah melihat 12 wanita yang setipe dengan model-model Victoria Secret yang menjadi 'Jongin's Women' " Kyungsoo hampir tersedak hazelnut coffenya. Mantan-mantan wanita Jongin sekelas model Victoria Secret, jelas saja ia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mereka. Kyungsoo secara reflex mengamati tubuhnya sendiri berbuah kekehan Heechul.

" Oppa… ".

" Jangan berkecil hati " nasihat Heechul. " Mungkin Jongin menilaimu dari sisi lain, ia tidak pernah sembarangan pilih percayalah padaku ".

" Aku.. tidak mengerti.. kenapa ia memilihku dan kenapa aku menerimanya " desah Kyungsoo pelan, membuat pola lingkaran pada bibir gelas dengan telunjuk lentiknya. " Jika kedua orang tuaku masih ada, apa yang akan mereka katakan tentang anak gadis yang tidur dengan seornag pria kaya demi menyelamatkan pabrik keluarganya " senyuman miris terpampang disana. Heechul meraih jemari Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

" Terkadang, ada masalah yang bisa diselesaikan dengan cara yang baik ada pula dengan cara yang… sedikit menyimpang seperti ini " Hecehul mencoba membesarkan hatinya. " Jongin bukan orang yang salah, hanya tidak tepat untuk gadis imut dan manis sepertimu little girl. Ingin mendengar nasihatku ?".

" Mwoya oppa ?" Kyungsoo menggunakan bahasa ibunya yang berbuah senyuman di bibir Heechul.

" Don't fall for him ".

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor menuju apartemennya dengan tatapan kosong, mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja dikatakan Heechul padanya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu apartemennya. Namun bukannya masuk ia justru terdiam disana dengan pandangan kosong.

 _"_ _Aku.. "._

 _"_ _Setidaknya kau pasti memiliki rasa itu " potong Heechul. " Kuakui Jongin adalah sosok pria yang tidak bisa ditolak pesonanya, kau masih sangat muda dan biar kutebak belum memiliki pengalaman dengan banyak pria. Jika tipe sepertimu dihadapkan pada tipe penakhluk seperti saudara sepupuku maka kau bisa saja menghancurkan dirimu sendiri dimasa depan saat ia menemukan wanita lain. Maka aku memperingatkanmu sedari awal Kyungsooie, ini untuk kebaikanmu hmm… kau adalah wanita pertama Jongin yang kuajak berbicara seperti ini " Heechul mengelus jemari Kyungsoo, memberikan senyuman seorang kakak yang mengasihi adiknya._

 _"_ _Aku mengerti oppa " lirih Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Don't fall for him, he didn't fall for anyone… again " wajah Kyungsoo yang sempat menunduk sedikit mendongak menatap Heechul._

 _"_ _Maksud oppa ?"._

 _"_ _After broke up with his ex-girlfriend "._

 _"_ _Kupikir… Mr. Kim tidak pernah berkomitmen ?"._

 _"_ _Oh he did it, once " Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat dan ketika ingatannya membawa ia pada obrolannya bersama Jongin setelah aktivitas ranjang mereka, ia tersentak._

 _"_ _His first love ?"._

 _"_ _You know it ?"._

 _"_ _I'm asking ?" Heechul mengangguk pelan._

 _"_ _Yeahh.. his first love, first girlfriend " jawab Heechul kemudian. " Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kisah mereka, jika kau beruntung mungkin Jongin bersedia menceritakan detailnya padamu "._

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam saku celananya, memasukkannya kelubang kunci dan memutar pegangan pintu untuk membukanya. Alunan music mendayu nan lembut tertangkap oleh telinga Kyungsoo. Siapa yang berada didalam apartemennya. Seingatnya tak satupun orang memiliki duplikat kunci apartemennya bahkan Luhan tetangga yang sangat dekat dengannya. Berjalan pelan memasuki apartemennya sendiri dengan ragu, melewati koridor dengan was-was dan ia hampir jantungan saat melihat sosok tampan yang begitu seksi dengan tubuh topless yang terbentuk sempurna yang tengah berselonjor disofanya. Kim Jongin, bertelanjang dada dan tengah berbaring disofanya sambil menonton televisi.

" Sir ?" bisiknya dan Jongin menoleh, jelas ia telah menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Senyuman maut itu muncul, ia bangkit dengan sangat anggun namun maskulin. Kyungsoo begitu mengagumi bagaimana celana bahan itu menggantung indah dipinggulnya yang memiliki jejak V memukau.

" Terkejut ?" bisiknya lembut menarik Kyungsoo mendekat dan mengecup belakang telinga Kyungsoo sensual.

" Ng.. yeah.. ba..bagaimana anda bisa masuk, sir ?" ia menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan menjatuhkan ciuman pada bibir mungil yang cukup tebal itu, menyesapnya lembut sebelum menjawab.

" Apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan baby " jawabnya dengan seringai tampan khas. " Bagaimana acara mengobrolmu dan Heechul hyung ?" mata sipit itu membola.

" A..anda mengetahuinya ?".

" Apa yang tidak kuketahui hmm ?" ia menggigit gemas dagu runcing Kyungsoo. Menggeser tas selempang Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh diatas lantai. Ia mengangkat tubuh ringan itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Dan kaki Kyungsoo reflex melingkar disekeliling pinggang Jongin. " I know everything, did I said I will know if you're not loyal to me ?" Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disofa dengan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Sooyun tampak gelagapan karena berfikir Jongin menangkap basah ia bersama Heechul.

" Aku.. aku tidak.. hmp.. " bibir itu dibungkam oleh ciuman Jongin yang menghanyutkan , ia menekan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo begitu dalam. Memelintir rambut almond Kyungsoo lembut dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kiri yang menarik rapat pinggang Kyungsoo. Ciuman yang begitu intens, bagaimana lidah itu mengetuk bibir Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai pintar untuk menyambutnya. Membuka bibirnya, memberikan Jongin akses untuk menghisap lidahnya, bertukar saliva hingga menetes didagu keduanya.

" I want you now Sookie " panggilan itu begitu manis.

" Y..yes Sir ".

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Jongin selalu memiliki wanita-wanita menggoda yang mampu memuaskannya, memiliki sisi liar yang bisa mengimbanginya. Namun Kyungsoo berbeda, ia sangat baru dan awam. Dan Jongin tidak pernah begitu intens memandangi lawan jenisnya saat mereka berhubungan ranjang. Karena mereka selalu memiliki ekspresi yang sama, wajah menggoda penuh kenikmatan. Tetapi Kyungsoo berbeda, bagaimana ia mendesah pelan, mengerang lirih, terpekik dengan suara yang tertahan namun begitu imut dan lucu. Jongin menikmatinya, ada kepuasan disana, ialah pria pertama yang membuat gadis berusia 23 tahun itu merasakan kenikmatan surga dunia.

" Akhh… Sir !" Kyungsoo meremat rambut belakang Jongin begitu klimaksnya tiba, terengah dan masih menggoyang pinggulnya meskipun pelan karena Jongin belum sampai pada klimaksnya. Jongin tidak pernah begitu sabar dalam berhubungan ranjang namun kini ia begitu sabar membiarkan Kyungsoo bergerak, menikmati klimaksnya sendiri. Jongin menggapai puncak payudara Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, menjilat dan menyesapnya memberikan friksi menggodanya yang membuat Kyungsoo melenguh. Dan hal itu ajaibnya membuat gerakan pinggul Kyungsoo berubah menjadi cepat. Jongin tanpa sadar tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya menikmati payudara sintal Kyungsoo. Disinilah letak titik gairah Kyungsoo, ia akan menjadi sedikit liar saat puncak payudaranya disentuh. Maka Jongin membuka mulutnya dan meraup payudara itu dengan mulutnya. Menekan dada Kyungsoo mendekat, dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri meremas payudara yang satunya. " Sir.. oh my god… nghh~ !". Jongin bergerak mengimbangi Kyungsoo, lebih cepat dan cepat hingga Kyungsoo kewalahan, memeluk kepala Jongin lebih rapat didadanya.

" Nghhh… " Jongin mengerang saat cairannya keluar, ia klimaks dengan begitu keras dan Kyungsoo masih bergerak diatasnya untuk mencapai miliknya sendiri.

" Ahhh… Sir… Ahh.. hahh.. hahh !" Kyungsoo merasakan sesak nafas, seakan ia baru saja lari berkilo-kilo jauhnya. Dadanya naik turun dan masih memeluk kepala Jongin didadanya. Melepasnya pelan dengan tubuh lemas, ia melihat bagaimana bibir apel Jongin masih berada di puncak payudaranya. Dan perlahan mengulumnya lembut, seakan ia adalah bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Matanya menutup dan bibirnya mengemut puncak payudaranya dengan khusyuk persis seperti bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya. " S..sir ?".

" Mmh.. " tidak, anehnya Kyungsoo tidak merasakan libidonya naik seperti apa yang ia rasakan tadi saat Jongin meraup payudaranya dan mengemutnya. Jongin melepaskan emutannya dan mengelus hidungnya pada puncak payudara yang satunya, mengusuknya membuat Kyungsoo geli dan tanpa sadar tertawa kecil. Antara malu dan kegelian, ini terlalu intim. Jongin mendongak mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo.

" Ma..maaf.. itu.. hanya..aku merasa geli saat anda.. " Jongin tersenyum dan mengusuk kembali hidungnya pada puncak payudara Kyungsoo. " Sir !" tawa kecil Kyungsoo muncul kembali, Jongin menyukainya.

" I love your laugh " bisiknya lembut, mendekap Kyungsoo mendekat dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya didada Kyungsoo. " Dan aku suka melakukan itu, membuatku merasa.. kembali pada masa kecilku ".

" Breast-feeding ?" Jongin mengangguk, mengelus lembut punggung telanjang Kyungsoo, mengecup pipi payudara Kyungsoo lembut. Dan mulutnya kembali menggapai puncak payudara itu, mengemutnya lembut membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya namun perlahan ia mulai rileks. Jemari lentiknya mengelus puncak kepala Jongin lembut.

" I can sleep.. if.. you do..that " ucap Jongin disela-sela emutannya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil namun tetap mengelus rambutnya lembut. Jongin begitu menyukainya, elusan itu begitu menenangkan. Membuat ia teringat pada masa-masa kecilnya. Mengingatkannya pada sosok ibu yang ia rindukan.

" Then just sleep " bisik Kyungsoo lembut. Mata Kyungsoo perlahan menyayu dan sendu, bagaimana mungkin seseorang tidak akan jatuh cinta jika mereka sudah seintim ini pada lawan jenisnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjanjikan pada Heechul kalau ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Jongin, tetapi mungkin ia bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berharap lebih pada hubungan dimasa depan dengan pria bermarga Kim ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

wahhh aku ingin mempercepat fanfic ini, pengennya sih sebelum puasa udah end, biar gak nanggung beban banyak hehehehhe,

oke deh maaf kalo pada bosen,

pay pay ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Kim Women's Contract

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Stay with Sir Kai**

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan ujian semesternya dan setelah hari ini dia memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk dirinya sendiri dan tentunya juga untuk Jongin. Mengingat Jongin membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Ia telah melewatkan hampir dua bulan bersama pria tampan itu. Ponselnya berdering dan kontak dengan nama 'Sir Calling' berpender dilayar.

" Hallo sir " jawabnya pelan.

" Ujianmu sudah selesai ?".

" Ya, baru saja " diseberang sana Jongin mengangguk.

" Minho dalam perjalanan menjemputmu, kau ada janji dengan Dr. Go hari ini ingat ?".

" Ya sir ".

" _Good_ , dan setelah itu bersiaplah untuk makan malam bersama, aku akan menjemputmu ".

" Ya sir " Jongin dan Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya bingung harus berbicara apa.

" _You know what_ ?".

" Hmm.. ya sir ?".

" Kau masih saja kaku dan canggung bahkan setelah hampir 2 bulan lamanya ?" Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya lucu.

" Aku.. aku hanya bingung… ".

" Kita akan membicarakannya nanti Kyungie hmm ?" Kyungsoo suka panggilan itu. Ia tersenyum begitu manis.

" Miss Do " sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

" Apa itu Minho ?" tanya Jongin diseberang. Kyungsoo mengerjap sesaat sebelum menjawab.

" Ya sir, ia sudah tiba ".

" Baguslah, kalau begitu segera berangkat dan sampai bertemu nanti malam ".

" Hmm.. _see you sir_ … " Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil pada Minho setelah menutup telpon. Choi Minho adalah orang kepercayaan Jongin. Selama ini jika Kyungsoo tidak membawa mobil sendiri, ia telah dibelikan mobil baru oleh Jongin ngomong-ngomong. Menolak dengan lembut mobil mewah baru dan lebih menginginkan agar Jongin bisa membelikan mobil serupa audinya yang lama. Dan Jongin mengabulkannya, ia membelikan mobil yang sama dan Kyungsoo jadi tidak perlu memberikan banyak alasan saat Jessie bertanya. Karena Jongin bahkan mampu memberikan nomor kendaraan serupa dengan mobil lamanya. Kembali pada Choi Minho, dia akan bertindak sebagai supir bagi Kyungsoo jika Jongin ingin Kyungsoo berangkat tanpa mobilnya dan disinilah Choi Minho saat ini.

" Anda sudah sampai Miss Do ".

" Terima kasih Minho " jawabnya. " Aku tidak akan lama " Minho mengangguk, ia membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk seorang diri kedalam rumah sakit menemui dokter Go Ahra.

" Hei _little girl_ " sapa wanita cantik berseragam dokter itu begitu ia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo dilobi rumah sakit.

" Dokter Go, apa kabar " sapa Kyungsoo ramah.

" Aku baik, kau datang untuk mengambil pilmu ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia merangkul bahu mungil Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya menuju keruangannya. Go Ahra sampai kini masih tidak percaya bahwa salah satu sahabatnya dibangku kuliah Kim Jongin mengencani gadis yang begitu mungil ini. " Kau sangat tepat waktu, pasti Jongin selalu mengingatkanmu hmm ?".

" Demi keamanan dokter ".

" Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kau bisa memanggilku Ahra eounni ".

" Iya, Ahra eounni " Ahra tersenyum, mengambil sebotol pil dari dalam lemari kaca dan menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo.

" Jongin selalu bermain aman " angguk Ahra. " Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dan Jongin ?" Kyungsoo memandang Ahra bingung.

" Hubungan ?".

" Ya, kau dan Jongin ?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" Tidak ada hal yang seperti itu diantara aku dan Mr Kim bukankah eounni mengetahuinya " Ahra hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

" Hanya berharap mungkin saja ada keajaiban kecil terjadi padanya " jawabnya. " Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu dan Jongin ".

" Terima kasih eounni ".

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Pukul setengah delapan malam Jongin yang tampak sudah rapi dan tampan berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, disambut oleh simungil yang begitu cantik dalam balutan dress berbahan ringan selutut berwarna salem.

" _You look beautiful_ " puji Jongin. Dengan pipi bersemu Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" _Thank you sir, you look… handsome like always_ " tawa kecilnya muncul, begitu cantik dan membuat Jongin tersenyum. Ia selalu menyukai tawa kecil dan malu-malu itu. Bergandengan tangan ia membawa Kyungsoo turun menuju mobilnya di basement dan mereka melaju menuju restoran favorit Jongin. Tempat pertama kali mereka dinner.

" Bagaimana ujianmu ?" tanya Jongin membuka suara sambil menikmati makan malam mereka.

" Berjalan lancar ".

" Oh yeah, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya pada salah satu mahasiswa terbaik di Manhattan university " Jongin menyeringai kecil.

" Masih ada yang lebih baik dariku, sir " elaknya malu-malu.

" Kau yang terbaik di Jurusan Arsitektur " Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. " Lalu apa rencanamu ?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bingung, astaga Jongin begitu menyukai ekspresi lucu dan polos Soo.

" Rencana.. rencana apa ?".

" Liburan semester baby girl, apalagi ?".

" Ohh.. aku.. tidak memiliki rencana " jawabnya pelan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan biasanya ?" Kyungsoo mengingatnya dan tersenyum kecil. Mata bulat itu menatap Jongin.

" Biasanya… aku akan kembali ke Korea mengunjungi orang tuaku " Jongin tersenyum menenangkan. Mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo. " Jika tidak, aku akan mengambil beberapa kerja paruh waktu untuk mengisi waktu luang " Jongin menggeleng tegas.

" _Not accepted_ , tidak ada kerja paruh waktu " Kyungsoo meringis kecil, Jonginlah alasan ia berhenti dari kerja paruh waktu ditempat saudara Jessie. Ia bahkan memberikan sebuah kredit card miliknya pada Kyungsoo namun tidak pernah sekalipun dipakai oleh Kyungsoo karena ia memiliki uang sendiri meski tidak sebanyak yang Jongin tawarkan. Joonmyeon mengirimkan uang ke rekeningnya, bahkan lebih banyak dari yang biasanya dikirimkan orang tuanya karena penghasilan ayahnya juga dikirimkan kerekeningnya. Bagaimanapun juga pabrik itu kini telah dialihkan keatas namanya sesuai dengan surat wasiat yang telah ditulis oleh ayahnya atas kepemilikan pabrik itu dimasa depan jika sesuatu terjadi atau ayahnya telah tiada.

" Aku mengerti, karena itu aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun untuk liburanku selain.. bermalas-malasan dirumah ".

" Kalau begitu tinggallah dirumahku " jawab Jongin tenang dan ringan. Suapan steak Kyungsoo terhenti.

" Ap.. apa ?" Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya, ia tidak suka mengulang ucapannya. " Tinggal dirumah anda ?".

" Yeah, selama liburan kau bisa tinggal dan mungkin saja setelahnya kau tidak lagi bersikap canggung dan terlalu formal " ia tertawa kecil. Jongin memiliki beragam sikap dan tingkah polah. Ia bisa sangat serius, mengintimidasi, namun juga bisa hangat dilain waktu. " Dengar Kyungie, kita memang menjalani sebuah hubungan dalam kontrak namun kau tidak perlu bersikap formal dan kaku padaku. Kau selalu memakai kata 'anda' padahal aku tidak masalah jika kau menggunakan kata informal namun sopan padaku, it's fine ".

" Be..begitukah ?".

" Ya, jadi mulai sekarang berusahalah untuk rileks padaku hmm ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Jongin tersenyum begitu tampan membuat kinerja jantungnya menggila. " Dan nanti kita akan mampir ketempatmu untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang kau butuhkan untuk tinggal ditempatku selama liburan " itu bukan permintaan namun perintah, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk tidak memiliki alasan menolak.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun pada pukul lima pagi dengan tenggorokan kering dan saat mengedarkan pandangannya ia tersadar bahwa ia berada dikamarnya di kediaman Jongin dalam keadaan telanjang dan berbalut selimut. Jelas ia dan Jongin berakhir diranjang setelah mereka kembali dari makan malam dan mengambil beberapa barangnya diapartemennya. Kyungsoo meraih gelas berisi air putih disamping nakas dan menenggaknya hingga tandas. Memandang bagian kosong di kasurnya. Jongin tidak tidur bersamanya. Ia mengetahuinya setelah beberapa kali mereka melakukannya dikamar ini. Jongin tidak tidur bersama wanita-wanitanya. Ia jelas mengingatnya, pagi hari setelah ia melewatkan malam pertamanya bersama Jongin. Ia tidak menemukan pria tampan itu disampingnya dipagi hari.

 _"_ _Aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun, tidur dalam artian sebenarnya "_ jawabnya tenang dan ringan saat Kyungsoo menanyakannya diwaktu lalu. Mencoba menghilangkan kegalauan hatinya karena bahkan ia tidak bisa menjadi special dimata Jongin, Kyungsoo beranjak dari atas kasur. Bertelanjang menuju kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

Para maid tampak terkejut saat melihat wanita dari tuan mereka berada didapur pada jam enam pagi dihari Sabtu. Tampak menyibukkan diri dengan roti dan pemanggang, diatas meja terhampar beberapa piring dengan selada, tomat, irisan dada ayam panggang, tuna dan telur. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada para maid.

" Morning " sapanya ceria. " Maaf aku menginvasi dapur pagi ini " para maid tersenyum ramah, mereka tidak bisa berkata tidak pada wanita tuan mereka. Dan Kyungsoo merupakan satu-satunya wanita dari tuan mereka yang pernah menyambangi dapur.

" Anda bisa melakukan apapun yang anda inginkan Miss Do " ucap Brit salah satu maid yang lebih tua.

" Aku bermaksud membuat sandwich untuk sarapan, kuharap aku tidak menghambat pekerjaan kalian ".

" Tentu tidak Miss, apa anda butuh bantuan ?" tanya maid satunya.

" Tidak, tidak, aku bisa melakukannya, silahkan lanjutkan apa yang ingin kalian kerjakan " jawabnya. Merekapun mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang harusnya mereka kerjakan.

" Anda tampak luwes melakukan pekerjaan dapur miss ?" tanya Brit.

" Tidak juga, aku hanya sering melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri dan juga… orang tuaku saat mereka masih hidup ".

" Oh maafkan aku miss " Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan senyuman.

" Never mind Mrs Hans " Brittany Hans, itulah namanya dan Kyungsoo mengetahuinya dari Heechul.

" Anda bisa memanggilku Brit saja miss ".

" Tidak, itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman jadi biarkan aku memanggilmu Mrs Hans ya " ia memasang wajah imut andalan yang menggemaskan membuat Brit terkekeh kecil.

" Tentu miss ".

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Jongin menuruni tangga rumahnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Kyungsoo karena ia tidak menemukannya dikamarnya. Ia sudah rapi dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan celana yang senada, berjalan dengan gagah menuju keruang makan dan saat itulah ia mendengar tawa yang begitu ia sukai. Kyungsoo sedang menata piring diatas meja sambil mengobrol dan tertawa bersama Brit.

" Kyungie !" Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmilenya.

" Hai, morning " sapanya ceria, Jongin menyukainya. Ia tampak mulai lebih santai dan terlihat lebih ceria.

" Kemarilah, aku mencarimu kekamar dan tidak menemukanmu " Kyungsoo mendekat, dan membiarkan Jongin meraihnya dalam dekapannya.

" Aku terbangun terlalu pagi dan memutuskan membuat sarapan " jawabnya dan setelahnya bibir Jongin mengecup bibirnya, melumatnya lembut. Kyungsoo mendorong kecil dada Jongin membuat sitampan bingung.

" Apa kau baru saja mencoba menolakku " Kyungsoo melirik Brit yang tersenyum maklum.

" Kita tidak sendiri disini " bisiknya malu. Dan astaga bagaimana Jongin melupakannya, ini seorang Do Kyungsoo bukan wanitanya yang biasanya. Namun Jongin malah mendaratkan kecupan di hidung mancungnya, gemas bukan main.

" Aku menyukai warna pink dipipimu baby " candanya. " Jadi.. apa yang kau buat untuk menu sarapan pagiku ?" Kyungsoo yang bersemu mendadak kembali ceria.

" Sandwich ayam panggang dan tuna, lalu kopi hazelnut ".

" Aku suka sandwich ayam panggang, apa itu dada ?".

" Hmm.. " angguk Kyungsoo.

" You're the best " mereka duduk dikursi, Jongin dikursi ujung dan Kyungsoo disebelahnya, memperhatikan Jongin yang mulai menyantap sandwichnya. Menunggu bagaimana pendapatnya untuk sandwich buatannya itu. " Hmm… mmhh ".

" Bagaimana ?" mata Jongin memicing, mengunyah dengan gaya menilai. Menikmati wajah harap-harap cemas Kyungsoo dan ia tersenyum. Mendaratkan elusan lembut dipipi Kyungsoo.

" It's delicious ".

" Really ?" Jongin mengangguk.

" Kemari, aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk sarapan pagi yang lezat ini " Jongin menarik lembut tengkuk Kyungsoo dan lagi, mendaratkan kecupan dibibir mungil itu.

" Heiii~ " ringisnya malu.

" Oh my god… that's romantic " suara Heechul menggoda dengan kekehan. " Apa aku boleh bergabung ?" Jongin memicing.

" Bergabung sarapan, yeahh ".

" Tentu saja, kau pikir apa, tapi kalau aku boleh mencium Kyungsoo juga akan lebih menyenangkan " Jongin mendengus dan mendelik pada Heechul yang dihadiahi kekehan sang sepupu.

" Morning oppa ".

" Morning Kyungie " sahutnya. " Whoaa.. ini pertama kalinya wanita Jongin membuatkan sarapan, good girl " puji Heechul. Brit mengangguk setuju dan Jongin mau tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Ini pertama kalinya wanita-nya menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya. Biasanya para maid yang akan menyiapkan dan mereka hanya tinggal menikmatinya. Dan tidak biasanya pula Heechul sarapan bersamanya jika wanitanya menginap.

" Kau tidak ada rencana hari ini ?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

" Tidak, kurasa aku akan bermalas-malasan saja " kekehnya kecil.

" Itulah yang harus dilakukan gadis seusiamu Kyungsie, menikmati liburanmu dengan bersantai " setuju Heechul. " Atau kita bisa kencan selama Jongin berada di kantor ".

" Berkencan " dengus Jongin.

" Ini hari Sabtu dan kau kerja, maka sebagai sepupu yang baik aku akan menemani adik kecilku ".

" Apa aku boleh berkunjung ke klub oppa ?" Jongin dan Heechul bertukar pandang. " Aku pernah ke klub sebelumnya, akukan bukan anak kecil lagi " suara manja Kyungsoo muncul.

" Tentu saja kau bisa kesana nanti malam " jawab Jongin. " Kita akan pergi bersama ".

" Benarkah ?" Jongin mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu siang ini kita shopping saja, bagaimana ?" tawar Heechul dan Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, ia membutuhkan pakaian untuk pergi ke klub. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, Jongin merasa rumahnya terasa hangat karena keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ia dengan mudahnya berbaur dengan Heechul bahkan maidnya Brit.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Club milik Heechul berada di 32nd street di Manhattan Koreatown, sebuah club dengan nama Cinderella Club yang memiliki banyak pengunjung yang mayoritas adalah pemuda-pemudi berdarah Korea yang bermukim di Manhattan.

" Cinderella ?" Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat keterkejutan Kyungsoo begitu membaca papan nama berkilau didepan gedung club tersebut.

" Yeahh.. that's unique like the owner " Kyungsoo membalas kekehan Jongin. Dengan tangan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo begitu dekat, ia membawa simungil memasuki club yang sering ia sambangi tersebut. Musik yang menghentak namun easy listening dipendengaran Kyungsoo menyapa mereka begitu keduanya memasuki ruangan klub yang dihiasi gemerlapan lampu berwarna-warni itu. Keduanya menuruni tangga dan Jongin menggiring Kyungsoo kesalah satu meja bartender dan Heechul berada disana tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya meracik minuman.

" Hei baby girl, nice to see you here " sapa Heechul.

" Hai oppa " sahut Kyungsoo. Ia duduk dikursi tinggi dengan Jongin duduk disebelahnya.

" Sebentar ya " ia melirik minuman yang tengah dibuatnya untuk pelanggan. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti para pengunjung.

" Apa yang kau lihat hmm " Jongin mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Kyungsoo, menarik pinggang langsing itu mendekat padanya.

" Disini banyak orang Korea ".

" Tentu saja, klub Heechul hyung yang terbaik disini ".

" I can see that ".

" Jadi.. ini baju baru " Jongin baru berkomentar tentang pakaian Kyungsoo, sebenarnya sedari tadi ia sudah ingin berkomentar hanya saja ia menahannya. Kyungsoo tampak begitu cantik dan juga seksi dalam balutan monochrome mini dress berwarna abu-abu, betisnya yang langsing tampak jenjang dipadukan dengan Jimmy Choo wedges berwarna silver yang memberikan kesan mengkilat.

" Hmm ya.. Heechul oppa memilihkannya untukku, ng.. bagaimana menurutmu ?" Jongin menyeringai kecil.

" Aku ingin melepasnya dari tubuh mungil menggoda ini " pipi itu bersemu merah.

" Apa karena terlihat jelek ditubuhku ?" tanyanya polos dan Jongin menggeleng dengan tawa kecil menghibur.

" Tidak baby, ini begitu indah ditubuhmu, aku menyukainya tetapi kau jelas tahu aku lebih menyukai kau yang tanpa sehelai benangpun ".

" Ohh sir " sentaknya malu dan menjatuhkan keningnya didada bidang Jongin. " Jangan berkata begitu ".

" Dan Kyungie " Jongin menyentuh lembut dagu Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya lembut.

" Hmm ?".

" Kenapa aku tidak menerima tagihan apapun untuk kartu kredit yang kuberikan padamu ?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan intens. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Ngg.. aku belum menggunakannya " Jongin mendelik tidak suka.

" Hei, dengarkan aku Do Kyungsoo " ia meraih kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo, menegakkannya dengan lembut dan memberikan elusan ringan disana. " Ketika kita sepakat dengan kontrak itu, segala sesuatu tentangmu menjadi tanggung jawabku. Dan saat aku memberikan kartu itu padamu, sudah sepantasnya kau memakainya untuk kebutuhanmu, apa kau mengerti ?" dia berkata begitu tegas namun lembut ditengah hiruk pikuk klub dan kebisingan music yang menghentak.

" Ya sir.. aku.. aku hanya ".

" Aku tahu kau memiliki uang meskipun kau tidak bekerja nona pemilik Do Textile " kekeh Jongin melembut dan mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Astaga, pria tampan ini selalu membuatnya terkejut dengan sikapnya yang bisa berubah-ubah namun mempesona. " Namun kau harus menghargai pemberianku dengan menggunakannya, got it ?" tatapan mata bulat yang mengintimidasi itu membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau mengangguk.

" I'll do it ".

" Good girl " Jongin sepertinya tidak tahan jika sehari saja tidak mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Hecehul mendengus geli namun terkekeh sendiri. Jongin justru seperti layaknya pria yang tengah menikmati hubungan berpacaran normal. Biasanya ia akan duduk dipojokan bersama wanitanya, mungkin hanya sekitaran 10 menitan dan setelahnya menghilang kedalam salah satu kamar hotel. Namun ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit mereka tiba, dan tidak memilih tempat dipojokan melainkan didekat meja bar.

" Hei, hei aku masih disini " tegur Heechul, Jongin melepaskan pautan bibirnya dan mendelik pada sang sepupu yang mengganggu acara mari-mencium-Sookie. Sementara Kyungsoo menunduk malu karena lagi-lagi ketahuan berciuman didepan Heechul. " Kau ingin sesuatu Kyungsooie ?".

" Hmm… " Kyungsoo tampak berfikir.

" Gin dan tonik " jawab Jongin. " Ia tidak boleh terlalu sering mengkonsumsi minuman alcohol ".

" Ahh ya, women's contract " desis Heechul. Jongin mengabaikannya dan justru merangkul Kyungsoo mendekat. Mereka duduk begitu dekat hingga tampaknya tak ada jarak diantara keduanya.

" Bagaimana menurutmu klub oppa ?" tanya Heechul.

" Aku merasa sedang berada di Seoul ".

" Tentu saja, pengunjung disini mayoritas pemuda-pemudi Korea " angguk Heechul. " Kau tidak mau turun ke lantai dansa ?".

" No, aku tidak memiliki bakat menari ".

" Aku bisa mengajarkanmu ".

" Kau bisa menari ?" ohh Kyungsoo sudah tidak memakai kata 'anda' lagi.

" Dia buruk, tetapi ia akan memiliki kesempatan merabamu saat berada dilantai dansa " ejek Heechul.

" Yaa hyung " gerutu Jongin.

" Apa, itukan yang sering kau lakukan ".

" Cckk… mulutmu itu hyung ".

" Sepatuku tidak nyaman untuk menari " geleng Kyungsoo.

" It's fine, kita bisa duduk disini saja ".

" Terima kasih, lagipula aku suka melihat Heechul oppa meracik minuman, aku melihat oppa bereksperimen dirumah tadi ".

" Bereksperimen dengan minuman ?".

" Ya, dan beberapa dari eksperimen itu sangat enak ".

" Kau meminumnya ?" sentak Jongin.

" Hanya yang ringan saja, jangan berlebihan begitu " tegur Heechul. Kyungsoo meringis melihat bola mata Jongin menajam.

" Aku bahkan tidak mabuk, hanya mengantuk saja tadi " Jongin menghela nafas pelan.

" Berikan jus jeruk untuknya hyung ".

" Kenapa, gin dan tonik… ".

" Kau sudah banyak minum tadi maka sekarang kau hanya boleh minum jus jeruk " tegasnya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut.

" Ahh.. sangat penurut " tawa Heechul. " Dasar dictator " ia mengejek Jongin.

" Lagipula aku menginginkannya sadar agar kami bisa melewati malam panjang bersama " Kyungsoo tidak tahu sudah berapa kali pipinya memerah karena ucapan Jongin. Heechul hanya mendengus mendengar penuturuan ringan sepupunya itu, pembicaraan tentang kehidupan ranjangnya memang bukan rahasia bagi Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

hahaha kebut-kebut

see you next chap

pay pay ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Kim Women's Contract

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **Rate : M (For NC Scene)**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOLLOW, FAV, AND REVIEW PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Holiday with Sir Kai**

Awalnya Kyungsoo merasa malu dengan keintiman yang dilakukannya bersama Jongin, namun seiring berjalannya waktu. Hal-hal intim yang dilakukan oleh pria berusia 29 tahun itu terasa menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang intim namun manis. Seperti saat ini, kebiasaan breast-feeding yang mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Jongin akan bergelung didadanya, mengemut puncak payudaranya layaknya bayi dan berdiam disana senyaman mungkin.

" Kyungie " panggilnya disela-sela mengulum nipplenya.

" Ya sir " Jongin yang gemas dan selalu terpengaruh akan kata-kata Sir spontan menggigit nipplenya. " Awhh sir !" ringis Kyungsoo. Jongin tersadar dan mendongak. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menahan perih karena gigitan Jongin.

" Hei, apa aku menyakitimu, maaf Soo, aku reflex " ucapnya. Jongin meniup nipplenya lembut dan membelainya, ringisan hilang justru berganti desahan.

" Sir… ahhn " Jongin menyeringai. Gadis manis dengan malu-malu mendesah itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Jongin mengganti posisinya dengan menindih Kyungsoo. Tangannya tetap aktif memijat payudara Kyungsoo sementara mulutnya meraup nipple yang tadi ia gigit dan mengemutnya. Kyungsoo mendesah, jemari-jemari lentiknya meremat rambut abu-abu Jongin melampiaskan hasratnya. Tangan Jongin berganti kegiatan dengan menaikkan menaikkan satu kaki Kyungsoo kepundaknya dan kembali memenuhi Kyungsoo dengan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras. Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah kenikmatan tiada tara ketika bagian intinya diisi oleh Jongin dan payudaranya masih dihisap dengan begitu intens dengan mulut panas Jongin. Jongin melepas kulumannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, mendorong lebih dalam hingga mencapai dinding terdalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerit, jeritan yang selalu membuat Jongin kagum. Tidak liar namun mampu menaikkan libidonya. Jongin mempercepat gerakan mendorongnya, menurunkan kaki Kyungsoo dan menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Posisi Kyungsoo yang lebih tinggi darinya membuatnya lebih mudah menggapai payudara Kyungsoo, kembali meraup teman mungilnya yang menggoda, nipple kemerahan dan basah. Kyungsoo bergerak turun naik diatas pangkuan Jongin, ia tidak lagi sepasif dulu dan hanya bisa menerima namun Kyungsoo sudah bisa memberi.

" Kau begitu nikmat baby " Jongin mengeram, menggapai bibir Kyungsoo untuk diajak bercumbu. Melumatnya bergantian, atas dan bawah, menggoda lidah manis itu untuk bermain berbagi saliva. Kyungsoo mengeratkan lingkaran kakinya pada pinggang Jongin saat Jongin menumbuk bagian terdalamnya semakin intens.

" Nghh !" pekikan Kyungsoo tertahan ciuman dibibirnya begitu ia merasakan cairannya pecah bercampur cairan milik Jongin, hangat dan merembes hingga meluberi pahanya. Begitu lengket, intens dan menggoda. Jongin merasakan kepuasan yang begitu dalam. Nafas keduanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia menangkup wajah mungil itu dengan telapak tangannya, wajah sayu dan lelah namun begitu menggoda. Mata bulat yang setengah menutup balas memandangnya. Jongin tersenyum, Kyungsoo begitu cantik bahkan setelah ia orgasme. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, kulit tubuhnya yang mengkilat dan aroma mereka yang bercampur baur, Jongin begitu menyukainya. Astaga, ia bisa saja jatuh cinta pada gadis mungil ini. Ada kepuasaan berbeda setiap kali mereka berhubungan seks dan Jongin menyukai sensasi berbeda itu. Bukan hanya kepuasaan seks semata namun ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan dihatinya. Kyungsoo mengelus rambut belakangnya lembut saat Jongin menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Dan Jongin mendekapnya erat, menyerukkan wajahnya dibelahan dada Kyungsoo. Menikmati kehangatan yang nyaman didalam dekapan tubuh mungil yang kini menjadi favoritnya itu. Ia menyukai hal baru ini, begitu nyaman setiap kali mereka habis melakukan seks. Mereka akan saling mendekap dan Kyungsoo akan mengelus lembut rambut belakangnya. Jemari yang mengelus lembut rambutnya mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunya.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya saat Jongin muncul dipintu kamar sedikit kesusahan dengan nampan berisi makan malam untuknya. Karena kelelahan Kyungsoo melewatkan makan malamnya.

" Hei baby, bagaimana perasaanmu ?".

" Aku baik " jawabnya menghampiri Jongin dan mengambil alih nampan, membawanya pada sofa duduk yang mengarah ke balkon kamar. " Kau tidak perlu repot-repot sir, aku bisa kebawah nanti ".

" Aku tahu kau lelah " Jongin menariknya lembut, memangku tubuh mungil itu. " Dan aku meminta Brit memasakkan sup kentang untukmu, dia bilang kau menyukainya ".

" Sup kentang Mrs Hans yang terbaik " Kyungsoo begitu penuh kesopanan, Jongin sadar begitulah ia di didik. Bagaimana ia memanggil Heechul oppa, memanggil Brit dengan Mrs Hans dan ia bahkan masih memanggil Jongin dengan 'Sir' atau terkadang Mr Kim.

" Gadisku yang sangat sopan " ia memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terkekeh lucu dan menyenderkan punggungnya. Begitu nyaman bisa bermanja dengan Jongin. Ia hanya perlu menikmatinya, ya begitulah pikir Kyungsoo. Nikmati waktumu bersama Jongin selagi kalian masih bersama.

" Kau tidak makan ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mulai menikmati sup kentangnya.

" Aku sudah makan, mungkin aku berencana memakanmu sebagai dessert " Kyungsoo menoleh dengan mata membulat lucu. " _I'm kidding baby_ " kekeh Jongin.

" Kupikir ".

" Kenapa, apa kau mau menjadi makanan penutupku ?" godanya, pipi itu kembali bersemu.

" Kau tidak pernah puas " gumamnya manja dan sungguh-sungguh menggemaskan. Jongin tidak tahu bahwa memiliki gadis yang lebih muda darinya untuk dijadikan wanita-nya itu memberikan nuansa baru pada kehidupan ranjang dan hubungan kontrak absurd yang ia jalani.

" _Never_ " akunya. " Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku akan ke Italia besok ".

" Ke Italia, besok ?".

" Iya, dan aku akan mengajakmu ikut serta " Kyungsoo memiringkan posisinya setelah menaruh mangkuk sup yang masih bersisa.

" Kau akan mengajakku ke Italia ?" mata sipit itu berbinar ceria.

" Tentu saja, kau bisa menemaniku sekaligus berlibur " jawab Jongin sambil merapikan anak rambut Kyungsoo. " Kau masih memiliki waktu dua bulan untuk berlibur ".

" _Thank you, thank you_ " Kyungsoo reflex mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jongin dan memeluknya erat. Jongin balas memeluk tubuh mungil itu, mengelus punggungnya lembut dan teratur.

" _Are you happy_ ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Meregangkan sedikit pelukannya namun tangannya masih berada dileher Jongin, mengelus lembut rambut belakang Jongin.

" Karena kau sudah berbaik hati mengajakku liburan, maka aku akan memberimu hadiah kecil yang manis " ucap Kyungsoo jenaka. Tangannya yang berjari lentik menangkup pipi Jongin, memiringkan wajahnya ia menjatuhkan bibir mungil miliknya pada bibir Jongin. Mata bulat lelaki bermarga Kim itu mengerjap tidak percaya, Kyungsoo menciumnya lebih dulu. Kyungsoo mengulum bibir bawah Jongin lembut, telapak tangannya yang lembut mengelus rahang Jongin. Rasa hangat dan nyaman merekah dihati kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu. Jongin mengelus pinggang Kyungsoo dan turut memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi nyaman berciuman mereka. Sedikit terengah namun tetap tersenyum begitu cantik, Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir basah Jongin. " Terima kasih… Jongin-ssi " masih terkesan formal, namun begitu menyenangkan dan Jongin menyukainya. Ketika bibir mungil itu melafalkan namanya lembut. Astaga, Jongin begitu menyukainya. Apa yang gadis mungil ini lakukan padanya.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Nickhun mengerjap saat melihat sesosok tubuh mungil keluar dari mobil yang dikendarai oleh Choi Minho. Jongin keluar bersamanya, menggandengnya sementara Minho mengurus bagasi mereka.

" Hai Nickhun !" sapanya. Tampak begitu cerah dengan senyuman yang lebar dan gaya casual seakan ia akan pergi berlibur. Dan Nickhun bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat hoodie supreme putih bergaris merah itu dipakai Jongin sebelumnya. Sementara Kyungsoo tampak begitu mungil dan imut disandingkan dengannya, memakai floral jacket keluaran supreme dipadu hotpants denim dan kakinya dibalut nike sneakers.

" Hai Kim, aku yang salah kostum atau.. " Jongin terkekeh memotong kebingungan Nickhun.

" Tidak, tidak "geleng Jongin. " Aku hanya ingin memakai hoodie baruku, pemberian dari Kyungsoo. Oh dan Kyungsoo ini Nickhun Buck pengacara, penasihat di Kim Inc juga sahabatku" Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan.

" Do Kyungsoo " ucapnya. Begitu sopan dan menyenangkan, Nickhunpun tersenyum membalasnya. Nickhun tidak mengira Kyungsoo akan ikut bersama mereka dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Italia. Karena Jongin tidak pernah membawa wanita-wanitanya sebelumnya dalam perjalanan bisnisnya. Kalaupun mereka berlibur maka mereka melakukannya bukan disaat Jongin dalam perjalanan bisnis.

" Ayo, kita harus boarding pass " ajak Jongin, masih tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Kyungsoo. Hal baru bagi Nickhun karena ia tidak pernah melihat interaksi Jongin dan wanita-wanitanya sebelumnya.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Kyungsoo benar-benar di buat terkagum-kagum akan keindahan resort dimana ia akan tempati selama menghabiskan liburannya menemani perjalanan dinas Jongin. Meski harus melalui perjalanan panjang dari bandara menuju Tuscany dimana resort milik Kim Jongin berada namun Kyungsoo patut berpuas hati dikarenakan ia disambut oleh sebuah resort bergaya kastil yang berdiri megah tidak jauh dari bukit yang hijau, bahkan gedung kastil yang tak lain resort Jongin itu dikelililingi pepohonan dan rumput hijau yang terawat.

" Bagaimana menurutmu ?".

" _Oh my god it's so wonderful_ " mata sipit berpoles eyeliner itu berbinar, rasa lelahnya terlupakan sama sekali. Kastil begitulah ia menyebutnya sesuai dengan tulisan emas yang terpahat digerbang yang menyambut mereka 'Castelo di Tuscany'. " Dan tempat seindah ini milikmu, sir ?" Jongin dan Nickhun sama gemasnya dengan tingkah bocah Kyungsoo.

" Yeah.. _I'm the owner_ " angguknya sambil merangkul Kyungsoo. " Ayo masuk " Kyungsoo mengangguk, bagasi mereka sudah diurusi oleh pihak hotel yang bergegas begitu mengetahui bahwa pemilik dari tempat mereka bekerja sudah tiba. Sang manajer hotel menyapa Jongin penuh hormat dan mereka berbincang dalam bahasa Italia, mengejutkan Jongin fasih berbicara dalam bahasa Italia dan itu terdengar seksi ditelinga Kyungsoo. Mereka dibawa ke gedung berbeda, dan Kyungsoo masih memanjakan matanya dengan keindahan bangunan bergaya klasik itu. Suasana pedesaan yang kentara membuatnya benar-benar merasa nyaman.

" Ini ruangan anda tuan, kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya " Jongin mengangguk.

" Kau sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk klienku yang akan tiba sore ini ?".

" Ya tuan ".

" Pastikan mereka mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik dan apa kau sudah menyiapkan ruang meeting untuk besok ?".

" Sudah tuan ".

" Baiklah ".

" Selamat menikmati hari anda tuan " Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan berpintu mahogany mengkilat berpelitur.

" Whooaa.. daebak " bahasa ibu Kyungsoo muncul. Sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas dengan furniture yang didominasi warna marun, coklat dan krem menyapa indera penglihatan Kyungsoo. Ruangan itu sangat luas bahkan lebih luas dari apartemennya. Lebih cocok disebut condominium dengan ruang tamu, dapur dan juga ruang makan tanpa sekat.

" Ini ruangan pribadiku, jika aku berkunjung ke Italia maka aku akan tidur disini ".

" Pantas saja, ini besar sekali " Jongin mengangguk. " Oh dimana Nickhun-ssi ?".

" Tentu saja dia dikamarnya baby " Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang. " Disini hanya ada dua kamar, untukmu dan untukku " Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya penasaran.

" Apa kau pernah mengajak…wanitamu sebelumnya kemari ?" Jongin menggeleng.

" Aku tidak pernah mengajak mereka dalam perjalanan dinasku, kau yang pertama " Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping dan tidak bisa menahan senyuman bocahnya.

" Benarkah ?" sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan Jongin pada bibir mungil Kyungsoo.

" Benar baby, kau mau berendam bersama ?" tawarnya dengan seringaian kecil. " Aku akan memijit punggung mungilmu ini ".

" Aku tidak yakin kau hanya akan memijit Mr –Tidak-Pernah-Puas " Jongin terkekeh mendengar julukan Kyungsoo.

" Mungkin nanti malam, aku tahu kau lelah dan terkena jetlag, jadi kita akan benar-benar berendam " Kyungsoo berbalik, menjinjit dan mencium Jongin.

" _Accepted_ !".

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Menghabiskan malam panas bersama tuan Kim membuat Kyungsoo merasakan perutnya keroncongan dipagi hari. Maka ia bangun setelah lebih dulu membersihkan diri dan tidak lagi terkejut saat tidak mendapati Jongin disampingnya, ia pastilah telah kembali kekamarnya saat Kyungsoo terlelap. Kyungsoo menyambangi dapur mungil namun memiliki isi kulkas yang menakjubkan dan juga peralatan masak. Ia juga menemukan beberapa wine di lemari kaca. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuat _milanesa_ ketika menemukan daging didalam kulkas. Kyungsoo menemukan celemek dilaci dan memakainya. Ia mulai berkutat dengan potongan daging, membumbuinya dengan merica, bawang putih dan garam lalu mencelupkannya kedalam kocokan telur dan terakhir membalurinya dengan tepung dan menatanya diatas loyang lalu memasukkan kedalam oven. Menunggu dagingnya matang ia mulai mengiris kentang untuk digoreng, juga membuat telur mata sapi. Setelah menata kentang dan telur diatas dua piring Kyungsoo mulai memasukkan biji kopi kedalam _coffe machine_. Dan ovennya berbunyi tanda memanggang telah selesai. Dengan sangat hati-hati Kyungsoo mengeluarkan loyang berisi daging panggang beraroma sedap dan mulai menatanya diatas piring.

" Hmm… aroma lezat apa ini ?" suara bass bertanya dari arah pintu kamar utama. Ruangan itu begitu besar dan tanpa sekat hingga Kyungsoo bisa langsung melihat Jongin yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana berwarna abu-abu serta dasi yang ia sampirkan dibahunya.

" _Buongiorno_ (selamat pagi) " sapa Kyungsoo dalam bahasa Italia. Jongin tersenyum mendengar sapaan itu.

" Apa yang gadis kecilku siapkan untuk sarapan hmm… padahal kita bisa memesan " Kyungsoo mengedik pelan.

" Aku lapar dan disini terasa seperti dirumah, jadi aku memasak, apa kau keberatan dan ingin memesan _room service_ saja ?" tanya Kyungsoo kentara tidak enak hati.

" Jangan berkata begitu aku hanya bercanda, kemarilah dan pasangkan aku dasi lalu kita sarapan bersama " Jongin menarik kursi dimeja makan dan duduk disana, Kyungsoo mendekat dan Jongin membawanya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Ia mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan dasi abu-abu Jongin. " Kau begitu manis dan romantis, kau tahu " Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

" Manis dan romantis ?".

" Hmm… sikapmu begitu sopan dan manis, dan kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan begitu manis seperti ini. Memasakkan sarapan, memasangkan dasi, aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan wanita-wanitaku terdahulu, gadis kecilku " ujarnya lembut. Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

" Kau selalu mengatakan kalau aku milikmu…dan kau milikku " jawab Kyungsoo pelan sambil mengusap bahu kemeja Jongin setelah merapikan dasinya. " Begitulah caraku memperlakukan dan menjaga milikku " Perasaan hangat menjalari hati Jongin, ia menangkup wajah imut itu dengan telapak tangannya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Gadis kecilnya begitu mengagumkan, ia tidak pernah sehangat ini setelah 9 tahun lamanya setelah berpisah dengan pacar pertamanya.

" Kau yang terbaik, _baby girl_ " bisiknya didepan bibir Kyungsoo.

" Kau juga yang terbaik Tuan-Tampan-Yang-Tidak-Pernah-Puas " keduanya terkekeh.

" Lalu apa yang kau siapkan untuk sarapan, ohh apa ini _Milenasia_ ?" tanya Jongin.

" Yapp " angguk Kyungsoo sambil menuangkan kopi kedalam cangkir, menambahkan sedikit gula dan creamer. " Semoga kau menyukainya " ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk disebelah Jongin setelah menaruh secangkir kopi untuknya dan mulai menikmati sarapan miliknya sendiri.

" Ini lezat baby, _you're amazing_ ".

" Jessie yang mengajarkanku " cengirnya. " Ibunya berdarah Italia ".

" Miss Wood ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu keduanya larut dalam obrolan ringan sembari menikmati sarapan. " Aku akan meeting bersama klien dan mengunjungi lokasi untuk pembangunan proyek baru, kau bisa dipastikan akan sendirian " Jongin menatapnya dan Kyungsoo justru tersenyum maklum.

" Bukan masalah ".

" _But don't worry_ , aku sudah meminta Hugo untuk menemanimu berkeliling Italia, ia bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya jangan pakai bahasa ibumu saat berbicara dengannya ".

" Kurasa tidak masalah jika aku berada disini saja, aku akan berkeliling kastil indah ini dan aku bisa membuat sketsa ".

" Bagaimana kau membuat sketsa jika objeknya tidak berada ditempat hmm ?" Jongin mengedik-ngedikkan alisnya menggoda.

" Oh my god.. kau.. mengetahuinya ?" Jongin mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

" Apa yang tidak kuketahui baby " Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah pelan.

" Astaga… memalukan ".

" Apanya yang memalukan, aku justru terhormat kau membuat sketsa wajahku ".

" Benarkah ?".

" Hmm… kau memiliki bakat, pernahkah kau mencoba melukis ?".

" Aku mencobanya beberapa kali dan beberapa lukisanku kukirim ke Seoul. Aku selalu mengirimnya sebagai hadiah untuk kedua orang tuaku dulu ".

" Kau bisa membuatkannya untukku dan aku akan menggantungnya dikantorku, bagaimana ?" ia menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo menenangkan.

" Baiklah,tapi aku tidak memiliki alat lukis dan kanvas ".

" Pergilah bersama Hugo dan cari yang kau butuhkan ".

" Baiklah Jongin-ssi " angguknya lucu.

" Dan gunakan kredit card-Mu !" tegasnya dan Kyungsoo meringis.

" _I will_ ".

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Jongin muncul diruang meeting yang telah dipersiapkan tepat jam 9 dan ia memeriksa kembali perlengkapan dan berkas yang disodorkan Nickhun padanya. Nickhun memperhatikan sahabatnya itu sejenak.

" Ada yang aneh ?" tanya Jongin sambil membalik lembar file.

" Kau tidak turun untuk sarapan tadi ?".

" Tidak, aku sudah sarapan diruanganku ".

" Ahh _room service_ " namun Nickhun menangkap gelengan kepala Jongin.

" Kyungsoo membuatkan sarapan pagi " tanpa sadar bibir Jongin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Nickhun melirik Jongin yang tampak sumringah.

" Sepertinya gadis itu memberikan dampak baik bagimu, kau tampak lebih cerah dan manusiawi " Jongin terkekeh. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya dengan pandangan menerawang memikirkan gadis mungilnya.

" Dia begitu manis dan lucu, mengingatkanku pada masa remajaku " ucapnya pelan.

" Tentu saja, dia masih 23 tahun, ada begitu banyak hal manis yang bisa ia tawarkan padamu dan itu yang mengkhawatirkan " Jongin menoleh.

" Maksudmu ?".

" Yeahh, gadis muda yang patah hati biasanya akan lebih labil dibandingkan dengan wanita dewasa dan kau jelas pernah merasakan patah hati hingga memutuskan membuat woman's contract " jawab Nickhun ringan seakan tidak bermaksud menyindir Jongin. Jelas Jongin mengerti apa maksud Nickhun, mengingatkannya pada masa patah hati yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan serius.

" Kyungsoo jelas berbeda Nick " Jongin meyakinkan dirinya.

" Semoga saja begitu ".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

lanjut lanjuutttt hehehehe

pay pay ;)


	8. Chapter 7

Kim Women's Contract

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FOLLOW, FAV, AND REVIEW

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sir Kai's Past**

Hugo adalah pria Italia yang dipercaya Jongin untuk menemani Kyungsoo berkeliling kota sementara ia disibukkan oleh meeting dan peninjauan lokasi untuk proyek hotel yang akan dibangunnya. Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya dan Jongin pukul sepuluh pagi disambut beberapa pandangan ingin tahu dari para pekerja Castelo di Tuscany. Namun mereka tetap bersikap sopan memberikan sebuah sapaan ramah mengingat Kyungsoo datang bersama pemilik Castelo di Tuscany.

" _Good morning_ _Miss Do_ " sapa lelaki dengan mata abu-abu dan surai brunette pada Kyungsoo, senyuman ramahnya cukup menenangkan Kyungsoo.

" _Good morning_ , Hugo ?" Lelaki berdarah Italia itu mengangguk. " _Don't call me Miss Do just Call me Kyungsoo_?"

" _I apologize Miss, Mr Kim told me to call you like that_ " Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, Kim Jongin dan segala perintahnya.

"Baiklah, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang ?"

"Tentu miss Do, silahkan " ucap Hugo sembari membungkuk sopan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo. " Tuan Kim mengatakan bahwa anda ingin mencari alat lukis" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Yapp, mungkin juga sedikit berkeliling dan makan siang, Jongin-ssi pasti tidak akan bisa makan siang bersamaku karena ia punya meeting dan peninjauan lokasi " Hugo mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Pukul setengah satu siang Jongin dan para koleganya akan makan siang bersama setelah meeting mereka selesai dan melakukan peninjauan lokasi setelahnya. Jongin dan Nickhun bersama para kolega menuju ke tempat yang telah dipersiapkan untuk jamuan makan siang. Sepanjang jalan Jongin tampak sesekali memeriksa ponselnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Nickhun.

" _No, nothing_ " geleng Jongin ringan. Ini sudah jam 12. 30 dan Kyungsoo belum mengabari apapun padanya. Namun ia mendapatkan kabar secara berkala dari Hugo kemana saja mereka pergi dan barusan Hugo mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia tengah menemani Kyungsoo untuk makan siang. Jongin berdecak kesal.

"Hei, ada yang salah ?"

" Aku akan menelpon sebentar " Nickhun mengangguk. Jongin permisi keluar sebentar untuk menelpon dan kini ia berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu ruang jamuan makan siang. Dengan tubuh tegap, dan tangan memegang ponsel ditelinga. Menunggu nada sambung berubah dengan suara Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ssi ?"

" _Where are you_ ?"

" Aku disebuah restoran pizza untuk makan siang, sendirian " keluhnya. Namun Jongin malah tersenyum, ia tahu Hugo sangat patuh padanya. " Hugo menolak untuk kuajak makan siang bersama, ia tidak harus menunggu diluar sementara aku menikmati makan siangku ."

" Memang itulah yang harus ia lakukan Kyungie " diseberang sana Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Aku benci makan sendirian diluar begini " gerutunya. " Bagaimana dengan meetingmu ?"

" Berjalan lancar dan sekarang sedang jamuan makan siang ."

" Dan kenapa kau menelponku, kau harus makan siang juga bersama kolegamukan, _grazie_ " ucap Kyungsoo saat seorang pelayan menaruh seloyang pizza pesanannya.

" Kau bicara dengan siapa ?" tanya Jongin.

" Pelayan, pizzaku baru saja sampai kemejaku, apa menu makan siangmu ?" Jongin melirik kedalam pintu ruang jamuan.

" Aku juga tidak tahu, sesuatu yang khas dari Italia mungkin ."

" Pizza salah satunya " kekehnya pelan dan Jongin ikut tertawa.

" Aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu jika aku sudah menyelesaikan meetingku baby ."

" Aku akan membuatkan pizza untukmu nanti, untuk menu makan malam, bagaimana ?"

" Kau bisa ?" takjub Jongin.

" Tentu, mungkin tidak selezat buatan chef terkenal tetapi menurut Luhan jie jie rasanya mirip dengan restoran pizza diseberang apartemen kami " Kyungsoo tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapannya sendiri.

" Baiklah, aku jadi penasaran, kalau begitu itulah menu makan malam kita. Dan aku mungkin pulang pukul 6 atau 7 setelah dari peninjauan lokasi ."

" Baiklah Jongin-ssi yang tampan, selamat bekerja dan jangan lewatkan makan siang lezatmu, sampai bertemu nanti malam bersama seloyang pizza " Jongin tersenyum.

" Sampai nanti baby " Jongin nyaris tersentak kaget begitu berbalik dan menemukan Nickhun dibelakangnya, bersedekap dengan senyuman meledek geli.

" Sampai nanti baby " ia membeo. " Ohh kau tidak pernah berkata begitu manis Kim, biasanya dibumbui ucapan-ucapan sensual ."

" Oh _shut up_ " gerutu Jongin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Nickhun.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Nickhun cukup heran saat melihat Jongin yang meminta supir mereka mampir ke sebuah toko bunga saat mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke resort. Dan ia keluar dari toko bunga bersama sebuket mawar merah muda. Mereka juga mampir disebuah toko coklat yang terkenal di Italia dan Jongin membawa keluar paper bag berwarna putih berisi coklat.

" Untuk Kyungsoo ?"

" Menurutmu ."

" Wahh… kau biasanya meminta catalog lingerie atau pakaian designer terkenal tapi sekarang kau membeli bunga dan coklat, itu antara menggelikan dan menakjubkan Kim " Jongin mendengus namun ia tertawa kecil.

" Aku memilih menakjubkan, dan yeahh memang menakjubkan ."

" _I like that girl_ ."

" _Me too_ " setuju Jongin.

" Kau tahu Kim, aku sebenarnya cukup penasaran denganmu ?"

" Penasaran kenapa ?" toleh Jongin.

" Kau memiliki tujuan lain bukan dalam membat Woman's Contract ?"

" Kau tahu apa tujuanku Nick ."

" Kau memiliki tujuan tersembunyi selain untuk sex, bukan ?" Jongin menimbang sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis.

" Kau memang sahabatku Nick ."

" Sudah kuduga " desah Nickhun antara lega dan tidak percaya tebakannya benar.

" Ini semacam percobaan " ujar Jongin. " Bukan hanya sebuah hubungan kontrak antara aku dan para wanita itu, juga bukan hanya sekedar sex. Kau tahu adakalahnya setelah dua orang melakukan hubungan sex maka akan tercipta penghubung tidak kasat mata diantara mereka. Akan muncul sebuah perasaan, kenyamanan, saling ketergantungan. Dan sampai saat ini aku belum pernah merasakan hal itu pada salah satu diantara mereka ."

" Apa kau tahu kebanyakan dari mereka juga tidak nyaman dengan sikap posesifmu ?" tanya Nickhun. Jongin mengangguk karena para wanita yang ia kencani dengan cepat menyadari bahwa selama ini ia diawasi oleh Jongin. Merasa tidak nyaman dan terkekang privasinya membuat beberapa dari mereka mengakhiri kontrak ataupun Jongin yang tidak memperpanjang kontrak. " Lalu bagaimana dengan Miss Do ini ?" Jongin tersenyum membayangkan simungil yang mungkin kini tengah sibuk didapur memakai pakaian santainya dan apron sedang membuat pizza.

" Aku menyukainya ."

" Kabar baik " kekeh Nickhun.

" Dia berbeda, mungkin karena ia masih terlalu muda dariku dan begitu polos " jelas Jongin sambil memandangi buket mawar ditangannya.

" Tetapi aku masih penasaran dengan motifnya menerima tawaran Woman's Contract, selain bantuan financial yang kau tawarkan padanya ."

" Ketertarikan " jawab Jongin mantap.

" Ketertarikan ?"

" Aku tentu tidak memilih sembarangan orang Nick ."

" Ahh.. jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa dia tertarik padamu ?"

" Ya, hanya saja tidaklah mudah baginya untuk menerima penawaranku itu " jawab Jongin menjelaskan pemikirannya. " Ia bisa mengatasi masalah financial pabriknya dan juga memiliki diriku tetapi dengan cara menandatangani Woman's Contract ."

" Do Kyungsoo-ssi itu gadis yang polos dan sopan ."

" Tapi mungkin dia tak lagi sepolos dulu " kekeh Jongin.

" Yeah.. kau sudah meracuninya " Jongin menahan kata-kata yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Mengumbar kenyataan bahkan ia masih perawan saat Jongin menidurinya pertama kali.

" Cobalah dengannya, ia gadis yang baik dan kurasa ia bisa membawamu kepada dirimu yang dulu _dude_ ."

" _We will see_ " Jongin menunjukkan smirk andalannya.

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Begitu sampai di kamar nya Jongin tidak mendapati Kyungsoo diruang makan, dapur ataupun ruang tamu. Namun ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka ia melihat sosok mungil itu keluar dari sana tampak santai dan menggemaskan dengan sweater rajut kebesaran berwarna peach dipadu hotpants berwarna khaki dan rambut dikepang menyamping. Dan Jongin buru-buru menyembunyikan bunga serta paper bag ditangan kirinya tepat dibelakang punggungnya.

" Kau sudah pulang ?" sambutnya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis membuat Jongin tidak kuasa untuk tidak membalas senyuman itu. Kyungsoo yang kaku dan canggung perlahan menjadi sosok baru yang lebih supel dan tak lagi kaku.

" _Give me welcoming kiss_ " Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan Kyungsoo terkikik kecil memberikan kecupan manis dibibir Jongin.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu berendam, karena pizzanya masih dioven jadi kau masih memiliki waktu untuk mandi ".

" Baiklah gadis kecilku yang cantik " dan ia akhirnya menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. " Aku punya hadiah kecil untukmu " mata sipit itu berbinar riang saat melihat _paper bag_ dengan merek coklat yang ia kenal dan juga sebuket bunga.

" Untukku ?".

" Tentu saja, untuk makhluk mungil cantikku ini, apa kau menyukainya ?"

" _You're sooo kind Sir_ " Jongin menyeringai kecil, menangkap tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya, memiringkan wajah mereka berlawanan arah dengan bibir apelnya menjerat bibir mungil tapi tebal Kyungsoo dalam. Melumat lembut dan intens, Kyungsoo turut membalas, memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Jongin. Jongin begitu ahli dalam berciuman.

" Kau pantas mendapatkan lebih dari itu baby, itu hanya hadiah kecil " bisiknya didepan bibir Kyungsoo dan menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

" Terkadang, hal kecil bisa menjadi sangat manis dan romantis Sir, _I love it, grazie_ ."

" _Oh my god, you make me crazy_ ."

" _I feel that too_ " bisiknya pelan namun Jongin bisa mendengarnya, jarinya menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo lembut. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan dalam.

" _Nice to hear that baby_ " Jongin tersenyum begitu tampan dan membuat detakan jantung Kyungsoo bekerja dalam batas normal karenanya. Pipinya sudah bisa dipastikan memerah.

" K..kau harus mandi, aku.. aku akan memeriksa pizzanya di oven ."

" Kau mengusirku " rajuk Jongin, oh astaga benar-benar bukan seperti Kim Jongin yang biasanya.

" Bukan begitu… aku.. aku.. " Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo kilat.

" Ahhh gadisku benar-benar imut saat pipinya memerah ."

" Jangan menggodaku " rengeknya. Kyungsoo buru-buru berbalik kearah dapur untuk memeriksa ovennya. Dan ia teringat akan sesuatu. " Jongin-ssi !" panggilnya saat Jongin menyentuh kenop pintu kamar.

" Hmm ?" toleh Jongin.

" Apa kau keberatan jika kita menikmati pizza sambil menonton DVD di kamarmu ?"

" Kau mau menonton DVD bersama ?"

" Hmm.. jika kau.. tidak keberatan " Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tentu tidak baby ."

* * *

kim women's contract

* * *

Sambil menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan acara mandinya Kyungsoo dengan telaten menata sofa tanpa punggung yang diletakkan diujung tempat tidur Jongin untuk menjadi tempat bersantai mereka sambil menonton DVD. Dimeja kecil tepat didepan sofa ia telah menata seloyang pizza berukuran sedang dengan toping jamur, paprika, keju dan daging asap, ia juga menyiapkan buah-buahan yang telah didinginkan. Tak lupa dua gelas tinggi dengan sebotol wine. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, mata sipit itu menatap kasur berseprai satin marun itu dengan kedipan kecil. Sesaat pipinya bersemu dan ia teringat bahwa hari ini ia belum memakan pilnya. Maka ia berlari kecil menuju kekamarnya, memeriksa meja rias dan tidak menemukannya disana, ia gantian memeriksa tasnya, membongkar isi tasnya namun tidak juga menemukan keberadaan botol pil tersebut.

" _Oh my god, no, no_ " gumamnya. jangan sampai ia melupakan atau menghilangkan pil kontrasepsinya. " _Oh my god_ " bayangan dimana ia meminumnya sebelum berangkat ke Italia merasuk tiba-tiba. Dimana ia menaruh botol obat kontrasepsinya diatas nakas.

" Baby !" suara Jongin terdengar dari kamar sebelah.

" Ya, sebentar " jawab Kyungsoo. " _Oh my god_ , bagaimana aku bisa melupakan pil itu " sambil menggigit bibirnya pelan ia keluar dari kamar. _Tapi ini bukan masa suburku, jika Jongin-ssi ingin melakukannya… kurasa tidak masalah meski aku tidak meminum pilnya_ batinnya sambil memasuki kamar Jongin.

" _Something wrong_?" tanya Jongin, tampak segar dengan rambut yang sedikit basah, memakai celana santai selutut dan tshirt berwarna putih. Mengulurkan tangannya agar Kyungsoo bergabung duduk disofa.

" _Nothing_ " geleng Kyungsoo dengan senyuman, ia mengambil handuk dilengan sofa dan mulai menghanduki rambut Jongin dengan lembut dan telaten. " Nahh.. sudah " Kyungsoo merapikan rambut Jongin dan lelaki tampan itu menangkap jemari Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya lembut.

" Bagaimana harimu ?" Kyungsoo mengedik, bangkit dan menaruh handuk dikeranjang laundry.

" Aku hanya pergi membeli alat lukis dan kanvas, mampir ke café lalu berkeliling kota " jawabnya. " Ayo coba pizzanya " Kyungsoo mengambil sepotong pizza dan menyuapi Jongin.

" Hmm…aku suka kejunya yang lumer dilidahku " puji Jongin.

" Benarkah " Kyungsoo menggigit pizza yang sama dan mengangguk.

" Karena masih hangat jadi kejunya lumer, jika dingin kejunya akan membeku " keduanya berakhir dengan menikmati pizza dan berbagi wine dari gelas yang sama. Duduk di karpet berbulu bersandar dikaki sofa, saling memeluk dan tengah menonton film Furious 7. Jongin tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan mengajaknya untuk menonton DVD film Furious 7. Ia berfikir akan menonton film drama romantic. Kebanyakan para wanita akan memilih film romantis untuk ditonton jika sedang bersama dengan pasangannya.

" Kau menangis baby ?" tanya Jongin sambil menunduk untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

" Kurasa ini karena soundtracknya, dan kenyataan bahwa Paul Walker telah tiada " jawabnya polos sambil menghapus air mata dengan lengan sweaternya. " _It's funny because I'm crying when I'm watching Fast and Furious_ " Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya.

" _Ohh my cute baby girl_ " peluknya gemas. " Ngomong-ngomong aku cukup terkejut saat kau menyetel film ini, kupikir kau akan mengajakku nonton film romantis ."

" Aku sedang tidak ingin menonton film romantis ."

" Kenapa ?"

" Akan ada banyak adegan romantis dan itu akan membuatku canggung ."

" Kenapa, kau menonton denganku, mungkin kita bisa mempraktekkan beberapa adegan romantis itu ."

" Ishh Jongin-ssi " rajuk Kyungsoo manja.

" Sebenarnya menonton film romantis juga bukan gayaku baby " ia membawa Kyungsoo semakin dalam didekapannya. " Terakhir kali aku menonton film romantis mungkin sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu, merayakan 100 hari jadian dan kami menonton di bioskop, huhh.. membosankan."

" Dengan pacar pertamamu ?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan Jongin menunduk, tersenyum mengecup ujung hidung mancung Kyungsoo.

" Ya, dengannya " Kyungsoo merasakan ketidaknyamanan namun ia ingin mengetahuinya.

" Boleh aku meminta sesuatu ?"

" Apa itu ?"

" Kau boleh mengabulkannya dan aku harap kau mengabulkannya, namun kau juga boleh menolak ."

" Okay _then, just say it_ ."

" Maukah kau menceritakan tentang kisah remajamu ?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. " Kau dan.. cinta pertamamu " mata mereka bertatapan sejenak. Jongin menunduk dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo, mengulum bibir bawahnya lembut, ia menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka dengan senyuman.

" Bagaimana bisa aku menolak gadis secantik dan seimut Do Kyungsoo hmm " keduanya tertawa kecil. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pindah ke kasur, ia duduk bersender pada _headbed_ sementara Kyungsoo dipelukannya. " Darimana kita harus memulai hmm ?"

" _Her name_ ?"

" Jung Krystal, itu namanya dan dia seusia denganku " sebenarnya tidak mudah bagi Jongin untuk kembali mengingat tentang kisah cinta remajanya. Nama Do Kyungsoo menyisakan rasa kecewa mendalam tiap ia mengingatnya.

" Dia berdarah Korea ?"

" Ya, kami pertama kali bertemu saat berada di tingkat 1, dan mulai menjalin hubungan di tingkat dua ."

" Coba gambarkan bagaimana sosoknya ?" Jongin menoleh dan mencubit gemas hidung mancung Kyungsoo.

" Dia bertubuh tinggi dan manis sepertimu, memiliki mata yang bulat dan rambut hitam yang panjang. Kau dan dia memiliki beberapa kesamaan sifat ?" Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Jongin. " Dia begitu polos, lucu, dan juga periang. Tapi aku jarang melihatmu ceria beberapa bulan ini semenjak kau bersamaku. Kau biasanya selalu terlihat ceria saat bersama tetanggamu Xi Luhan atau Miss Wood " mata sipit itu membola tidak percaya. Jongin memperhatikannya selama ini.

" Kau memperhatikanku ?" Jongin menaikkan alisnya, sulit menyimpulkan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti atau kelewat polos. Jelas-jelas itu tersirat kalau Jongin seperti stalkernya, lebih tepatnya Jongin meminta orang yakni Minho untuk mengawasi Kyungsoo.

" Aku mengawasimu baby itu lebih tepatnya " Kyungsoo terkejut tetapi semu merah muncul dipipinya. Biasanya wanita-wanita yang sudah tahu kalau Jongin mengawasi mereka akan berang dan kesal karena Jongin terlalu posesif seperti tidak mempercayai mereka. Namun respon yang Kyungsoo berikan sungguh diluar dugaan. " Kau tidak keberatan ?" Masih dengan bersemu dan malu-malu Kyungsoo mendongak.

" Sudah lama sekali sejak seseorang begitu perhatian padaku ."

" Apa ?"

" Aku bukan tipe perempuan yang terlalu perhatian, mengirim pesan, menelpon menanyakan kabar atau semacamnya. Kurasa itulah yang membuat aku terasa begitu membosankan dan biasanya pacarku yang akan menelponku lebih dulu " ia tertawa kecil. " Bertanya kau dimana, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, apa kau sudah makan, seperti itu ."

" Hei gadis kecilku " Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. " Aku justru terlihat seperti stalker jika kau paham dengan apa maksudku dengan 'mengawasimu' " Kyungsoo mengedik kecil.

" Pacarku dulu juga begitu " kekehnya jenaka membuat Jongin gemas. " Mereka memonitori aku lewat teman-temanku dan aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing, karena aku tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk seperti selingkuh dibelakangnya ."

" Berarti kau sangat loyal ."

" Tentu saja, dan hei~ tadi kita sedang bercerita tentang cinta pertamamu ."

" Ahh ya.. mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya " angguk Jongin setuju seakan ia tengah mendongeng pada bocah kecil. " Kisahku dan dia tidak ada bedanya dengan kisah remaja lainnya, keluargaku juga mengenal sosoknya karena aku memperkenalkan dia pada keluargaku. Mendiang ibuku… juga menyukainya dan menyesali berakhirnya hubungan kami ".

" Maafkan aku… kau tidak harus melanjutkan ceritanya ."

" Tidak baby, aku akan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya " kembali hidung mancung Kyungsoo menjadi sasaran cubitan manja Jongin.

" Kenapa… kau dan dia putus ?"

" Ia ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke Perancis, belajar di Perancis adalah cita-citanya sejak ia masih dibangku SMP dan ia berhasil mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk masuk sebuah perguruan tinggi terbaik disana. Kau dan dia sama cerdasnya, kalian benar-benar serupa " ujarnya lembut sembari mengelus lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan lembut Jongin namun hatinya tidak nyaman ketika Jongin menyamakan ia dengan mantan kekasihnya. Jika ia merasa nyaman dengan Kyungsoo saat ini bisa jadi karena Kyungsoo mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya walaupun tidak fisiknya. Bukan karena Kyungsoo sendiri, dan itu membuat gadis bersurai brown ini merasa kecewa. Kyungsoo memainkan telunjuk lentiknya di dada Jongin membentuk pola hangul dengan nama silelaki secara acak.

" Kau dan dia berpisah begitu saja ?"

" Ia tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, aku juga tidak bisa pindah ke Perancis karena aku sudah diterima di Manhattan University maka ya.. kami putus " jawab Jongin. " Itu tidak mudah bagiku, aku bukan seseorang yang mudah mencintai. Ketika mencintai maka aku akan menjadi obsesif dan posesif, tapi kurasa sikap obsesiku sudah sedikit berkurang karena jatuh cinta tidak lagi semudah saat usiaku masih muda ."

" Apa… kalian tidak pernah bertemu ?"

" Pernah, saat reuni dan ia bersama kekasihnya, terlihat bahagia, begitu cantik dan mengagumkan layaknya wanita dewasa yang tumbuh dengan begitu sempurna " jawab Jongin sembari membayangkan sosok bergaun tanpa lengan berwarna hijau zamrud yang masuk melalui pintu hall dan menarik begitu banyak perhatian, Jung Krystal mantan kekasihnya. Dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak iri pada lelaki yang menggandeng mantan kekasihnya itu. Namun pantang bagi Jongin mengambil milik orang lain.

" Kau pasti… terpesona bukan main " Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa cemburu dihatinya.

" Kuakui iya, tapi pantang bagi Kim Jongin untuk mengambil milik orang lain, jika ia sudah dimiliki maka aku tidak akan berusaha mendapatkannya kembali ."

" Kau pria yang baik ".

" Kau masih bisa mengatakan aku baik setelah menandatangani Woman's Cotract ?" Kyungsoo tersenyum, begitu cantik dan polos. Hingga Jongin membuat perbedaan antara senyum itu dan senyuman mantan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo begitu polos dan seakan segala hal baik ada padanya dan Kim Jongin membawanya pada jurang kesesatan.

" Itu keputusanku, kau memberi penawaran dan aku menerimanya, tidak ada yang baik dan buruk disini " ucapnya lembut. " Karena ini bukan keinginan satu pihak, tapi disetujui oleh pihak lainnya " setelah berkata begitu Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menarik kerah kaos Jongin, mengigit kecil bibir bawah Jongin dan mengulumnya. Sempat terkejut sesaat karena Kyungsoo yang memulai namun Jongin bukanlah seorang amatir maka dengan mudah ia membalik keadaan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin membawa seorang gadis menghabiskan malam panas diatas ranjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

oke mungkin cukup untuk hari ini, aku bakal lanjut besok hehehehe.

pay pau ;)


	9. Chapter 8

Kim Women's Contract

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

 **Kim Jongin's Baby Girl**

Kim Jongin menggeliat dan meraba mencari sosok yang semalam menghabiskan malam penuh gairah bersamanya, simungil Do Kyungsoo. Ia membuka mata saat tak menemukan tubuh mungil itu dalam jangkauannya. Mendudukkan diri dalam keadaan telanjang dan hanya ditutupi selimut sebatas pinggang ia mengusuk asal surai almondnya. Merasakan kekosongan dengan tidak adanya Kyungsoo disampingnya saat ia membuka mata. Segala kenangan dimasa lalunya seakan bermunculan begitu saja. Promnite, sex pertamanya bersama sang kekasih yang terjadi di kamarnya saat nenek dan kakaknya sedang berlibur ke Korea, dan pagi hari dengan kasur kosong tanpa sang kekasih, secarik kertas berisi ucapan selamat tinggal dan maaf dari sang kekasih. Astaga… ia menghela nafas pelan, itulah yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya tiap kali ia berhubungan sex dengan para wanitanya. Sejak saat itu ia tidak lagi mau melakukan hubungan sex diatas ranjangnya dan tidur bersaama sepanjang malam. Itu akan membuatnya teringat pada pengalaman pahitnya setelah malam indah penuh gairah yang ia lewatkan dengan orang yang paling ia cintai. Tidak ada tidur bersama dalam artian normal. Ia akan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri jika wanitanya telah tertidur pulas. Dan kini seakan ditampar oleh tangan tak kasat mata, perasaan seperti inilah yang dirasakan oleh wanita-wanitanya dan termasuk gadis mungilnya Do Kyungsoo. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia beranjak dari atas kasur, memungut boxernya dan memakainya begitu saja. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menghampiri pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang berada disebelah pintu kamarnya.

Ckleekk ! tidak ada siapapun didalam kamar Kyungsoo, namun Jongin melihat seprai dikasur terlihat bekas ditiduri. Ia mendengar senandung dan suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi. Maka tanpa berfikir banyak ia melepas boxernya sambil berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Kyungsoo yang masih bersenandung tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin memasuki kamar mandi.

Grepp ! Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, meremas payudaranya lembut. Kecupan dan hisapan dilehernya yang awalnya mengejutkan membuatnya perlahan relaks. Ia tahu itu Jongin, ia mengenali sentuhan tangan Jongin ditubuhnya. Tangan Kyungsoo berada diatas tangan besar Jongin yang sedang meremas lembut payudaranya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya sembari menjauh dari shower karena sulit berbicara saat air membasahi kepalamu.

"Hmm… dan tidak menemukanmu dipelukanku," tangan Jongin perlahan turun melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat. Bibirnya menjamah cuping telinga Kyungsoo dan menggigitnya mesra.

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman," jawabnya sambil mengelus tangan yang memeluknya erat itu. " Kau tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun bukan, jadi aku-"

" _Don't do that anymore,_ " bisiknya lembut dan mesra.

"Ya?"

"Jangan melakukannya lagi baby girl," ulangnya sabar, ohh bahkan Kyungsoo membuatnya mengulang ucapannya."Kau gadis pertama yang bercinta denganku diatas ranjangku, dan aku tidak mengizinkan kau menghilang dari pelukanku sampai aku membuka mata, apakah bisa dimengerti baby?" Jongin perlahan memutar tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo untuk berbalik kearahnya. Membingkai wajah mungil itu dengan telapak tangan besarnya.

"Tapi, bukankah…" Jongin membungkam Kyungsoo dengan ciumannya, menempelkan tubuh mereka lebih dekat.

"Kau sebuah pengeculian Baby Kyungie, jadi jangan pernah melakukannya lagi, apa gadis pintar ini mengerti" ia menggigit dagu Kyungsoo gemas, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Jongin tidak mengerti dasar apa yang membuat ia memutuskan hal ini. Ini seperti sebuah perjanjian tidak tertulis tentang tidak ada lagi kamar terpisah diantara Kim Jongin dan wanitanya. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa ia menginginkannya. Ia ingin terbangun dipagi hari dengan Do Kyungsoo dipelukannya.

"Perintah diterima, sir."

"Ahh… panggilan itu, kau membuatku bergairah baby."

"Kudengar… lelaki memang selalu bergairah setiap pagi."

"Owhh.. kau sudah pintar ternyata."

"Bukankah aku memang pintar, sir?" tanyanya memasang tatapan polos namun sambil nyengir. Dan Jongin tidak bisa menolak keimutan namun juga gairah yang ditawarkan Kyungsoo saat jemari lentiknya menjamah otot-otot perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna dengan lembut namun menggoda.

"Kemari kau gadis kecil penggoda," tawa dan desahan Kyungsoo muncul tak lama kemudian karena Jongin tidak hanya menjamah tubuhnya namun juga berbagi candaan dengan simungil yang tanpa ia sadari perlahan membuatnya tertarik.

.

.

Sebuah ketukan dipintu terdengar ketika Jongin baru saja menarik kursi untuk duduk. Kyungsoo bermaksud beranjak dari dapur untuk membuka pintu namun Jongin mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja," Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali dengan kegiatannya membuat sarapan pagi untuknya dan Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara pengacara Buck mengobrol dengan Jongin. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Aku baru saja bermaksud akan sarapan setelah memberimu dokumen itu."

"Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan sarapan, kau mau bergabung?" Kyungsoo menoleh saat namanya disebut.

"Selamat pagi pengacara Buck," Nickhun tersenyum ramah, tidak bisa menolak senyuman cantik nan lucu gadis Jongin.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo-ssi, keberatan aku bergabung untuk sarapan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tunggu sebentar ya aku hampir selesai," jawabnya riang. Nickhun melirik Jongin yang memperhatikan punggung mungil itu bergerak kesana-kemari menyiapkan sarapan sambil bersedekap dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Nickhun bisa melihat ada benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh disana. Tak lama Kyungsoo muncul dengan nampan berisi sepiring besar sandwich ayam kalkun dan semangkok salad buah. Ia menatanya diatas meja. Mengambil piring Jongin untuk menaruh sandwichnya dan bergantian dengan piring Nickhun.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Sama-sama, oh iya aku membuat _strawberry smoothies_ apa kau mau?" ia bertanya pada Jongin lalu beralih pandangan pada Nickhun.

"Aku mau, kau Nick?"

"Ya, boleh," Kyungsoo kembali kedapur dan kembali keruang makan dengan membawa tiga gelas _strawberry smoothies_ untuk mereka, duduk dihadapan Jongin dan mulai menyantap sandwich kalkun.

"Ini lezat, kau sepertinya pintar memasak," puji Nikchun, Jongin meliriknya.

"Aku terbiasa melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri, aku suka makanan buatan rumah seperti ini meskipun juga bisa dibeli di toko roti."

"Nickhun pecinta sandwich kalkun, baby."

"Ahh benarkah ?"

"Begitulah, dan ini lezat, boleh aku meminta beberapa potong untukku bawa," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, kau juga mau?" ia menoleh pada Jongin.

"Aku mau smoothiesnya, apa ada botol minuman jadi kau bisa menyimpannya disana untukku."

"Ada, nikmati sarapannya ya aku akan menyiapkan sandwich dan smoothiesnya," Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan sepotong sandwich dan saladnya jadi ia bangkit dan mulai menyiapkan bekal kecil untuk Jongin dan Nickhun.

"Baiklah, harus kuakui dia mengagumkan," bisik Nickhun, mata kedua lelaki tampan itu menatap punggung mungil Kyungsoo didapur.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan."

"Dan aku melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran disekitarmu, apa kau tidak mendengar alunan biola," Jongin memukul pelan bahu Nikchun namun tertawa kecil.

"Sialan kau, aku bukan remaja semacam itu lagi."

"Remaja atau bukan tetap saja pernah merasakan jatuh cinta Kim, makanya jangan menutup hatimu jadi kau lupa bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta," sindirnya lalu kembali menikmati sandwich kalkun buatan Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang kini bersenandung kecil. Apakah gadis mungil itu adalah sosok yang dikirim untuk membantunya kembali jatuh cinta, apakah dia adalah tempatnya berhenti mencari-cari dari sekian banyak wanita kontraknya. Jongin masih harus meyakinkan hatinya untuk itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo melewati hari keduanya dengan duduk di dekat kolam renang yang memiliki akses pemandangan hijau nan asri Tuscany. Ia sudah membawa serta kanvas lukisnya dan segala atribut untuk melukis. Duduk manis, tampak begitu focus dengan Hugo yang berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter darinya, berjaga dan mengawasi sesuai perintah Jongin. Kolam itu tidak terlalu ramai namun ada sekitar 5 orang dengan tiga pemuda dan dua wanita sedang berenang disana. Mereka tampak penasaran akan kesibukan Kyungsoo dengan kanvas lukisnya. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan kulit kecoklatan keluar dari kolam, menghanduki kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia sudah memperhatikan Kyungsoo sedari tadi dan menebak Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis Italia namun gadis Asia.

"Hai," sapanya ramah. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menjauhkan kuasnya dari kanvas, tersenyum ramah namun bingung, dari tempatnya Hugo memperhatikan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?" ia mengangguk kearah kursi kosong disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Ya," angguk Kyungsoo lalu kembali menyapu kuasnya diatas kanvas.

"Kau suka melukis ?"

"Bukan termasuk hobby, tetapi aku melakukan dikala senggang."

"Lukisanmu bagus," pujinya Kyungsoo bersyukur sepertinya lelaki ini tahu ia bukan wanita Italia jadi ia tidak berbicara dengan bahasa Italia.

"Ini bahkan belum jadi,"

"Aku Diego ngomong-ngomong," ia mengulurkan tangan, mengerjap sebentar lalu Kyungsoo menaruh kuasnya dipalet dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Aku Kyungsoo."

"Kyu.. apa?"

"Kyungsoo, K-Y-U-N-G-S-O-O, Kyungsoo," ia mengejanya, terlihat lucu seperti guru yang sedang mendikte pada muridnya. Diego tertawa kecil.

"Ok, Kyungsoo _, nice to meet you_."

" _Nice to meet you too_."

"Kau sendiri saja disini ?"

"Saat ini, ya," angguk Kyungsoo kembali meraih palet dan kuasnya. Ia biasanya ramah, namun ia sedang melukis dan membutuhkan konsentrasi maka ia hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Berminat bergabung untuk berenang bersama?"

"Tidak Diego, aku sedang melukis, terima kasih."

"Apa kau berdarah Asia ?" lelaki ini tampak belum menyerah dan masih mencari bahan pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, South Korea."

"Ahh.. gadis Korea memang cantik-cantik," pujinya dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih."

"Akan ada pesta nanti malam di club tidak jauh dari sini milik temanku, apa kau berminat bergabung?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ahh jangan begitu, pasti menyenangkan bisa berpesta bersamamu, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan beberapa temanku, bagaimana?" ia meraih bahu Kyungsoo yang hanya berbalut gaun musim panas tanpa lengan. Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan Diego dari bahunya, memberi tatapan keberatan.

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan anak muda ?" Kyungsoo dan Diego menoleh dan Diego langsung berdiri begitu mengetahui siapa yang muncul. Ia adalah salah satu pengunjung tetap dari Castelo di Tuscany, dan ayahnya salah satu mitra kerja Kim Jongin sang pemilik Castelo di Tuscany.

"Tuan Kim, anda disini?"

"Kau, Diego Volreya?" ia mengangguk dengan senyuman namun tidak membuat Jongin terkesan. "Kau sedang mencoba mengganggu gadisku?" Kyungsoo tersentak dan bersemu saat Jongin menyebutnya 'gadisku'. Diego tampak terkejut dan salah tingkah.

"Ahh.. maaf, aku hanya sedang menyapa… maafkan aku Tuan Kim," ucapnya tidak enak hati dan juga berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku nona Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Jongin maju selangkah dan bertatapan dengan Diego, menatapnya datar tepat dimatanya.

"Jangan bermain-main disekitar milikku anak muda, apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya tuan Kim, maafkan saya," merasa atmosfir yang tidak enak iapun pamit pergi dan kembali pada teman-temannya.

"Dia tidak benar-benar menggangguku, aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan orang asing," ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin mendekat, duduk dikursi yang tadi diduduki Diego. Menggesernya lebih dekat hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. Jongin memutar tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga mereka berhadapan. Tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar dimana Hugo berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka lalu tentu saja tatapan-tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu beberapa karyawan bahkan pengunjung yang mengetahui bahwa yang kini sedang berada di kolam renang sana, duduk bersama gadis mungil dengan dress floral musin panas adalah Kim Jongin pemilik Castelo di Tuscany.

"Aku tidak suka ada yang menyentuhmu," ia mengecup bahu yang tadi disentuh Diego lembut, beberapa kecupan manis yang membuat Kyungsoo memerah bukan main. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan matanya bisa menangkap tubuh tinggi Hugo yang membalikkan badan tidak ingin tertangkap melihat kemesraan bosnya dan wanitanya.

"Jongin-ssi… kita diruang publik," bisiknya lembut, Jongin tersenyum. Menyentuh pipi memerah Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangan hangatnya.

" _I don't care, let them see_ ," ia balas berbisik mesra. " _You are Kim Jongin's_ ," dan bibir apel itu menangkap bibir hati Kyungsoo, menggigit gemas namun lembut bibir bawahnya. Kyungsoo rasa wajahnya pasti sudah memerah karena mereka melakukannya didepan umum, ditempat dimana semua orang mengenal Jongin. Tangan Jongin berpindah pada tengkuk Kyungsoo, memiringkan kepalanya untuk memasukkan lidahnya saat Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya bermaksud meraup oksigen. Sebuah _French kiss_ , dan mereka melakukannya didepan mata-mata yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Hhh..hh..Jongin-ssi," Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kepangkuannya, memeluknya erat dengan kepala bersender didada Kyungsoo. Terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat dan ia tersenyum merasakan detakan jantung Kyungsoo. Bisa dipastikan itu karenanya. Bibir Kyungsoo masih terasa basah dan semakin tebal akibat perbuatan Jongin namun ia menyukainya. Meski canggung ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus surai belakang Jongin.

"Aku bisa tertidur jika kau memanjakanku seperti ini _baby girl_."

"Kau sangat suka memanggilku _baby girl_ ," Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Karena kau memang _baby girl_ , _Kim Jongin's Baby girl_ " jawabnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Kyungsoo dan memberikan senyuman tampannya untuk Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bisa menyebut gadis mungil ini seorang wanita meskipun kau memiliki tubuh seorang wanita yang begitu seksi baby."

"Aiyy.. jangan bicara tentang itu," malunya. Jongin tidak bisa absen tersenyum bahkan tertawa jika bersama Kyungsoo. Tingkah manisnya selalu sukses membuat ia gemas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita membicarakan tentang lukisanmu ini," masih memangku Kyungsoo kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang menyerukkan kepalanya di leher Jongin manja.

"Ini lukisan pemandangan Tuscany."

"Aku bisa melihatnya, dan ini indah."

"Itu bahkan belum jadi Jongin-ssi, jangan mencoba menyogokku dengan pujian begitu," cemberutnya.

"Tapi bahkan belum jadi saja sudah bagus baby, aku tidak sembarangan menilai," terang Jongin. "Bagaimana jika kau menyelesaikannya sekarang, aku akan menemanimu."

"Kau tidak sibuk ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, _meeting,_ peninjauan lokasi, jadi aku _free_ ," Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"Tapi kita akan berada disini selama seminggu, kupikir perjalanan dinasmu selama itu Jongin-ssi?"

"Tidak, hanya dua hari sibuk dan setelahnya aku _free_ , dan itu adalah waktu untuk kita menikmati liburan."

"Benarkah?" binar jenaka membias dimata Kyungsoo yang berpoles tipis _eyeliner_.

" _Of course baby girl_."

" _Ahh you're so kind_."

" _And you're so cute_ ," setelah mendaratkan kecupan singkat dengan malu-malu Kyungsoo membenarkan duduknya dipangkuan Jongin, meraih palet dan kuas untuk memulai kembali kegiatan melukisnya. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo, menemaninya melukis. Menikmati memandangi wajah imut yang begitu serius memoles cat diatas kanvas. Jongin menaruh dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Kau memiliki jiwa seni baby, kenapa memilih mengambil jurusan arsitek bukan seni lukis?"

"Karena aku ingin membangun istana," jawabnya ringan. Jongin memiringkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo.

"Istana?"

"Ya, istana, seperti milikmu ini Castelo di Tuscany sangat mengagumkan, aku memimpikan sebuah rumah sebesar ini," terkikik kecil membayangkan impian bocahnya. "Aku sangat suka dongeng seorang putri, istana juga pangerannya. Serial Disney adalah favoritku. Kau harus melihat rumahku Jongin-ssi."

"Rumahmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, memberikan sentuhan terakhir untuk lukisannya. Sederhana, perpaduan warna hijau, kuning dan juga jingga mendominasi. Menyatu membentuk sebuah harmonisasi yang indah. Sederhana namun manis. "Ada apa dengan rumahmu?" Kyungsoo menaruh palet dan kuasnya diatas meja dan memutar tubuhnya menyamping.

"Mendiang ayahku membangun sebuah kastil mini untukku dikawasan Cheondamdong, dimana kami menempatinya bersama sebagai rumah tinggal," jawab Kyungsoo. "Tidak mudah untuk bisa membangunnya apalagi itu akan direnovasi secara keseluruhan dari bentuk rumah asli tetapi ayah melakukannya untukku. Aku membuat gambaran rumah yang kuinginkan dan ayah mewujudkannya menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Jadi saat aku berusia ke 17, aku merayakannya di istana kecilku bersama orang tua dan teman-temanku," kenangan itu merembes kedalam ingatannya. Membuat ia merasakan kerinduan pada sosok ayah dan ibu yang telah tiada.

"Kau adalah seorang putri kecil keluarga Do sebelum bertemu _devil prince_ sepertiku," Jongin entah kenapa merasa bersalah telah membawa Kyungsoo pada dunianya.

"Tapi rumah itu sudah digadaikan ke Bank," lirihnya. Jongin menarik lembut dagu Kyungsoo membuatnya mendongak.

"Digadaikan?"

"Ya, pinjaman yang ayah ajukan ke Bank sangat besar untuk membangun pabrik di Busan dan kerugian yang ditanggung melebihi dari itu," Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau menginginkan rumah itu kembali?" Kyungsoo mengerjap lalu menggeleng pelan. Ini hanya pemikirannya tetapi ia khawatir Jongin akan membeli rumah itu jika ia mengatakan 'Ya'.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal disana lagi, aku akan membangun istanaku sendiri," ia tersenyum kecil dengan tangan yang perlahan dikalungkan keleher Jongin. "Karena ada begitu banyak kenangan yang akan membuatku merindukan mereka jika aku berada disana."

"Tapi kau memperjuangkan pabrik ayahmu," Jongin menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja, pabrik itu berdiri saat aku berusia 10 tahun dan istana mungil yang dibangun ayahku bisa terwujud karena adanya pabrik itu bukan," Jongin mengangguk. Jelas ia mengerti maksud Kyungsoo. "Jadi pabrik tekstil keluargaku jauh lebih berharga dari pada istana mungil itu."

"Gadis imutku yang bijaksana," Jongin mengecup dagu Kyungsoo gemas.

"Aku lapar dan belum makan siang karena sibuk melukis," Jongin mendengus.

"Aku tahu, Hugo mengatakannya padaku dan untuk itulah aku menyelesaikan meetingku dengan cepat lalu kemari untuk mengajakmu makan siang diluar."

"Kemana, kenapa tidak disini ?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan siang lalu kita bisa berkeliling Italia, berbelanja, mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang bagus, apapun yang membuat liburanmu terasa menyenangkan " ujarnya.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Kyungsoo mengecup kening, hidung dan bibir Jongin secara bergantian sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya. Memerah malu karena ya ampun mereka masih diruang publik.

"Sekarang kau mempertegas pada siapapun yang melihat bahwa kau adalah milikku."

" _I'm Yours, Kim Jongin's Baby Girl_ ," dan Jongin merasakan kehangatan serta rasa puas mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jonginpun memerintah Hugo untuk membawakan alat-alat melukis Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo meyakinkan Hugo untuk hati-hati karena lukisannya belum kering.

.

.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke Torino untuk makan disebuah restoran pizza L'osteria yang menjadi langganannya jika ia dan kakaknya berkunjung ke Italia. Kyungsoo mengatakan ia ingin makan pizza, pizza sudah menjadi makanan favoritnya sejak ia beranjak remaja.

"Ini sangat lezat," lenguhnya setelah menggigit potongan pizza pertama.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya."

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah kemari ?"

"Pernah, dengan noonaku ."

"Kau memiliki noona ?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Dan kau anak tunggal."

"Ya, aku anak tunggal, ayahku seorang pemilik pabrik tekstil dan ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga sejati," kekehnya. "Bagaimana denganmu ?" Jongin menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia mulai mencomot-comot pizza miliknya sembari menatap Jongin.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang keluargamu?" Jongin terdiam sesaat, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum. Keduabelas wanitanya dulu tidak pernah menanyakan secara spesifik tentang kehidupan keluarganya. Mereka hanya mengenal sosok Kim Jongin tanpa mengetahui silsilah keluarga Kim. Hanya satu wanita yang mengetahuinya, pacar pertamanya, cinta pertamanya. Dan kini Kyungsoo menanyakan hal itu padanya. Ia tidak hanya ingin mengenal Kim Jongin seorang namun ia juga ingin mengenal keluarganya. Sebuah rasa hangat lainnya yang berhasil dimunculkan oleh gadis berusia 23 tahun ini. "Jika kau keberatan kau tidak perlu menceritakannya Jongin-ssi," Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut kau menanyakannya, tidak ada wanita-wanitaku yang bertanya tentang keluargaku sebelumnya seakan aku terlahir dan hidup sendiri didunia ini," Jongin tersenyum, menyeruput pepsinya sebentar sebelum memulai. "Ayahku dulunya seorang musisi dan aktor, mungkin kau pernah mendengar nama Kim Seunghyun."

"Kim Seunghyun?" ulang Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat. " _Oh my god_ , Kim Seunghyun yang itu, maksudku yang dulu dikenal dengan nama TOP ?"

"Benar, Kim Seunghyun yang itu," tawa Jongin.

" _Daebak,_ pantas saja kau sangat tampan, ayahmu sangat sangat tampan Jongin-ssi," Jongin menyipitkan matanya.

"Jadi kau naksir ayahku ?"

"Bukan begitu, aku… " cicit Kyungsoo, Jongin terkekeh, ia hanya bercanda.

"Aku bercanda, dan ibuku bernama Sandara Kim," lanjutnya. " Ibuku seorang designer dan kakakku Kim Yaejin, sebelum ia menikah ia bekerja sebagai seorang _announcer_ disalah satu stasiun televisi di Seoul. Nah, perkenalan keluargaku selesai."

"Kau pernah mengatakan tentang 'mendiang ibuku' sebelumnya Jongin-sii, apakah…?" Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak enak hati.

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku berusia 23 tahun karena penyakit jantung," jawab Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa baby, aku tidak keberatan menceritakannya."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menetap di Manhattan ?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan ke pertanyaan lain.

"Kakakku ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Manhattan, saat itu nenek kami masih hidup jadi kami tinggal bersama nenek. Aku ikut ke Manhattan karena aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana bersekolah diluar negeri," cengir Jongin mengingat masa remajanya. "Ayah dan ibuku tetap berada di Seoul namun sesekali mereka akan datang ke Manhattan mengunjungi kami, karena ayahku sudah beralih profesi menjadi produser, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya di Korea begitu pula dengan ibuku."

"Kau punya keluarga yang menakjubkan, ayah seorang aktor dan produser, ibu _designer_ dan kakak seorang _announcer_ , kau sendiri pebisnis yang sukses."

"Aku mendapatkannya bukan karena aku adalah anak Kim Seunghyun tetapi karena aku berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk itu, aku tidak percaya sebuah keberuntungan tanpa usaha baby girl," jawab Jongin. "Jika begitu akan ada banyak orang yang berpangku tangan berharap akan datangnya keberuntungan untuk mereka."

"Kim Jongin dan segala pemikirannya."

"Do Kyungsoo dan segala kepolosannya," tawa terlepas begitu saja dari bibir mereka. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia bisa tertawa selepas ini jika bersama dengan wanitanya. Biasanya Jongin hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan berbelanja dibutik terkenal. Atau makan siang dan makan malam di restoran terkenal. Tetapi Do Kyungsoo menyukai hal-hal sederhana namun manis seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita berkeliling kota saja, aku ingin melihat bangunan-bangunan di Italia," jawabnya ceria. "Italia memiliki arsitektur yang tak kalah bagusnya dari Barcelona."

"Kita akan ke Barcelona lain kali," Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk. Namun hatinya berkata lain, akankah masih ada lain kali itu.

.

.

Semua lelaki adalah makhluk visual itulah pemikiran Jongin. Karena begitupulalah dirinya. Wanita-wanitanya sebelumnya adalah sosok yang begitu menarik untuk dipandang mata. Memiliki fisik yang enak dipandang, seperti kata Heechul yakni layaknya model Victoria Secret. Namun Jongin tidak memandang sebelah mata pada sosok mungil Kyungsoo. Dibalik tubuh mungil yang berbalut hotpants jins dan kemeja denim sepaha itu tersembunyi kemolekan ciptaan tuhan yang hanya bisa disentuh dan dilihat olehnya, Kim Jongin. Dan perasaan itu muncul kembali, melihat keceriaan Kyungsoo, tawanya, senyumannya, membawanya pada saat-saat ia masih remaja. Menjalin cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Mencintai dengan sepenuh hati untuk pertama kalinya dan berangan-angan tentang masa depan dengan seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya, dan gadis itu adalah Jung Krystal. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengenyahkan nama itu dari ingatannya. Belakangan ini nama dan sosok itu sering berseliweran dipikirannya. Sejak Kyungsoo menanyakan tentang kisah cinta masa remajanya.

"Jongin-ssi," Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah mengambil fotonya dengan Polaroid.

"Hei, aku pasti terlihat aneh difoto itu," protes Jongin.

"Tidak kok, kau tetap tampan bagaimanapun ekspresimu, lihatlah," Kyungsoo menunjukkan foto tersebut pada Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak berbohong, bahkan saat terlihat tanpa ekspresipun Jongin tetap tampan.

"Kemari kau gadis nakal," Jongin meraihnya dalam pelukan. Mereka kini sedang berada di Royal Palace of Caserta. Kyungsoo sangat excited saat Jongin mengajaknya mengunjungi tempat ini. Ia mengetahui banyak hal tentang Royal Palace of Caserta. Apalagi tentang film-film yang pernah memakai tempat ini sebagai lokasi syuting. "Kau lelah ?" tanya Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Kedunya menyusuri jalan sambil saling merangkul layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Tidak, aku beruntung memakai _sneakers_ ," ia menunjukkan kakinya yang berbalut Nike _Sneakers_ pada Jongin. "Akan sangat sulit menikmati jalan-jalan jika memakai _wedges_ ataupun _higheels_."

"Kau benar _baby girl_ ," setuju Jongin.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah meminta Nickhun untuk menyiapkan Titania untuk kita," Kyungsoo mendongak dengan keryitan di dahinya.

"Titania, siapa Titania ?" Jongin terkekeh mendengar nada bingung Kyungsoo.

"Kapal Pesiar mungilku," mata sipit itu membola tidak percaya. Ohh apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh lelaki tampan ini.

"Kapal pesiar ?"

"Iya, jadi malam ini kita berdua akan menginap disana."

"Tap.. tapi aku tidak membawa pakaian."

"Aku sudah meminta Nick membawakan barang-barang kita untuk berlayar."

"Kau serius dengan berlayar ?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan keduanya kini saling berhadapa. Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tentu saja baby, aku kan mau pamer mainan baruku padamu," Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Astaga, itu sebuah kepal pesiar dan ia mengatakan kalau itu mainan barunya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang Kim Jongin," gemas Kyungsoo, menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mengecup bibir Jongin. Jongin menariknya lembut hingga tubuh mungil itu berada didalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Jongin. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang melihat mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala bahkan tersenyum-senyum. Dasar anak muda begitulah pikir mereka. Kyungsoo meremas lembut surai belakang Jongin dan melepaskan ciuman basah mereka. Ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, nafas bersahutan saling membaur. Jongin mengecup lembut bibir basah Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Jongin tanpa menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya.

"Kau tidak berniat menurunkan aku tuan Kim ?"

"Tidak, kau bisa menjadi koala sampai kita tiba di mobil," jawabnya ringan. Maka Kyungsoo dengan senang hati merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Membiarkan dirinya digendong layaknya anak koala disepanjang jalan menuju Kimiran. Kyungsoo bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah melupakan momen-momen indah ini jika kontrak mereka telah berakhir. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan. Memiliki Kim Jongin meskipun hanya selama 3 bulan lamanya seperti yang tertulis dalam Woman's Contract. _Maafkan aku appa, eomma, aku tidak bermaksud menggadaikan diriku demi pabrik kita. Aku menginginkan pria ini, sungguh_ batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

maaf kalo banyak typo, gak sempet ngedit hehehehe


	10. Chapter 9

Kim Women's Contract

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Rate : M (for NC Scene)

 **Night in Titania**

Nickhun menyambut kedatangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di dermaga dengan sapaan hangat khas miliknya. Ia berbicara dengan Jongin mengenai Titania yang sudah siap untul berlayar. Seorang pria Italia yang dipercaya menjaga Titania turut menjelaskan beberapa hal pula pada Jongin agar ia bisa berlayar dengan aman.

" _Grazie_ Juan," ucapnya. "Oh _and it's Kyungsoo, my girlfriend_ ," Kyungsoo bisa merasakan pipinya memerah mendengar Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pacarnya.

"Hai nona Kyung..soo," katanya agak sulit melafalkan nama Kyungsoo. "Aku Juan, semoga kau menikmati harimu bersama Titania."

" _Grazie_ Juan," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke hotel, dan aku harus berpamitan pada kalian karena aku akan kembali ke Manhattan besok."

"Kita tidak pulang bersama ?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Tentu tidak Kyungsoo-ssi, aku kemari untuk urusan dinas sementara Jongin untuk dinas dan juga berlibur denganmu."

"Apa itu tidak masalah, kau seorang CEO ?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Jongin merangkulnya dengan senyuman.

"Karena aku seorang CEO maka aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan _baby girl_ ."

"Ya, dan melimpahkan urusan perusahaan padaku," delik Nickhun bercanda dan ia tertawa kecil. "Ia membutuhkannya Kyungsoo-ssi, sejak ia menjadi dosen di universitas Manhattan ia tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk berlibur seperti ini. Urusan kantor dan universitas sangat menyita waktunya, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang Kim Inc."

"Tolong urus Kim inc selama aku berlibur," Nikchun mendengus kecil namun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Nikmati waktu liburanmu, Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Tentu Nickhun-ssi," setelah Nikchun berpamitan Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk segera menaiki kapal pesiar berukuran sedang yang diberi nama Titania itu. Kyungsoo masih dibuat terkagum-kagum. Bagaimana ia bisa seberuntung ini. Oh tentu saja Kyungsoo, siapa yang kini bersamamu, Kim Jongin. Maka tidak ada yang tidak mungkin baginya. "Siapa yang akan menjalankan kapalnya Jongin-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin menariknya masuk bagian atas kapal. Disanalah pusat kendali kapal berada sekaligus tempat bersantai yang dilengkapi dengan sofa kulit berkualitas terbaik berwarna marun. Meja berpelitur yang berada ditengah-tengah sofa.

"Menurumu siapa?" dia balik bertanya.

"Juan?" tapi Kyungsoo ragu karena ia tidak melihat Juan ikut naik keatas kapal pesiar.

"Sudah kukatakan kita akan menghabiskan malam berdua, berlayar bersama Titania," ia menunjukkan seriangaian tampan yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemburat merah ketika akhirnya ia menangkap maksud ucapan Jongin.

"Kau.. tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau yang akan menjalankan kapal ini bukan, Jongin-ssi," Jongin menaikkan alisnya sambil menapakkan lengannya yang terbentuk sempurna diatas kemudi Titania.

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Kau bisa mengendarai kapal pesiar, maksudku..maksudku kapal pesiar ini, benarkah?" Jongin selalu membuatnya terkejut dengan segala macam hal tersembunyi didalam dirinya. Jongin mengedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo dengan seriangaian khas.

"Karena ini milikku, maka akulah yang akan mengendarainya baby girl," Kyungsoo menahan nafas mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar hanya akan berlayar bersama Jongin. " Kita akan segera berangkat, hanya tinggal menunggu isyarat dari Juan, kau bisa turun kebawah dan melihat kabin, barang-barang kita ada disana," Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia maju beberapa langkah dan justru membalikkan tubuh Jongin hingga tubuh tegap Jongin berhadapan dengan kemudi kapal dan ia memeluk punggung hangat dan nyaman milik Jongin.

"Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini saat kau mulai menjalankan kapalnya," bisiknya malu-malu dengan semu dipipinya. Jongin tersenyum, merasa begitu dilimpahi kasih sayang oleh Kyungsoo. Ia mengelus lilitan jemari Kyungsoo di perutnya.

"Gadisku yang manis."

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk disofa empuk berwarna marun sementara tangannya sibuk bekerja diatas buku sketsa yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Bahkan ke Italiapun ia membawanya. Dan ia bersyukur Nickhun membawa buku sketsa ini saat ia membawakan barang-barangnya dan Jongin. Mata bulat itu sesekali beralih menatap punggung tegap yang kini sudah bertelanjang. Jongin yang mulai kegerahan dengan hawa panas air laut memutuskan untuk melepas pakaian atasnya dan saat itulah Kyungsoo memutuskan turun ke kabin dibawah dan membongkar tasnya. Menemukan buku sketsa serta pensilnya lalu kembali naik keatas untuk membuat sketsa sosok Jongin yang tampak begitu seksi. Punggung tegapnya, otot sayap yang terbentuk sempurna, pinggul V yang membuatnya menggigit bibirnya dengan senyuman kecil. Entah kenapa membayangkan bagaimana malam-malam yang telah ia habiskan bersama dalam ketelanjangan namun baru kali ini Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin begitu intens. Celana jins pudar menggantung dengan nyaman dipinggulnya, proporsi tubuh Jongin begitu sempurna.

"Jadi apakah kau bisa membuat sketsa punggung seksiku, baby girl," suara sexy itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo, untung saja ia sedang tidak menggores diatas kertas. Jika tidak pasti ia akan mengacaukan sketsanya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu jika sudah selesai," jawabnya dengan semburat merah dipipi. Kyungsoo selalu dibuat memerah malu jika bersama Kim Jongin.

"Aku penasaran," Jongin masih belum berbalik, pandangannya masih fokus kedepan sambil mengendalikan kemudia kapal.

"Penasaran tentang apa?"

"Apa kau pernah membuat sketsa manusia bertelanjang sebelumnya ?" Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil didagunya sembari mengingat-ingat.

"Ahh, ya aku pernah," jawabnya seakan bohlam baru saja dinyalakan diatas kepalanya sebagai pengingat.

"Apa ?" Jongin reflex berbalik dan menghentikan kemudinya. Jika saja mereka sedang naik mobil pastilah Kyungsoo akan terdorong kedepan dengan wajah membentur dashboard karena Jongin mengerem mendadak.

"Jongin-ssi, astaga," Kyungsoo memegang dadanya, meskipun hanya guncangan kecil tetapi cukup mengejutkan.

"Kau pernah membuat sketsa pria bertelanjang sebelumnya ?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampiri mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sipolos hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Siapa, dimana, kapan?" buru Jongin merasa tidak senang karena ada lelaki lain selain dirinya yang dibuat sketsanya oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak membuat sketsanya tetapi melukisnya," jawabnya polos.

"Kau melukis lelaki telanjang?" sergah Jongin berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, itu tugas dikelas melukis yang kuambil disaat liburan musim panas," ia kembali menjawab dengan polos tidak mengerti kemarahan Jongin. Namun mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo barusan Jongin terdiam dengan tatapan sedikit bingung namun beberapa detik kemudian ia justru menghela nafas. Astaga, ia pasti gila. Jelas saja ada yang seperti itu, ketelanjangan juga adalah sebuah seni. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia menarik Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo diatas meja. Tangannya menelusup kedalam kemeja denim Kyungsoo sementara bibirnya menyapa kulit leher Kyungsoo dan menciumnya begitu keras hingga Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin bisa saja berubah menjadi vampire.

"Kau tidak boleh mengambil kelas melukis dimusim panas lagi!" itu sebuah perintah. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan saat tangan Jongin meremas payudaranya dua kali lalu merebahkan kepalanya disana, tangannya yang tadi bergerilya dipinggang Kyungsoo sudah beralih memeluk tubuh mungil itu seakan mengikatnya dengan tali tak kasat mata agar tidak terlepas. "Kau tidak boleh melihat lelaki lain telanjang jika itu bukan aku, apa kau mengerti?" Kim Jongin yang posesif telah muncul. Kyungsoo mengelus surai belakang Jongin lembut dan menenangkan.

"Aku mengerti, aku milikmu, dan aku tidak tertarik untuk melihat lelaki lain bertelanjang didepanku," ia tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Siapa aktor pria favoritmu?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, aktor pria, kenapa?"

"Jawab saja baby," desak Jongin tidak sabar.

" Johny Deep dan Leonardo Dicaprio, kenapa?" Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap intens kedalam mata kecil Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga dilarang melihat Johny Deep dan Leonardo Dicaprio telanjang ," Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dan Jongin bukannya marah ia justru ikut tertawa. Menertawai kalimat posesif yang sangat konyol miliknya itu.

"Kau sangat lucu tuan Kim," Kyungsoo mengelus rahang Jongin. " Perintah diterima, aku tidak akan melihat Johny Deep dan Leonardo Dicaprio telanjang. Karena aku memiliki Jack Sparrowku disini, kau tidak mau menjalankan kembali kemudinya. Ini sudah hampir sore Jack Sparrow," Jongin terkekeh mendengar julukan baru dari Kyungsoo itu.

"Baiklah baby girl," setelah memberikan ciuman kilat pada bibir mungil Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali ke posisinya didepan kemudi sementara Kyungsoo duduk kembali disofa dan memandang hasil sketsanya yang sudah selesai. Sketsa bagian belakang tubuh seorang Kim Jongin yang dibuat begitu sempurna. Tinggi badannya, punggung dengan otot yang indah serta lekukan pinggang menggoda dan bisep yang menantang saat ia memutar kemudi. Kyungsoo bisa sesak nafas jika memandanginya terus-menerus.

"Sketsa punggungmu sudah jadi Jongin-ssi," ucap Kyungsoo.

" Benarkah?".

"Yapp," angguk Kyungsoo meskipun Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya karena pandangannya kembali terfokus kedepan.

"Kau tidak berniat membuat sketsa bagian depan tubuhku?" Kyungsoo hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengarnya.

"Ap..apa?" Jongin menghentikan kemudi kapal, ia telah sampai pada tempat yang menurutnya cukup untuk mendapatkan pemandangan indah dimalam hari dan juga pagi hari nanti. Jongin berbalik, bersedekap sambil bersandar pada dinding meja kemudi.

"Aku ingin kau membuat sketsa telanjangku," mata bulat dan bibir Kyungsoo sama-sama membulat mencetak huruf O ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya dan kini tengah menatap pantulan dirinya yang hanya berbalut handuk lembut baby pink didepan cermin. Ia melirik lingerie berwarna merah marun yang tergantung didekat pintu kamar mandi. Jongin membelikannya lingerie saat mereka menyambangi salah satu toko pakaian dalam wanita dengan merek yang terkenal dan populer dikalangan wanita.

"Baby, apa kau butuh bantuan memakai lingerienya?" tanya Jongin dari luar sana menggodanya.

"Tidak, aku bisa memakainya sendiri," sahutnya gemas karena Jongin justru menggodanya. Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tinggal memakainya saja, toh Jongin sudah pernah melihat tubuhnya tanpa busana. "Ini hanya lingerie Kyung, hanya lingerie, kau bahkan sudah pernah bercinta dengannya…astaga apa yang baru saja kukatakan," rutuknya, ia memukul mulutnya pelan karena berbicara asal. Kembali menarik nafasnya seakan ia akan menghadapi sesuatu yang begitu berat, Kyungsoo akhirnya meraih lingerie tersebut dan mulai memakainya. Lingeri merah marun dengan model baby doll itu berbahan sheer, begitu lembut saat Kyungsoo menyentuhnya. Ia mengenakan thong terlebih dahulu setelahnya ia memasangka lingeri baby doll itu pada tubuh mungilnya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Astaga, Do Kyungsoo kau mengenakan lingerie. Tanpa sadar ia malah tersenyum sendiri, ini pengalaman pertamanya memakai lingerie.

Tok..tok..tok ! Kyungsoo berjengit kaget mendengar ketukan dipintu kamar mandi itu.

"Baby, kau benar-benar tidak membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"Tidak, aku akan segera keluar."

"Aku menunggu~," Jongin menjawab dengan nada _sing a song._ Sementara diluar sana, disebuah kamar yang didominasi dengan warna kayu, merah merah, dan krem tampak si tampan Kim Jongin yang bertelanjang dada dengan handuk menutupi bagian pinggang hingga lututnya sedang membuka botol wine. Ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka ia reflex berbalik dan terdiam dalam gerakannya membuka penutup wine. Kyungsoo berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi, mengenakan lingerie yang ia pilihkan dan sialnya begitu pas membalut tubuh mungil namun sintal miliknya itu. Kakinya yang bertelanjang tampak bergerak-gerak salah tingkah. Jongin bisa melihat semburat merah dipipi putihnya.

" _You look beautiful_ ," Jongin menyeringai. " _And sexy._ "

"Ehem..ehem.." Kyungsoo berdehem mencoba menghilangkan rasa malunya karena ditatap begitu intens oleh Jongin. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Untuk bercinta, tentu baby," Kyungsoo meringis melihat Jongin yang malah tertawa. "Tentu saja kita akan bercinta, tetapi nanti setelah kau menyelesaikan sketsaku. Jadi dimana aku harus berada, apakah aku harus duduk atau berbaring, atau berdiri?"

"Duduklah diatas kasur, menyender pada headbed dengan kaki kanan ditekuk dan kaki kiri dilipat seperti kau akan duduk bersila," Kyungsoo member intstruksi. Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo menggapai buku sketsanya, tubuh mungilnya sudah ditarik kedalam dekapan Jongin. Bibirnya mengulum bibir Kyungsoo, menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas dengan tangan kanan menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menapakkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin, bibirnya yang mungil berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Jongin.

"Hah..hahh, astaga baby girl, aku sangat sulit menahan diriku," Kyungsoo mengelus rahang Jongin dengan pandangan sayu.

"Bersabarlah, kau akan memilikiku diatas ranjangmu setelah ini," Jongin benar-benar telah menyesatkan Do Kyungsoo yang polos. Karena kini ia telah pandai bermain kata seduktif dengan Jongin. Gigi depan Jongin menangkap bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan menggigitnya lembut.

"Tentu baby girl, tentu," Jongin melepaskan dekapannya dan segera beranjak naik keatas kasur. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya yang memerah. Meraih buku sketsa dan pensil serta penghapus miliknya. Ia duduk diatas sofa, dan saat matanya melihat keberadaan strawberry diatas meja ia segera mengulurkan jemari lentiknya untuk mencicipi strawberry tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam mulunya sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo sukses tersedak strawberrynya. Bagaimana tidak, Jongin duduk diatas kasur dengan posisi yang telah diinstruksikan oleh Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang salah dengan posisi itu andai saja ia tidak bertelanjang, benar-benar bertelanjang hingga Kyungsoo bisa melihat kejantanannya. "Baby girl, kenapa?" Kyungsoo menepuk dadanya sebentar lalu bangkit dari atas sofa. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari baby?" tanya Jongin bingung. Mata Kyungsoo terpatri pada selimut satin berwarna coklat yang terpasang diatas kasur. Maka ia menariknya dan naik keatas kasur. Berusaha untuk tidak mencuri pandang pada milik Jongin dan ia menutupinya dengan selimut satin itu. "Hei, kenapa kau menutupinya baby?"

"Biarkan aku mengaturnya ya," jawabnya dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa ditolak Jongin. Kyungsoo menata selimut tersebut hingga hanya menutupi bagian paha dalam dan kejantanannya. Dan membiarkan sisa selimut satin itu menjuntai dikanan kiri pinggul Jongin. " Sensual itu tidak harus benar-benar bertelanjang, pria tampan," Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya pada Jongin. Astaga Jongin gemas bukan main pada gadisnya ini.

"Tapi itu tidak adil, kau melihat lelaki bertelanjang untuk tugas dikelas melukismu" ia kembali protes seperti bocah SD. Kyungsoo duduk disofa dan memangku buku sketsanya.

"Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar telanjang Jongin-ssi, ia masih memakai underware."

"Tetap saja kau melihat tubuhnya kecuali kejantanannya," debat Jongin.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa dari tubuhnya kok, lagipula itu cerita lama, jadi mari kita mulai acara membuat sketsa _naked_ Kim Jongin-ssi."

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk bercinta denganmu," sahutnya sambil terkekeh. Kyungsoo kembali mencomot strawberry tidak mempedulikan ucapan Jongin. " Apa posisiku sudah pas?"

"Tegakkan badanmu meskipun kau bersandar agar aku bisa menggambar…otot perutmu," suara Kyungsoo mengecil dibagian akhir. Jongin tertawa kecil namun mengikit intruksi Kyungsoo. Dan sigadis mungil pemalunya mulai berkutat dengan pensil dan buku sketsanya. Matanya akan bergerak-gerak bergantian melihat kearah Jongin dan juga buku sketsanya.

"Kau yakin bisa membuat sketsaku dengan sempurna?"

"Tidak ada yang sempurna, namun aku akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik," jawabnya masih sambil menggores dengan pensil diatas buku sketsanya. " Jangan bergerak-gerak Jongin-ssi."

"Aku ingin menyalakan music baby," cengirnya meraih ponsel dinakas dan dengan cepat menemukan aplikasi music, menyalakan music secara acak. Dan suara music pembuka familiar menyapa gendang telingan mereka. Kyungsoo mengeryit begitu mendengarnya.

"Kau memiliki lagu ini?"

"Ya, I love Titanic," jawabnya ringan. "Bukankah aku sedang menjadi Leonardo Dicaprio saat ini?"

"Leonardo Dicaprio!" Kyungsoo masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan sketsanya sementara Jongin sudah kembali keposisinya.

"Ya,"

"Oh apa kita sedang melakukan parody Titanic sekarang, kalau begitu seharusnya kau yang membuat skestaku bukan sebaliknya, Jongin-ssi," Jongin tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Mari kita buat Titanic versi lain,".

"Hebat, hari ini aku melihat Jack Sparrow mengemudikan Titania dan sekarang aku tengah membuat sketsa telanjang Leonardo Dicaprio," ledek Kyungsoo namun Jongin hanyut dalam tawanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong baby, kau mau memeriksa sesuatu yang kau tutupi disini," Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Jongin menunjuk kearah kejantanannya yang ditutupi selimut satin. Kyungsoo kembali menunduk dengan pipi memerah. "Ia meronta ingin dibebaskan dari selimut satin ini baby, karena sialnya kau begitu menggairahkan malam ini," Kyungsoo mencomot strawberry dan memakannya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jadi kau suka menonton Titanic ya, kau bilang tidak suka film romantic," Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan daripada Jongin terus menggodanya.

"Titanic berbeda, ini kisah yang benar-benar terjadi bukan hanya sekedar drama cinta picisan baby," sahutnya. "Oh ya, apa kau ingat apa yang dilakukan Rose dan Jack setelah Jack menyelesaikan sketsa telanjang Rose?"

"Mereka kabur bersama karena ketahuan tunangan Rose," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sketsa dan sesekali memandang kearah Jongin agar bisa membuat gambar yang serupa dengan objeknya.

"Bukankah setelah itu mereka bercinta ya?" Kyungsoo mengeryit mencoba mengingat.

"Ng..ya mereka bercinta didalam mobil kalau tidak salah," angguknya.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada mobil di kapal pesiar mungilku ini, kalau tidak kita bisa mempraktekkannya juga bukan?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya begitupun Jongin. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menjadi sekonyol ini. Astaga Do Kyungsoo benar-benar membantunya kembali pada masa-masa ia begitu supel dan konyol sebagai remaja.

"Maniak Titanic, astaga jangan-jangan nama kapal ini terinspirasi dari nama Titanic!" Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar pintar menebak baby," Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat terkesima oleh Jongin. " Aku berharap suatu saat aku bisa membuat kapal pesiar sebesar Titanic juga untuk bisnis dan berkeliling dunia diwaktu senggangku."

"Kim Jongin dan segala Keinginan besarnya."

"Do Kyungsoo dan segala kemolekan tubuhnya," kekehnya membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Jongin kembali pada topik membahas tubuhnya yang berbalut lingerie itu. Waktu terus bergulir dengan sedikit keheningan dan hanya ditemani oleh suara music dari handphone Jongin. Kyungsoo yang begitu serius dengan sketsanya tampak begitu seksi dimata Jongin. Kombinasi gadis pintar dan sensual yang membuatnya harus menahan hasrat kelelakian yang sudah siap mendobrak sejak ia melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi memakai lingerie seksi itu. "Ini sudah 45 menit baby girl."

"Sedikit lagi." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dengan tatapan serius pada sketsanya, memberikan goresan-goresan untuk memperindah gambar yang ia buat. Sialan, Jongin menegang hanya dengan melihatnya menggigit bibirnya. Dan double sialan saat suara vocalis The Weekend mendendangkan lagu Earn it lewat MP3 miliknya. "Iyappp, selesai sudah!" serunya riang, Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin. Namun belum sempat ia menunjukkan hasil karyanya itu tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang apapun ditarik Jongin sementara Jongin dengan cepat mengambil alih buku sketsa dan mengamankannya diatas nakas. Jongin menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu diatas kasur, melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan rakus. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam menyingkap lingeri itu keatas hingga memperlihatkan payudara sintal yang bergelayut manja. Jongin menangkupnya dengan tangan kanan dan meremasnya lembut. Bibirnya masih bekerja menggoda bibir Kyungsoo, lidah yang begitu lihai mengajak milik Kyungsoo bermain. Jemari Kyungsoo turun kebawah dan mengelus dada Jongin selembut sentuhan kupu-kupu membuat Jongin merinding. Maka ia membalik keadaan, Kyungsoo kini duduk diatas miliknya yang telah menegang.

"Nikmati aku baby,"

"Jongin-ssi," desahnya dengan rambut yang tergerai acak-acakan dan lingerie yang tersingkap.

" _Ride on me, baby_ ," Jongin meremas bokong Kyungsoo menimbulkan lenguhan manis menggoda.

.

.

Kyungsoo mungkin seorang awam dalam hubungan sex beberapa bulan lalu, namun berterima kasihlah pada Jongin karena kini ia cukup mahir membuat pasangannya merasakan kenikmatan surga dunia itu. Jongin mengeram, ia tidak akan mendesah, ia seorang lelaki dan menurutnya mengeram lebih maskulin daripada mendesah. Bagaimana tidak jika kini seorang gadis tengah bertelanjang diatas tubuhnya. Dengan kejantanannya yang menyatu dengan milik sigadis. Gadis yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Menapakkan tangannya didada berotot Jongin, Kyungsoo mendorong lebih dalam menghasilkan desahan miliknya sendiri. Jongin meremas Bokong Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo memutar pinggulnya membuat kejantannya seakan dipelintir dan dijepit begitu ketat.

"Kyunghh..baby," ucapnya disela geramannya.

"Sir, ahhn…" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin hingga lelaki tampan itu terduduk dengan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Jongin, menekan lebih dalam. Hingga ia merasakan dinding kewanitaannya disentuh oleh kejantanan Jongin. Kepalanya mendongak dengan lenguhan penuh ekstasi. Dan Jongin menjadi pecandu setiap desahan dan lenguhan milik Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup pipi payudara Kyungsoo dan membawa bibirnya pada nipple Kyungsoo. Menggigitnya gemas tanpa berusaha menyakiti. Sementara keduan tangannya meremas-remas bokong Kyungsoo yang masih menaik turunkankan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatannya.

"Kau menikmatinya baby?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab, ini terlalu nikmat.

"Ahhh!" nyaris terpekik saat Kyungsoo akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya. Pandangannya memutih seolah segala macam warna direnggut dari pandangannya namun kenikmatan tiada tara membuat ia menyelipkan sebuah senyuman yang ditangkap oleh mata Jongin. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menikmati orgasmenya Jongin mulai melakukan kebiasaan _breast-feeding_ nya. Sambil membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo, mulutnya bekerja menghisap payudara milik Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo melenguh. Kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang masih melingkar dipinggang Jongin menekan punggung silelaki untuk semakin menunduk hingga kejantanannya masuk semakin dalam. Kyungsoo mengerang dan Jongin menggeram. Sisi liarnya muncul, Jongin membawa kedua tangan Kyungsoo keatas kepalanya dan menahannya disana sementara ia menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun untuk mencapai orgasmenya. Kepalanya pening akan gairah yang mendesak untuk diledakkan, dan begitu ia meledakkan miliknya didalam Kyungsoo bibirnya jatuh tepat diatas bibir Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo terlepas dari kekangannya. Mengelus rahang Jongin lembut, Kyungsoo mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Jongin bergantian sementara sitampan menikmati orgasmenya yang luar biasa. Mata mereka terbuka dan saling memandang. Begitu dalam hingga rasanya Kyungsoo bisa merasakan seolah tatapan itu menusuk jantungnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum mencoba menghilangkan gemuruh dihatinya dikarenakan tatapan intens namun lembut Jongin. Jongin balas tersenyum dan mendaratkan kepalanya didada Kyungsoo. Tempat istirahatnya yang begitu nyaman dan hangat. Elusan pada surai belakangnya benar-benar membuatnya merasa mengantuk. Ini bahkan baru satu kali permainan mereka. Namun segalanya telah dibagi oleh Kyungsoo hingga ia merasa begitu puas.

"Aku ingin terbangun dengan dirimu dipelukanku," gumamnya sembari menyamankan posisinya setelah lebih dulu melepas jalinan intim mereka.

"Aku akan berada dipelukanmu," bisik Kyungsoo melirik kebawah dengan senyuman sayang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang mereka tempati. Pikirannya menerawang kemana-mana. Setiap saat, ketika ia mengalami momen-momen indah bersama Jongin maka ia seolah disadarkan bahwa posisinya hanyalah sebuah wanita kontrak milik Jongin. Ia tidak ingin mengharap lebih seperti apa yang telah diperingatkan Heechul. Namun hatinya mematri sebuah pengharapan akan adanya masa depan antara ia dan Jongin. Bukan hanya sekedar wanita kontraknya.

.

.

Setelah malam panas yang dilalui Jongin dan Kyungsoo, keesokan siangnya Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ke Roma. Jika Kyungsoo ke Italia maka ia wajib ke Roma untuk melihat menara miring Pisa. Kyungsoo bukan main senangnya. Kamera dan juga polaroidnya tidak berhenti bekerja sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Namun dimalam hari ketika keduanya tengah menikmati makan malam mereka di Roma, Jongin menerima panggilan darurat dari Nickhun untu segera ke Paris. Ada permasalahan yang harus diselesaikan disana.

Nickhun sebenarnya tidak berniat mengganggu waktu liburan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di Italia. Namun apa daya jika Jongin harus segera terbang ke Paris karena ada permasalahan dengan perkebunan anggurnya disana.

"Minho akan menjemputmu dibandara dan dia akan membawamu ke rumahku, kau mengerti?" tanya Jongin. Ini masih hari kelima dan ia harus mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke bandara karena Kyungsoo akan segera pulang ke Manhattan sementara ia akan terbang ke Paris. Jongin tidak bisa membawa Kyungsoo ke Paris karena Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau teman kecilnya Kim Jongin akan datang ke Manhattan untuk berlibur. "Dan tentang teman kecilmu Park Chanyeol itu, aku akan meminta Minho menyiapkan reservasi hotel atas namamu untuknya, karena aku menolak dia menginap diapartemenmu, kau mengerti?"

"Perintah diterima, sir!" Jongin tersenyum.

" _Good girl_ , sampai bertemu di Manhattan, aku tidak akan lama hmm," Kyungsoo mengangguk dan bermaksud berbalik sebelum Jongin memeluknya dengan erat. Mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut dan membisikan kata yang membuat detakan jantungnya menggila. Matanya mengerjap antara bingung dan tidak percaya. Jongin bisa melihat ekspresi ketidak percayaan itu. "Kau yang pertama mendengarnya dariku,baby girl," setelah berkata begitu Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya lembut ke antrian untuk boarding pass. Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang mendapati Jongin masih berdiri ditempat yang sama. Dalam balutan kemeja hitam dan celana jins hitamnya, melambai ringan dengan senyuman tampan mempesona. _Aku menyukaimu, baby girl_ suara sexy itu terngiang ditelinga Kyungsoo. Itu bukan ungkapan cinta namun Kyungsoo merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar kata suka itu. Jongin menyukainya, bukan hanya karena ia butuh Kyungsoo untuk pelampiasan kebutuhan biologisnya. Astaga, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Teringat perkataan Jongin setelah ia berbisik pada Kyungsoo tadi _'kau yang pertama mendengarnya dariku, baby girl'_. _Bolehkah aku berharap_ batinnya.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Minho berhenti didepan kediaman Jongin, ia keluar lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan, merasa rindu dengan kediaman yang sering ia kunjungi itu. Namun ia lebih merindukan apartemennya.

"Saya akan membawa koper anda kedalam miss Do," ucap Minho sopan.

"Terima kasih Minho-ssi," Minho mengangguk. Saat ia baru saja mencapai pintu matanya mendapati keberadaan sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah menyala ditempat Kimir Jongin. Mobil itu tampak asing karena setahunya tidak ada yang memiliki mobil warna merah itu sebelumnya.

Ckleek ! pintu terbuka secara mendadak membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati sosok cantik dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, surai pirang yang jatuh dipunggungnya dan bola mata besar berpoles make up yang membingkai matanya indah. Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya agar tidak menghalangi jalan sementara mata wanita pirang itu menatapnya tajam.

"Miss Im anda..oh Kyungsooie," itu suara Mrs Hans. "Kau sudah sampai?"

"Ya Mrs Hans," jawab Kyungsoo lalu melirik wanita cantik bak model itu.

"Siapa dia Brit?" tanyanya ketus pada Mrs Hans.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, maaf anda.."

"Siapa kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" potongnya sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya yang berpoles cat kuku merah.

"Miss Im, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" itu Minho, muncul secara tiba-tiba menamengi Kyungsoo dari serangan telunjuk sipirang. Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, menatap Minho dan surai almond yang menyembul dibalik punggung Minho bergantian.

"Kau…jangan katakan kalau.." matanya membola tidak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin, tidak mungkin," ia melotot kearah Kyungsoo.

"Mari Kyungsooie, kita masuk kedalam," Mirs Han membawa Kyungsoo masuk sementara Minho masih mencoba menghalangi sipirang untuk menyusul Kyungsoo.

"DIA TIDAK BISA MEMILIKI WANITA BARU SELAGI AKU MENGANDUNG ANAKNYAAA!"teriakan sipirang membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Ia menoleh kearah Mrs Han dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa maksudnya itu Mrs Hans?" tanyanya dengan mata yang membesar tidak percaya. Mrs Han menghela nafas pelan. Minho sepertinya sudah berhasil mengurusi wanita itu karena teriakannya tidak lagi terdengar.

"Wanita itu bernama Im Nana, dia salah satu mantan wanita Mr Kim," ujar Mrs Han. "Ia mengatakan kalau ia harus bertemu dengan tuan Kim dan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Tapi..tadi dia bilang kalau dia hamil."

" Miss Im bukan wanita pertama yang datang dan mengaku tengah hamil Kyungsooie, jangan terlalu dibawa pikiran karena Mr Kim akan menyelesaikan masalahnya, percayalah padaku," bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo tidak memikirkannya. Ia baru saja kembali dari Italia, melewati liburan romantisnya bersama Jongin dan saat ia kembali ke Manhattan justru dipertemukan dengan wanita cantik yang mengaku mengandung bayi Kim Jongin.

.

.

Meskipun Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian pertemuannya dengan Im Nana mantan kekasih Jongin. Nyatanya ia masih saja sering kepikiran bagaimana nasibnya jika Im Nana benar-benar hamil anak Jongin. Apakah kontrak akan berakhir. Tapi diluar semua itu ia merasakan sakit dihatinya. Meskipun ia hanya wanita kontrak tetapi ia harus akui bahwa hatinya telah berhasil diambil oleh Jongin. Ia jatuh cinta kepada pria berusia 29 tahun itu. Dan mengetahui wanita lain tengah hamil anak dari lelaki yang kau cintai sungguh menyakitkan.

"Aku mendengar dari Brit tentang Im Nana," Heechul membuka suara begitu mereka sampai didepan gedung apartemen Kyungsoo. Hari ini Kyungsoo akan menginap diapartemennya karena Kai akan tiba di Manhattan siang ini.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya didepan rumah."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kejadian seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk Jongin."

"Aku tahu oppa, aku hanya.. shock ya shock," Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan rasa kecewanya. Karena bagaimanapun ia telah mengatakan pada Heechul kalau ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

"Minho sudah mangabari Jongin tentang Im Nana, apa dia sudah menghubungimu?"

"Belum, ia pasti sangat sibuk di Paris."

"Ya, ada masalah dengan tanah perkebuna anggurnya," jawab Heechul. "Tapi Nikchun adalah pengacara terbaik dan ia akan membantu Jongin menyelesaikan masalah. Dan selama itu kau harus menikmati harimu bersama teman kecilmu yang akan datang berkunjung," Heechul mengusuk gemas puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ya oppa, tentu saja."

"Kau perlu menikmati masa-masa mudamu Kyungsoo-ah, jangan seperti Jongin," kekehnya. "Patah hati membuat ia melewatkan masa-masa indah diusia mudanya. Kim Jongin boleh memilikimu diatas kontrak tapi ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaanmu jika pada akhirnya ia tidak mampu membalasnya. Kau mengerti maksud oppa bukan?" Heechul bukan bermaksud jahat. Ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo jika saja gadis ini jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Karena Jongin belum tentu bisa memberikan hatinya. Kyungsoo galau, haruskah ia mengatakan kalau Jongin bilang ia menyukainya. Tetapi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya dan menyimpannya sendiri.

"Ya oppa, aku mengingatnya dengan baik, gomawo".

"Gadis penurut," setelah itu Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam mobil dan melambai pada mobil Heechul yang berlalu didepannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Tiba-tiba merasa kesal pada Jongin. Jongin mengatakan ia menyukainya. Namun ia tidak mencoba menghubungi untuk menjelaskan atau setidaknya menenangkan Kyungsoo tentang wanita bernama Im Nana. Kyungsoo merogoh saku hoodienya dan mengeluarkan ponsel lalu memencet nomor ponsel manajar hotel dimana Kim Jongin telah memesan kamar untuk Kim Jongin teman kecilnya.

"Ini aku Miss Do."

"…"

"Aku ingin membatalkan reservasi kamar hotel atas namaku," ucapnya sambil memasuki gedung apartemennya. Kyungsoo ingin melihatnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Kim Jongin jika ia membatalkan reservasi. Apa ia masih tidak akan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Astaga Do Kyungsoo, jangan besar kepala hanya karena ia mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya. Pikiran didalam kepalanya seakan-akan menyalahkan dan mengingatkannya dimana posisinya. Namun Kyungsoo ingin mencoba, setidaknya jika hasilnya tidak sesuai ia sudah mencobanya. Dan tepat saat lift terbuka pada lantai kamar Kyungsoo, ponselnya bordering dengan layar berpendar menunjukkan 'Sir Calling'. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Namun ia tidak menjawab panggilan itu dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku hoodienya. _Mari kita lihat seberapa menyukainya anda padaku Kim Jongin-ssi_ sisi baru Kyungsoo muncul. _Kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya Kyungsoo, ini hanya menambah daftar harapan semumu_ suara lain berbisik. Namun Kyungsoo sepertinya lebih mendengarkan sisi baru dirinya. Mengabaikan sisi yang mencoba mengingatkannya agar tidak terjerumus dalam harapan semu.

.

.

 **First day in Paris**

Begitu sampai di Paris, Nickhun sudah berada dibandara untuk menjemput Jongin karena ia sudah berada di Paris sejak semalam, untuk lebih dulu mempersiapkan berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan dalam menghadapi permaasalahan tanah kebun anggur milik Jongin. Tanah itu dulunya merupakan tanah sengketa dua pihak. Dan Jongin telah membelinya dari salah satu pihak yang memang menunjukkan bukti-bukti kepemilikan atas tanah tersebut. Namun pihak lain yang mengakui tanah itu miliknya mengajukan tuntutan dan membawa berkas-berkas miliknya sendiri yang menurut Nickhun masih dicek keabsahannya.

"Sidang pertama akan dilaksanakan besok, kau harus hadir karena kau pihak yang membeli tanah tersebut," ujar Nickhun.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Jongin sembari mempelajari berkas yang diberikan Nickhun.

"Kita hanya perlu memastikan kalau berkas yang dibawa pihak pelapor itu asli atau tidak, karena yang ku tahu pihak pelapor sedang terlilit hutang dan membutuhkan uang," ujarnya menjelaskan. "Jadi bisa saja ia melakukan segala cara agar bisa mendapatkan kembali tanah tersebut dan meminta uang penjualan yang kau berikan pada pihak pemilik tanah sebelumnya."

" Buang-buang waktu dan uang saja," dengus Jongin. "Memangnya memalsukan dokumen tidak membutuhkan biaya, itu sama saja dia menumpuk hutangnya."

"Kita sampai," kedua lelaki tampan itu keluar dari dalam mobil sementara bagasi mereka akan diurus oleh pihak hotel. Jongin dan Nickhun berdiri didepan lift menunggu lift tersbut turun ke lantai satu. "Jadi Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke Manhattan?"

"Ya, dia tidak bisa ikut karena temannya akan datang, si Park Chanyeol anak Park Joonmyeon," Jongin jelas mengingat isi file data diri Kyungsoo yang diberikan Nickhun.

"Kau terlihat tidak menyukainya."

"Tentu saja, karena ia biasa menghabiskan liburan di Manhattan dan menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo, lelaki dan perempuan di apartemen yang sama," Nickhun mendengus.

"Seperti kau dan Kyungsoo-ssi tidak saja, kalian sering berdua-duaan di kamar bukan," ejeknya.

"Kyungsoo adalah milikku dan aku jelas tidak berbagi Nick," Nickhun terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk mengerti. Lift sampai dilantai satu dan terdengar bunyi 'Ting' sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Jongin menatap pintu lift yang perlahan mulai terbuka itu dengan mata yang semakin lama semakin indah. Sosok cantik berbalut dress selutut dipadu dengan blazer berwarna pink salem berdiri disana. Balas memandangnya dengan mata indahnya. Bibir itu perlahan terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara.

"Jongin!" dan Jongin sukses terpana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

aku bakal post beberapa chapter tapi maaf kalo banyak typo, gak sempet ngedit


	11. Chapter 10

Kim Women's Contract

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Rate : M

 **Someone who can't be Ignored**

Kim Jongin seharusnya berada didalam kamarnya dan mempelajari kembali berkas persidangan yang baru saja ia hadiri tadi pagi tentang sengketa tanah perkebunan anggurnya. Namun sebuah kartu pesan dan sebotol wine yang diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan padanya membuat ia berubah pikiran.

 _Hai Jonginie~_

 _Berminat untuk menikmati kopi bersama ?_

 _Aku menunggumu di Rooftop_

 _Krystal Jung_

Jongin melangkahkaan kaki menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke restoran yang berada di rooftop salah satu hotel terbaik di Paris itu. Jongin tidak bisa menutupi rasa senang yang muncul dihatinya saat ia menerima pesan kecil dan juga wine dari Krystal. Sejak pertemuan di lift semalam keduanya belum bertemu kembali. Krystal hanya sempat menyapanya sebentar dan pergi begitu saja karena ia tengah dikejar waktu untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan begitulah katanya. Seorang pelayan menyapa Jongin ramah didepan pintu masuk restoran dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah memiliki janji dengan seseorang bernama Jung Krystal.

" _Ahh Mademoiselle Krystal_ ," angguknya mengerti dan ia mengantarkan Jongin kedalam restoran menuju ke meja dimana seorang gadis dengan surai hitam yang digerai rapi, riasan wajah yang anggun dan saat ia berdiri Jongin bisa melihat tubuhnya tinggi berbalut dress tanpa lengan berbahan shiffon yang memperindah tampilannya.

"Kau datang," senyuman terpatri dibibir tipisnya yang indah. Jongin balas tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kosong tepat didepan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu aku datang," jawabnya ringan namun dengan senyuman tampan yang khas.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang, sudah lama sekali sejak kita bertemu," jawab Krystal, suara lembutnya mengalun indah. Astaga, Jongin merasa dunianya seakan berguncang dibuat oleh nona Jung ini. Ia tidak bisa membohongi letupan-letupan menyenangkan terasa dijantungnya.

"Ya, kurasa pertama dan terakhir saat reuni setengah tahun lalu di Manhattan," angguk Jongin.

"Aku senang bisa mengobrol berdua saja denganmu begini," ucapnya. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan buku menu. Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka pelayan itupun meninggalkan Jongin dan Krystal.

"Aku juga, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Jongin. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lihat bersemangat dengan pertemuan mereka ini meskipun kenyataan ia sangat senang. Bagaimanapun hubungan mereka telah berakhir 9 tahun lalu. Sejak Krystal meninggalkannya di atas ranjangnya setelah malam yang penuh gairah diusia muda mereka.

"Aku memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang interior design," jawab Krystal.

"Kupikir kau ingin menjadi designer."

"Aku berubah pikiran saat sudah berada di Paris dan…." Krystal menggigit bibir bawanya dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat ia diingatkan pada sosok gadis mungilnya yang berada di Manhattan. Bibir mungil dan berbentuk hati yang membuat candu. Jongin menarik nafas pelan.

"Dan apa Krystal?"

"Aku tahu ini sudah sangat lama sekali, tetapi…aku harus minta maaf padamu," Jongin diam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Krystal. "Pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan denganmu setelah…setelah apa yang telah kita bagi bersama. Aku..aku merasa sangat buruk," Krystal memberikan pandangan yang sarat akan rasa penyesalan. Jongin tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Aku sudah melupakannya," bohong, ia jelas berbohong bahwa ia telah melupakan pengalaman yang membuat ia merasakan trauma untuk tidur bersama pasangannya. _Tapi kau sudah bisa mengatasinya saat bersama Kyungsoo_ batinnya berkata dan tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Kita hanya perlu memulai sebuah hubungan baru Krystal," mata itu mengerjap. Sebuah senyuman terbit di bibir tipis miliknya.

"Kau…hubungan baru?" ucapnya pelan.

"Ya, kita bisa mulai menjadi teman," dan senyuman tampan Jongin seakan meruntuhkan segala harapan wanita berusia 29 tahun itu. Mungkin ia sudah 9 tahun lamanya tidak bertemu Jongin namun ia bisa mengingat senyuman itu. Itu senyuman yang begitu tulus dan jujur. Senyuman yang membuat ia jatuh cinta pada sosok Jongin dulu. Lain Jongin, lain pula Krystal. Ia rasa keputusannya ini tepat. Krystal sudah dimiliki dan ia juga memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan Kyungsoo meskipun dalam sebuah kontrak. Inilah yang Jongin inginkan untuk saat ini.

Sebuah nada dering ponsel mengusik suasana hening yang sempat tercipta diantara keduanya. Jongin meminta maaf atas gangguan dari ponselnya dan Krystal hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia jelas sudah mendengar tentang mantan kekasihnya yang kini menjadi pebisnis sukses. Jadi tidak heran jika disaat seperti inipun masih ada saja telepon yang mengganggu. Jongin berdiri dan mengatakan ia harus menerima panggilan itu. Ia berjalan beberapa meter dari Krystal, berdiri didekat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Paris yang begitu indah.

"Ada apa Nick?" tanya Jongin.

"Manajer hotel Ashton Hill baru saja mengatakan padaku kalau Kyungsoo membatalkan reservasi kamar hotel atas namanya," tatapan Jongin menajam mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membatalkan?"

"Kyungsoo menelpon manajer hotel dan menelpon ia ingin membatalkan reservasi itu, sehari setelah ia kembali dari Italia," tangan Jongin menggenggam ponsel dengan begitu erat. Tanpa memberikan jawaban atau tanggapan apapun Jongin memutus panggilan. Ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah Krystal. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kekesalan dan kemarahannya didepan wanita yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

"Krystal, maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi karena ada hal yang harus kuurus," ucapnya.

"Mendadak sekali Jongin."

"Ya, kuharap kau mengerti, maafkan aku," ucapnya. " Kita bisa mengatur waktu lain kali, kabari aku jika kau berkunjung ke Manhattan," Jongin mengeluarkan kartu namanya.

"Kau..kau akan kembali ke Manhattan?" terkejut Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis.

"Maafkan aku mengacaukan pertemuan kita, aku akan menggantinya dilain waktu, sampai bertemu lagi Krystal," Krystal mengangguk, Jongin tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Krystal yang menatap punggungnya menghilang keluar dari restoran. Dan saat itulah mata itu menangkap sosok tinggi yang tidak asing. Krystal menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu setelah ini pasti semuanya akan semakin sulit. Lelaki berjas hitam rapi itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Miss Do, Mr Choi ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucapnya sopan namun tegas. Krystal mendongak dan menatap datar lelaki tinggi yang tak lain adalah bodyguardnya. Bodyguard sekaligus orang yang diperintah untuk selalu mengawasi apa saja yang ia lakukan.

"Ya, baiklah Kwangsoo-ssi," jawabnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa keputusannya setahun silam untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pengusaha kaya yang berasal dari Korea yakni Choi Siwon akan membuat hidupnya berubah menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

Sambil berjalan dilorong menuju kekamarnya, Jongin masih mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo namun tak satupun dari panggilannya dijawab. Jongin membanting ponselnya diatas sofa saat ia sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Apa maksud Kyungsoo dengan membatalkan reservasi itu. Apa ia bermaksud membiarkan Park Chanyeol itu menginap diapartemennya. Jongin menatap nyalang ponselnya begitu benda pipih itu berbunyi. Meraihnya secepat kilat dan hampir saja membantingnya karena itu bukan Kyungsoo melainkan Nickhun.

"Apa?"

"Tahan emosimu, kau kenapa sih Kim?" bingung Nickhun. Jarang sekali Jongin bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya hanya karena wanitanya berulah. Jongin menarik nafas dan membuangnya kasar.

"Aku akan kembali ke Manhatttan malam ini, kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan Nick?" Nickhun disana terdiam sebentar namun terdengar helaan nafas pelan.

"Kita bertemu dibandara, aku akan menyiapkan jet pribadi untukmu," tanpa menjawab Jongin memutus sambungan. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa, merebahkana kepalanya diatas sandaran sofa. Astaga, moodnya benar-benar diaduk-aduk oleh dua wanita hari ini. Mulai dari Krystal yang mengajak bertemu secara tiba-tiba sampai Kyungsoo yang berulah. Oh tidak, ia melupakan Im Nana yang juga berulah dengan mengaku hamil anaknya. Sial, kenapa dia tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo setelah Minho mengatakan kalau saat itu Kyungsoo baru saja tiba disana. Ketika Nana meneriakkan bahwa ia tengah hamil anaknya. Jongin merutuki kebodohannya dan tanpa berkata apa-apalagi bergegas meraih handbag khusus lelaki miliknya. Setelah memastikan semua yang dia butuhkan berada didalam tas berukuran sedang itu ia segera keluar dari kamar hotel untuk menuju ke bandara. Do Kyungsoo, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kim Jongin hingga dia bisa meninggalkan segala urusannya di Paris hanya karena kau membatalkan reservasi hotel.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya disekeliling bandara, ia tahu kalau ia terlambat 10 menit karena terjebak kemacetan saat menuju ke bandara. Dan saat ini ia tengah mencari keberadaan teman kecilnya Park Chanyeol yang seharusnya berada tidak jauh dari bagian kedatangan.

"Dimana dia?" tanyanya tidak lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungieee!" mendengar panggilan itu membuat Kyungsoo berbalik dan tersenyum sumringah saat seorang lelaki tampan dengan tinggi melebihi rata-rata itu, senyuman kekanakan yang sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu melambai kearahnya.

"Chanyeoooolll!" pekiknya tertahan. Kyungsoo berlari kecil dan menghambur kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Si lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo itu menangkapnya dengan mudah. "Ya ampun, aku rindu sekali padamu Chanyeol-ah" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kyungieeee" ia menarik hidung mancung Kyungsoo gemas setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Hei, lama tidak bertemu kau semakin cantik saja hahh, apa kau sudah punya pacar sekarang?" godanya. Kyungsoo memerah malu dan mencubit gemas lengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol meringis karena cubitan gemas itu ternyata cukup membuat nyeri.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, ayo kita mengobrol sambil jalan saja," ajak Kyungsoo sembari menggandeng lengan Chanyeol menuju keluar bandara dimana mobilnya ia Kimirkan.

"Oh aku kangen Whitey," ucap Chanyeol sambil bersiul begitu melihat audi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu saja itu bukan _the old Whitey but the new Whitey_ namun Kyungsoo tidak berniat memberitahukan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu Chanyeol sudah duduk disampingnya setelah memasukkan kopernya kedalam bagasi.

"Eomma dan appa baik-baik saja, mereka menitipkan salam rindu untukmu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku juga merindukan mereka, hanya paman, bibi dan kau saja yang kumiliki sekarang Chanyeol-ah," Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut dan tersenyum penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tahu, jangan pernah merasa sendiri," jawabnya." Jika kau sudah lelah berada disini kau bisa kembali ke Seoul."

"Tentu, karena disini bukan tempatku," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas pelan, teringat pada Jongin dan semua panggilannya yang ia abaikan. Bukan hanya panggilan Jongin, panggilan dari Nickhun juga ia abaikan. "Oh iya, kau mau mampir ke restoran burger favorit kita untuk makan siang," tawar Kyungsoo. Karena ia tahu kebiasaan Chanyeol yang pasti hanya tidur selama penerbangan.

"Ide bagus, aku lapar sekali,"

"Tentu saja kau lapar jika kau tidak makan dipesawat dan hanya tidur seperti kerbau, Chanyeol-ah," Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Ia dan Kyungsoo sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Baginya Kyungsoo sudah seperti saudara, adik kecil yang harus dijaganya. Tidak pernah terbersit sedikitpun rasa yang lebih dari itu. Begitupula dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu mereka menikmati makan siang dan juga mengobrol melepas rindu di Queen Burger. Salah satu restoran burger yang sering mereka kunjungi bersama jika Chanyeol berkunjung ke Manhattan. Dan Kyungsoo biasanya kemari bersama Jessie ataupun Luhan.

"Astaga Chanyeol, kau ini lapar atau rakus sebenarnya," keduanya sama-sama tertawa. Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak takjub jika Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan dua gelas besar coke dan tiga porsi besar burger. Sementara Kyungsoo masih menyisakan kentang gorengnya yang sekarang sedang dicomot-comot oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar lapar," jawabnya polos. "Kau tahu, aku hanya sempat makan kimbap dan minum jus sebelum berangkat."

"Salahmu sendiri tidak menyisakan waktu untuk menikmati makanan diatas pesawat, malah menghabiskannya untuk tidur," beginilah Kyungsoo jika sudah bertemu Chanyeol. Menjadi sosok saudara perempuan yang cerewet.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau memakai jam Yeol, kenapa masih bertanya padaku," sungut Kyungsoo.

"Ahh iya aku lupa, kurasa karena efek kekenyangan."

"Dasar rakus," ejek Kyungsoo. Tidak sadar mereka sudah sangat lama berada di restoran burger itu karena sekarang sudah setengah lima sore. Entah apa saja yang sudah mereka obrolkan selama itu. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari bahwa sedari ia keluar dari dalam apartemennya, berangkat kebandara menjemput Chanyeol hingga mereka sampai di restoran burger, Choi Minho tidak pernah melepaskannya dari pengawasan sesuai dengan perintah tuannya Kim Jongin. " Cck..ccckk lihat bagaimana cara lelaki yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia lebih tua dariku ini makan," Kyungsoo menarik tissue pocket miliknya dan mengarahkan tangannya tepat ke sudut bibir Chanyeol yang bernoda campuran saus tomat dan mayones. Keduanya tertawa kecil karena cara makan Chanyeol yang masih seperti bocah itu. Hingga mata Kyungsoo menangkap sosok berkulit tan, dengan tatapan setajam elang memasuki restoran burger dengan langkah tegas namun tenangnya. Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdebar cepat saat mata mereka bertemu, seakan menyortir kedalaman pandangan mereka. Ia terpaku, sisa-sisa tawanya dengan Chanyeol menghilang begitu saja.

"Hai Kyung, kau kenapa?" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo justru menoleh kearah lelaki yang dua langkah lagi akan sampai didekat meja mereka.

Tap

Tap

"Kau disini," lelaki itu tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak biasa. Antara seringaian dan juga sebuah ancaman yang tersirat didalam senyuman itu. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dan Chanyeol menatap bingung. Tidak mengenali sosok yang baru saja muncul itu.

"Kau mengenalnya,Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Si tatapan tajam menoleh kearah Chanyeol, tersenyum miring dan menyodorkan tangan dengan angkuh.

"Kim Jongin, dan apa Kyungsoo tidak bercerita kalau ia memiliki kekasih?" Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya tidak percaya dan matanya yang bulat seperti akan keluar karena kaget, Chanyeol menoleh cepat kearah Kyungsoo namun demi kesopanan ia menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, teman Kyungsoo," jawabnya. "Dan tidak, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia memiliki kekasih. Hei Kyungiee kau menutupi sesuatu dariku ya?" Jongin menaikkan alisnya dan menatap tidak suka bergantian antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Aku..ngg..ya..maaf..aku," Chanyeol justru tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, antara bingung dan juga gugup. Saking gemasnya ia mengusuk poni Kyungsoo dan sukses membuat Jongin menyipitkan matanya.

"Ehem…aku memiliki sedikit kepentingan dengan Kyungsoo, jika kau tidak keberatan supirku akan mengantarkanmu ke hotel yang telah disiapkan Kyungsoo untukmu," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Sial, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya melihat tingkah Kyungsoo itu. Dia harus lebih pintar menahan hasratnya. Tidak untuk saat ini, ada hal yang harus diselesaikan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hotel, kau mereservasi hotel untukku?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Namun sebuah pemikiran membuat Chanyeol mengerti. "Ahh aku mengerti, itu bukan masalah untukku. Kau pasti tidak suka jika kekasihmu tinggal bersama lelaki lain."

"Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu tuan Park."

"Chanyeol saja, kekasih Kyungsoo berarti temanku," ia menjawab ringan.

"Supirku sudah menunggumu, kau bisa pergi bersamanya Chanyeol."Jongin secara tidak langsung mengusir namun Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu ambil hati.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi nanti Kyung, Jongin-ssi," Jongin mengangguk. Dengan santainya Chanyeol bangkit, menyeberangi meja dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Astaga, Jongin harus ekstra sabar dengan segala macam skinship diantara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. "Aku duluan ya, hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu dan kau berhutang cerita," Jongin membuang mukanya saat Chanyeol menarik gemas hidung Kyungsoo.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Chanyeol-ah."

"Annyeong," sepeninggal Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih berdiri ditempat yang sama. Kyungsoo memandang mobil Jongin yang dikendarai Minho membawa Chanyeol pergi. Sedikit takut-takut Kyungsoo mencuri pandang kearah Jongin.

"Kunci mobilmu!" ia menunjukkan telapak tangannya pada Kyungsoo dengan suara bernada dingin dan datar. Kyungsoo dengan takut-takut menyodorkan kunci mobilnya. Bukannya mengambil kuncinya ia justru menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan kunci mobil didalam genggamannya. Membawa tubuh mungil itu keluar dari dalam restoran burger menuju ke audi putih yang terparkir didepan restoran. Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan membiarkan si mungil masuk bahkan memasangkan sitbelt.

"Jangan berharap bisa kabur dariku miss Do," ucapnya pelan namun sarat akan ketajaman dan keposesifan. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, antara kesenangan terpendam dan rasa takut melihat bagaimana rasa kesal dan amarah terlihat didalam tatapan Jongin. Jongin duduk disebelahnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Kyungsoo tidak tahu Jongin akan membawanya kemana, ia hanya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Akankah Jongin berbuat kasar padanya, karena ia tidak pernah melihat Jongin marah sebelumnya. Dan Jongin tidak pernah berbuat kasar padanya sebelumnya. _Kau tidak perlu takut Kyungsoo, Jongin berada dalam posisi bersalah saat ini. Dia berhutang penjelasan tentang seorang wanita yang mengaku mengandung anaknya_ sisi hitam Kyungsoo berbisik padanya. _Kau seharusnya mengingat dimana posisimu Kyungsoo-ah, semuanya bisa diselesaikan baik-baik bukan dengan cara seperti ini_ sisi putihnya balas berbisik. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lelah. Perasaan dan pikirannya seakan diaduk-aduk semenjak ia mengenal Kim Jongin.

.

.

Audi putih Kyungsoo terparkir sempurna di basement gedung apartemen. Tanpa berbicara Jongin melepas sitbelt miliknya lalu berjalan keluar. Membuka pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar. Tangannya tidak berhenti menggengam tangan Kyungsoo disepanjang jalan mereka menuju apartemen Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak perlu meminta kunci karena ia memilikinya. Maka seolah ia adalah pemilik apartemen itu ia mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintua. Mendorong Kyungsoo lembut untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci Jongin berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan layaknya bocah yang ketahuan melakukan kesalahan oleh orang tuanya.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku, miss Do?" tanya Jongin dengan suara berbisik sarat akan ancaman sambil berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang berjalan mundur dilorong apartemenya menuju ke ruang tamu. "Membatalkan reservasi hotel dengan maksud membiarkan Park Chanyeol menginap disini bersamamu, hanya berdua denganmu saja disini," tekannya dibagian akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau…disini.."

"Kau yang membuatku berada disini," sentak Jongin dan Kyungsoo tercekat. Mereka sudah sampai diruang tamu, keduanya berdiri dalam jarak beberapa langkah ditengah ruangan.

"Sebelum kau memarahiku…bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, tidak berani menatap Jongin. Tatapannya jatuh ke sepatu mengkilat Jongin dilantai apartemennya.

"Katakan!"

"Apa…seorang wanita kontrak sepertiku…diperbolehkan untuk marah…saat aku mengetahui seorang wanita…mantan wanitamu..mengaku kalau ia hamil anakmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih. Jongin tersentak seakan ia baru saja dipukul dibelakang kepalanya. Menyadarkannya bahwa informasi Minho akan kedatangan Im Nana melibatkan keberadaan Kyungsoo didalamnya. Kyungsoo jelas mendengar semuanya. Ia bukan wanita yang terbiasa dengan hal-hal mengejutkan seperti ini. Ia sangat baru dan begitu polos sebelum Jongin menemukannya dan menjadikannya miliknya. Dan mungkin inilah cara Kyungsoo menunjukkan kemarahannya. Keluar dari batas yang telah ditetapkan Jongin. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terbentuk dibibirnya. Ia tidak bisa marah lagi, sungguh. Bagaimana ia bisa marah, ia berada diposisi yang bersalah saat ini. Bukankah dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo. Seharusnya setelah mendengar laporan Minho ia menghubungi Kyungsoo, menjelaskan permasalahan dan menenangkannya. Mengatakan bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi dan ia akan mengurus semuanya begitu ia kembali ke Manhattan. Namun ia tidak melakukannya. Astaga Kim Jongin bodoh, kau melupakannya karena saat itu pikiranmu dipenuhi Krystal yang berada di hotel yang sama denganmu di Paris. Jongin berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Menangkup belakang kepala Kyungsoo hingga wajahnya bersandar diceruk leher Jongin.

"Maafkan aku _baby girl_ ," Jongin tidak pernah meminta maaf sebelumnya pada wanita-wanitanya karena ia merasa selalu benar namun Do Kyungsoo membuat ia melakukannya. "Seharusnya aku menelponmu dan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Dan 'Ya' kau berhak untuk marah padaku, hal ini pasti membuatmu shock. Dan aku sama sekali tidak membantu dengan tidak menghubungimu."

"Benarkah…aku boleh marah dan merasa kecewa meskipun aku hanya wanita kontrakmu?"

"Kau adalah _Kim Jongin's baby girl_ , persetan dengan kontrak itu," umpatnya pelan. " Tidakkah ucapanku saat itu memberimu sebuah penjelasan awal tentang perasaanku padamu?" Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggang Jongin.

"Aku…semuanya mengejutkanku, ungkapan perasaanmu, kemunculan Im Nana-ssi, aku bingung dan tidak bisa bertanya pada siapapun karena mereka hanya memintaku untuk tenang karena itu bukan hal baru," ujarnya pelan dengan wajah menyeruak didada Jongin. "Tapi aku butuh kau menjelaskan padaku dan menenangkanku, hal itu membuatku berfikir…apakah aku berhak marah dan kecewa sementara aku hanya wanita…" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya tubuhnya sudah ditarik menjauh dari dada Jongin dan benda kenyal yang tidak asing melumat bibirnya. Begitu dalam dan basah. Tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai hingga Kyungsoo menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin dan kakinya melingkar dipinggangnya.

Jongin membawanya menuju sofa sambil memagut bibir mungil yang sungguh membuatnya kecanduan. Ia memutar badannya dan menempatkan dirinya disofa sementara Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Masih saling memagut, Jongin menarik bibir bawah Kyungsoo lembut, menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda lidah Kyungsoo. Menghisap lidahnya sensual hingga menimbulkan decakan dan lenguhan dari bibir simungil. Tangan Jongin bergerak menuju pinggang Kyungsoo. Menarik tshirt putih polos Kyungsoo keatas menyebabkan ciuman mereka terlepas, ia melempar kaos itu kesembarang arah dan kembali menarik Kyungsoo mendekat. Menyatukan kening mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Bisakah kita pindah kekamarmu, baby?" tanyanya lembut, seperti Jongin yang Kyungsoo kenal selama ini. Tidak ada nada datar dan dingin lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dipangkuannya, menggendong koala mungilnya menuju ke kamar.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berbaring diatas kasur dengan selimut beraroma lembut melindungi tubuh keduanya yang _shirtless_. Tidak benar-benar telanjang karena Kyungsoo masih memakai celana dalamnya sementara Jongin bertelanjang dada. Jongin sedang tidak ingin bercinta, ia sedang ingin bermanja pada Kyungsoo. Maka kegiatan bermanja favoritnya adalah _breast-feeding_. Kyungsoo mengelus surai almond Jongin lembut. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir diatas ranjang begini.

"Im Nana adalah mantan wanitaku," Jongin membuka suara, dengan mata sayu yang mulai tertutup dan wajah yang mengusak-ngusak manja pada pipi payudara Kyungsoo. "Kontrak kami berakhir hanya dalam waktu satu setengah bulan karena ia berselingkuh dibelangkangku dengan rekan sesama model di agencynya."

"Hanya satu setengah bulan?"

"Ya, karena aku tidak akan memperpanjang kontrak begitu aku mengetahui bahwa wanitaku tidak loyal padaku sesuai dengan kontrak yang ia tanda tangani," jawabnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Jongin-ssi, tidurlah, kau bisa…" Jongin menggeleng dengan mata terbuka sedikit.

"Aku memang lelah, tapi aku harus menjelaskannya padamu agar semuanya menjadi jelas baby," jawabnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Hal seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, Im Nana adalah wanita kesekian yang datang padaku dan mengaku hamil anakku. Jika memang ia sedang hamil maka kita akan melakukan test darah untuk mengetahui benarkah anak yang dikandung adalah anakku jika tidak maka aku akan terlepas dari tanggung jawab. Aku bukan pria yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa baby, aku telah memperhitungkan segalanya sebelum aku membuat _woman's contract_."

"Bagaiman..jika itu memang..anakmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin melingkarkan kakinya yang berada didalam selimut untuk mengunci kaki Kyungsoo, menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat agar mereka lebih menempel seakan diberikan perekat tak kasat mata.

"Kemungkinannya kecil karena aku selalu memastikan ia meminum pil kontrasepsinya," tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa ditampar ketika Jongin menyebut soal pil kontrasepsi. Ia sudah absen meminum pil itu selama seminggu ini. Dan mereka selalu melakukannya tanpa pengaman.

"Kau tidak menjawabnya, bagaimana jika memang benar anakmu,?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia ingin mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Jika itu anakku maka aku akan bertanggung jawab," jawabnya.

"Kau..akan bertanggung jawab, maksudmu menikahinya," Jongin mendongak karena kini posisinya didada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak baby, bertanggung jawab bukan berarti aku akan menikahinya," jawabnya. "Aku akan membiayainya selama masa kehamilannya hingga ia melahirkan anak itu, dan membiayai semua keperluan anak itu dimasa depan."

"Kau.. tidak akan menikahinya, lalu bagaimana dengan status hukum anak itu,"

"Hal seperti itu lumrah disini baby, anak itu akan memakai nama keluargaku karena secara biologis dia adalah anakku."

"Hanya seperti itu saja?"

"Aku tidak akan menikahi wanita yang tidak kucintai, jika aku tidak menemukan wanita yang kucintai maka aku tidak akan menikah," lontarnya mengejutkan Kyungsoo. "Jika itu poin dari pertanyaanmu baby, maka itulah jawabanku."

"Kau benar," angguk Kyungsoo, entah kenapa ia merasakan hatinya seakan diremas. Memikirkan perasaannya juga belum tentu benar-benar terbalas oleh Jongin. "Sebuah pernikahan harus didasari oleh cinta."

"Meskipun aku terlihat brengsek dengan membuat _woman's contract_ tetapi aku memiliki tujuanku sendiri baby, aku hanya perlu memastikan sesuatu dan mengakhiri _woman's contract_ ," Kyungsoo mengeryit bingung. Namun saat ia menunduk ia melihat Jongin tersenyum begitu tulus padanya. Ia menapakkan tangannya pada pipi Jongin dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Penjelasanmu diterima, sekarang tidurlah karena kau pasti lelah."

"Aku sangat lelah, ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal seperti," ucapnya. "Terbang dari satu negara ke negara lainnya untuk seorang wanita, ahh tidak, tapi untuk seorang gadis mungil menyebalkan yang sayangnya kusukai," Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mengelus surai Jongin lembut, merasakan kehangatan menjalari hatinya karena ucapan Jongin. Diam-diam kembali menaruh pengharapan akan munculnya rasa cinta didalam rasa suka Jongin padanya.

"Maafkan aku, tidurlah yang nyenyak hmm," Jongin menggeleng dengan mata terpejam.

"Jangan meminta maaf, ini sepadan baby, dan ya aku butuh istirahat karena mataku terasa berat sekali," Kyungsoo mengecup puncak kepala Jongin penuh kasih sayang. Jongin bergelung erat didadanya. Dan Kyungsoo mendengar lirihan sebelum akhirnya sitampan menyerah dalam rasa lelah dan kantuknya.

" _Eomma..bogosieppo_ ," Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, Kyungsoo sudah bangun sejak setengah jam lalu dan kini sudah berkutat didapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia sengaja tidak membangunkan Jongin karena ia pasti lelah. Bagaimanapun juga perjalanan Paerancis-Manhattan cukup melelahkan. Ditambah lagi Jongin pasti memilki banyak pikiran sekarang, ia tidak yakin permasalahan di Paris sudah selesai. Maka sebagai permintaan maaf, ia akan membuatkan sarapan yang lezat untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan diolahnya. Ia berencana membuat kimbap, rolled egg dan juga kimchi jigae, pokoknya semua masakan Korea. Kyungsoo bahkan telah merebus _phellinus linteus tea_ yang dicampur dengan _jujube_ , salah satu resep yang diajarkan mendiang ibunya. Sangat baik untuk kesehatan. Kyungsoo menata rolled egg dan juga kimbab yang sudah selesai ia masak. Hanya tinggal menunggu kimchi jigae matang dan juga teh nya mendidih. Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, sebuah panggilan dari Chanyeol.

" _Yeoboseyo_ Chanyeol-ah, _mianhae_ aku lupa menghubungi semalam," ucapnya dalam satu tarikan nafas begitu ia menjawab panggilan tersebut. Diseberang Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

" _Gwechanha_ , aku mengerti," jawabnya ringan. "Apa kau ada acara dengan kekasihmu hari ini, kalau tidak aku ingin mengajakmu keluar bersama."

"Aku belum tahu, tapi aku akan langsung menghubungi jika aku bisa _, jinja mianhae_ ," suaranya memelas sambil mengaduk kimchi jigae.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti Kyungie," jawabnya. "Tapi kau masih memiliki hutang penjelasan padaku, ingat itu."

"Aku mengingatnya."

"Baklah, aku akan pergi bertemu beberapa teman dulu, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku ya Kyungie."

"Nikmati liburanmu Chanyeol-ah, aku akan menghubungi saat aku memiliki waktu luang."

" _Geureh, keuno_."

"Hahh.. _eottokhae_?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak lebih pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengakhiri panggilan. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Chanyeol tentang hubungannya dan Jongin.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, dan saat berbalik Jongin sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menghanduki kepalanya dengan handuk yang telah Kyungsoo siapkan. Ya, Kyungsoo telah menyiapkan handuk, sikat gigi baru bahkan juga telah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jongin di kamar mandinya jika saja lelaki itu terbangun dan ingin langsung mandi.

"Ohh _morning_ , merasa lebih baik?" Jongin mengangguk, menjulurkan tangannya agar Kyungsoo mendekat. Kyungsoo menuruti dan ditarik masuk kedalam pelukan Jongin.

"Aku membaca catatan mungilmu," ia mengedip menunjukkan secarik kertas bertuliskan pesan untuk Jongin yang dibuat Kyungsoo dengan sticky note berwarna pink.

 _Morning ^^_

 _Aku didapur menyiapkan sarapan,_

 _Sudah ada air hangat dikamar mandi untukmu berendam_

 _Dan aku menyiapkan sarapan special untukmu :*_

 _K_

"Tolong berikan aku ciuman selamat pagiku yang nyata," ia mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya dileher Jongin dan memberikan apa yang diinginkan sitampan. Saling melumat lembut dan tersenyum disela pagutan mereka. "Aku mencium aroma kimchi, kau membuat kimchi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kimchi jigae, aku membawa kimchi saat aku kembali dari Seoul."

"Ahh aku laparrr, sudah lama sekali sejak aku bisa makan masakan Korea," sahutnya ceria. Begitu menggemaskan dimata Kyungsoo. Semakin lama ia bersama Jongin, ia semakin mengenal sosok lain yang berdiam didalam diri Kim Jongin. Ada sosok hangat dan menyenangkan yang tersembunyi dibalik sosok berjas dan berdasi yang selama ini ia kenal. Sisi lain Kim Jongin yang telah lama tersembunyi oleh rasa sakit dimasa lalu.

"Kalau begitu duduklah, aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu," Jongin mengangguk. Ia mengambil tempat di kursi, menatap rolled egg dan kimbap dengan mata berbinar. "Kau mau makan nasi, maksudku selain makan kimbap?"

"Tentu, aku butuh karbohidrat yang banyak untuk terbang kembali ke Paris," Kyungsoo yang baru saja membuka penutup _rice cooker_ membalikkan badannya.

"Kau akan kembali ke Paris, maksudku..terbang ke Paris lagi?"

"Permasalahan disana belum selesai baby, aku tahu Nickhun adalah pengacara terbaik yang pernah kumiliki tetapi aku harus berada disana untuk keperluan siding dan semacamnya," jawab Jongin sambil memasukkan rolled egg kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan mata terpejam. Astaga, dia benar-benar rindu masakan rumah seperti ini. Persis seperti yang selalu dibuat ibunya dulu. "Ini lezat, kau yang terbaik _baby girl,"_ Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyodorkan semangkok nasi pada Jongin dan diterima dengan senang hati. Kyungsoo juga sudah menyendokkan kimchi jigae yang sudah matang.

"Pelan-pelan, itu masih panas," Jongin mengangguk dan meniup kuah kimchi jigae. "Maafkan aku, kau jadi harus bolak-balik Paris-Manhattan, hhhh.. aku sangat _childish_ ," Jongin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku lupa kapan aku terakhir kali sepanik itu, saat Nickhun memberitahukan kalau kau membatalkan reservasi untuk Park Chanyeol," jawabnya. " Dan.. _oh my god baby_ , ini benar-benar lezat," Jongin tidak bisa mengendalikan senyumannya. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa membuat Jongin memuji masakannya sampai sebegitunya.

"Benarkah?".

"Aku tidak berbohong baby, kurasa aku harus menjadikanmu istriku agar aku bisa merasakan masakan seenak ini setiap hari," pipi Kyungsoo memerah sempurna mendengarnya. Dengan gugup ia bangkit dan berbalik, pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan mematikan kompor dimana ia sedang merebus teh. Jongin menyadari tingkah Kyungsoo yang berubah begitu mendengar ia berkata tentang menjadikan Kyungsoo istrinya. "Kenapa, kau tidak mau menjadi istriku?" Kyungsoo nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia berbalik dengan mug bergambar beruang yang telah terisi teh untuk Jongin.

"Jangan bicarakan tentang itu ketika kau bahkan sedang dimintai tanggung jawab oleh seorang wanita bernama Im Nana, Jongin-ssi," jawabnya. Jongin merasa tersindir, ia mendelik pada Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kau menyindirku?"

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya cepat terselesaikan, masalahmu di Paris, masalahmu dengan Im Nana-ssi, dan kau bisa hidup dengan tenang lalu setelah itu baru kita bisa membicarakan tentang…"

"Tentang kita," Jongin menyelesaikan dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo diatas meja dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan segera, tentang Im Nana jangan diambil pusing. Aku akan meminta asisten Nickhun untuk menanganinya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika hal seperti ini terjadi."

"Jongin-ssi, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu baby, tanyakanlah."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan menikahi Nana-ssi, jika seandainya itu memang anakmu, dan ini hanya seandainya," tegas Kyungsoo. Ia sungguh penasaran ingin menanyakannya. "Kau tahu, terkadang pil kontrasepsi bisa saja tidak bekerja dengan benar."

"Tidak baby, aku tidak akan menikahinya," tegasnya setelah menyeruput teh yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu Kyungsoo pastilah penasaran. Ia masih muda dan baru dalam dunia yang ditawarkan oleh Jongin padanya ini.

"Setiap wanita yang menandatangani _woman's contract_ sudah bisa kupastikan memiliki ketertarikan padaku," ia menyeringai kearah Kyungsoo yang bersemu. "Dari sekian banyak wanita yang tertarik itu ada yang bisa memahami dengan baik isi kontraak tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidak bisa menerima dan melakukan berbagai cara untuk bisa kembali padaku. Kau mungkin akan berfikir aku pria arogan namun aku berkata sesuai dengan kenyataan bahwa tidak ada wanita yang tidak menginginkan Kim Jongin," dalam hatinya Kyungsoo mengaminkan. Dan ia menjadi salah satu wanita yang beruntung itu.

"Dan aku sudah pernah terjebak dengan seorang wanita yang mengakui hamil anakku setelah masa kontraknya berakhir. Dia wanita yang baik, namun aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia memiliki obsesi berlebihan padaku. Selama ini hubungan kami seperti teman dekat namun aku merasa terkhianati saat akhirnya hasil tes DNA keluar dan itu bukan anakku. Ia mengamuk dan mengatakan ia mencintaiku, ia tidak menerima berakhirnya kontrak itu. Ia melakukan segala cara dan memaksakan keinginannya padaku. Aku sangat kecewa padanya, karena ia salah satu wanita yang kupercaya sebagai teman dekatku meskipun kami tak lagi terikat kontrak."

"Kau memiliki krisis kepercayaan terhadap perempuan."

"Ya, itu terjadi berulang kali," jawabnya. "Mantan kekasihku, lalu mantan wanitaku, aku bisa sangat loyal dan mempercayai seseorang jika mereka sebaliknya padaku. Dan aku bisa berbalik membenci jika mereka mengkhianatiku. Maksudku adalah aku sudah sangat cukup dengan hal-hal seperti itu, dan aku berharap kau berbeda baby," genggaman tangannya mengerat diatas meja.

"Kau…"

"Aku mengharapkanmu, beri aku waktu hmm," _apa ini, beri dia waktu_ batin Kyungsoo. "Mari kita tidak membicarakan tentang kontrak atau apapun itu mulai sekarang hmm. Tidak ada wanita kontrak bernama Do Kyungsoo, aku lebih senang menyebutmu teman kencanku, kekasihku, kau suka sebutan itu," tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Kau…serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda, setelah aku terbang jauh-jauh dari Paris ke Manhattan hanya untuk bertemu denganmu dan menjelaskan semuanya, kau masih berfikir aku bercanda?" Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jongin bangkit dari kursinya. Mengelilingi meja dan sampai didepan Kyungsoo. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk berdiri menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Katakan padaku Do Kyungsoo."

"Ap..apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku bukan?" _aku lebih dari menyukaimu Jongin-ssi_ batinnya. "Kau tertarik padaku bukan Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dua kali seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jongin mendaratkan kecupan panjang nan manis. Tersenyum dan berbisik mesra disela-sela pagutannya.

"Itu akan menjadi dasar dari hubungan ini, maka mulai sekarang bersikaplah selayaknya seorang kekasih Kim Jongin," ucap Jongin. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, jangan memendam apapun. Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, karena kau berhak bertanya dan mengetahui apapun itu tentangku dari mulutku sendiri, apa gadis imut dan pintar ini mengerti?"

"Yes, sir."

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku Sir lagi baby, kau bisa memanggilku baby juga, hmm," godanya menggigit ujung hidung Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo berjinjit melingkarkan tangannya dileher Jongin, memeluk erat lelaki tampan yang baru saja memberi jalan bagi harapan-harapan yang coba dibangun Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Terima kasih Jongin-ssi, aku…aku mencintaimu," bisiknya dibagian akhir kalimat. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ungkapan gadis polos ini begitu menghangatkan hatinya hingga membuat ia serasa kembali pada masa-masa indahnya ketika pertama kalinya merasakan jatuh cinta. Namun baginya terlalu cepat untuk menyebut dirinya jatuh cinta kini. Ia perlu waktu untuk meyakinkan hatinya.

Semalam, selama perjalanan dari Paris menuju ke Manhattan Jongin berfikir. Jung Krystal adalah wanita yang selalu mendapatkan perhatiannya meskipun kini mereka sudah berstatus mantan kekasih dan wanita itu telah memiliki kekasih. Namun bukti nyatanya Jongin tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja ajakannya untuk bertemu dan sekedar minum kopi bersama. Namun kini, ada seseorang lagi yang memiliki tempat seperti itu dihatinya. Do Kyungsoo, bagaimana ia bisa membuat Jongin kalap hingga memesan jet pribadi untuk bisa membawanya ke Manhattan sesegera mungkin untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Kyungsoo begitu saja setelah apa yang telah ia ucapkan pada gadis mungil ini. Jongin telah membangun harapan kecil dihatinya. Maka Jongin tidak akan menyia-nyiakan harapan kecil yang telah ia tanamkan itu.

"Terima kasih _baby girl_ , berikan aku untuk membalas perasaanmu, hmm," Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku akan menunggu."

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan memasuki bandara, Jongin akan berangkat sore ini untuk kembali ke Paris. Sebelum kembali ke Paris ia terlebih dulu menyelesaikan segala hal yang harus ia selesaikan di Manhattan. Termasuk menghubungi Lee Junho asisten Nickhun untuk mengurus masalah Nana.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Jongin via telepon sambil mendudukkan dirinya dibangku tunggu bersama Kyungsoo disampingnya. "Bagus, segera atur pertemuan dengannya untuk menjadwal pemeriksaan DNA di rumah sakit. Aku yakin hasilnya bisa didapatkan hari itu juga."

"…"

"Katakan padanya kalau aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, ada begitu banyak hal yang lebih penting harus kuurusi," jawab Jongin tenang. Jempolnya dengan lembut mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo digenggamannya sementara Kyungsoo duduk nyaman disampingnya menunggu Jongin menelpon asisten Nickhun itu.

"…"

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang awam dalam menghadapi ini Junho, jika ia ingin mengajukan permasalahan ini ke ranah hukum maka ia harus memiliki bukti bahwa itu adalah anakku, maka kau harus memastikan ia melakukan tes DNA tapi jika ia menolak maka katakana padanya selamat tinggal untuk usahanya menarik perhatian Kim Jongin," ujar Jongin sekenanya. "Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang lebih membutuhkan perhatianku daripada memikirkan gadis yang mengaku sedang hamil anakku itu," Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan mengedipkan matanya membuat Kyungsoo memerah, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengan Jongin.

"…"

"Baiklah, kabari aku perkembangan masalahnya, aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu Junho-ya," setelah berkata begitu Jongin mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya. Dan sebuah panggilan dari pengeras suara untuk para penumpang pesawat menuju ke Paris membuat Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan bangkit dari kursi diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah harus berangkat."

"Hmm, semoga urusanmu bisa cepat selesai," Jongin menyipitkan matanya lalu mencolek dagu Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa hmm, kau sudah merindukanku yaa, bahkan sebelum aku pergi."

"Isshh Jongin-ssi."

"Yakk, mana ada kekasih yang memanggil kekasihnya dengan embel-embel –ssi," protes Jongin.

"Jongin-ah?" tanyanya polos. Jongin mencubit gemas hidung Kyungsoo.

"Akukan lebih tua darimu, dasar bocah," ejeknya. "Panggil aku oppa, ahh aku tidak pernah dipanggil begitu sebelumnya," kekehnya merasa lucu sendiri.

"Baiklah, Jongin..oppa."

"Ahh _jinja kyeopta_ ," Jongin melenguh gemas lalu membingkai wajah Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku akan berada jauh darimu untuk beberapa saat dan aku perlu menekankan beberapa hal padamu. _No skinship_ dengan Park Chanyeol, aku akan mengetahuinya jika kau dan si bocah Park itu melakukannya. Minho akan selalu mengawasimu baby," Kyungsoo mengangguk, seakan tidak terbebani sedikitpun dengan kenyataan bahwa Minho akan mengawasinya dari jauh kemanapun dirinya pergi.

"Perintah diterima, Jongin oppa."

" _Oh my god_ , aku akan sangat merindukanmu," setelah mendaratkan kecupan kilat di dahi Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat.

"Oppa, kau harus segera berangkat," Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

"Aku akan menunggumu."

"Gadis pintar, aku pergi baby girl," ia mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sekali lagi, lalu berjalan mundur perlahan sambil melambai. Kyungsoo memberikan gesture untuk berbalik sambil melambai. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Merasakan kelegaan dan rasa hangat dihatinya. Kini hatinya yakin, jika ia berusaha maka ia pasti bisa membuka hati Kim Jongin sepenuhnya untuknya. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu, apa yang hari esok akan berikan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

lanjuutttt lanjuuuutttt


	12. Chapter 11

Kim Women's Contract

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Rate : M

 **The News**

Setelah Jongin berangkat ke Paris maka Kyungsoo memiliki waktu sepenuhnya bersama dengan Chanyeol. Namun tentunya ia tetap akan mematuhi apa yang telah dibatasi oleh Jongin. _No skiship with Park Chanyeol_. Tetapi setidaknya ia sudah lega karena ia bisa menjelaskan pada Chanyeol kalau Jongin adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau memacari Kim Jongin, Kyungie!" Chanyeol mungkin sudah mengulang ini beberapa kali sejak pertemuan mereka hari ini. Kyungsoo baru bisa menemuinya keesokan harinya setelah ia menjelaskan kalau ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin sebelum Jongin berangkat ke Paris.

"Ya ampun Chanyeol kau sudah mengulang itu untuk kesekian kalinya," jengah Kyungsoo, ia bahkan melempar potongan kentang kearah Chanyeol. Yang dilempari justru terkekeh.

"Aku hanya masih tidak mempercayainya saja, dia lebih dewasa darimu, dan dia ya ampun dia seorang Kim Jongin," lagi dan lagi, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. " Seluruh Korea saja tahu bahwa Kim Jongin seorang _businessman_ muda yang tak lain anak dari Kim Seunghyun mantan musisi, aktor dan kini lebih terkenal sebagai producer di Korea. Dan kau Do Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya. Apa jadinya kalau orang-orang mengetahui hal itu," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Karena ia tidak pernah mengikuti kehidupan Kim Jongin. Ia mencari tahu tentang Kim Jongin setelah ia melihat lelaki tampan itu didepan kelasnya, menjadi dosennya. Dan ia hanya tahu kalau Jongin adalah seorang pebisnis real estate terkenal tanpa tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya sebelum Jongin menceritakannya di Italia waktu itu.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, dia memang Kim Jongin tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang Kim Jongin yang dikenal sebagai pebisnis terkenal dan anak dari Kim Seunghyun. Karena dimataku dia adalah Kim Jongin," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo, gadis kecilku yang sedang dimabuk cinta," Kyungsoo menjauhkan hidungnya yang akan ditarik Chanyeol dengan jempol dan telunjuknya. "Ya, kenapa, tumben sekali kau menjauh."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Jongin tidak menyukainya," sempat terdiam sesaat lalu Chanyeol terbahak mendengarnya.

"Astaga, dia bahkan tidak ada disini Kyungie~," geleng Jongin. "Dia beruntung memilikimu, ahh tidak kalian sama-sama beruntung. Dan aku berharap dia bisa dipercaya untuk menjagamu."

"Kau bisa mempercayakan hal itu," Kyungsoo mengedip. Ia menglihkan pandangannya keluar dan melihat siluet Minho dibalik kaca mobil yang sedikit terbuka diseberang jalan. Ia hanya nyengir saja sambil menggeleng pelan. Tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pengawasan Minho terhadapnya.

"Oh ya, aku akan kembali ke Korea besok," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

" _Mwo, waeee~_?" rengek Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak merajuk padakukan Chanyeol-ah?"

"Tidak Kyungie, ada sedikit masalah distudio musik," Kyungsoo mengangguk, jelas ia tahu kalau Chanyeol bersama temannya mendirikan sebuah sekolah musik kecil-kecilan bersama-sama.

"Apa masalah yang pelik?"

"Tidak juga, tapi mereka membutuhkanku disana karena aku bisa dikatakan ketua yayasan tersebut Kyungsoo-ah."

"Begitu ya, padahal aku masih rindu padamu."

"Kau bisa berkunjung ke Korea, inikan masih liburan semestermu, ibu sangat ingin bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo-ah," ucap Chanyeol. "Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu setelah kau kembali ke Manhattan waktu itu."

"Aku tahu, bibi sering menelponku dan mengingatkanku untuk menjaga kesehatan dan jangan berfikir terlalu berat setelah kejadian itu," jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku juga sangat merindukan bibi dan paman, begitu aku memiliki waktu luang aku akan berkunjung ke Korea."

"Sepertinya akan sulit menemukan waktu luang, apalagi kau sudah dimiliki Kim Jongin sekarang," goda Chanyeol.

"Yakk Park Chanyeol jangan menggodaku," gerutu Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo yang berada diatas meja berdering. Nama Jongin sudah diganti disana menajdi 'Jongin oppa calling'.

"Yuhuu, Jongin oppa menelpon," godanya. Kyungsoo mencibir namun tersenyum malu dan ia menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab. Chanyeol memberikan gesture kalau ia akan ke toilet tanpa bersuara pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Oppa," sapanya.

"Hai baby girl, jadi sekarang kau sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol di Queen Burger, lagi."

"Ya, ini salah satu tempat favorit kami oppa, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, dan Baby bisakah kau kembali kerumahku dan tinggal disana sampai aku kembali?"

"Dirumahmu, kenapa?"

"Aku bisa pulang kapan saja, dan aku ingin melihatmu dirumah saat aku pulang," jawab Jongin diseberang. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke apartemen dulu mengambil beberapa barang yang kubutuhkan."

"Minho akan tetap mengawasimu, apa itu ok ?"

"Tidak masalah oppa."

"Terima kasih baby, aku merasa lebih tenang."

"Dan kenapa kau harus tidak tenang?" tanyanya polos. Diseberang sana Jongin terdiam sesaat.

"Pastikan kau meminta Koran pada Brit saat kau sudah berada dirumahku, ingat saat kau sudah berada dirumahku, apa kau mengerti?" diktenya.

"Perintah diterima, sir."

"Gadisku yang pintar, aku harus melanjutkan membaca beberapa berkas, kabari aku jika kau sudah dirumah."

"Tentu oppa, tetap semangat ya dan…. _I miss you_ ," diujung sana Jongin tersenyum.

" _I miss you too baby_ ," jawabnya lembut.

.

.

Lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip menghiasi menara Eiffel yang menjadi ikon kota Paris dimana seorang wanita yang hanya memakai gaun tidur malamnya duduk di sofa sambil memegang gelas wine ditangannya. Menatap sendu pemandangan indah itu. Matanya melirik laptop yang terbuka dimeja tidak jauh dari sofa tunggal dimana ia tengah duduk. Sebuah berita tentang pengusaha muda nan kaya yang tengah menjadi perbincangan publik. Dengan judul besar dan lengkap dengan foto yang meskipun tidak dengan kualitas HD namun mata orang awampun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dua orang anak manusia yang tercetak jelas disana.

 **Kekasih Kim Jongin sang Businessman Muda asal Korea Terungkap**

Begitulah judul besar yang dilengkapi dengan foto Jongin dan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo di bandara semalam. Foto itu beredar luas didunia maya dan juga surat kabar. Banyak yang mempertanyakan siapa gerangan gadis beruntung yang berhasil menarik perhatian Kim Jongin. Hingga beberapa komentar yang dibubuhkan di sebuah surat kabar elektronik mengungkap sosok mungil Do Kyungsoo yang tak lain adalah mahasiswa dari Universitas Manhattan.

"Hhh…apa aku harus mundur begitu saja?" bisiknya setelah menyesap wine, tatapannya terlihat putus asa akan keadaannya saat ini. "Tapi kau satu-satunya harapanku," lirihnya memejamkan mata, dan sebulir air mata membasahi pipi putih yang entah sudah berapa kali ternodai air mata itu. _Aku lelah dengan semua ini_ batinnya ikut menangis. Bola mata yang memerah itu perlahan terbuka, sipemilik bangkit dan menaruh gelas wine disamping laptop dan juga sebuah berkas proposal yang baru saja diterimanya. Sebuah proposal kerja sama antara perusahaan real estate KJI Enterprise Real estate dan JKT Interior Design.

.

.

Sebuah surat kabar dibanting diatas meja, gadis berambut pirang itu menatap nyalang pada gambar yang tercetak di surat kabar dan judul besarnya yang semakin membuat hatinya terbakar. Ia menggeram tidak terima. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengalah pada seorang model Venezuela bernama Miranda Gomez karena akan sulit jika ia menghadapi wanita yang merupakan seniornya di kancah modeling itu. Namun setelah mengetahui kalau hubungan mereka berakhir ia buru-buru menyusun rencana namun apa yang ia terima sekarang. Kim Jongin telah memiliki wanita lain dan dia bahkan belum pantas dipanggil wanita. Hanya seorang bocah, mahasiswa dari kampus dimana ia mengajar sebagai Kimsen.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya manajer yang juga adalah sahabatnya Kim Kahi.

"Aku akan membuat berita yang lebih besar dari ini," jawabnya dengan seriangaian mengerikan. Kim Kahi berdiri sambil bersedekap.

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merusak karirmu Nana, kau tahu jika membangun karir di negeri ini tidak mudah dan jika kau merusak reputasimu maka kau bisa hancur dalam sekejap mata," Kahi mengingatkan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" sentak Nana kesal.

"Berhentilah, karena kau jelas akan ketahuan jika kau melakukan tes DNA yang di ajukan oleh Lee Junho perwakilan Jongin itu."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, Hong Jonghyun sudah meninggalkanku begitu saja eounni," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha memikirkan rencanya lain.

"Jika kau tidak siap memiliki anak maka kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Nana, jangan bermain-main dengan Kim Jongin," Kahi menambahkan. "Kau tahu Jongin memiliki kekuasaan, bahkan untuk mengurusimu saja ia sudah menyiapkan pengacara. Lee Junho itu berada dibawah naungan Nickhun Buck, kau tidak bisa meremehkan dia. Dan Kim Jongin bukan orang awam dalam hal seperti ini. Ia pasti telah memperhitungkan segalanya," Nana menggigit jempolnya saking bingungnya memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan eounni, jika aku tidak berhasil maka aku akan menyerah," jawab Nana dengan mata yang mengarah pada foto yang tercetak disurat kabar. Tepat pada sosok berambut almond yang tidak asing dimatanya.

.

.

Mata Kyungsoo membola tidak percaya saat ia melihat fotonya dan Jongin dibandara terpampang di surat kabar. Heechul bersedekap didepannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya masih dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya. Sekarang ia mengerti apa tujuan Jongin membawanya kerumahnya. Karena tak lama kemudian Jessie menelponnya dan Heechul mengambil alih ponselnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menerima panggilan telepon saat ini, kita harus menunggu Jongin," ujarnya dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh. Tapi ia harus menghubungi Chanyeol dan mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak bisa mengantarkannya ke bandara besok. Heechul khawatir wartawan akan memburunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti posisimu Kyungsoo-ah," jawab Chanyeol diseberang sana.

"Maafkan aku karena kunjunganmu kali ini tidak semenyenangkan biasanya," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bukan masalah, semuanya telah berubah Kyungie jadi aku harus menyesuaikan diriku dengan keadaan yang sedang berlangsung," jawab Chanyeol tenang. "Aku hanya perlu memastikan bahwa kau akan aman ditempat Jongin dan kau terlindungi."

"Aku aman disini, jangan khawatir."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa kembali dengan tenang ke Seoul, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bicara."

"Tentu, kau berada diurutan pertama Chanyeol-ah, terima kasih banyak, aku akan merindukanmu dan sampaikan salamku pada bibi dan paman,"

"Tentu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku menyayangimu Kyungie."

"Aku juga menyayangimu Chanyeolie" keduanya terkekeh pelan sebelum mengakhiri panggilan.

.

.

Nickhun dan Jongin baru saja kembali dari pengadilan, setelah melalui beberapa persidangan akhirnya masalah sengketa tanah perkebunan itu terselesaikan. Jongin bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Ia dan Nickhun berencana untuk makan siang bersama sebelum berkemas dan kembali ke Manhattan.

"Rasanya agak aneh melihat kau begitu bersemangat kembali ke Manhattan, biasanya kau selalu menikmati perjalanan dinasmu," ledek Nickhun.

"Karena ada yang menantiku dirumah," ia nyengir. Astaga, Nickhun hampir tersedak melihat cengiran Jongin. Sejak kapan sahabat yang dikenalnya selalu bersikap cool itu nyengir seperti bocah idiot.

"Yakk, jangan nyengir begitu, kau membuatku ngeri," Jongin justru tertawa mendengar ucapan Nickhun, namun seketika tawanya terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita yang tidak asing dimatanya baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan pertemuan di hotel yang ia tempati. Wanita yang tak lain adalah Jung Krystal itu juga tampak menyadari keberadaan Jongin. Ia melambai kecil kearahnya yang disambut anggukan ramah Jongin. "Bukankah itu wanita yang waktu itu?" tanya Nickhun.

"Ya, teman lamaku."

"Kau punya teman lama wanita juga?"

"Hai Jongin, bukankah kau bilang kalau kau akan kembali ke Manhattan?"

"Yeah, dan aku kembali lagi kemari karena urusanku sudah selesai disana, oh dan Krystal kenalkan ini Nickhun Buck," Jongin memperkenalkan Nickhun pada Krystal.

"Nickhun Buck."

"Ia pengacara dan juga penasihat di perusahaanku."

" Jung Krystal, senang berkenalan denganmu Mr Buck," Nickhun mengangguk. "Apa kau sibuk?" ia menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Tidak, kami bermaksud akan makan siang bersama dan setelah itu berkemas untuk kembali ke Manhattan," Krystal memasang wajah kecewa yang kentara.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajak makan siang bersama."

"Kalian bisa makan siang berdua," tawar Nickhun. Jongin dan Krystal menoleh padanya."Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa berkas sebelum pulang, tidak apa-apa nanti aku bisa makan dipesawat," Nickhun malah memberikan kedipan rahasia pada sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat kalau pernah ada sesuatu diantara Jongin dan wanita bernama Jung Krystal ini.

"Bagaimana, apa kau mau?" tanya Krystal. "Anggap saja pengganti yang kemarin," ia tersenyum memperlihatkan lekukan bibir tipisnya yang manis. Dan Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman tampan disertai anggukan setuju. Sebelum keduanya berlalu Jongin sempat melirik Nickhun dan Nickhyun malah nyengir menirukan dirinya.

.

.

Dimata Kim Jongin, Jung Krystal tetaplah sosok yang menarik sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya 12 tahun yang lalu. Wanita pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, wanita pertama yang mengajarkannya tentang cinta dan wanita pertama yang mengenalkan rasa patah hati. Namun saat ini, wanita dihadapannya adalah sosok menarik yang berbeda. Mungkin karena saat ini keadaan telah berbeda, usia keduanya telah bertambah dan penampilan mereka juga banyak berubah. Jung Krystal yang manis menjadi begitu modis. Tidak ada bandana dan kunciran melainkan geraian rambut yang berkilau persis seperti model iklan shampoo. Jongin mengakui bahwa ia terpesona pada sosok itu saat mereka bertemu dalam acara reuni dan juga kembali terpesona saat mereka kembali bertemu di lift. Namun itu rasa terpesona yeng berbeda. Sungguh tidak sama dengan yang ia rasakan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Karena ini bukan Jung Krystal yang dulu. Ini sosok Jung Krystal yang berbeda. Mereka terpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan selama itu pula keduanya mengalami banyak perubahan. Dan Jongin tidak bisa mengelakkan perasaan yang ia punya untuk Krystal kini berbeda, 100 persen berbeda dengan yang dulu.

"Jam berapa penerbanganmu?" tanya Krystal sambil menikmati steaknya dengan anggun.

"Jam 4 sore, jangan khawatir karena aku tidak buru-buru," jawab Jongin menenangkan.

"Kau banyak berubah," ucap Krystal.

"Tentu saja, masa aku begitu-begitu saja," kekehnya kecil.

"Tapi tawamu tidak berubah."

"Sebenarnya…ini juga baru kudapatkan kembali," ia tersenyum, karena pikirannya saat ini mengarah pada sosok mungil yang kini berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar menjalani kehidupanku dengan baik namun beberapa bulan belakangan semuanya terasa lebih hidup untukku, aku merasakan diriku yang dulu kembali," ujarnya tenang sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet, Jongin telah menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"Sesuatu terjadi, maksudku…kenapa kehidupanmu tidak berjalan dengan baik?" tanyanya pelan. Jongin menatap Krystal sesaat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia tidak ingin berbagi tentang perasaan hancurnya saat ditinggal Krystal hingga meninggalkan luka dan trauma bagi dirinya. Karena semua luka itu perlahan telah dibaluti oleh kasih sayang oleh seorang gadis mungil yang kini menjadi kesayangannya.

"Bukankah hidup memang begitu, tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita." Jawabnya ringan. Dan Krystal hanya mengangguk mengiyakan meskipun ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Jongin. Ia merasa progress pendekatannya tidak begitu baik, Jongin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan masa lalu padanya. _Apa mungkin karena gadis itu_ batinnya.

"Ahh, _by the way_ kau menjadi topik perbincangan di media, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Bukan masalah besar, aku tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing tentang itu."

"Apakah itu benar?" tanya Krystal. Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Tidak ada alasan bahwa berita itu tidak benar Krystal, mereka menyertakan foto disana," Jongin ingin berteka-teki.

"Hei tuan Kim, kau ini sangat menyebalkan, aku serius," Krystal mencubit gemas punggung tangan Jongin. Hal yang suka ia lakukan jika Jongin tidak bisa diajak bicara serius.

"Pria setampan aku tidak mungkin masih single bukan," kekehnya. Dan Krystal terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. Jongin tidak menyadarinya, suasana yang sedikit berubah. "Oh iya bagaimana kabar kekasihmu, Choi Siwon-ssi?"

"Ia baik, saat ini ia sedang berada di Korea."

"Ahh tentu saja, kerajaan bisnisnya berpusat di Korea," angguk Jongin. "Ia terlihat begitu mencintaimu dan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik, aku bisa melihatnya saat kita menghadiri reuni," Krystal melirik dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Kau memperhatikanku dan kekasihku, yak Kim Jongin apa kau cemburu?" tanyanya. Jongin mengerjap sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis.

"Saat itu aku cemburu, aku berfikir 'ahh jadi itulah lelaki Krystal sekarang' begitulah," Krystal menggenggam garpunya mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Aku cukup terkejut karena kau hadir di reuni itu setelah lama tak terdengar kabar. Tapi melihatmu begitu bahagia dan diperlakukan begitu istimewa olehnya itu membuatku tenang. Seorang teman akan bahagia melihat temannya bahagia juga," sebuah penegasan yang seolah menghantamkan kepala Krystal pada jendela restoran agar membuatnya sadar dimana posisinya saat ini. Ia hanyalah bagian masa lalu Jongin.

"Ya, dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat istimewa…sangat," bisiknya diakhir kalimat. Matanya melirik pada meja yang terletak disudut ruangan, dimana Lee Kwangsoo bodyguardnya berada. Duduk disana dengan Koran ditangan dan secangkir kopi diatas meja, menjalankan tugas yang dibebankan padanya. Mata mereka bertemu dan ia tersenyum tipis penuh peringatan. Krystal hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

.

.

Mendengar kabar bahwa Jongin akan kembali sore ini maka Kyungsoo dengan riangnya beranjak kedapur dan memeriksa bahan apa saja yang ada didapur itu. Ia menata beberapa bahan temuannya diatas meja panjang dan memutuskan akan membuat cupcake.

"Apa anda perlu bantuan Miss Do?" tanya salah satu pelayan.

" _No,no_ , aku bisa melakukan sendiri," gelengnya dengan senyuman. Kyungsoo mulai mencampur bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan kedalam wadah. Dan saat itulah Heechul dengan santainya sambil memakai apel.

"Wahh,wahh, nona muda ini sibuk membuat kudapan untuk suaminya yang akan pulang," godanya.

"Oppa~" rengek Kyungsoo malu. Heechul duduk didepan Kyungsoo yang berdiri sambil mulai memecahkan telur.

"Oppa bisa melihat ada cinta dimatamu, jadi kau melanggar peringatan oppa?" tanya Heechul. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan meringis kecil kearah Heechul.

"Oppa…"

"Oppa tahu, Kim Jongin adalah pria yang sulit ditolak," jawabnya. "Ia tidak pernah berlaku buruk pada semua wanitanya, maka jangan heran jika ada mantan wanitanya yang seperti Nana itu datang kembali dengan alasan hamil anaknya agar dinikahi Jongin. Oppa hanya berharap kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya, kau tahu…meskipun ia sepupu oppa, oppa khawatir ia bisa menyakitimu kapan saja Kyungsoo-ah."

"Ia bilang ia menyukaiku," Kyungsoo membuka suara sambil mencampur gula kedalam tepung dan telur.

"Kau serius?" tanya Heechul. Kyungsoo menKimngak dan memberikan tatapan serius, mengangguk seperti bocah yang ditanyai ibunya.

"Ia mengatakannya padaku dibandara sebelum aku kembali ke Manhattan, dan Jongin oppa bilang…"

"JONGIN OPPA?" serunya tidak percaya. " _Daebak, heol_ , kau memanggilnya Jongin oppa," bahasa ibu Heechul keluar begitu saja membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dengan anggukan lucu.

"Jongin oppa bilang, tidak ada kekasih yang memanggil kekasihnya dengan embel-embel –ssi dibelakang namanya," jawabnya malu-malu dengan semu dipipi. Heechul gemas dan antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Jongin oppa bilang, ia akan berusaha untuk membalas perasaanku, paling tidak kami telah memiliki dasar saling menyukai dalam hubungan ini. Dan Jongin oppa juga bilang kalau tidak ada lagi wanita kontrak atas nama…Kim Kyungsoo," astaga Heechul gemas bukan main karena tingkah lucu Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan bagaimana hubungannya dan Jongin telah berjalan. Antara bahagia dan juga khawatir.

Semoga saja Jongin tidak mengecewakan Kyungsoo dimasa depan. Dan ia berharap Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang bisa membawa Jongin menuju hubungan yang lebih serius dan lebih baik. Hingga tidak akan ada lagi woman's contract.

" _Aigooo~ chukkahaeyo~"_ Heechul mengelilingi meja panjang dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Membawa simungil kedalam pelukannya. Memutar tubuh mungil itu hingga menimbulkan tawa kecil Kyungsoo. "Oppa ikut senang jika kau kau dan Jongin juga senang,"

"Gomawo oppa," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Nah, kalau begitu mari oppa bantu kau membuat cupcake buat si mantan playboy yang sudah memiliki kekasih itu," keduanya sama-sama tertawa mendengar ucapan Heechul. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati memberikan instruksi pada Heechul untuk memasukkan bahan, mencampur dan juga mengocok aKimnan dengan benar sementara ia memotong beberapa buah untuk dijadikan topping.

"Oppa _gwechanha_ , apa tidak sebaiknya aku yang mengocok adonannya?"

" _Aniya, gwechanha_ ," geleng Hecehul. Dia jadi merindukan rumah dan juga adiknya Yubi, mungkin ia harus berkunjung sesekali. "Dulu saat masih di Korea oppa sering melakukan ini bersama adik oppa, ia juga sangat suka membuat kudapan seperti ini."

"Oppa merindukannya?".

"Hmm.. _neomu_ ,"

"Aku merasa tidak asing berada disini, bersama oppa terasa seperti berada dirumah sendiri," jawab Kyungsoo. "Mungkin karena kita sama-sama berdarah Korea, dan oppa memperlakukan aku seperti adik oppa."

"Karena kau juga mengingatkan oppa pada adik oppa," kedua tersenyum merasakan atmosfer yang hangat dan menyenangkan sebelum sebuah suara menggelegar membuat keduanya tersentak dan saling pandang bingung.

"AKU HANYA INGIN BICARA PADANYA MINHO!" Itu suara Im Nana. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup. Untuk apa wanita itu datang kemari. Mrs Hans berlari kecil kearah dapur dengan wajah agak pucat.

"Mrs Hans ada ap..?" belum sempat pertanyaannya terucap sosok Nana sudah sampai didapur dengan tatapan menusuk dan tangan bersedekap yang kaku. Langkah hak sepatunya menggema disepanjang jalan ia memasuki dapur. Ia menaikkan dagunya tinggi dengan angkuh. Astaga, Kyungsoo sebenarnya bisa sangat mengagumi sosoknya yang begitu cantik dan menawan. Namun dibalik kecantikan itu tersimpan sifat arogan yang tidak pantas.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu" ia menunjuk Kyungsoo lagi dengan telunjuknya. Heechul menatap tajam kearah Nana.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau bicarakan dengannya Miss Im!" sentak Heechul. Nana menatapnya malas, biasanya sepupu Jongin ini tidak banyak bicara dan mencampuri urusan Jongin.

"Kenapa, kau terlihat sangat melindungi pelacur kecil ini,"mata Kyungsoo membola. Sebutan yang menyakitan untuk ia dengar. Bagaimana bisa Nana menyebutnya pelacur kecil.

"Yakk jaga mulutmu, kaulah pelacurnya disini!" sembur Heechul marah. Bagaimana bisa ia bisa berkata kasar pada gadis yang tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini.

"Aku bukan pelacur Hecehul-ssi!" geramnya dengan tangan mengepal.

"Ohh katakan itu pada wanita yang telah berselingkuh dan datang kembali pada mantan kekasihnya untuk minta bertanggung jawab, kau pikir Jongin bodoh hahh!" tukas Heechul.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan dan pikirkan tentangku, yang harus kupastikan adalah pelacur kecil ini menghilang dari kehidupan Jongin karena ia punya bayi yang akan memanggilnya ayah," jawabnya penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Aku bukan pelacur kecil, Miss Im," sela Kyungsoo menatap Nana kesal.

"Ahh.. bocah kecil yang masuk dalam perangkap rayuan Kim Jongin, kau tidak lebih dari sebuah mainan baru untuknya bocah," jawabnya sekenanya dengan tawa remeh. "Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan padanya hmm," ia menatap tampilan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak perlu menawarkan apapun karena aku bukan pedagang," jawab Kyungsoo mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Lantas apa yang kau tawarkan, tubuhmu, lalu siapa yang pelacur sebenarnya," Heecul menoleh kearah Kyungsoo antara kagum dan terkejut gadis manis itu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Kau, sialan!" gerakan Im Nana begitu cepat hingga Kyungsoo tidak sempat menghindar dan Heechul terlambat melindungi Kyungsoo.

"YAKK IM NANA!" suara itu menggelegar mengalahkan suara Im Nana. Perhatian teralihkan pada sosok di ambang pintu dapur, berdiri tegak dalam balutan kemeja putih yang dilipat sampai siku dan celana jins hitam, Kim Jongin. Para pelayan tampak berkasak-kusuk melihat kedatangan tuan mereka. Dan Kyungsoo berdiri kaku ditempatnya, terkejut dengan serangan mendadak Nana padanya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi cairan lengket dari sebaskom telur yang dilemparak Nana kearahnya. Karena sebaskom telur itulah yang paling dekat dengan jangkauan tangannya.

"Astaga Kyungsoo-ah," Heechul segera mengambil lap bersih, dan mengelap wajah Kyungsoo. Mrs Hans turut menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membersihkan bekas-bekas cangkang telur. Jongin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kearah Kyungsoo, melewati Nana yang berwajah pias tidak menyangka akan tertangkap basah oleh Jongin. Mrs Hans menjauh saat Jongin mendekat, Heechul memberikan lap pada Jongin.

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku baby," Jongin berucap lembut sambil mengelap cairan kuning telur di wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut pula. Nana mengencangkan kepalan tangannya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana Jongin begitu perhatian dan lembut pada Kyungsoo. Bukan karena ia tidak bersikap lembut saat bersama Nana dulu. Tetapi Jongin tidak pernah setulus ini sebelumnya. Dan hubungan mereka adalah sebuah rahasia didepan public. Namun gadis ini dengan mudahnya memasuki kehidupan Jongin bahkan semua orang kini mengetahui rumor tentang statusnya sebagai kekasih Jongin. "Maafkan aku, kau tidak seharusnya diperlakukan begini," mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, bahkan setetes air mata telah mengalir. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini seumur hidunya. Ia tidak pernah ingin menyakiti siapapun namun rasanya begitu sakit. Ketika dirinya disebut pelacur kecil dan kini dilempari telur seakan-anak dirinyalah yang bersalah.

"Minho, bawa dia keluar!"Heechul yang berbicara. Minho mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan kearah Nana.

"Tidak, lepas, Jongin kita harus bicara, Jongin!" sentaknya. Jongin menoleh dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada Nana sebelumnya. Tatapan yang membuat Nana merinding bukan main.

"Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab atas bayi dikandunganmu, baik," semua yang berada di ruangan itu tersentak bahkan para pelayan. "Lakukan test DNA dan buktikan itu adalah anakku, jika kau tidak bisa membuktikan itu anakku maka kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan pada karirmu Im Nana," Nana menelan ludahnya pahit.

"Jongin..kau.."

"Aku yakin kau mengerti perjanjian kita, kita tidak akan saling mengusik setelah perjanjian itu berakhir, kau yang membuatku mengakhirinya," jawab Jongin.

"Kau… aku.."

"Pergilah selagi aku masih berbaik hati padamu!" tegasnya memalingkah wajah. Dan saat matanya kembali menatap pada Kyungsoo tatapan itu melembut. Ia menaruh lap diatas meja dapur dan menggendong Kyungsoo. Tidak mempedulikan pakaiannya akan kotor oleh cairan telur. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya dileher Jongin, menyerukkan wajahnya disana dengan isakan kecil yang membuat Jongin merasa sangat bersalah. "Maafkan aku baby, maafkan aku," semua yang berada diruangan itu bisa melihat ada kasih sayang dimata Jongin untuk Kyungsoo. Nana merasa sesak melihatnya, Mrs Hans dan Heechul bertukar pandang dengan senyuman lega. Mereka berharap kali ini Jongin telah menemukan apa yang ia cari didalam diri Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kim Kahi melirik Nana dari kaca spion depan, sejak masuk kedalam mobil setelah keluar dari dalam rumah Jongin Nana tidak berhenti mengalirkan air mata. Untuk alasan yang Kahi sendiri tidak mengerti. Kahi tahu kalau Nana menyukai Jongin, namun dibandingkan Jongin, Nana lebih menyukai mantan kekasihnya Hong Jonghyun. Bersama Jongin ia memiliki apa yang tidak bisa Hong Jonghyun berikan padanya. Namun cintanya tetaplah milik Hong Jonghyun. Lantas apa yang membuatnya begitu tampak bersedih.

"Nana-ya, kaua mau aku mampir dan membeli _Ice Americano_ untukmu?" tawarnya. Nana menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Masih menatap keluar jendela mobilnya yang kini tertimpa rintik hujan seakan memahami bagaimana perasaannya kini. "Kau..oke?" Nana menggeleng lagi kali ini dengan isakan.

"Aku...aku.."

"Nana-ya," Kahi menghentikan mobil tepat saat _traffic light_ berganti menjadi merah, melirik Nana kembali lewat spion depan.

"Apa aku tidak begitu berharga untuk dicintai eounni?" tanya Nana lirih. "Jonghyun meninggalkanku, dan Jongin…ia menemukan..entahlah," ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kahi memandang prihatin pada model yang ia manajeri itu.

"Setiap manusia itu berharga dan layak untuk mendapatkan cinta Nana-ya," jawab Kahi. " Kau hanya belum menemukan pria yang tepat," Nana mengelus perutnya, dimana janin berusia tiga bulan hidup dan tumbuh berkembang disana.

"Tapi bayi ini butuh seorang ayah eounni, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" lirihnya dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya. Kahi menghela nafas pelan, ia juga sama bingungnya dengan Nana. Bayi itu sudah berkembang di rahim Nana. Bukankan akan semakin berKimsa jika ia memberikan saran untuk melakukan aborsi. "Aku bukan calon ibu yang baik eounni, _eottokhae, eottokhae_ ," isakan Nana kembali terdengar. Jika Nana tidak bisa melakukannya maka Kahi hanya punya usulan lainnya.

"Nana-ya," panggilnya. Nana menKimngak dengan mata sembab kearah Kahi yang menatap lurus kedepan kembali menyetir setelah lampu berubah menjadi hijau. "Kau bisa kembali ke Korea dan menolak perpanjangan kontrak, mungkin itu akan mengakhiri karirmu disini tapi…setidaknya kau bisa melahirkan bayi tidak berKimsa itu dan berkumpul dengan keluargamu,"

"Eounnie..aku,"

"Eounni akan membantumu menjelaskan pada keluargamu dan jika mereka tidak bisa menerima, maka kau bisa tinggal bersama eounni," Nana melihat Kahi memberikan senyuman penyemangat padanya dari spion depan. Wanita yang telah menjadi manajernya sejak ia berkarir sebagai model remaja hingga kini, wanita yang selalu berada disampingnya disaat tersulit hingga bahagianya. Wanita yang telah ia anggap layaknya saudaranya sendiri. Nana tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Gomawo eounnie," Kahi mengangguk.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk diatas meja panjang wastafel sementara Jongin mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat dan menaburinya dengan garam mandi. Kyungsoo menatap punggung kokoh lelaki yang ia rindukan itu. Merasakan kehangatan saat ia membelanya didepan Nana. Namun rasa sakit itu masih ada, ketika ia diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Im Nana. Jongin berbalik dan memergoki Kyungsoo yang kembali menitikkan air mata, ia mendekat dan menangkup pipi Kyungsoo, menghapus air mata si mungil dengan jempolnya.

"Aku berharap aku bisa datang lebih awal sebelum Nana sempat melakukan ini padamu baby, maafkan aku, kau tidak pantas diperlakukan begini," ucapnya lembut. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya bermaksud mencium Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya membuat Jongin terkejut bukan main merasa ditolak.

"Ak..aku..bau amis oppa," seketika Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak peduli kau bau amis atau tidak, kalau perlu aku akan menjilati seluruh tubuhmu agar bau amisnya berganti dengan liurku," astaga itu kalimat _pervert_ yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan semu merah diwajahnya. Entah kenapa otaknya justru membayangkan apa yang Jongin ucapkan barusan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo, ia mencubit gemas dagu Kyungsoo. "Heiii..kau membayangkannya ya, ayo mengaku padaku," godanya, Kyungsoo menunduk malu dengan gelengan.

"Tidak kok."

"Ayooo mengaku saja padaku," godanya makin menjadi.

"Tidak kokkk~ "rengek Kyungsoo. Jongin menKimngakkan wajah Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya. Ia tersenyum dan menjatuhkan bibir apel miliknya untuk melumat bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku minta maaf atas nama Nana, bukan karena apa-apa tetapi karena ia adalah mantan wanitaku dan ia bersikap buruk pada kekasihku," Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dimana letak perbedaannya kini. Ia bukan wanita Jongin melainkan kekasihnya. "Ia pasti sedang mengalami keadaan yang sulit, jika ia berbicara baik-baik dan meminta bantuan aku akan membantunya. Tetapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini," Kyungsoo mengelus rahang Jongin lembut.

"Kau pria yang baik dan semua wanita menginginkanmu," Jongin menyipitkan matanya sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo yang duduk diatas meja panjang wastefel.

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin kau yang menginginkanku, gadis kecilku hanya boleh menginginkanku."

"Aku menginginkanmu, hanya dirimu oppa," Jongin tersenyum lembut

"Tetaplah begitu, yakini aku baby," dan bibir Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo, kali ini lebih intens dan dalam. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan tangan meremas lembut surai belakang Jongin. "Kurasa aku benar-benar akan menjilatimu sampai bersih baby," ucapnya sensual membuat bulu roma Kyungsoo merinding. Namun simungil tak gentar, ia menyambutnya dengan sebuah gigitan manja dibibir bawah Jongin.

.

.

"Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan honey," ucapnya selembut mungkin meski hatinya gerah dan jengah.

"…"

"Ia teman lamaku, dan perusahaannya mengajukan kerja sama untuk perbaikan design interior salah satu resortnya di Manhattan."

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat, begitu proyek disini selesai aku akan ke Manhattan untuk melanjutkan proyek di resort miliknya," suara diseberang tampak tidak sabaran.

"…"

"Ini bukan tentang uang, astaga harus berapa kali kukatakan," tukasnya. "Ini adalah impianku dan ini adalah pekerjaanku, kau berjanji tidak akan membatasi apapun itu yang ingin kulakukan asal Kwangsoo tetap bersamaku. Mengertilah honey, berhentilah bersikap terlalu posesif seperti ini," suara lelahnya tampak kentara.

"…"

"Percayalah padaku, apa kau…" ucapannya terhenti saat sebuah kata-kata terlontar diujung sana, begitu mengejutkan dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang diseberang sana, kekasihnya mengetahui hal itu.

"…"

"Oppa…kau…aku…percayalah padaku oppa," lirihnya lelah. "Arraseo, hmm…iya, sampai nanti oppa," ia menghela nafas lelah entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Mengubur wajahnya dalam telapak tangan dengan pikiran yang terasa sangat penuh. _Aku tahu dia mantan kekasihmu honey, lantas bagaimana aku tidak khawatir jika kau bekerja sama dengannya_.

"Dia mengetahuinya," gumamnya pelan setelah menKimngak dengan wajah lelah dan make up yang tak lagi tersapu sempurna. "Hhh…jika kau tidak mempercayaiku, mungkin aku harus benar-benar melakukan apa yang selalu ada dipikiranmu tentangku…haruskah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri seakan ia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia rasa ia memang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya sejak ia bersama lelaki itu.

" _We will see_ ," ia tersenyum penuh rahasia.

.

.

Setelah bercinta dibawah guyuran shower dan merealisasikan keinginannya untuk menjilati tubuh Kyungsoo yanag justru membuat Kyungsoo terkikik kegelian akhirnya sepasang sejoli itu memutuskan untuk berendam menenangkan pikiran dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau lelah baby?" tanya Jongin sambil mengecup leher Kyungsoo yang duduk dipangkuannya dan menyenderkan kepala didadanya.

"Hmm…oppa tidak bermaksud untuk melanjutkan yang tadikan?" tanyanya dengan rengekan manja yang khas.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau lelah," jawabnya lembut. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin dan memainkan jemarinya yang lebih besar dari jemarinya.

"Oppa."

"Hmm."

"Berita yang tersebar itu…bagaimana?" Jongin mengeratkan lingkaran tangan kanannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, Nickhun akan mengurusnya dengan media," jawab Jongin tenang.

"Bagaimana pengacara Buck menyelesaikannya?"

"Ia hanya perlu mengkonfirmasi tentang kabar tersebut, lagipula aku bukanlah selebriti yang harus membuat konfirmasi resmi semacam konfrensi pers atau apapun itu," jawab Jongin.

"Dan…mereka akan tahu, kalau aku kekasihmu?" Jongin menunduk dan meraih dagu Kyungsoo untuk dimiringkan kearahnya.

"Kau keberatan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku hanya khawatir tentang masalah pihak kampus," cicitnya. Jongin mengecup bibir mungil Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan pihak kampus."

"Itu sangat riskan bukan, pihak pengajar memiliki hubungan dengan mahasiswa."

"Manhattan tidak sekaku itu baby, kita hanya sedang 'beruntung' saja kepergok wartawan saat di bandara," Jongin memberikan tanda dengan jemarinya membentuk tanda kutip pada kata beruntung yang dimaksudkan sebaliknya. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berdiam dengan manis disini sampai keadaan lebih tenang. Liburanmu masih lama, kau bisa bersenang-senang bersama Heechul hyung. Aku harus memastikan kau aman dan terlindungi," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol," Jongin memasang wajah kesal saat mendengar nama Chanyeol.

"Hei, jangan menyebut nama pria lain saat kau bersama kekasihmu," Kyungsoo mengecup jakun Jongin dan menggigitnya gemas. "Hei..hei gadis kecil penggoda, jangan melakukan itu, kau tidak berniat membangunkan adik kecil yang tenang dibawah sana bukan," keduanya terkekeh dengan istilah Jongin itu.

"Teman kecilku sudah kembali ke Korea hari ini, dan jika ia mengetahui kalau aku diperlakukan buruk oleh Im Nana dia bisa marah padamu karena ia percaya oppa bisa menjagaku," Kyungsoo mencoba memberikan ancaman kecil pada Jongin. Jongin mengerjap lalu tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah jika ia sudah kembali ke Korea, dan soal Nana, aku minta maaf soal itu, aku…" bibir Kyungsoo membungkam bibir Jongin dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin pandai berciuman, berterima kasihlah pada Jongin yang telah menjadi gurunya selama ini.

"Hei baby girl, jangan pernah mencium lelaki lain selain Kim Jongin, karena sumpah demi apa kau semakin pandai berciuman?" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dengan anggukan. Perasaannya lebih baik setelah Jongin kembali dan meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan apa yang telah ia alami hari ini akan menjadi pengalaman tak terlupakan. Sebagai konsekuensi mencintai Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oke see you next chap, udah dulu ya hari ini


	13. Chapter 12

Kim Woman's Contract

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Rate : M

 **Welcome or Goodbye**

Kyungsoo duduk manis di Queen burger sambil menikmati salah satu menu favoritnya sembari menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Semalam Luhan menelponnya dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu, Luhan benar-benar merindukan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa gadis mungil yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu menghilang begitu saja hampir sebulan ini.

"Oh my goooddd Kyungiieee, jie jie merindukanmu!" serunya heboh begitu memasuki Queen Burger dan berlari kecil menghampiri Kyungsoo. Memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat saking rindunya.

"Jie jie.. jie.. aku tidak bis..sa bernafas," Luhan cekikikan melepaskan pelukannya. Kyungsoo sempat melirik sekitar, pengunjung lain tampak memperhatikan tingkah Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum tidak enak. Sedang Luhan masa bodoh. Ia mencegat salah satu pelayan yang lewat dan mengatakan pesanannya lalu duduk didepan Kyungsoo.

"Kau kemana saja, tahu-tahu fotomu dan Kim Jongin terpampang di surat kabar?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku..hanya liburan bersama Jongin oppa," cicitnya malu-malu.

"Oppa, Jongin oppa, oh _my god_ terakhir kali kau bercerita kau harus memanggilnya 'Sir'" Luhan memelankan suaranya karena ia tahu mereka sedang berada ditempat umum dimana semua orang punya telinga untuk menguping. Luhan bukan tidak memperhatikan beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan juga dirinyan sambil sesekali berbisik.

"Yeahh…begitulah jie jie," Luhan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Aigoo~ aku ketinggalan banyak cerita, jadi kemana ia mengajakmu liburan?"

"Italia."

" _Daebak, heol_ , aku sangat ingin ke Italia dan gadis kecil ini sudah diajak kesana, astaga Do Kyungsoo kau beruntung sekali adik kecilku," ia mengusuk gemas poni Kyungsoo. "Jadi…sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian?" dengan suara pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh keduanya Kyungsoo mulai bercerita tentang perkembangan hubungannya dan Jongin saat ini. Dan mata Luhan berbinar mendengar cerita yang dituturkan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak berhenti berkata 'woaahh', 'oh my god'. 'you're so lucky' hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkikik sendiri melihatnya.

"Aku sama tidak menyangkanya seperti jie jie, ini seperti mimpi."

"Kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik untukmu," Luhan menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo, ikut bahagia melihat gadis mungil yang sudah dianggap layaknya adiknya sendiri itu bahagia.

"Lusa aku akan berkunjung ke Korea, Jongin oppa akan memperkenalkan aku pada keluarganya.

" _Seriously, oh my god_ Do Kyungsoo!" takjub Luhan. "Ia pasti serius denganmu."

"Aku..aku gugup sekali jie jie, bagaimana ini?" memelasnya manja. Luhan malah tertawa melihat tingkah bocah Kyungsoo muncul.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri, karena dirimu yang apa adanyalah yang membuat Jongin jatuh kepelukanmu, kau mengerti!" Kyungsoo bersemu malu namun mengangguk.

" _Aigoo~ kyeopta_ ," gemas Luhan. "Aku mengaharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Kyungsoo-ah."

" _Xie xie jie jie_ ," sahut Kyungsoo dan keduanya tertawa ceria melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka bisa mengobrol seperti ini.

.

.

Kim Jongin tampaknya memiliki sebuah hobby baru yakni memperhatikan sosok mungil yang tengah bolak-balik mengemasi pajonginannya. Do Kyungsoo sigadis mungil kini tengah disibukkan oleh kegiatan mengepack pajonginan miliknya dan juga pajonginan Jongin untuk perjalanan mereka menuju Seoul. Kakak Jongin yakni Kim Yaejin menelponnya tiga hari lalu agar ia meluangkan waktu untuk pulang ke Korea, memperingati hari kematian ibu mereka. Dan Jongin masih ingat betapa cerewetnya sang kakak ditelpon mengatakan kalau ia mendengar kabar Kim Jongin yang berkencan dengan Do Kyungsoo salah satu mahasiswanya di universitas Manhattan.

 _"Kau mengencani mahasiswamu?" cetus Yaejin diseberang telpon. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar suara Yaejin yang akan mulai mendiktenya ini dan itu. "Apakah tidak ada wanita yang bisa kau dapatkan hingga pria berusia 29 tahun sepertimu mengencani seorang remaja, astaga Jongin lihatlah bagaimana badannya terlampau mungil dan imut dibandingkan denganmu," Jongin menebak kalau kini Yaejin tengah memandang foto disalah satu media elektronik atau mungkin beberapa foto Kyungsoo yang tersebar begitu saja. Para awak media pastilah mengambil beberapa foto Kyungsoo dari media social miliknya._

 _"Noona, sekedar informasi usia Kyungsoo itu 23 tahun dan dia bukan remaja, dan lagi jangan bicara dengan nada seolah-olah aku seorang pedofil, astaga!" seloroh Jongin Yaejin justru tertawa senang diseberang sana._

 _"Tapi dia imut sekali, aigooo~ jinja kyeopta, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya hmm, jurus apa yang kau pakai untuk menakhlukkan gadis mungil ini?" tanya Yaejin. "Ia pasti bisa mendapatkan pemuda tampan seusianya bukan ahjussi sok tampan sepertimu."_

 _"Noona, aku bukan ahjussi sok tampan!"_

 _"Kau memang ahjussi sok tampan, dan ngomong-ngomong Jongin-ah bawalah dia ke Seoul juga," Jongin terdiam sesaat mendengarnya._

 _"Noona…"_

 _"Setidaknya noona ingin melihat secara langsung gadis yang kau akui sebagai kekasihmu itu, selama ini kau selalu mengencani wanita secara random tanpa keseriusan," ujar Yaejin. "Heechul banyak bercerita tentang gadis Do ini, jadi setidaknya biarkan juga keluargamu mengenalnya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi apa saat mendengar kabar ini."_

 _"Memangnya bagaimana reaksi appa, appa kan selalu berekspresi datar," Jongin acuh tak acuh padahal ia penasaran._

 _"Appa berkata pada Jeno 'Jeno-ya Kai ahjussi punya pacar, mungkin sebentar lagi Jeno akan memiliki teman bermain dari Kai ahjussi' appa begitu sumringah saat bebricara begitu pada Jeno," ujar Yaejin, tanpa sadar bibir Jongin membentuk senyuman. Sejak ia berkecimpung didunia bisnis dan menetap di Manhattan Jongin jarang sekali kembali ke Korea jika bukan untuk acara keluarga seperti hari kematian ibunya atau pada saat hari natal. Interaksi antara ia dan ayahnya juga tidak terlalu intens, paling sesekali mereka akan saling bertukar kabar._

 _"Arraseo noona, aku akan membawanya ke Korea, kurasa ia akan senang bisa mengunjungi Seoul."_

 _"Baguslah, kalau begitu noona tunggu kedatanganmu dan gadis Do itu ya, sampai bertemu di Seoul."_

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan jentikan jari didepan wajahnya. Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya menggemaskan. Jongin menarik pinggang simungil mendekat dan mengecup kerucutan bibir yang membuatnya gemas itu.

"Kau melamun oppa, ada apa?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku sedang memikirkan pembicaraanku dan noonaku beberapa hari lalu," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggigit bibirnya tampak gugup. "Kenapa hmm?" Jongin menyentuh bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan jempolnya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Apa…aku benar-benar harus ikut?"

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah memelas dengan bahu melemas.

"Aku…takut..maksudku…gugup…ini..ini pertama kalinya aku berkenalan dengan keluarga kekasihku," ia memasang wajah memelas. Jongin justru terkekeh dan menariknya duduk dipangkuannya. Melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kyungsoo, mengecup bahu terbuka Kyungsoo yang memajongin dress bertali spaghetti.

"Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku setelah 12 tahun lamanya sayangku," jawabnya. "Aku sama gugupnya denganmu, setelah sekian lama inilah pertama kalinya aku memperkenalkan seorang kekasih pada keluargaku. Diantara 12 wanita yang pernah bersamaku, hanya kau yang kubawa menemui keluargaku," Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengelus lengan Jongin yang memeluk pinggangnya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

" _I'm so honour,_ " bisiknya lembut.

"Aku juga merasa sangat terhormat bisa memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku," Jongin mengayun-ayun pelan tubuh mungil dipelukannya itu.

"Oh ya oppa, aku juga mengabarkan paman Joonmyeon kalau aku akan berkunjung ke Korea, apa… tidak apa-apa?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku juga perlu bertemu dengan pamanmu, perkenalan secara resmi sebagai kekasih keponakannya."

"Tentu saja, sebelumnya paman mengenal oppa sebagai orang yang akan membeli pabrik tekstilku," Jongin memiringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggigit ujung hidungnya gemas.

"Kita tidak perlu menyinggung masalah itu pada pamanmu, apa kau mengerti sayangku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Katakan saja kedekatan kita terjalin begitu saja sejak kita saling mengenal sebagai dosen dan mahasiswa lalu semakin dekat setelah penawaran pembelian pabrik tekstil. Pamanmu tidak perlu mengetahui detail cerita tidak penting itu."

"Menurutku…secara pribadi..itu penting," Kyungsoo tersenyum, menangkup wajah Jongin dengan telapak tangannya dan mengelus lembut. " Jika Woman's Contract tidak ada maka mungkin kita tidak akan seperti saat ini."

"Mungkin saja sayangku," jawab Jongin. "Kita bisa berkenalan secara normal, dekat secara normal dan juga menjalin hubungan seperti pasangan lainnya."

"Berbeda itu tidak buruk, aku tidak pernah menyesali pertemuan awal kita dan juga Woman's Contract."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan sebuah lumatan di bibir Jongin yang disambut dengan sangat antusias oleh sitampan. Kyungsoo mengelus rahang Jongin, menapakkan telapak tangannya pada tengkuk Jongin dan mengelusnya lembut yang membuat Jongin merinding bukan main. Jongin melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan memandang mata bulat yang menatapnya sayu.

" _I want you baby,_ " bisiknya mesra.

" _Me too~_ " balas Kyungsoo lalu mendaratkan ciumannya di rahang Jongin tersenyum puas, Kyungsoo mungilnya yang polos perlahan menjadi sosok yang lebih berani. Dan itu hanya padanya, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada hal itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasukkan semua barang yang diperlukannya kedalam tas tangan berukuran sedang, memeriksa kembali apakah ada yang kurang. Dan tatapannya terhenti pada botol berisi pil kontrasepsinya. Botol itu masih terisi setengah, tidak berkurang dari terakhir kali ia meminumnya dan itu sekitar 25 hari lalu, saat ia berangkat ke Italia. Kyungsoo buru-buru bangkit dan mengecek kalender dimeja nakas. Terakhir kali ia datang bulan adalah seminggu sebelum ia berangkat ke Manhattan dan tanggal itu akan jatuh dua hari lagi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia sedang tidak dalam masa subur saat itu, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirya pelan. Semalam ia dan Jongin melakukannya dan seingatnya masa subur seorang perempuan itu adalah seminggu sebelum datang bulan dan juga setelah datang bulan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Kyungsoo-ah, jangan khawatir," Kyungsoo mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

"Baby, kau sudah siap?" Jongin muncul dipintu kamar. Kyungsoo berbalik dan tersenyum pada Jongin, berlari kecil dan menghambur kedalam rangkulan sitampan.

"Hmm..aku sudah siap."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Oppa akan sangat merindukanmu, jangan lama-lama di Korea ya," Heechul memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo mengantarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo didepan rumah.

"Ya,ya hyung, kau membuat Kyungsoo sesak," Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo terlepas dari pelukan Heechul.

"Cckk..bilang saja kau cemburu aku memeluk Kyungsoo, astaga Kim Jongin."

" _Geureh, wae,_ Kyungsoo kekasihku jadi wajar kalau aku cemburu."

"Ahhh~ manisnya," goda Heechul, Kyungsoo tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Jongin. " _Arraseo_ , sampaikan salamku pada paman dan Yaejin."

"Tentu, kami berangkat hyung," Heechul mengangguk. Melambai kecil dengan senyuman begitu mobil Jongin melaju meninggalkan halaman luas kediamannya.

"Aku senang melihatnya menemukan kebahagiaannya, bukan begitu Brit?" Mrs Hans mengangguk setuju pada Heechul.

"Semoga setelah ini tidak ada lagi hal buruk yang mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka," ucap Brit.

"Selalu ada hal yang akan mencoba menggoyahkan eratnya suatu hubungan, mereka hanya perlu berpegang teguh pada kepercayaan mereka terhadap hubungan yang tengah mereka jalani," jawab Heechul. Mrs Hans menoleh dengan sneyuman kecil.

"Saya heran kenapa sampai kini anda masih single Mr Kim," Heechul nyengir tanpa menjawab.

.

.

Supir keluarga Kim sudah berada dibandara untuk menjemput Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin tampak menyapa ramah pria seusia ayahnya yang sudah bekerja dengan keluarga mereka sejak ia masih dibangku SMP itu.

"Paman Ahn, apakabar ?"

"Aku baik tuan muda."

"Paman Ahn sudah berapa kali sih kubilang berhenti memanggilku tuan muda, apalagi didepan kekasihku, nanti aku dipikir lelaki manja tukang perintah," canda Jongin. Lelaki setengah baya berambut putih dibeberapa helai rambutnya itu tersenyun mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Selamat datang di Korea agasshi, anda bisa memanggil saja paman Ahn, saya supir keluarga Kim," ia memperkenalkan diri. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan sopan pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

" _Ye, annyeong hasimnika, Do Kyungsoo imnida_ paman, paman bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo."

" _Aigoo~_ anda gadis yang sopan, pantas saja tuan muda menyujongin anda."

"Tsskk..tsskk..tssk paman jangan menggoda kekasihku," Jongin pura-pura kesal, paman Ahn tersenyum melihatnya. Dan pada akhirnya paman Ahn membantu membawakan koper mereka ke mobil dan segera menuju ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Kyungsoo sedari tadi tidak banyak bicara, ia memandang keluar jendela dengan hati yang gelisah. Merasa gugup karena saat ini ia kembali ke Korea bukan untuk menemui keluarganya karena pada kenyataannya keluarganya telah tiada ataupun bertemu Chanyeol dan keluarganya melainkan untuk menemui keluarga Jongin. Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin ditarik lembut, ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin mengecup lembut punggung tangannya dan memberikan senyuman lembutnya.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka akan menyujonginmu seperti aku menyujonginmu," Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan pada akhirnya mobil tersebut memasuki kawasan Gangnam dimana salah satu perumahan elite dan terpandang berada. Kyungsoo tahu kawasan ini biasanya memang ditinggali oleh para selebriti. Tidak heran karena orang tua Jongin dulunya adalah selebriti. Kyungsoo mengerjap kagum pada sbeuah bangunan rumah bertipe minimalis. Tampak megah dan modern dengan halaman yang cukup luas dan hijau. Kyungsoo hampir menahan nafasnya saat melihat seorang wanita dengan dress berbahan ringan, berambut pendek tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumah sambil menggendong anaknya saat mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti.

"Kau siap sayangku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin mengejutkannya dengan sebuah kecupan kilat setelah si tampan memastikan paman Ahn sudah keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Pamaannn!" itu suara keponakan Jongin yang berteriak saat Jongin keluar lebih dulu dari dalam mobil.

" _Aigoo_ Jeno-ya, kau sudah besar sekali hmm," Jongin mengambil alih Jeno kedalam gendongannya. Wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah kakak Jongin yakni Kim Yaejin mengintip kebelakang punggung Jongin dan menemukan Kyungsoo tersenyum ragu padanya. Ia justru membalas dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Ya, kau tidak mau memperkenalkan kekasih mungilmu," tukas kakaknya. Jongin berbalik, dengan Jeno digendongannya ia meraih Kyungsoo kedalam rangkulan tangan kanannya.

"Noona, kenalkan ini Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan dengan senyuman yang ia coba berikan senyaman mungkin karena ia merasa gugup saat ini.

" _Annyeong hasimnika, choneun Do Kyungsoo imnida, bangapseumnida,_ " Yaejin maju selangkah dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya yang perlahan membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Annyeong Kyungsooie, aku kakak Jongin Kim Yaejin, senang sekali bisa melihat dan bertemu dirimu secara langsung," ia melepas pelukannya dan mengusuk gemas poni Kyungsoo. "Selamat datang dikeluarga Kim gadis mungil Jongin," pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah namun ia tersenyum begitu manis.

" _Nuguya,_ paman?" tanya keponakannya Jeno.

" _Igeo_ , kekasih paman, ayo beri salam pada Bibi Kyungsoo," Jeno mengangguk.

"Bibi Kyungsoo, _annyeong hasimnika,_ " sapa bocah berusia 4 tahun itu. Kyungsoo mendekati Jeno dan menggapan tangannya, meremasnya lembut penuh keakraban.

" _Annyeong Jeno-ya_."

" _Oh wasseo_!" suara bass yang familiar, membuat kakak beradik Kim serta Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu yang sedari tadi memang terbuka. Disana berdiri kepala keluarga Kim yang masih terlihat gurat-gurat ketampanan masa mudanya, berdiri dengan gagah meskipun usianya tak lagi muda.

"Appa," Jongin memberikan Jeno pada Yaejin dan menghampiri ayahnya. Memberikan pelukan akrab kerinduan pada sang ayah. Meskipun tidak sering berbicara banyak dan akrab namun setelah ibunya tiada kini hanya ayahnyalah orang tua yang ia miliki.

"Senang melihatmu diruman, nak," Jongin mengangguk. "Ahh, kau tidak mau memperkenalkan appa pada kekasihmu?" Yaejin mengajak Kyungsoo mendekat. Jongin meraih jemarinya lembut dan mengaitkannya dengan percaya diri didepan kakak dan ayahnya.

"Ini Do Kyungsoo, kekasihku, Kyungsoo-ah ini ayahku," Kyungsoo menatap ayah Jongin lalu membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum begitu manis. Bukan untuk menarik perhatian namun untuk menunjukkan rasa senang dan hormatnya. Astaga, ia masih gugup namun saat melihat Kim Sanghyun secara langsung ia bukan main kagum pada ketampanan ayah Jongin. Pantas saja Jongin dan Yaejin diberkahi wajah menawan. "Katakan sesuatu baby."

" _Do Kyungsoo imnida, manaso bangapseumnida_ ," ucapnya malu-malu. "Aku..bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu oppa?"

"Katakanlah," Kyungsoo memandang ayah Jongin dengan tatapan kagum namun sopan.

"Anda sangat tampan, aku pernah melihat beberapa film anda saat masih muda dan anda bahkan tetap tampan meskipun sudah seusia ini," pujinya polos dan malu-malu. Kepala keluarga Kim tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kepolosan Kyungsoo.

"Kekasihmu lucu sekali, nak, dan terima kasih atas pujiannya gadis mungil Jongin."

"Sayangku, kenapa kau memuji ayahku sih, aku lebih tampan dari ayahku," Yaejin mencubit gemas lengan Jongin.

"Sejak kapan sikap bocahmu muncul lagi hahh, ingat usiamu!" Jongin acuh saja, ia justru mengajak Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah bersama ayahnya tak menghiraukan Yaejin Namun Yaejin tersenyum dibalik punggungnya sambil menggendong Jeno. Senang melihat adiknya bisa kembali tersenyum seperti Jongin yang ia kenal. Buka pria berdasi nan kaku yang selama ini selalu menjadi imej Jongin.

.

.

Suasana kediaman Kim tampak sedikit ramai dari biasanya, hal ini tentu saja karena peringatan kematian ibunya yang sedang berlangsung. Yaejin dengan senang hati memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada keluarga besar mereka yang menghadiri acara tersebut. Dan Kyungsoo perlahan mampu beradaptasi dengan baik ditengah-tengah keluarga Kim. Yaejin adalah sosok ramah yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pengawasannya karena khawatir Kyungsoo akan merasa canggung. Jongin sendiri harus bertemu beberapa saudara sepupunya yang sudah lama tidak pernah bersua semenjak ia tinggal di Manhattan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" bisik Jongin mengejutkan Kyungsoo yang kini berada didapur tengah mengatur buah-buahan yang telah di tiriskan dan mengaturnya diatas piring besar.

"Astaga oppa, kau mengejutkanku," Jongin memeluknya dari belakang, Kyungsoo tidak keberatan ia justru meneruskan kegiatan mengatur buahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melepaskan pandanganku darimu, kau tampak menikmati acaranya, berbaur dengan keluargaku bersama noona," Kyungsoo memiringkan badannya dan menyodorkan sepotong semangka ke mulut Jongin. Jongin menggigitnya setengah dan Kyungsoo memakan setengahnya. "Ini manis sepertimu," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Oppa memiliki keluarga yang luar biasa, mereka bisa menerimaku berada ditengah-tengah mereka, aku sempat gugup namun Yaejin noona membantuku untuk beradaptasi dan menyamankan diri," jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku merasa…memiliki keluarga baru," lirihnya. Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil itu didalam dekapannya. Menyenderkan punggung Kyungsoo pada dadanya dan mengecupi lembut puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kau merindukan orang tuamu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Terima kasih oppa, karena telah membawaku kedalam keluargamu, dan membiarkan aku merasakan kehangatan berada didalam sebuah keluarga lagi," Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu, kau membawa diriku kembali, terima kasih baby," Jongin menyatukan keningnya dan Kyungsoo hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Ehem…ehem!" Kyungsoo sontak mendorong dada Jongin menjauh saat ia mendengar dehem suara lelaki yang ternyata adalah suara ayah Jongin. Ayahnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya. Namun ia juga pernah muda dan mengalami letupan-letupan penuh cinta yang bisa ia lihat kini terpancar jelas dimata anak bungsunya itu.

"Ab..abeonim," gugup Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo pada ayahnya.

"Jongin -ah, dialarang mengganggu seorang gadis saat ia sedang sibuk didapur," Jongin nyengir kearah ayahnya yang mengedipkan mata. "Ayo ikut kedepan, ayah ingin memperkenalkanmu pada beberapa teman ayah," tanpa segan Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah dan berlalu mengikuti ayahnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dikediaman Kim, Kyungsoo terbangun ketika mendengar suara seseorang muntah. Ia mengucek matanya dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari keberadaan Jongin. Semalam ketika acara sudah selesai dan para pelayan sudah membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta Jongin menyelinap ke kamar Kyungsoo. Ia ingin tidur bersama Kyungsoo. Tidak untuk melakukan apapun, ia hanya mulai terbiasa memeluk Kyungsoo saat ia tidur dan terbangun dengan Kyungsoo dipelukannya. Hanya saja tidak mungkin ia melakukannya di rumahnya keluarganya saat ini. Kalaupun ia melakukannya maka ia akan melakukannya secara diam-diam seperti semalam.

"Hwekk…huweekk!" Jongin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya didalam kloset, Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara suara muntahan Jongin itu segera bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Ya ampun oppa, _gwechanha?_ " Kyungsoo memijit tengkuk belakang Jongin dan menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya. Jongin menggeleng dengan lemas. Tanpa merasa jijik Kyungsoo membantu Jongin mengelasp sisa muntahan dibibirnya dengan jemarinya. Menekan tombol kloset untuk membersihkan bekas muntah Jongin dan membopong pelan tubuh itu untuk bersandar diwastafel sementara Kyungsoo mencuci tangannya dan menyalakan air hangat. Membasahi tangannya dengan air hangat dan mengelap wajah Jongin yang pucat pasca muntah barusan. "Apa kepala oppa pusing, ada yang sakit, perut atau…" Jongin justru menjatuhkan tubuhnya pelan kearah tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangkapnya dengan cepat meski limbung. Walaupun lemah namun Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menyerukkan kepalanya didada Kyungsoo.

"Kepalaku pusing, perutku juga tidak enak baby," lirihnya.

"Mungkin karena semalam oppa minum soju, Yaejin eounni bilang oppa tidak pernah minum soju sebelumnya," Jongin mengangguk lemah.

"Aku bisa minum alcohol kecuali soju."

"Ayo kita kembali kekamar, oppa harus beristirahat."

"Aku mau dikamarmu saja," rengeknya seperti bocah.

"Iya, dikamarku saja, kajja oppa," dengan perlahan Kyungsoo membopong tubuh lemas Jongin. Jongin tidak sepenuhnya menumpu tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo karena ia tahu kalau tubuhnya pastilah berat. "Tidurlah, aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk oppa, ya."

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

"Oppa akan memelukku setelah sarapan dan makan obat, bagaimana?" Jongin masih keras kepala.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah oppa, hmm…sebentar saja, setelah itu oppa bisa memelukku seharian."

"Janji seharian," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Maka Jongin akhirnya melepaskan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyelimutinya dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Aku akan kembali, sebentar saja," bisiknya lembut. Kyungsoo bergegas keluar kamar dan berpapasan dengan Yaejin ditangga saat akan turun menuju dapur.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyungsooie."

"Iya eounni, Jongin oppa sepertinya tidak enak, ia baru saja muntah."

"Itu pasti karena soju yang ia minum semalam."

"Kurasa juga begitu, aku akan membuatkannya bubur dan sup ginseng," Yaejin mengangguk.

"Kau perlu bantuan?"

"Aniya eounni _gwechanha._ "

"Kau bisa menemukan bahan-bahan untuk memasakkanya didapur ya, eounni mau melihat Jeno dikamarnya dulu," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

Yaejin memperhatikan tingkah adiknya yang begitu manja pada Kyungsoo, bahkan tidak segan-segan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo sementara simungil menyuapinya. Kyungsoo memasang tatapan tidak enak hati pada Yaejin namun Yaejin menggeleng bermaksud mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

"Jongin memang manja kalau sedang sakit, biasanya eomma yang selalu menjadi bantal guling untuk ia peluk selama ia tertidur," jawab Yaejin. "Dan Kim Jongin, kau harus berhati-hati kalau mau menyelinap dimalam hari, ayah bisa saja memergokimu bodoh," pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah mendengarnya. Jongin masa bodoh saja.

"Noona jangan mengomeliku, aku sedang sakit ini," Yaejin mencibir namun mengedik kearah Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Eounni titip bayi besar ini padamu ya, pastikan ia menghabiskan makanan dan meminum obatnya, kalau perlu dokter kamu bisa menelpon eounni dan eounni akan meminta suami eounni untuk datang memeriksa Jongin," ujar Yaejin panjang lebar.

"Ya _eounni, gomawo_ ," sebelum pergi Yaejin mengusuk poni Kyungsoo.

"Ia beruntung memilikimu, eounni titip adik eonni yang manja ini padamu ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyuman. Kyungsoo merasa begitu disayangi dan dikasihi berada ditengah-tengah keluarga Jongin. Jongin tidak menghabiskan buburnya karena ia bilang perutnya terasa penuh. Namun ia menghabiskan sup ayam ginsengnya dengan lahap. Dan Kyungsoo juga memberikannya obat untuk mengurangi sakit kepalanya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyungsoo berjam-jam kemudian karena ia terjaga saat merasakan sesuatu menekan dadanya dan itu adalah kepala Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dengan wajah yang sudah tidak terlalu pucat.

"Hmm…aku memilikimu maka semuanya menjadi terasa lebih baik," Kyungsoo mengecup kening Jongin lembut. "Kau jadi berkunjung ke rumah pamanmu?"

"Aku bisa pergi nanti saat oppa sudah sembuh."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang saja, aku sudah lebih baik."

"Oppa yakin, tapi oppa…"

"Aku yakin, ayo kita bersiap-siap," Jongin menegakkan benar-benar sudah merasa lebih baik. Sup ayam ginseng Kyungsoo membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat dan obat membantunya untuk cepat sembuh. Ditambah ia dipeluk oleh Kyungsoo selama ia tertidur.

.

.

Keluarga Park menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan sukacita. Kyungsoo telah mengabarkan kalau ia dan Jongin akan berkunjung ke kediaman Joonmyeon. Bibinya Yixing telah menyiapkan aneka makanan lezat kesukaan Kyungsoo. Ia juga bertanya apa saja masakan kesukaan Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo mengatakan Jongin suka semua masakan Korea namun jangan terlalu pedas.

" _Annyeong hasimnika_ , _Kim Jongin imnida_ ," Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Joonmyeon tersenyum hangat tidak menyangka bisa bertemu muka langsung dengan anak dari Kim Seunghyun dan juga salah satu pengusaha muda sukses itu.

"Park Joonmyeon imnida, ini istriku Kim Yixing dan ini putraku Park Chanyeol,"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat ia ke Manhattan," Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjabat tangan dengan Jongin.

"Senang melihatmu dan Kyungsoo di Seoul, Jongin -ssi,"

"Aku juga," angguk Jongin. Nyonya Park memboyong mereka keruang makan untuk segera menikmati makan malam bersama. Kyungsoo bisa melihat binar dimata Jongin saat melihat aneka makanan khas Korea yang dimasak oleh Yixing. "Anda memasak sangat banyak nyonya Park," Yixing tersenyum.

"Kau bisa memanggilku bibi Yixing seperti Kyungsoo," ucap Yixing. "Ini bukan masalah, aku suka memasak dan senang bisa menjamu kau dan Kyungsoo dengan begitu banyak makanan lezat."

"Terima kasih bibi Yixing," ucap Jongin. Berada ditengah-tengah keluarga Kyungsoo dan melihat sosok Yixing membuatnya teringat pada sosok ibunya. Meskipun ibunya begitu sibuk namun jika sudah berada dirumah ia sendiri yang akan memasakkan makanan untuk keluarganya. Pembicaraan berlanjut sambil menikmati makan malam lezat yang disajikan oleh keluarga Kim. Jongin bahkan malu-malu menambah karena masakan bibi Yixing memang sangat lezat.

"Kau jangan khawatir Jongin-ssi, jika kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo maka ia akan memasakkan masakan lezat untukmu setiap harinya," ujar Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo membolakan matanya pada sahabatnya itu namun dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Ya, aku yakin itu," angguk Jongin. "Ia pernah membuatkan masakan Korea untukku dan rasanya sangat lezat, Kyungsoo yang terbaik," pujinya smabil memandang lembut pada Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya hal seperti ini dialami Kyungsoo bersama keluarganya," Joonmyeon membuka suara, ia mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang layaknya orang tua pada anaknya. "Aku sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti anakku sendiri, dan aku tidak berkebaratan kau berada disini dan juga menerimamu menjadi bagian dari keluarga selama itu membuat Kyungsoo bahagia,".

"Terima kasih paman," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo sudah seperti putri kandung kami sendiri Jongin-ssi, kami telah melihatnya tertawa dan menangis," ujar Yixing pula. "Maka kami berharap kau bisa memberikannya sebuah kebahagiaan, dan jika ia menangis aku harap itu adalah tangis kebahagiaan. Sayangilah dia selalu," Jongin mengangguk dengan tegas sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memiliki orang-orang yang begitu mengasihinya. Dan Jongin tidak merasa kecil akan hal itu karena iapun memiliki rasa sayang yang besar untuk Kyungsoo bahkan mungkin telah berubah menjadi cinta tanpa ia sadari. Meskipun hingga kini ia belum pernah mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

Malam itu Jongin tidak membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke kediaman keluarganya, ia jsutru membawa Kyungsoo kesebuah penthouse yang ia miliki didaerah Incheon. Penthouse itu sangat mewah dan juga berada ditingkat teratas hingga Kyungsoo bisa melihat panorama malam yang begitu indah. Jongin tentu memiliki tujuan kenapa ia membawa Kyungsoo kemari. Ia ingin bermesraan dan menghabiskan malam bersama Kyungsoo hanya berdua saja. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya dirumahnya. Tidak dengan adanya ayahnya, Yaejin dan suaminya juga Jeno keponakannya. Meskipun ia yakin ayahnya berfikiran terbuka begitu juga Yaejin namun ia tidak mau memberi contoh buruk secara terang-terangan pada Jeno.

Cklekk ! Jongin yang sedang menyesap wine menoleh kearah pintu, disana tampak Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dengan rambut setengah basah ia tampak begitu menggoda. Dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Lelaki yang sudah topless itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Memeluknya dari belakang sambil tangannya bergerak melepas bathrobe Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berbalik dan seketika tali bathrobe tersebut lepas memperlihatkan celah tubuh telanjangnya. Jongin menapakkan tangannya pada leher Kyungsoo, mengelusnya lembut hingga tangannya perlahan menggeser bathrobenya dan terjatuh memperlihatkan bahu sebelah kanan Kyungsoo. Jongin mendaratkan kecupan kupu-kupu yang membuat Kyungsoo meremang. Jongin menurunkan bathrobe dibahu kiri Kyungsoo hingga kini bathrobe tersebut jatuh kelantai. Tubuh telanjang itu ditarik mendekat ketubuh keras dan liat JJongin hingga sitampan mendesis saat merasakan puncak payudara Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Jongin menyibah rambut setengah basah Kyungsoo dan mengecup, melumat leher Kyungsoo. Tubuh itu bahkan belum sepenuhnya kering dan kini bertambah basah dan lengket karena keringat yang ditimbulkan oleh kegiatan panas mereka. Tangan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan meraih kancing celana Jongin dan membukanya dengan bibir saling bertautan dengan bibir Jongin diatas sofa tunggal yang mengarahkan mereka pada panorama malam kota Seoul. Kyungsoo berhasil membuka kancing celana, Jongin sedikit menaikkan bokongnya agar simungil bisa menarik turun celana Jongin. Ia senang Kyungsoo yang melakukannya. Jongin meremas gemas bokong Kyungsoo yang berada dipangkuannya. Bibirnya menemukan nipple Kyungsoo dan melumatnya membuat Kyungsoo mendesah dan meremas rambut belakangnya agak kencang. Jongin memainkan nipple Kyungsoo dengan lidah didalam mulutnya.

"Ahnn…sir!" Jongin merasakan gairahnya terbakar begitu mendengar desahan Kyungsoo lengkap dengan panggilan favoritnya itu. Jongin mendorong dirinya untuk memasuki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak begitu merasakan kejantanan Jongin sedang berusaha memasukinya. Ia memutar pinggulnya untuk membantu memudahkan Jongin melakukan penetrasi.

"Kyunghh…" Jongin menggeram karena gerakan Kyungsoo seakan memelintir kejantanannya. Astaga ia merasakan pening akan gairahnya. "Baby, pegangan, aku mungkin akan sedikit keras," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"La..lakukan..nnhh!" Kyungsoo terlonjak dengan kepala semakin mendongak dan bibir terbuka, antara nikmat dan juga sakit saat Jongin menekan jauh kedalam dirinya. Jongin membuat gerakan yang liar saat ia mendorongnya semakin kedalam. Kyungsoo kewalahan, ia meremas rambut Jongin saat orgasmenya siap datang. "Akkhh… ahn!" ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menjerit begitu keras saat orgasmenya. Ia merasa begitu penuh. Jongin bangkit dan melepas kontak diantara mereka. Ia menempatkan tubuh depan Kyungsoo pada jendela besar yang samar memantulkan bayangan ketelajangan mereka. Nafas Kyungsoo masih terengah. Jongin meremas payudara Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan tangan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan kembali melakukan penetrasi. Kyungsoo meringis menahan perih. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Jongin melakukan penetrasi dengan posisi ini. Kyungsoo tersentak membentur kaca jendela saat Jongin bergerak.

"Ngh… !" Jongin menggertakkan bibirnya menahan hasratnya karena demi apa Kyungsoo benar-benar ketat bahkan setelah seringnya mereka berhubungan intim. Bibirnya menjamah telingan Kyungsoo dan melumatnya sementara tangannya tidak berhenti meremas payudara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan tubunya dengan tangan kananya menapak pada kaca. Ia terengah-engah dan kakinya terasa mulai lemas seperti jelly.

"Anh..anh.. sir, anh..!" Jongin memegang pinggul Kyungsoo dan menekan dirinya semakin dalam membuat Kyungsoo tersedak ludahnya karena gerakan Jongin. Jongin kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Gairahnya memuncak dan ia perlu mencapai orgasmenya hingga ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang bergerak begitu liar. Menaikkan satu kaki Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo harus menumpukan dirinya dengan kedua tangan di kaca. Samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dengan Jongin yang bergerak dan mengerang dibelakangnya.

"Akhh!" Jongin mendesah untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka melakukan hubungan intim. Ia menumpahkan dirinya didalam Kyungsoo hingga cairannya bahkan mengalir disepanjang paha Kyungsoo. Tubuh besar Jongin merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya begitu ia merasakan Kyungsoopun orgasme dan tubuhnya limbung. Keduanya terengah dengan sensasi yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Selama ini Jongin selalu lembut dan tidak seliar ini. "Apa aku menyakitimu baby?" tanya Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya lembut diatas sofa dengan jalinan diantara dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang telah ia lepas. Kyungsoo meringkuk didalam pelukannya. Jongin memutar kesamping tubuh Kyungsoo hingga ia bisa memandang wajah lelah dan sayu Kyungsoo. Jongin mengelus lembut pipi Kyungsoo, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang lengket di wajahnya.

"Tidak..aku baik..oppa," bisiknya lirih meskipun Baekyun masih bisa merasakan sedikit perih di kewanitaannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku," Kyungsoo membawa kepala Jongin kedadanya dan mengelus surai belakang Jongin lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa," Jongin mengusuk pipinya pada pipi payudara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli diperlakukan demikian oleh Jongin. Jongin berdiam disana beberapa menit, keduanya terdiam untuk saling meresapi detak jantung yang berdebar. Jongin tersenyum merasakan detak jantung Kyungsoo ditelinganya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah mungil Kyungsoo, memberikan sebuah lumatan lembut pada bibir merah merekah yang lembab itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lembut. Dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bulu romanya berdiri dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Jongin mengucapkannya dengan begitu lembut dan tulus. Mata Kyungsoo memejam saat Jongin menciumi sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan tawa kecil. "Aku bilang.. aku mencintaimu sayangku," Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menarik Jongin lebih dekat. Ia raup bibir Jongin dengan bibir mungilnya dan menekan tengkuk Jongin lembut.

"I..love..you..more," jawab Kyungsoo mesra disela-sela pagutannya. Jongin tidak pernah merasa sebahagia dan selengkap ini sebelumnya. Dan kedua sejoli itupun berpelukan erat berbagi kehangatan dengan hati yang dipenuhi oleh buncahan cinta. Tanpa tahu mungkin keesokan harinya salah satu dari sipengucap mempertanyakan kembali perasaannya.

.

.

Jika semalam Kyungsoo yang terbangun karena mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah muntah maka pagi ini Jongin terbangun karena menyadari Kyungsoo tidak berada disebelahnya. Ia mengucek matanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling kamarnya di penthouse.

"Baby!" panggilnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Nne…" Kyungsoo menjawab lirih dari dalam kamar mandi. Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Maka ia meraih boksernya dan memajonginnya dan menyusul Kyungsoo kekamar mandi. Baru saja sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi Jongin dikejutkan oleh Kyungsoo yang membungkuk di meja panjang wastafel dengan tangan memegang perutnya. Namun yang membuat ia terkejut adalah aliran darah di betis Kyungsoo hingga menodai lantai marmer kamar mandi.

"Baby, astaga apa yang terjadi?" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan menegakkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo lembut, hingga ia bisa menangkap wajah pucat Kyungsoo. " _Oh my god_ , baby kau bisa mendengarku, baby?" namun Kyungsoo telah terkulai sepenuhnya dipelukan Jongin. Jongin tampak panik karena Kyungsoo pingsan.

"Tidak,tidak, Baby, sadarlah!" dengan panik Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan setelahnya ia bergerak secepat kilat menelpon ambulan yang datang tidak lama kemudian. Ia ikut masuk kedalam ambulan tersebut bersama Kyungsoo yang masih pingsan dan begitu pucat. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Kyungsoo segera dilarikan ke UGD sementara Jongin menungguinya diluar ruangan. Ia bolak-balik didepan ruangan tersebut sambil sesekali mengintip kedalam ruangan dan melihat salah seorang suster yang akhirnya menyibak tirai dimana Kyungsoo tadi dibawa kedalamnya. Jongin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada disana. Ia terlalu panik untuk menelpon keluarganya dan mengabarkan kalau Kyungsoo berada dirumah sakit.

"Jongin!" Jongin menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya dan mendapati kakak iparnya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Jongin.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit, ia… aku tidak mengerti tapi ia seperti mengalami pendarahan," pintu ruang UGD terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita ber jas putih. Ia tersenyum pada kakak ipar Jongin lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Jongin.

"Apa anda yang datang bersama gadis yang baru saja mengalami pendarahan?" tanya dokter perempuan itu.

"Ya, saya Kim Jongin dan ia kekasih saya," jawab Jongin.

"Ada apa dokter Kwon, apa pasien mengalami pendarahan yang parah?" dokter dengan name tag Kwon Yuri itu tersenyum pada kakak ipar Jongin namun sedetik kemudian ia merubah kembali ekspresinya menjadi datar saat menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Melakukan hubungan intim disaat istrimu sedang hamil tidak dilarang asalkan anda melakukannya dengan hati-hati," ujarnya memulai namun membuat Jongin tersentak kaget dan kakak iparnya tidak kalah terkejutnya. "Ia sedang hamil muda dan anda hampir saja kehilangan bayi anda jika tadi ia tidak segera dibawa kemari," Jongin terdiam.

"Jadi ia sedang hamil?" tanya kakak ipar Jongin. Dokter Kwon memandang kakak ipar Jongin dan Jongin bergantian.

"Anda tidak mengetahuinya?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Entah itu dimaksudkan sebagai jawaban ketidak tahuan atau sebuah penolakan tentang kenyataan yang baru saja ia terima.

.

.

Kyungsoo terjaga lima menit yang lalu dan menemukan dokter Kwon tengah memeriksa keadaannya dan memberitahukan sebuah kabar mengejutkan. Normalnya ia seharusnya merasa bahagia saat ini. Karena ia tengah mengandung, usia kandungnya memang masih 2 minggu dan mengejutkan karena kandungan bisa begitu kuat dikehamilan muda itu. Namun ada yang lebih dicemaskan oleh Kyungsoo karena Jongin tak tampak dikamar inapnya saat ia terjaga. Kakak iparnya sudah datang menjenguk dan mengucapkan selamat. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bahagia atau tidak tetapi ia perlu bertemu dengan Jongin untuk mengetahui reaksinya. Kyungsoo menarik nafas pelan, tepat saat itu pintu kamar inapnya dibuka dan sosok Jongin muncul. Mata itu menatap Kyungsoo dari jarak jauh karena ia menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu. Namun tatapan itu tidak sehangat yang pernah diingat Kyungsoo. Dingin dan datar membuat hati Kyungsoo resah.

"Oppa," lirihnya. Jongin berjalan mendekat tanpa melepaskan tatapan datarnya pada Kyungsoo dan duduk dikursi disamping kasur Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik. Ini benar-benar bukan Jongin yang biasanya.

"Oppa..aku.." bola mata itu terpancang dengan tajam menatap Kyungsoo yang menjadi ciut untuk berbicara.

"Aku mempercayaimu Do Kyungsoo," desisnya dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak lepas dari mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak tahu oppa," cicitnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh…"

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya padaku?" tanya Jongin. "Bahkan setelah aku mengucapkan kalau aku mencintaimu semalam, apa kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikiran seperti itu oppa sungguh," air mata Kyungsoo sudah luruh membasahi pipinya. Jongin memalingkan pandangannya. Ia tidak mengerti, disudut hatinya ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo tapi ia merasa Kyungsoo merusak kepercayaannya dengan kabar kehamilan yang dibawanya ini. Bagaimana jika seandainya saja Jongin belum benar-benar mencintainya, apa Kyungsoo akan meneruskan semua ini dan melakukan apa yang wanita-wanitanya terdahulu lakukan padanya.

"Aku juga seorang wanita oppa, aku menginginkan sebuah pernikahan," ucap Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. "Aku ingin membangun sebuah keluarga denganmu, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti apa yang kau pikirkan terhadapku oppa. Aku akan menunggumu… tidakkah kau mempercayaiku oppa?" Jongin bangkit dari kursi.

"Entahlah," ia tertawa sumbang seakan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Kau menanda tangani woman's contract," ia mengedikkan bahu. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sisa air mata jatuh lewat pelupuk matanya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin berkata demikian, secara tidak langsung dia mengatakan Kyungsoo sama saja dengan semua wanita yang menandatangani woman's contract. Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya menahan isakan. Jongin bangkit dari kursi dan berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan membicarakan tentang masa depan bayi itu di Manhattan, setelah kau keluar.."

"Pergilah," lirih Kyungsoo membuat ucapan Jongin terhenti. Suara Kyungsoo sangat lirih sarat akan rasa kecewa didalamnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi," Jongin sontak berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, antara tidak percaya dan juga kesal.

"Do Kyungsoo…"

"Secara kontrak aku bukan lagi wanitamu," Kyungsoo membuka suara, memandang kosong pada seprai putih yang membalut tubuhnya. "Kontrak itu telah berakhir beberapa waktu lalu, kau tidak perlu mempertanggung jawabkan apapun terhadapku. Aku tidak akan melakukan test DNA karena aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk mengakui bayi ini…pergilah," Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Jongin dengan mata yang kembali mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kepedihan. Jongin masih berdiri disanam tercekat tidak percaya dengan tangan mengepal. Bagaimana bisa seorang Do Kyungsoo meperlakukan ia seperti ini. Ia adalah Kim Jongin. Dengan segala keangkuhan dan keegoisannya Jongin berbalik dan berjalan keluar dengan sedikit bantingan pada pintu. Kyungsoo terisak dibalik seprai. Jemarinya dengan lembut menyentuh perutnya dimana sebuah kehidupan tengah bernaung didalam perutnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kini. Baru saja sebuah kebahagiaan menaunginya dan Jongin. Namun kini sebuah kabar mengejutkan tentang kehamilannya membuat Kim Jonginnya yang lembut berubah menjadi pria yang tidak ia kenali. Haruskah mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Disaat ucapan selamat datang bahkan baru terucap.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

maaf kalo masih banyak typo, maaf banget

rencananya aku bakal post dua chap nih, semoga pada nunggu ya,

dan untuk seterusnya aku bakal post satu chap heheheheeh

;)


	14. Chapter 13

Kim Woman's Contract

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Rate : M

 **Love and Hate**

Kim Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dikursi tunggu tepat disamping pintu ruang inap Kyungsoo. Membenamkan wajahnya kedalam telapak tangan. Ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar saat ini. Segala hal terasa berputar-putar dikepalanya. Masa lalu dan masa kini seakan tumpang tindih memenuhi pikiran Jongin.

"Apa itu bayimu?" Jongin menegang dan menegakkan wajahnya seketika, mendapati sosok kakak iparnya. Berdiri dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban pada Jongin. Jongin menghela nafas pelan dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Ya," jawab Jongin. Itu sudah bisa dipastikan bayinya tanpa perlu dilakukan test DNA. Dia adalah pria pertama yang menyentuh Kyungsoo. Selama pengawasan Minho tidak terdapat kejanggalan apapun tentang Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang menjadi teman Kyungsoo hanyalah Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu populer dikalangan lelaki karena ia tidak bergaul baik dengan teman-teman lelaki seangkatannya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya, kau tidak berfikir akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo bukan?" Jongin menggeleng. Kakak iparnya menarik nafas lega sesaat namun dibuat kaget oleh jawaban Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung."

" _Mwo_ , apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo tengah mengandung anakmu saat ini," Jongin memandang kakak iparnya itu.

"Hyung, bisakah hyung merahasiakan hal ini untuk sementara waktu?" alis sang kakak ipar tertarik naik.

"Apa kau bermaksud lari dari tanggung jawab?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Bayi itu…anakku…aku tahu itu, kumohon hyung tolong rahasiakan hal ini," pintanya. "Aku akan memberitahukan pada ayah dan noona jika saatnya sudah tepat."

"Ketika perut Kyungsoo semakin membesar?" Jongin menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail hyung, aku mohon pengertian dari hyung," kakak iparnya memberikan pandangan meneliti pada Jongin.

"Kau tahu Jongin-ah, kau adalah anak lelaki yang selalu dibanggakan oleh ayahmu, jangan membuatnya kehilangan rasa bangga terhadap dirimu hanya karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi lelaki sejati," tukas sang kakak ipar menohok hati Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun untuk saat ini, tapi pastikan Kyungsoo dan bayinya dalam keadaan sehat. Ia masih hamil muda dan rentan akan tekanan dan juga stress. Jangan buat dia banyak berfikir keras, apa kau mengerti?" Jongin mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis.

"Terima kasih hyung," ucap Jongin.

.

.

Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjadi begitu dingin setelahnya, tidak ada perlakuan manis seperti biasanya. Sehari setelah kepulangan Kyungsoo kerumah keluarga Kim Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera kembali ke Manhattan karena ada pekerjaan yang harus ia tangani. Seperti janjinya kakak ipar Jongin sama sekali tidak membahas apapun perihal kehamilan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang tidak mengetahui tentang permintaan Jongin untuk merahasiakannya bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya masalah ini tidak perlu diketahui oleh keluarga Jongin saat ini.

"Eounni akan sangat merindukanmu, sering-sering ajak Jongin berkunjung ke Korea ya Kyungsooie," Yaejin memeluk Kyungsoo hangat.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukan eounni," Yaejin memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan memandangi mata gadis mungil itu. Ia merasa Kyungsoo menyimpan sesuatu. Bukannya ia tidak menyadari kalau hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin agak kaku setelah kepulangan Kyungsoo dari rumah sakit.

" _Gwechanha_?" tanyanya lembut. Jongin dan kakak iparnya menatap Yaejin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan anggukan kecil.

" _Gwechanha eounni_ ,"

"Jangan pernah minum alcohol terlalu banyak lagi ya, nanti kau bisa masuk rumah sakit karena demam tinggi hanya karena terlalu mabuk," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, tawa yanag dipaksakan. Itukah alasan yang dikatakan Jongin pada keluarganya.

"Ya eounni, aku akan mengingatnya dengan baik," Kyungsoo beralih pada kakak iparnya, lalu mencium gemas tangan mungil Jeno. Ayah Jongin sedang tidak berada dirumah karena berangkat ke Jepang untuk sebuah proyek film baru dan Jongin sudah menelpon untuk berpamitan.

"Jaga diri dan kesehatan kalian ya, sampai bertemu lagi," Yaejin melambai bersama Jeno ketika mobil yang dikendarai paman Ahn membawa mereka perlahan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Jongin yang menyibukkan dirinya dengan ipadnya mengecek beberapa email masuk dari Nickhun untuk menyibukkan diri meskipun sesekali ia melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk diam dengan telinga tersumpal headset. Jongin berdiri ketika sudah saatnya untuk boarding pass. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berjalan lebih dulu menuju antrian boarding pass namun ia sempat melirik saat sesosok dengan coat coklat mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

 _Everything I wanted might be pressure to you_

 _We just had missed expectations for each other_

 _I know your heart_

 _Is just ain't here with me_

Kyungsoo memandangi punggung tegap berbalut kemeja navy berlapis coat berwarna hitam yang tengah melangkah menuju boarding pass tanpa menoleh kebelakang itu. Dan perlahan punggung itu tertutupi oleh sosok wanita dengan coat berwarna coklat serupa dengan miliknya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Memandang sekali lagi pada sosok Jongin yang masih berdiri dengan tegap diantara para antrian. Tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca, pegangannya pada koper mengerat. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan menggeret kopernya berlawanan arah dengan para pengantri boarding pass.

 _I might regret it_

 _Things might get harder_

 _Even as I say this_

 _It's my decision so it's my responsibility_

.

.

Jongin menggeret koper memasuki ruangan keberangkatan, ia memutuskan untuk mengecek keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dan saat itulah ia terkejut begitu melihat wanita dengan coat coklat dibelakangnya bukanlah Kyungsoo. Jongin mencari-cari keberadaan Kyungsoo diantara para antrian dan ia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Dengan panik Jongin merogoh saku coat dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ajaibnya ponsel tersebut berpendar saat itu pula dan memberi notifikasi ada sebuah pesan masuk. Jongin segera membukanya karena tertulis disana 'Baby Girl'.

 **From : Baby Girl**

Terima kasih untuk segala hal yang telah kita bagi bersama

Sesuai dengan isi Woman's Contract, setelah kontrak berakhir maka kedua belah pihak tidak memiliki keterkaitan apapun kecuali rekan biasa

Aku tidak ingin menjadi rekan ataupun temanmu

Selamat tinggal

Jongin meremas ponselnya, ia merasa kepala dan hatinya sama mendidihnya saat ini. Ia mendengus kesal mengingat riwayat percintaannya. Apakah para gadis selalu memiliki hobby meninggalkan pesan untuk berpisah. Setelah Jung Krystal kini Do Kyungsoo. Jongin menyentak pegangan kopernya dan menariknya kasar, meneruskan langkahnya untuk kembali ke Manhattan. _Baiklah Do Kyungsoo jika ini yang kau inginkan_ batinnya.

.

.

Sebuah pesawat dengan tujuan ke Manhattan baru saja lepas landas dan Kyungsoo seharusnya berada didalamnya. Namun ia tidak bisa kembali ke Manhattan saat ini. Jika ada tempat yang sangat ingin ia hindari adalah kembali ke Manhattan. Tempat dimana Jongin berada. Saat ini ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan membuat rencana untuk kehidupannya. Tidak, ini bukan hanya tentang kehidupannya tetapi juga kehidupan janin dikandungannya.

Jika Jongin tidak bisa menerima ia dan bayinya maka ia tidak akan memaksa lelaki itu untuk menerima mereka. Jongin telah memaparkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika seorang wanita benar-benar mengandung anaknya. Tidak akan pernah ada pernikahan. Ketika Jongin menyebut tentang woman's contract dalam pembicaraan mereka dirumah sakit itu, disaat itu pulalah Kyungsoo mempertanyakan kembali tentang ucapan cinta Jongin padanya.

Benarkah seorang pria yang mencintai akan berkata demikian pada gadis yang dicintainya. Bukankah yang tengah mengandung anaknya adalah gadis yang ia ucapkan kata cinta setelah mereka bercinta. Apakah itu hanya bualannya karena percintaan panas mereka malam itu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa mencintai Jongin. Karena kini tersirat rasa kesal dan kecewa didalamnya. Merasa dipermainkan dan diberikan harapan yang tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan sama sekali.

 _I love you and I hate you_

 _All at the same time_

 _I hate you as much as I loved you_

 _It was a lie when I said it was okay_

 _Telling myself that I knew_

 _We were together but it didn't feel like it_

 _Pain is better than deepened loneliness_

 _If only we were honest with each other_

 _I hate you as much as I loved you_

Kyungsoo masih memandang kosong pada langit lewat etalase kaca sebuah coffeshop dimana ia duduk saat ini. Matanya mengerjap saat melihat bayangan samar seorang lelaki dengan coat hitam terpantul disana. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki yang tersenyum sambil memegang cup kopi ditangannya.

"Maaf, apa kau sendiri?" tanyanya sopan. Kyungsoo mengagguk pelan dan mengedarkan pandangan. Kyungsoo mengerti sekarang kenapa lelaki itu bertanya demikian. Coffeshop sangat ramai dan tidak ada tempat tersisa kecuali kursi ditempatnya.

"Ya, duduklah jika anda ingin duduk," ia menghela nafas lega.

"Aku sudah khawatir tidak bisa duduk, kakiku pegal sekali menunggu supirku menjemput," jawabnya sambil mengambil tempat didepan Kyungsoo. "Tapi, apa aku tidak mengganggumu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

" _Aniya, gwechanha_ ," lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Mereka tidak berbicara untuk beberapa menit. Kyungsoo kembali memandang keluar etalase kaca tanpa titik fokus membuat lelaki itu penasaran dan akhirnya ia bersuara kembali.

"Apa kau baru tiba di Korea?" Kyungsoo menoleh. Masih belum menjawab dan lelaki itu tersenyum maklum. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin membuka obrolan agar tidak bosan tapi jika kau keberatan menjawab tidak apa-apa," Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku kembali ke Manhattan tapi aku membatalkannya," lelaki itu kembali mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kau akan menetap di Korea?"

"Kemungkinan untuk beberapa waktu saja."

"Ahh begitu, jadi kau pasti memiliki tempat tinggal atau keluarga disini," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, dengan sedikit paksaan didalamnya.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk kesana, mungkin aku akan mencari penginapan atau flat yang bisa disewa sementara waktu."

"Ahh aku memiliki usaha rumah peristirahatan di daerah Daegu jika kau berminat," Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. "Aku Jang Jaeyeol, kita sudah mengobrol tetapi belum saling mengetahui nama," Kyungsoopun menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo-ssi, sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun," jawabnya tenang dan ramah. "Kebetulan aku memiliki usaha rumah peristirahatan yang sering menjadi tempat menginap turis-turis yang sedang berlibur ataupun untuk menetap sementara waktu. Yahh… anggap saja sebagai ajang promosi jika kau memang membutuhkan tempat, ahh _chakkaman_ ," ia merogoh saku coatnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering.

" _Yeoboseyo._ "

"…"

"Kau sudah disini, baiklah," ia memutus panggilan dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman ramahnya. Membuat Kyungsoo segan untuk tidak membalas. "Aku harus segera pergi, terima kasih karena berbaik hati berbagi meja dan kursi," lelaki tampan dengan senyum yang menawan itu bangki dan berbalik. Baru tiga langkah ia berhenti karena sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Jang Jaeyeol-ssi," ia berbalik dan memandang Kyungsoo. "Boleh aku tahu dimana alamat rumah peristirahatanmu itu?" Jang Jaeyeol tersenyum tampan dengan sebuah anggukan.

.

.

Lelaki bernama Jang Jaeyeol ini tampaknya bisa membaca keadaan kalau Kyungsoo sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Maka ia tidak bertanya selama perjalanan menuju Daegu. Ia menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo karena ia sedang tidak terburu-buru atau memiliki kesibukan lain.

Kyungsoo juga hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandang keluar jendela sambil mendengarkan music lewat ponselnya. Ia tidak menerima pesan balasan apapun dari Jongin. Sudut hatinya ingin menangis karena merasa diabaikan namun ia menguatkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah keputusannya untuk mengakhiri rasa sakit sebelum semuanya semakin dalam dan menyakitinya lebih dari ini.

"Kau mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya Jang Jaeyeol. "Kita sedang di rest area."

"Entahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun."

"Baiklah, kita terus saja," perintahnya pada supirnya. "Kyungsoo-ssi, kalau boleh kutahu berapa usiamu, kau terlihat masih muda."

"Usiaku 23 tahun."

"Ahh kau pasti seorang mahasiswa," tebaknya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Perjalanan berlanjut dengan Jang Jaeyeol yang sesekali akan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung dan sepi. Hingga akhirnya mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti didepan sebuah gedung tinggi penginapan. Ini lebih terlihat seperti apartemen.

"Ini tempatnya?"

"Iya, aku akan mengantarmu kedalam dan membantumu mereservasi."

"Jaeyeol-ssi, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku sudah merepotkanmu terlalu banyak," ia menggeleng ringan.

"Bukan masalah besar, ayo masuk," Jang Jaeyeol disambut oleh beberapa pegawainya yang tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kunjungan dari pemilik tempat mereka bekerja. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo teringat dengan perjalanan liburannya ke Castelo di Tuscany di Italia. Jang Jaeyeol mengurus semuanya, reservasi hingga memilihkan kamar yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Jaeyeol-ssi,"

"Tidak perlu begitu, ini bukan perkara besar dan kuharap kau akan menikmati waktumu disini."

"Tentu, sekali lagi terima kasih, " Jang Jaeyeol mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo. Menutup pintu kamar itu pelan dan berdiri disana dengan senyuman tipis penuh rahasia.

.

.

Kim Jongin sudah cukup pusing dengan permasalahannya dengan Kyungsoo dan pesan selamat tinggalnya sesaat sebelum ia terbang menuju Manhattan. Tidak perlu lagi ditambah dengan kecerewetan Heechul yang menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan dimana Kyungsoo karena ia tidak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo. Setiap ia menelpon akan dialihkan pada _voice mailbox_. Hal itu bisa terjadi karena dua alasan, ponsel Kyungsoo tidak aktif atau nomor sipenelpon di blokir.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun saat ini hyung, jadi berhenti bertanya!" tukas Jongin.

"Tapi ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa kalian pulang secara terpisah dan dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Astaga hyung kau ini…" Jongin baru saja bermaksud balas mengomeli Heechul namun ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak seakan semua isinya meminta dikeluarkan. Dengan langkah cepat Jongin menuju ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya kedalam kloset. Jongin bahkan belum makan apapun sejak kepulangannya kemarin, dan muntahannya hanyalah air bening dan itu membuat kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Ya Kim Jongin, _gwechanha_?" tanya Heechul di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku baik, _don't …be afraid_ ," Mrs Hans bergerak cepat begitu melihat Jongin muntah, ia menyiapkan teh hangat untuk Jongin yang menuju ruang makan dan duduk disana. "Terima kasih Brit."

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, wajahmu pucat."

"Ya, tidak perlu khawatir dan berhentilah bertanya," ucap Jongin meski pelan. "Aku akan bercerita jika aku sudah siap bercerita dan waktunya sudah tepat," Heechul mau tidak mau hanya mengangguk meskipun ia penasaran bukan main.

.

.

Kembali ke Manhattan membuat Jongin akhirnya memiliki kesibukan untuk membuatnya melupakan kejadian dan masalah yang menimpanya. Meskipun jika ia boleh jujur dan menghilangkan rasa gengsinya ia sangat merasa kehilangan sosok Kyungsoo. Namun bukankah Kyungsoo yang ingin berpisah, namun sisi hatinya yang lain balas mengatakan 'memangnya dia begitu karena siapa'. Dan Jongin hanya bisa memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Nickhun.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Dimana Kyungsoo, Heechul menelponku menanyakan tentang Kyungsoo, memangnya aku _baby sitter baby girl_ mu itu,"

"Jangan bertanya karena aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang," Nickhun memicingkan mata, ia yakin sesuatu telah terjadi. Namun jika Jongin berkata demikian maka ia tidak akan menanyakan apapun.

"Baiklah, dan kau punya janji dengan pihak design interior yang akan merenovasi resort di Selatan Manhattan," Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Teleponnya berbunyi dan Nickhun yang melihat Jongin sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya mengambil inisiatif mengangkat panggilan. Ia memencet tombol dan terdengar suara sekretaris Jongin.

"Tuan Kim, Miss Jung dari JKT Design Interior sudah datang,"

"Ya, kau bisa menyuruhnya masuk," Nickhun melirik Jongin, Ia menerima berkas yang sudah ditanda tangani. "Semoga masalahmu cepat selesai Kim jadi tidak ada pekerjaan yang terbengkalai karenanya,"

"Ohh diamlah Buck, aku tidak pernah mengabaikan pekerjaanku," cetusnya kesal. Tak lama pintu terbuka, Nickhun tersenyum pada sosok yang tidak asing itu saat wanita itu masuk. Jongin mengangkat pandangannya saat mendengar suara ketukan sepatu dan mataya membola begitu mengetahui siapa yang muncul dihadapannya."Krystal!" Krystal tertawa kecil melihat reaksi lucu Jongin.

"Hai Jongin-ah, kita bertemu lagi," jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

.

.

Kim Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau akan ada masa dimana ia dan Krystal bertemu kembali dan menjadi partner seperti sekarang. Sebelumnya ia telah memeriksa dengan baik semua data perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengannya. Namun sepertinya ia melewatkan JKT Interior design karena ia percaya dengan pilihan dari tim kreatifnya. Dan siang itu, berada diruangannya dan berbicara banyak tentang pekerjaan yang akan dijalankan bersama membuat Jongin merasa lebih ringan. Ia seperti bertemu teman lama yang bisa mengerti apa saja keinginannya. Krystal mendengarkan dan mencatat pada ipadnya apa saja yang Jongin inginkan secara mendetail. Ia sengaja tidak meminta asistennya ikut serta karena ia harus bisa mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bisa menjalin hubungan baik dan lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Ini mungkin terkesan jahat namun bagi Krystal ia patut mencobanya selama jari manis Jongin belum terlingkar cincin.

"Apakah permintaanku terlalu banyak?" Krystal menggeleng.

"Kau selalu banyak maunya dari dulu jadi aku tidak heran," jawabnya dengan candaan. "Akan kupastikan semuanya dikerjakan sesuai dengan keinginanmu," Jongin mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Krystal-ah, aku mempercayakan semuanya ditanganmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah jam makan siang, keberatan makan siang bersama?" Jongin melirik arlojinya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya justru melayang pada sosok mungil nan jauh disana. Dimana keberadaannya saat ini. Namun dengan cepat Jongin menghilangkan pemikiran tersebut. Ini keinginannya Kim Jongin.

"Tidak, kebetulan aku sangat ingin makan makanan Thailand," Krystal menaikkan alisnya tidak yakin dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Kau yakin, makanan Thailand?".

"Hmm.. Tom yam goong, salad papaya som tam, ya ampun kurasa air liurku bisa menetes kapan saja," kekehnya sendiri. Krystal masih bingung dengan pilihan Jongin.

"Jongin, bukankah kau tidak bisa makan makanan pedas dan terlalu asam?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

"Entahlah..aku hanya ingin," jawabnya tidak yakin. Ia juga tidak mengerti, ia hanya ingin memakannya saat ini.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, kita bisa makan bersama di restoran Thailand," setuju Krystal. Keduanyapun keluar bersama dari ruangan Jongin sambil sesekali bercakap-cakap. Dan hal itu cukup mengundang rasa ingin tahu karena tidak biasanya direktur mereka mudah akrab dengan wanita kecuali jika itu rekan kerjanya yang sudah sering bekerja sama. Saat sudah berada dilantai satu Minho yang selalu bersiaga segera menghampiri Jongin dan Jongin terdiam ketika melihat Minho.

"Anda akan pergi makan siang tuan?" Jongin mengangguk namun pikirannya tidak membawanya ke pembicaraan tentang makan siang.

"Kami akan makan siang di restoran Thailand apa…"

"Minho, pergilah keruangan Nikchun dan katakana padanya aku meminta dia menyiapkan tiket ke Seoul dan segala akomodasi untukmu disana," Krystal dan Minho sama-sama memandang Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. "Katakan padanya untuk melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan dan aku akan menjelaskan setelahnya," Minho membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah tuan Kim,"

"Dan aku akan pergi dengan mobil perusahaan saja, pastikan kau mendapatkan tiket untuk besok pagi, apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya tuan," Jongin mengangguk. Ia tahu ini menyalahi kontrak namun ia juga tahu kalau ia harus melakukannya. Bukankah sejak ia berniat membuka hatinya untuk Kyungsoo ia telah menegaskan telah meniadakan Woman's Contract. Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan sekenanya menyebut tentang Woman's Contract waktu itu. Ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar saat itu. Setelah dipikir lagi ia memang keterlaluan. Namun ia belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan itu saat ini. Iabenar-benar butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya kembali. Jongin menoleh kearah Krystal dan memberikan senyuman tampan yang agak dipaksakan. " _Let's go, I'm so hungry_."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

oke see you next chap

pay pay ;)


	15. Chapter 14

Chap 14

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi saat Kyungsoo terjaga dari tidurnya yang sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Matanya terbuka perlahan dengan lelehan air mata yanag terjatuh begitu saja. Ia menangis didalam tidurnya dan terjaga karena semua yang terjadi dialam bawah sadarnya seakan membawanya pada masa-masa indahnya bersama Jongin yang telah terlewati dan kini mungkin harus dimasukkan kedalam kotak berlabel kenangan. Tatapan Kyungsoo terpatri pada bagian kosong dikasurnya yang begitu luas. Seperti Jongin, Kyungsoopun sudah mulai terbiasa tertidur dan terjaga didalam pelukan Jongin. Dan pagi ini, ia terbangun dengan air mata akan mimpi yang memuat kilasan masa-masa indahnya dan mendapati dirinya hanya sendirian di kamar yang begitu luas dan begitu terasa hampa.

 _Under the bed, bigger than he is_ _  
I'm like a baby, crying  
Why, why, can't I get over you_

 _I wait for you without even knowing_ _  
I must have used up a box of tissues  
I swear, all my tears are going to dry up_

Mungkin sedari awal langkah yang diambilnya ini sudah salah. Menyerahkan dirinya pada Jongin demi membantu kesulitan keuangan untuk menutupi hutang pada Bank. Tapi itu bukanlah alasan utama. Kyungsoo menyukainya, jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali ia melihat Kim Jongin berdiri didepan kelas mengajarkan mata kuliah dikelasnya. Dan hatinya begitu sakit karena semua perlakukan Jongin, perkataan lembutnya, ucapan cintanya hingga kini masih harus dipertanyakan kebenarannya.

 _Need you, I miss you_ _  
I need your love  
It hurts, hurts so much  
I'll try to remember the good things_

Menyakitkan rasanya ketika kau merasa dicintai dan dipenuhi oleh kasih sayang namun dalam sekejap hal indah tersebut direnggut begitu saja dari genggamanmu. Dan Jongin telah melakukan hal itu padanya. Maka jika Jongin bisa berlaku demikian padanya ia tidak akan datang padanya. Meskipun ia begitu mencintai Jongin namun ia tidak ingin perasaannya dipertanyakan ketulusannya oleh tuan Kim yang arogan itu. Karena sebaliknya, ketulusannya pada Kyungsoolah yang harus dipertanyakan.

.

.

Nickhun memasuki ruangan Jongin dan tidak menemukan keberadaan sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu di kursi kebesarannya. Namun ia mendengar suara seseorang muntah dan juga suara air dari keran dikamar mandi. Maka Nickhun memilih untuk duduk dikursi tepat didepan kursi Jongin. Ia perlu mengkonfirmasi tentang tiket keberangkatan Minho ke Seoul yang tentunya sudah ia bereskan dengan cepat termasuk akomodasi Minho selama ia berada di Seoul yang Nickhun tidak mengerti untuk alasan apa Minho dikirim kesana.

Cklekk ! Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat dan tampak berantakan. Nickhun berdiri dan cukup kaget dengan keadaan Jongin.

"Kim, kau sakit?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sejak beberapa hari aku selalu muntah-muntah dipagi hari, lalu disiang hari," jawabnya sambil meraih gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya. Ia memencet nomot extention sekretarisnya. "Clara, tolong buatkan aku teh mint,"

"Kau minum teh mint, tidak biasanya,"

"Yang kutahu itu bagus untuk diminum disaat tubuh sedang tidak sehat,"

"Kau keberatan jika aku bertanya soal keberangkatan Minho ke Seoul?" Jongin melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kita akan membicarakannya setelah Clara membawa teh ku," Nickhun mau tidak mau mengangguk dan tidak lama kemudian Clara muncul dengan secangkir teh mint. Jongin meminumnya dengan hikmat dan tampak merasa lega setelahnya. "Ia harus mengawasi Kyungsoo disana,"

"Kyungsoo, dia tidak kembali ke Manhattan?" tanya Nickhun. Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Matanya memejam mencoba meresapi hangat yang dihantarkan oleh mint yang tercampur didalam teh yang ia minum.

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa?"

"Ia memutuskan berpisah…"

"Apa, kenapa tiba…"

"Kyungsoo hamil anakku."

"Tib..apa, hamil kau bilang?" sentak Nickhun terkejut. Jongin mengangguk. "Astaga Jongin, apa ini seperti kasus Im Nana?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Kau jelas tahu Kyungsoo berbeda Nick, dan kau harus tahu kalau akulah pria pertama yang menyentuhnya,"

" _Holy shit_!" umpan Nickhun tidak percaya. Gadis mungil itu masih perawan saat Jongin menyentuhnya. " Lalu kenapa ia ingin berpisah darimu?"

"Entahlah…mungkin ini salahku.. mungkin juga salahnya," jawab Jongin keras kepala. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau sudah banyak wanita yang mengaku hamil anakku setelah kami berpisah, dan hal itu membuatku ragu.. maksudku.. Kyungsoo…dia hamil.. seperti wanita lainnya," Nickhun menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Astaga atasannya ini, dimana sebenarnya letak pikirannya pikir Nickhun.

"Boleh aku bertanya Kim?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu membawa seorang gadis pada keluargamu sebelumnya, apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo?" Jongin menelan ludahnya. "Tidak menjawab bisa diartikan 'Ya' ataupun kau masih tidak yakin,"

"Kurasa aku masih tidak yakin."

"Setelah semuanya, maksudku semua waktu yang kalian lalui bersama, setelah kau mengatakan padaku untuk membatalkan Woman's Contract milik Kyungsoo, astaga Kim bagaimana caramu menggunakan otakmu sebenarnya?" Nickhun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Jongin. "Kau jelas-jelas jatuh cinta padanya, apa yang membuatmu berfikir kau masih tidak yakin?"

"Karena dia hamil."

"Dia hamil anakmu Kim, dan kau mencintainya, jadi dimana letak permasalahannya?" tanya Nickhun menekankan. "Ketika dua orang saling mencintai, bersama dan akhirnya memiliki keturunan maka itu terjadi karena cinta. Selama ini, wanita-wanita seperti Im Nana datang padamu dengan penuh trik dan kamuflase. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo berbeda, kau jelas mengenal dia balik baik dari pada diriku. Bahkan aku saja bisa menilai ia tidak mungkin berbuat seperti apa yang wanita-wanitamu lakukan. Dan kini ia meminta pisah denganmu, kurasa itu pilihan tepat. Anakmu mungkin saja akan malu dimasa depan memiliki ayah yang tidak tahu arti kata cinta dan bertanggung jawab!" Jongin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri mendengar semua penuturan Nickhun.

"Aku tidak bisa berfikir saat ini, kita bicarakan nanti saja Nick," ringis Jongin menekan pelipisnya.

"Kau harus memeriksakan diri jika keadaanmu tidak baik," saran Nickhun, walaupun mereka bersahabat dan Nickhun mengetahui sebagian besar tentang permasalahan Jongin namun ia tahu menempatkan posisinya. Jika Jongin meminta ia diam maka ia akan diam. "Tapi Kim, kau bilang Kyungsoo hamil?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Hmm."

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat tanda-tandanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, seperti muntah-muntah, lemas dan semacamnya, OH ASTAGA!" Nickhun menaikkan suaranya terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ya jangan berteriak, kepalaku pusing Buck!"

"Kau mengalami _morning sick_!" cetus Nickhun.

"Apa?" Jongin menatapnya bingung.

"Itu lumrah terjadi pada wanita yang tengah hamil setahuku, tapi adakalanya itu terjadi pada suami,"

"Jangan mengada-ngada."

"Aku serius, itu terjadi pada saudara Tiffany saat istrinya tengah hamil," jawab Nickhun. "Astaga Kim itu benar-benar anakmu, kau akan menjadi ayah," Jongin terdiam.

Nickhun adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu. Bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Jongin merasa sesuatu menekan dadanya. Seakan ada sumbat yang dipaksa untuk dilepas. Namun jika sumbat itu dilepas maka kekosongan akan begitu menyergap hatinya. Kekosongan yang sempat terisi namun kembali menghilang.

"Ayah…aku?" Nickhun berdiri dan memutari meja kerja Jongin. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Jongin.

"Pikirkanlah permasalahanmu dengan kepala dingin, ingatlah saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya, bagaimana kau memilikinya dan menghabiskan begitu banyak waktumu denganya," ujar Nickhun. " Do Kyungsoo adalah gadis pertama yang kau bawa ketengah-tengah keluargamu, gadis yang selalu kau sebut mengingatkanmu pada sosok ibumu.

Masa lalu percintaanmu mungkin sulit dan menyakitkan, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak pantas menerima imbas dari kenangan masa lalumu itu," setelah berkata begitu Nickhunpun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Jongin. Meninggalkan sipemilik yang terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang. Jongin meraih ponselnya dan saat ia membuka locked screen disana terpampang fotonya dan Kyungsoo saat mereka berlibur di Italia. Kyungsoo tampak begitu bahagia, dengan senyuman cantiknya. Jongin mengelus layar ponselnya dengan senyuman tipis. _Damn, I miss you baby girl_ bisiknya lembut. Dan disaat itulah ia memencet angka nomor 3 diponselnya. Karena nomor 1 jelas nomor ayahnya, nomor 2 nomor Yaejin dan nomor Kyungsoo berada di nomor 3. Lama terdengar nada tunggu disana membuat Jongin berharap-harap cemas apakah Kyungsoo telah memblokir nomornya seperti ia memblokir nomor Heechul. Tidak, tidak diblokir karena panggilannya diangkat.

" _Yeoboseyo_!" Jongin terkejut, itu bukan suara Kyungsoo namun suara seorang lelaki. " _Yeoboseyo_?" Jongin menggeser tombol merah untuk memutus panggilan. Matanya menatap nyalang pada layar ponsel yang tidak bersalah.

"Do Kyungsoo…kau…" gigi Jongin bergemerutuk saking kesalnya. Bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan lelaki yang menjawab panggilannya barusan. Itu sudah jelas bukan suara Park Chanyeol karena ia bisa mengenali langsung suara Park Chanyeol. "Akhh sial!" makinya. Jongin kembali melakukan panggilan dan kali ini ke nomor Minho.

"Ya tuan Kim."

"Setelah kau sampai di Seoul, temukan keberadaan Kyungsoo dengan GPS ponselnya dan kabari padaku semua informasi yang kau dapatkan tentangnya, kau mengerti," perintah itu begitu mutlak dan diujung sana Minho menjawab dengan sopan dan tegas. Jongin melemparkan ponselnya keatas meja, tidak mempedulikan bunyi benturan antara ponselnya dengan meja. Ia menarik nafas mencoba menteralkan segala amarah yang menggerogoti isi kepala dan hatinya saat ini. "Kau tidak sedang bermain api dengankukan _baby girl_ ," desisnya mengepalkan tangan. Jongin bisa saja terbang ke Seoul jika ia ingin, seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat Kyungsoo membatalkan reservasi hotel untuk Park Chanyeol. Namun kali ini ia ingin melihat dan mengawasi. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo setelah mereka berpisah. Dan siapa lelaki yang tadi mengangkat telepon.

.

.

Jang Jaeyeol datang berkunjung dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan bersama di restorannya. Restoran tersebut terletak tidak jauh dari gedung tempat Kyungsoo menginap. Jang Jaeyeol melirik ponsel Kyungsoo yang tertinggal diatas meja, deringnya menarik perhatian lelaki tampan dengan senyuman misterius itu. 'Jongin oppa calling' begitulah yang tertera dilayar. Sebuah senyuman miring terbentuk dibibir Jang Jaeyeol. Ia meraih ponsel tersebut dan menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ," ucapnya namun tidak terdengar jawaban diseberang sana, ia bisa menebak pastilah si penelepon terkejut karena yang menjawab panggilan bukanlah orang yang diharapkan. " _Yeoboseyo,_ " ulangnya. Dan panggilan diputus begitu saja. Jang Jaeyeol menoleh kearah lorong menuju toilet memastikan Kyungsoo belum kembali. Menghapus daftar panggilan terakhir dan meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut.

" _You wanna play with me_?" ia mendengus dan menunjukkan seringaian dibalik wajah tampan menawan miliknya sambil memandang layar ponsel Kyungsoo yang bergeming.

"Apa pesanannya belum datang, aku lapar," celoteh Kyungsoo saat ia muncul dan mengambil tempat didepan Jang Jaeyeol. Dan tak lama pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Kau menyukai makanan Jepang?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak juga, aku lebih suka makanan rumah tapi karena aku belum makan sejak semalam jadi aku akan sangat rakus hari ini, _jeosonghaeyo_ Jaeyol-ssi," Jang Jaeyeol menggeleng tidak keberatan dengan senyuman. Ponsel Kyungsoo kembali berbunyi dan membuat Jang Jaeyeol tersentak kaget, ia menajamkan matanya melirik layar ponsel. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa menerka siapa yang menelpon karena Kyungsoo langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Chanyeol-ah," ia menghela nafas sepelan mungkin karena itu bukan orang yang sama dengan yang menelpon pertama kali. Sambil menikmati makanannya Kyungsoo tidak segan mengobrol dengan suara pelan ditelpon. Diam-diam Jang Jaeyeol memperhatikan wajah cantik yang merubah ekspresinya setiap beberapa detik sekali selama obrolan kecilnya itu. Jang Jaeyeol tersenyum mengagumi betapa imutnya gadis ini. Namun ia tahu ia tidak tertarik secara emosional padanya. Ia telah memiliki seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan kini berada dibelahan dunia lain. Namun saat melihat gadis ini di coffeshop ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Perlahan, Jang Jaeyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitarnya. Namun ia tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu tetapi tidak saat ini Chanyeol-ah, dan jangan khawatir karena aku baik-baik saja," Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mengakhiri panggilan. Ia memandang Jang Jaeyeol. "Maaf, aku tidak sopan menerima telpon saat aku sedang bersamamu,"

"Bukan masalah besar, temanmu, atau kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Temanku," Jang Jaeyeol mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan alasanmu untuk tidak tinggal bersama dengan keluargamu saat ini, apa kau sedang memiliki masalah?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku dan mempersiapkan mentalku untuk bertemu dengan mereka,"

"Sepertinya masalahmu sangat pelik ya?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu, tapi aku yakin aku bisa mengatasinya,"

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku jika kau membutuhkannya," tawar Jang Jaeyeol.

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, tetapi terima kasih sudah menawarkan, kau sangat baik Jaeyol-ssi," ucap Kyungsoo. "Wanita yang memilikimu pastilah akan sangat beruntung," Jang Jaeyeol menatap segelas jus apel miliknya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak sebaik itu, entahlah…" gelengnya.

"Kenapa?" Jang Jaeyeol menatap Kyungsoo sesaat menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia bercerita. Dan akhirnya ia berkata "Aku tipe pria yang sangat posesif, kurasa kekasihku mulai merasa bosan denganku saat ini,"

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan lelaki posesif," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terpikir oleh sikap Jongin selama ini. Memerintahkan Minho untuk selalu mengawasinya. "Kalau boleh tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu posesif?"

"Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya, aku lelah kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai," jawabnya tenang sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Aku dibesarkan oleh orang tua angkat, ibuku meninggalkan aku begitu saja saat aku berusia 7 tahun dan aku dibawa ke panti asuhan oleh bibi tetanggaku sebelum akhirnya aku diangkat menjadi anak oleh sepasang suami istri yang tidak memiliki anak. Masa lalu percintaanku juga tidak begitu baik, aku hanya berusaha mempertahakan milikku dan menjaganya untuk tetap berada disampingku," Kyungsoo menatap Jang Jaeyeol lembut.

"Terkadang apa yang menjadi milikmu, tanpa harus kau jaga terlalu keraspun ia tidak akan pergi Jaeyeol-ssi, karena jika kau terlalu keras mengekangnya ia akan lelah," ujar Kyungsoo. " Setidaknya berilah ia sebuah kepercayaan yang bisa ia pertanggung jawabkan, kau bukan menjalin hubungan dengan bocah tetapi dengan wanita dewasa. Kepercayaan adalah modal utama dalam sebuah hubungan," entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya terasa sesak mengingat kepercayaan Jongin yang berubah terhadap dirinya hanya karena kehamilannya. Matanya secara tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, _gwechanha_?" Kyungsoo menggeleng dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghela air mata yang secara tiba-tiba telah jatuh.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar ya, maaf," Jang Jaeyeol menatap punggung mungil Kyungsoo yang berlalu menuju ke toilet. Meresapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia rasa bukan hanya dirinya yang sedang berada dalam dilema masalah percintaan tetapi juga Do Kyungsoo tengah mengalaminya saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

maaf kalo masih banyak typo dan karakter yang belum tepat, semoga readers pada paham hehehehe

pay pay ;)


	16. Chapter 15

Kim Woman's Contract

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Rate : M

 **I Need You Girl**

Kim Jongin bukanlah satu-satunya lelaki posesif yang begitu menjaga gadis miliknya. Karena dibelahan dunia lain ada sosok yang mirip sepertinya juga tengah berusaha untuk menjaga miliknya yang kini mulai bertingkah aneh seakan berniat melepaskan dirinya dari silelaki. Pria berkemeja putih itu menghela nafas pelan dan merebahkan kepalanya dipunggung kursi kerjanya. Matanya melirik pada sosok bersurai brown yang fotonya terpampang dilayar ipadnya. Tidak, dia bukanlah gadis miliknya melainkan gadis milik lelaki lain, milik Kim Jongin.

 ** _A few days ago_**

 _Lelaki berkaca mata hitam yang senada dengan coat yang ia kenakan itu tampak bosan menunggu supirnya yang terjebak dalam kemacetan untuk menjemputnya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya ia memasuki sebuah coffeshop bermaksud memesan segelas kopi. Sambil mengantri ia mengedarkan pandanganya hingga tatapannya terpatri pada sosok tidak asing yang fotonya telah ia lihat beberapa kali dalam sebuah perbincangan dunia maya tentang hubungannya dan Kim Jongin. Tapi apa ia tidak salah lihat. Sepengetahuannya gadis Kim Jongin menetap di Manhattan. Ia melepas kaca matanya untuk mendapatkan gambaran yang jelas. Dan ia yakin matanya tidak salah mengenali meskipun ia belum pernah bertemu gadis ini sebelumnya._

 _Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya ia masih berdiri sambil menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia menghampirinya. Lelaki tampan ia mengedarkan pandangannya, berfikir apakah ada bodyguard yang sedang mengawasi. Namun itu tidak melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Berjalan pelan hingga ia berdiri tepat disamping meja gadis bersurai brown yang tampak sedang memandang keluar etalase kaca. Namun sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaan orang lain didekatnya karena ia menoleh, dan lelaki tampan itu memberikan sebuah senyuman._

 _"_ _Maaf, apa kau sendiri?" gadis itu mengagguk pelan dan mengedarkan pandangan._

 _"_ _Ya, duduklah jika anda ingin duduk," ia menghela nafas lega, bersyukur karena coffeshop ramai jadi ia memiliki alasan untuk berbagi meja dengan gadis ini._

 _"_ _Aku sudah khawatir tidak bisa duduk, kakiku pegal sekali menunggu supirku menjemput," jawabnya beralasan sambil mengambil tempat didepan sigadis. "Tapi, apa aku tidak mengganggumu?" ia menggeleng pelan._

 _"_ _Aniya, gwechanha,"_

 _"_ _Apa kau baru tiba di Korea?" gadis itu menoleh. Masih belum menjawab dan lelaki itu tersenyum maklum. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin membuka obrolan agar tidak bosan tapi jika kau keberatan menjawab tidak apa-apa,"_

 _"_ _Tidak, seharusnya aku kembali ke Manhattan tapi aku membatalkannya," lelaki itu kembali mengangguk mengerti._

 _"_ _Jadi kau akan menetap di Korea?"_

 _"_ _Kemungkinan untuk beberapa waktu saja."_

 _"_ _Ahh begitu, jadi kau pasti memiliki tempat tinggal atau keluarga disini," gadis itu tertawa kecil, namun matanya tidak ikut tertawa._

 _"_ _Ya, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk kesana, mungkin aku akan mencari penginapan atau flat yang bisa disewa sementara waktu."_

 _"_ _Ahh aku memiliki usaha rumah peristirahatan di daerah Daegu jika kau berminat," gadis itu menaikkan alisnya. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. "Aku Jang Jaeyeol, kita sudah mengobrol tetapi belum saling mengetahui nama,"_

 _"_ _Do Kyungsoo."_

 _"_ _Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo-ssi, sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun," jawabnya tenang dan ramah. "Kebetulan aku memiliki usaha rumah peristirahatan yang sering menjadi tempat menginap turis-turis yang sedang berlibur ataupun untuk menetap sementara waktu. Yahh… anggap saja sebagai ajang promosi jika kau memang membutuhkan tempat, ahh chakkaman," ia merogoh saku coatnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering._

 _"_ _Yeoboseyo."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Kau sudah disini, baiklah," ia memutus panggilan dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman ramahnya. Membuat Kyungsoo segan untuk tidak membalas. "Aku harus segera pergi, terima kasih karena berbaik hati berbagi meja dan kursi," lelaki tampan dengan senyum yang menawan itu bangki dan berbalik. Baru tiga langkah ia berhenti karena sebuah suara memanggil namanya._

 _"_ _Jang Jaeyeol-ssi," ia berbalik dan memandang Kyungsoo. "Boleh aku tahu dimana alamat rumah peristirahatanmu itu?" Jang Jaeyeol tersenyum tampan dengan sebuah anggukan._

"Jang Jaeyeol," ia menggumamkan nama itu dengan dengusan dan tawa kecil. Nama kecilnya sebelum diganti menjadi Choi Siwon saat ia diangkat menjadi anak oleh Nyonya dan Tuan Choi. Ya, ia adalah Choi Siwon yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari Jung Krystal. Ia tidak memiliki dendam pada Jongin, ia hanya memiliki sedikit masalah karena kekasihnya kini sepertinya mulai berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan pengusaha real estate itu. Sejak Lee Kwangsoo bodyguard kepercayaannya menyampaikan semua informasi tentang pertemuan Krystal dan Jongin di Paris ia sudah menaruh kecurigaan. Choi Siwon mulai mencari tahu ada hubungan apa diantara wanitanya dan Kim Jongin. Bukan hanya Kim Jongin yang memiliki Nichkhun Buck karena Choi Siwon juga memiliki orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk mencari tahu tentang Kim Jongin. Hingga ia mengetahui bahwa Jongin dan Krystal dulu berada disekolah menengah yang sama dan menjalin hubungan. Jelas itu membuat Choi Siwon tidak bisa tinggal diam. Apalagi menurut laporan dari Kwangsoo, Krystal akan menjalani kerja sama dengan KJI Enterprise dan Krystal juga tidak mengindahkan tegurannya. Krystal jelas mengenal bagaimana dirinya selama ini. Setahun belakangan mereka menjalani hubungan dengan begitu baik hingga hari dimana Kim Jongin muncul didalam hubungan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan mengusikmu, jika saja kau tidak muncul didalam hubungan ku dan Krystal," desisnya sambil memandang foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo dibandara yang sempat menghebohkan publik. Dan Kyungsoo adalah sarana untuk membuat seorang Kim Jongin mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika milikmu diusik oleh orang lain. Apalagi Choi Siwon menilai sepertinya sedang ada maslah didalam hubungan mereka saat ini.

.

.

Kim Jongin duduk manis didalam ruangan dokter yang tak lain adalah ruangan Go Ara. Ia sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini. Pintu ruangan terbuka dan mempelihatkan sosok cantik sang dokter.

"Hai Kim, apa kabar?"

"Tidak terlalu baik, aku butuh diperiksa olehmu."

"Apa yang tidak beres, otakmu?" Jongin mendengus. Go Ara, Nichkhun Buck dan Kim Heechul adalah orang-orang yang selalu bicara sekenanya padanya.

"Tubuhku yang tidak baik, cepat periksa aku," titahnya sekenanya sambil beranjak dan berbaring diatas kasur untuk segera diperiksa. Go Ara beranjak sambil mendelik, mempersiapkan stetoskopnya untuk memeriksa. Ia menaikkan alisnya saat mulai memeriksa detak jantung, denyut nadi. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan keadaan Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hanya butuh istirahat," jawabnya tenang sambil memasukkan stetoskop kedalam saku jubahnya.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja dan aku perlu mengkonfirmasi sesuatu padamu," desaknya. "Aku sering muntah-muntah dipagi hari dan terkadang disiang hari, badanku lemas dan kepalaku sering terasa pusing,"

"Muntah dipagi hari, seperti gejala _emesis gravidarium_?"

"Dan apa pula itu _emesis gravidarium_?"

" _Morning Sickness_ ," jawabnya tenang namun tiba-tiba mata Go Ara memicing. "Wanita mana yang kau hamili Kim, astaga!"

"Wanita mana, memangnya ada berapa wanita yang kukencani?"

"Kau tidak mengencani wanita, kau mengontraknya seperti mengontrak rumah," ketus Go Ara. "Dan lagi aku tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo kembali kesini untuk mengambil pilnya, apa kau juga mendepak gadis mungil itu hahh?"

"Aku tidak mendepaknya, dan sekedar informasi tentang wanita yang kuhamili adalah Do Kyungsoo," mata bulat Go Ara membola tidak percaya.

"Astaga Kim, kau serius, apa kau sengaja membuatnya hamil, selama ini kau selalu memastikan semuanya aman," Jongin menggeleng.

"Ini tidak direncanakan, terjadi begitu saja, aku dan dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia hamil," jawab Jongin.

"Lalu dimana Kyungsoo, kenapa dia tidak kemari bersamamu?" Jongin menghela nafas pelan, membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang periksa dengan lengan menutupi wajahnya.

"Dia tidak disini, ceritanya panjang, dan kacau,"

"Kau mengacaukannya?" Jongin langsung bangkit dan menatap Go Ara. "Kenapa, apa aku salah bicara hmm?"

"Apa aku sebegitu buruknya?"

"Apa kau mencoba lari dari tanggung jawab saat ini?"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo yang memutuskan untuk berpisah."

"Aku yakin dia memutuskan begitu karena ada alasan, Kim," sela Go Ara sambil bersedekap bersender pada pinggir mejanya. Maka mau tidak mau Jonginpun menjelaskan permasalahan yang tengah dihadapinya dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Termasuk tentang mantan wanitanya, woman's contract yang juga diketahui Go Ara dan kehamilan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya kecewa.

"Kau tahu, dimasa depan ketika kau melihat anak itu tumbuh kau akan menyesal karena telah kecewa saat pertama kali mengetahui tentang kehadirannya," ucap Go Ara masih bersedekap. "Jangan menyamaratakan wanita Kim. Jika Kyungsoo seperti wanita-wanitamu yang lainnya maka ia tidak akan mengakhiri hubungan disaat ia tengah dalam keadaan hamil. Ia tidak melakukannya karena ia tahu, kau menolak dia dan bayinya. Dan ia berfikir, jika kau tidak menginginkan bayinya maka kau juga tidak menginginkannya. Jika kau berfikir bahwa dengan membiayai segala kebutuhan anak itu dimasa depan dan mencantumkan namamu didepan namanya itu sudah cukup maka keputusan Kyungsoo meninggalkanmu itu sudah benar. Dia berhak mendapatkan pria tampan dan memiliki hati dari pada pria tampan yang hanya memakai otak kiri untuk berfikir tentang sex sepertimu," Go Ara tahu ia berbicara agak kasar kali ini namun ia perlu menyadarkan temannya.

"Setelah Nichkhun, kini kau yang menceramahiku," dengusnya namun Jongin tidak menganggap acuh apa yang dikatakan oleh Go Ara. Ia mendengarnya dan menyimpannya dimemori otaknya.

"Kau benar-benar harus berdamai dengan masa lalumu, Kim," tukas Go Ara. Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan jika kau masih bergelut dengan masa lalumu, kita berjalan kedepan bukan kebelakang. Ini bukan hanya tentang tanggung jawab tetapi juga tentang perasaanmu padanya. Jika kau mencintainya maka tidak ada lagi yang harus kau ragukan. Dan setahuku, lelaki yang mengalami _morning sickness_ karena ia begitu mencintai istrinya, dalam kasusmu itu berarti kau sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Kau mungkin menyangkal, tetapi reaksi alamiah yang terjalin diantara kalian berdua telah menunjukkan apa yang coba kau sangkal," Go Ara tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Aku mencintainya," bisik Jongin. Go Ara tersenyum sambil mengambil kertas resep untuk menuliskan resep obat Jongin.

"Wahh aku senang mendengar kau mengatakan kau mencintai seorang gadis, _finally_ ," kekeh Go Ara, ia berdiri lalu menyodorkan kertas resep. "Ini resep untukmu, semoga _morning sickness_ mu berkurang dan cepatlah buat keputusan untuk masa depanmu sebelum semuanya terlambat" Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Ara-ya."

.

.

Jongin baru saja menebus obat yang diresepkan oleh Go Ara padanya dan segera menuju ke parkiran dimana mobilnya berada. Getaran di saku jasnya membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya membuka pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan benda pipih berlayar datar itu. Nama Park Chanyeol berada disana, ia dan Chanyeol memang telah bertukar nomor ponsel sebelumnya saat diacara keluarga dirumah keluarga Park.

"Chanyeol!" Jongin menjawab.

"Kau di Manhattan," itu sebuah pernyataan.

"Ya, aku di Manhattan,"

"Dan Kyungsoo masih berada di Korea, apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin tidak tahu ia harus mulai menjelaskan dari mana. "Dengar Kim, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan pribadimu dan Kyungsoo tapi jika Kyungsoo sampai menghilang meski hanya sehari itu berarti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Dia tidak pernah memblokir nomorku sebelumnya," _Tapi dia tidak memblokir nomorku_ batin Jongin bodoh, kau menelponnya sehari setelah kau berada di Manhattan sementara Heechul menelpon Kyungsoo disaat ia baru saja sampai di Manhattan. Berarti Kyungsoo memblokir semua panggilan dihari itu.

"Ada sedikit masalah, jangan khawatir aku akan segera menyelesaikannya," jawab Jongin meskipun ia sendiri belum yakin bisa menyelesaikan masalah tersebut dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyakitinya Kim, Kyungsoo sudah seperti saudaraku jika kau menyakitinya aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja," itu sebuah ancaman. Jongin tidak takut tetapi ia merasa bersalah. Ia telah berjanji pada keluarga Park tidak akan pernah menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti," sambungan telepon berakhir tak lama kemudian. Jongin masuk kedalam mobilnya dan merebahkan kepalanya pada jok mobil.

 _"_ _Pikirkanlah permasalahanmu dengan kepala dingin, ingatlah saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya, bagaimana kau memilikinya dan menghabiskan begitu banyak waktumu denganya. Do Kyungsoo adalah gadis pertama yang kau bawa ketengah-tengah keluargamu, gadis yang selalu kau sebut mengingatkanmu pada sosok ibumu. Masa lalu percintaanmu mungkin sulit dan menyakitkan, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak pantas menerima imbas dari kenangan masa lalumu itu."_

"Bodoh!" desisnya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar harus berdamai dengan masa lalumu, Kim. Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan jika kau masih bergelut dengan masa lalumu, kita berjalan kedepan bukan kebelakang. Ini bukan hanya tentang tanggung jawab tetapi juga tentang perasaanmu padanya. Jika kau mencintainya maka tidak ada lagi yang harus kau ragukan. Dan setahuku, lelaki yang mengalami morning sickness karena ia begitu mencintai istrinya, dalam kasusmu itu berarti kau sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Kau mungkin menyangkal, tetapi reaksi alamiah yang terjalin diantara kalian berdua telah menunjukkan apa yang coba kau sangkal."_

Ucapan Nichkhun dan Go Ara terngiang-ngiang ditelinga. Jongin memejamkan matanya perlahan, teringat pada pembicaraannya dan Heechul tadi pagi. Ketika kakak sepupunya yang biasanya doyan meledak-ledak bila menyangkut Kyungsoo tampak begitu tenang saat mulut pedasnya melontarkan ucapan yang cukup mengagetkan Jongin.

 _"_ _Jadi Kyungsoo meninggalkanmu?" Jongin yang baru saja menyesap teh mintnya mendongak kearah Heechul yang tengah mengoleskan selai coklat pada roti bakarnya._

 _"_ _Apa?" Heechul meliriknya datar namun tenang._

 _"_ _Kau mendengarku dengan baik Kim," Heechul tengah berbicara serius, jika ia menyebut nama keluarga Jongin berarti apa yang akan dikatakannya adalah hal serius. "Aku memaksa Nichkhun buka mulut," Jongin tidak heran._

 _"_ _Begitulah," Heechul mendengus mendengar tanggapan Jongin._

 _"_ _Aku tidak pernah mencampuri hubungan pribadimu dengan wanita-wanitamu sebelumnya Kim. Tapi gadis mungil bernama Do Kyungsoo yang kau bawa kerumah ini dan kau tiduri setelah ia menandatangani Woman's Contract mengingatkanku pada adikku Yubi," ujarnya mulai memotong-motong roti bakar yang telah terolesi selai. "Aku sudah pernah berkata padanya untuk tidak pernah mengharapkan perasaan cinta dari seorang Kim Jongin. Karena kau tidak pernah menawarkan cinta. Tapi kau memberikannya harapan dengan mengatakan kau menyukainya. Kupikir kau sudah bisa menerima masa lalumu dan memulai untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak kusangkan kau sepengecut itu, jadi aku mendukung keputusannya meninggalkanmu," ujarnya panjang lebar membuat Jongin tertegun._

 _"_ _Ia tidak pernah mengatakan ia mencintaimu tapi aku bisa melihatnya setiap kali namamu kami singgung dalam obrolan," timpalnya. "Ia hanya gadis biasa yang memiliki keinginan sederhana, bertemu pangerannya, menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Dan aku berulang kali mengatakan padanya bahwa Kim Jongin bukanlah pangeran yang akan membawanya pada altar pernikahan," Jongin benar-benar tertohok mendengar ucapan Heechul. Apa dia seburuk itu._

 _"_ _Hyung…"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak pernah benar-benar menyukainya,"_

 _"_ _Aku menyukainya hyung," sentak Jongin. "Dan aku juga sadar aku telah jatuh cinta padanya," Heechul membanting garpu dan pisaunya, matanya menatap Jongin tajam namun Jongin tak gentar dan balas menatap._

 _"_ _Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini saat ini, seharusnya kau di Korea dan memperbaiki keadaan,"_

 _"_ _Aku akan memperbaiki keadaan tapi aku juga butuh waktu untuk berfikir hyung,"_

 _"_ _Kau tahu apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Heechul. "Penerimaan, kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Kyungsoo tengah hamil. Pikiran buruk menguasai dirimu hingga kau jadi balik berfikir kalau Kyungsoo sama saja seperti wanita-wanitamu terdahulu. Belajarlah untuk menerima dan berdamai dengan masa lalumu. Jika kau dikuasai pikiran-pikiran burukmu maka kau bisa kehilangan orang-orang yang kau cintai. Kyungsoo berada sangat jauh darimu saat ini, segala hal bisa terjadi. Dan ketika itu terjadi kau hanya bisa menyesalinya."_

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin membuka ponselnya yang memperlihatkan notifikasi adanya email masuk. Jongin menggeser layar untuk membuka email tersebut. Pengirimnya adalah Minho. Minho sudah sampai di Korea dan ia telah berhasil menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Untunglah Kyungsoo tidak lagi menonaktifkan ponselnya dan memblokir panggilan. Minho dengan mudah bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Jongin membuka folder foto yang dikirim oleh Minho dan matanya menyipit untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah melihat.

"Lelaki ini," gumamnya, jarinya memperbesar foto tersebut dan matanya yang menyipit kini berubah menjadi membola. "Choi Siwon?"

.

.

Krystal baru saja sampai dikantor KJI Enterprise untuk membawakan beberapa contoh gambar yang telah ia siapkan untuk renovasi yang akan dikerjakannya. Setelah memastikan keberadaan Jongin di ruangannya Krystal segera beranjak menaiki lift untuk menuju ke ruangan Jongin dilantai teratas. Krystal tampak begitu cantik, dengan penampilannya yang modis ia melangkah penuh percaya diri begitu keluar dari lift.

"Selamat siang Miss Jung, Mr Kim sudah menunggu anda," Krystal mengangguk dengan senyuman ramah yang mengundang rasa ingin tahu. Karena belakangan Krystal sering terlihat di gedung KJI Enterprise dan Kim Jongin tak lagi terlihat bersama Do Kyungsoo yang telah dikonfirmasi sebagai kekasihnya.

Cklekk ! Krystal mengintip kecil kearah ruangan Jongin dan mendapati sosok berkemeja merah marun itu tengah duduk disofa dengan laptop didepannya dan beberapa berkas diatas meja. Namun yang membuat Krystal mengeryit adalah sepiring strawberry shortcake dengan potongan besar yang berada diatas mejanya. Setahunya Jongin tidak terlalu suka makanan manis.

"Hai Jongin!" sapanya, Jongin mendongak dan tersenyum pada Krystal.

"Masuklah, aku sudah menunggumu," Krystal berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan duduk disofa panjang sementara Jongin duduk di sofa tunggal sambil memeriksa berkas dan sesekali mencomot cake dengan garpu.

"Kau tampak menikmati strawberry shortcakemu Jongin-ah," Jongin nyengir. Krystal menyodorkan map berisi rancangan yang telah ia siapkan dan Jongin menerimanya. "Setahuku kau tidak terlalu suka makanan manis," Jongin mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku hanya ingin, ngomong-ngomong kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja boleh," Jongin mengangguk, memencet nomor extention Clara sekretarisnya untuk membawakan teh. Tak lama Clara muncul dan membawakan secangkir teh dan juga setoples cemilan.

" _Thank you_ Clara," wanita bule itu mengangguk sopan dan meninggalkan ruangan. Krystal duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang tengah membolak-balikkan gambar rancangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Krystal-ah, bagaimana kabar kekasihmu?" Jongin membuka obrolan membuat Krystal terkejut dengan pilihan pertanyaannya itu.

"Kabarnya baik," jawabnya pendek.

"Dia berbisnis di Korea, bukan?" Krystal mengangguk.

"Ya, bisnisnya bergerak di bidang manufaktur tapi ia juga memiliki beberapa usaha seperti apartemen dan restoran," jelas Krystal. Jongin mengangguk.

"Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin. Mulutnya sudah gatal ingin bertanya.

"Kami…baik…yahh..begitulah," Jongin menatap Krystal.

"Itu berarti hubungan kalian sedang tidak baik," simpulnya. Krystal menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Apa tidak masalah jika kita berbicara masalah pribadi di jam kantor begini?" canda Krystal.

"Bukan masalah, kita teman bukan?" Krystal hampir mendengus mendengarnya. Ia sedang berusaha memangkas jarak itu untuk mengubah 'teman' menjadi lebih dari teman.

"Hubungan kami sedang sedikit merenggang saat ini,"

"Kenapa?" Jongin tampak was-was saat ini, ia khawatir Choi Siwon sedang mengincar Kyungsoo.

"Aku lelah dengan sikapnya," lirih Krystal. Ia tidak bersandiwara saat ini, ia berkata apa adanya tentang kelelahannya dengan hubungan yang telah dijalin selama setahun belakangan ini. "Ia terlalu mengekangku, aku bukanlah anak kecil yang harus selalu didikte, ini tidak boleh, itu tidak boleh, kau adalah kekasihku jadi jangan dekat dengannya, astaga itu bahkan dengan teman sejawatku. Ia benar-benar posesif, ia bahkan menempatkan seorang bodyguard untuk mengawasi dan mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Demi tuhan aku bahkan bukan selebriti Hollywood yang harus dilindungi dan diawasi 24 jam," ujarnya panjang lebar menuangkan segala hal yang bercokol didalam hatinya.

"Jadi lelaki tinggi yang sering terlihat disekitarmu itu bodyguard?" Jongin bukan tidak menyadari jika selama ini jika ia dan Krystal keluar bersama selalu ada lelaki tinggi berpakaian rapi yang mengawasi mereka.

"Ya, namanya Lee Kwangsoo dan ia adalah bodyguard kepercayaan Choi Siwon-ssi," jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bicara padanya dan menjelaskan pemikiranmu?" Krystal menggeleng.

"Aku tidak berani mengatakannya," Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Ia menaruh map yang dibawa Krystal diatas meja. Ia perlu memastikan sesuatu karena ia sempat memikirkan hal ini beberapa waktu, melihat gelagat yang Krystal tunjukkan.

"Krystal-ah, apa saat ini kau sedang mencoba mendekatkan diri denganku?" Krystal tercengang.

"Ap..apa?"

"Aku hanya perlu memastikannya, kau tahu kita sudah sejak lama tidak saling menghubungi sebelum pertemuan di Paris," ujar Jongin. "Aku mengingat dengan baik bagaimana caramu menyapaku di pesta reuni, kau tampak tidak tertarik untuk berbicara banyak denganku. Mungkin karena masa lalu kita tidak berakhir dengan baik atau juga karena kau enggan bicara padaku saat itu. Tapi sekarang kau tampak begitu luwes dalam setiap pertemuan dan pembicaraan kita. Aku mengenalmu Jung Krystal, meski kita berpisah untuk waktu yang lama namun aku bisa membedakan rasa tertarik dan rasa pertemanan. Maka aku perlu memastikannya padamu," ungkap Jongin. Krystal menundukkan wajahnya, merasa ia telah ketahuan oleh Jongin.

"Aku…"

"Kau sedang mencoba menjadikanku pelarianmu?" Krystal menggeleng mengelak.

"Tidak Jongin, aku…" Jongin menggapai tangan Krystal dan menggenggamnya lembut dengan senyuman menenangkan.

"Dengarkan aku Krystal-ah," ucapnya. "Kita pernah memiliki masa lalu bersama, itu tidak akan terlupakan olehku bahwa kau adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun hubungan kita berakhir dengan tidak baik namun aku berusaha untuk menganggap itu hanyalah bagian masa lalu kita. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan karena tidak akan memberikan keuntungan apapun untukku ataupun dirimu. Saat ini, ketika aku memandangmu, perasaan itu tidak lagi sama Krystal-ah. Kau bukan lagi gadis yang sama yang membuatku jatuh cinta seperti dulu. Perasaan yang kumiliki murni selayaknya teman. Karena aku…mencintai gadis lain," Jongin tersenyum pada Krystal meskipun alasan senyumannya adalah karena mengingat sosok mungil Kyungsoo yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan aku Jongin-ah, aku berfikir…aku bisa datang padamu dan meminta perlindunganmu untuk membawaku pergi darinya, aku benar-benar lelah dengan hubungan kami," Jongin mengelus genggamannya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku ke Seoul," Krystal yang berkaca-kaca menatap bingung pada Jongin.

"Apa, Seoul?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Karena aku dan kau harus menyelesaikan masalah kita," Krystal masih belum mengerti karena Jongin menyebutnya 'masalah kita'. "Mungkin kau perlu melihat ini selagi aku meminta Nichkhun menyiapkan tiket untuk kita berangkat ke Seoul," Jongin menyodorkan sebuah map coklat pada Krystal, ia bangkit dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana untuk menelpon Nichkhun sambil mencomot cake. Krystal yang penasaran membuka map coklat tersebut dan matanya membulat saat mendapati foto-foto kekasihnya bersama dengan gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai kekasih Kim Jongin. Tidak ada yang berlebihan difoto itu. Keduanya hanya duduk berhadapan menikmati makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran sambil mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Foto lainnya memperlihatkan keduanya tampak menghabiskan waktu sambil berjalan-jalan di taman di kawasan Woobang Land. Krystal mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya, memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut Krystal dengan handphone tertempel ditelinganya.

"Dua tiket penerbangan ke Korea malam ini atas namaku dan Jung Krystal," ucapnya ditelpon.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

see you next chap

pay pay ;)


	17. Chapter 16

aku seneng banget deh baca review, ada yang sampe buat akun ffn cuma buat review,

aku bakalan ceritain ke RedApple, pasti dia seneng banget ffnya banyak yang suka.

oke selamat menikmati chap ini ya

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FOLLOW, FAV, REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 16

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, badannya sedikit lelah namun ia merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Jang Jaeyeol yang dikenalnya begitu baik karena bersedia menemaninya berkeliling beberapa tempat bagus di Daegu. Mereka juga beberapa hari ini sering makan bersama di restorannya atau di restoran lain atas usulan Jang Jaeyeol yang lebih mengenal Daegu. Kyungsoo merogoh saku blazernya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Saat menggeser layar datar untuk membuka locked screen wajah pria tampan yang sedang memejamkan matanya diatas kasur muncul sebagai wallpaper. Wajah Kim Jongin saat tertidur yang diambil secara diam-diam oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengelus layar itu pelan, rasa rindu yang menyesakkan muncul kembali membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. A _ku menyukaimu baby girl_ suara sexy yang begitu familiar terasa membisikinya _kau yang pertama mendengarnya dariku, baby girl_.

" _Nappeun neo, jinja nappeun namja_ ," Kyungsoo terisak memeluk ponselnya, menaruh layar itu di dadanya. " _Bogosieppo…oppa_ ,"

 _Fall Fall Fall, scattering apart  
Fall Fall Fall, falling_

 _Because of you, I'm becoming ruined  
I wanna stop, I don't want you anymore  
I can't do it, this sucks  
Please don't give me any excuses_

 _You can't do this to me_

"Bagaimana ini baby," Kyungsoo berbaring menyamping, menekuk kakinya persis seperti janin didalam rahim. Ia memeluk perutnya erat dengan air mata yang telah menetes. Ia begitu merindukan Jongin hingga rasanya begitu sesak. Tapi Jongin bahkan tidak menghubunginya setelah pesan yang ia kirim sebelum mereka berpisah. Kyungsoo sudah terisak, inilah yang ia benci ketika ia hanya sendiri. Maka pikirannya akan membawa dirinya pada setiap masa yang telah dihabiskan bersama Jongin. Membuatnya mengingat segala hal telah mereka bagi bersama.

 _All of the things you said are like a mask  
It hides the truth and rips me apart  
It pierces me, I'm going crazy, I hate this  
Take it all away, I hate you_

 _But you're my everything_

Kyungsoo merasakan getaran didadanya dimana ponselnya ia dekap dengan begitu erat. Tanpa menghapus air matanya Kyungsoo memandang layar ponsel yang menunjukkan sebuah pesan masuk dari Heechul. Kyungsoopun membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

 **From : Heechul oppa**

Jika kau marah pada Jongin jangan acuhkan oppa T.T

Kau dimana? Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyungie?...

Kyungsoo menghapus sisa air matanya, ia rasa ia tidak perlu mengabaikan Heechul terus-menerus hanya karena ia memiliki hubungan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya belum siap Heechul bertanya ini dan itu. Ia khawatir apakah Jongin bercerita tentang kehamilannya pada Heechul. Maka msekipun sedikit ragu, Kyungsoo membalas pesan Heechul.

 **To : Heechul oppa**

Aku baik-baik saja oppa

Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku ^^

Kyungsoo menambahkan ikon smile meskipun pada kenyataannya saat ini ia sulit untuk tersenyum. Namun ia perlu meyakinkan Heechul kalau ia baik-baik saja.

 **From : Heechul oppa**

OHMYGOD akhirnya kau membalas pesan oppa

Kau tahu oppa sudah salah meracik minuman sedari tadi

Hanya karena kau mengabaikan oppa

Kau benar baik-baik saja?...

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca isi pesan Heechul yang sarat akan kelegaan karena akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti mengacuhkannya.

 **To : Heechul oppa**

Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak baik-baik saja oppa

Masalahku dan Jongin-ssi tidak perlu diambil pusing ^^

Kyungsoo agak kaget karena Heechul membalas dengan sangat cepat setelah ia membalas pesannya barusan.

 **From : Heechul oppa**

Apa maksudmu dengan 'Masalahku dan Jongin-ssi tidak perlu diambil pusing'

Dan apa-apaan itu ikon smile, oppa tahu kau sedang sedih dan kecewa pada si Kim-Shit-Jongin

Dengarkan oppa, kau tidak sendirian Kyungie, kau memiliki oppa

Kandunganmu….baik-baik saja?

Kyungsoo sukses menitikkan air mata kembali saat ia membaca pertanyaan terakhir Heechul. Ia tidak berharap Heechul mengetahuinya. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin Heechul mengasihaninya. Ia tidak ingin siapapun mengasihaninya saat ini. Kyungsoo tidak membalas pesan tersebut. Dan kamar itu kembali terisi oleh suara isakan Kyungsoo. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan_ batinnya _bagaimana aku menghadapi keluarga Chanyeol setelah ini, bagaimana ini baby?..._ Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya. _Ibu membutuhkan ayahmu…tapi ia bahkan tidak menginginkan kita…._

"Aku membencimu oppa…aku membencimu…." tapi kau juga mencintainya suara didalam kepalanya menyela. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku membencimu…aku membencimu Kim Jongin…" lirihnya.

.

.

Choi Minho telah menyiapkan reservasi disebuah hotel yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Daegu Inn milik Choi Siwon. Tempat dimana kini Kyungsoo berada. Maka setelah mendarat di Korea Minho pun segera membawa Jongin dan Krystal ke hotel tersebut.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu Minho, kita bertemu besok pagi di restoran," Minho mengangguk dan membungkuk sopan. Jongin menatap Krystal yang masih berdiri dihadapannya memegang erat kopernya. Jongin menepuk bahunya lembut menenangkan. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah Krystal-ah jika kau tidak bicara padanya maka masalah diantara kalian tidak akan selesai," Krystal menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tahu," lirihnya. Jongin mengusuk puncak kepala Krystal.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat, perjalanan 8 jam bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan kau pasti lelah,"

"Ya, terima kasih Jongin-ah."

"Sampai bertemu besok pagi," Krystal mengangguk dan berbalik menuju kamarnya tepat disamping kamar Jongin. Jongin tidak membawa banyak perbekalan pakaian. Ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia harus membawa dompet, handphone, paspor dan juga ipadnya. Selebihnya ia hanya ingat memasukkan pakaian dalam, kaos, dan dua buah kemeja entah itu cukup atau tidak untuknya selama berada disini. Tapi itu tidak penting, karena yang lebih penting adalah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo secepatnya dan menyelesaikan segala permasalahan serta kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat. Jongin mengusap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum pada sosok cantik nan imut didalam layar ponsel tersebut. "Kuharap…kau masih menyisihkan waktumu untuk menungguku datang baby… kau dan bayi kita," ya, bayinya dan Kyungsoo, bayi mereka. Setelah berhari-hari dilema dan galau akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum begitu mengingat tentang kehamilan Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin harus bersiap untuk menghadapi hari esok, bersiap bertemu dengan gadisnya. Karena terkadang kenyataan bisa saja tak sesuai dengan harapan.

.

.

Choi Siwon sama sekali tidak memiliki firasat apapun pagi itu ketika menjejakkan kakinya di Daegu Inn. Ia bermaksud untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo pagi ini dan mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Sambil melangkahkan kaki kedalam gedung Daegu Inn ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari keberadaan seseorang yang ia perhatikan sering mengikuti kemanapun ia dan Kyungsoo pergi. Ia menyeringai karena akhirnya Kim Jongin menyadari pendekatan yang dilakukannya pada Do Kyungsoo.

"Sajangnim," langkahnya terhenti saat ia sampai di lobi dan menoleh kearah resepsionis yang membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Ada apa Gaeun-ssi?"

"Ada tamu yang menunggu sajangnim," Choi Siwon menaikkan alisnya. Seingatnya ia tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun, ia bahkan tidak memberitahukan siapapun kalau ia akan datang pagi ini kemari. Meskipun hal ini sudah mejadi rutinitasnya belakangan ini. Bolak-balik Seoul-Daegu hanya untuk menemui gadis Kim Jongin. Demi melancarkan misinya mendekati Do Kyungsoo hingga sosok bodyguard yang selalu mengawasi Kyungsoo diam-diam itu muncul.

"Tamu, tapi aku…"

"Choi Siwon-ssi!" sebuah suara yang asing membuat Choi Siwon menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kim Jongin berdiri hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Jongin tersenyum ramah namun penuh ancaman. Choi Siwon sempat terkejut namun ia balas menyeringai sambil menegakkan dagunya. Ternyata umpannya termakan oleh Kim Jongin. Namun seriangaiannya menghilang saat seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalinya muncul dari belakang tubuh Jongin.

"Krystal!" gumamnya. Krystal memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh antisipasi, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan atau dilakukan Choi Siwon. Namun Jongin melangkah lebih dulu kearahnya diikuti oleh Krystal dibelakangnya.

" _Long time no see_ ," ucap Jongin. "Kau punya waktu untuk berbincang denganku, cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah untuk dinikmati bersama sambil menikmati secangkir kopi," Choi Siwon tidak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Krystal yang justru mengalihkan pandangannya tidak mau menatapnya.

.

.

Kim Jongin, Choi Siwon dan Jung Krystal kini tengah duduk bersama tanpa saling berbicara karena pelayan kini tengah menaruh pesanan mereka diatas meja. Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan sebagai sopan santun. Ia meraih cangkirnya dan menyeruput kopi dengan gayanya yang elegan. Mengintip dari balik cangkir berukuran sedang itu bagaimana Choi Siwon memberikan tatapan yang begitu intens pada Krystal dan Krystal yang mencoba menghindari tatapan itu.

"Ehem!" Jongin berdehem sambil menaruh cangkir diatas tatakan dan duduk tegap namun menyilangkan kakinya dengan gaya yang begitu maskulin khas Kim Jongin.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Choi Siwon masih mencoba bersikap ramah meskipun saat ini ia memiliki begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya bagaimana Krystal bisa lepas dari pengawasan Lee kwangsoo dan berakhir di Seoul.

"Pada siapa kau bertanya lebih tepatnya?" tanya Jongin. Choi Siwon akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Kau dan juga _kekasihku_ ," tekannya pada kata 'kekasihku'.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput gadisku," jawab Jongin tenang. "Gadis yang sering kau dekati belakangan ini," Choi Siwon mendengus. Ia memasang seringaian menyebalkan sambil bersedekap.

"Bagaimana rasanya melihat gadis milikmu didekati oleh lelaki lain?" Jongin balas mendengus.

"Aku memberi peringatan padamu Choi Siwon-ssi," jawabnya tenang namun penuh ancaman. "Jangan pernah mendekati milikku,"

"Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu," kali ini Jongin yang memasang seringaian menyebalkan dan mengedikkan bahunya remeh.

"Kau mungkin telah mencari tahu tentang masa laluku dan Krystal kekasihmu, namun kutegaskan kepadamu bahwa hubungan yang terjalin diantara aku dan Krystal hanyalah pertemanan dan rekan kerja," ujarnya menegaskan. "Aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun lagi pada Krystal melebihi dari itu maka kutekankan padamu jangan mendekati gadisku hanya karena kau berfikir aku mendekati wanitamu Choi Siwon-ssi!" Krystal memejamkan matanya pelan. Ia telah salah langkah dan egois dengan membawa Jongin kedalam masalahnya. Jongin benar, ia seharusnya membicarakan semuanya pada Choi Siwon bukannya menjadi Jongin tameng. Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Krystal, memberikan senyuman penyemangat.

"Selesaikanlah masalah diantara kalian berdua karena aku juga harus menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri," Jongin bangkit dari kursinya. Menepuk bahu Krystal lembut sebagai penyemangat lalu berjalan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tampak menjadi canggung satu sama lainnya.

.

.

Kim Jongin berdiri didepan pintu kamar dimana gadis yang sangat ingin ia temui saat ini berada. Ia telah menanyakan keberadaan kamar inap Kyungsoo lewat resepsionis sebelumnya. Jongin bahkan dengan sekenanya mengatakan bahwa ia diberikan izin oleh Choi Siwon untuk memakai master card untuk memasuki kamar itu. Seorang pegawai menemani Jongin dan membukakan pintu menggunakan master card.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jongin padanya. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo meskipun sebenarnya barulah hitungan hari. Namun saat ini rasa rindu dihatinya begitu membuncah dan siap untuk diluapkan. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang terlihat gelap karena sepertinya lampu tidak dinyalakan. Jongin meraba dinding untuk menemukan saklar. Dan ia menemukannya.

Klikk ! begitu saklar dinyalakan ia mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang berbondong-bondong memasuki celah retina mata. Jongin menyipitkan mata untuk memandang sosok bertubuh mungil yang meringkuk diatas kasur persis seperti janin. Langkahnya terasa berat dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang sejak tadi. Wajah gadis yang begitu ia rindukan itu tertutupi oleh rambutnya hingga ia tidak bisa memandangnya. Jongin berlutut dilantai dengan tangan menapak pelan diatas kasur. Tangannya perlahan mendekat menyentuh helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis yang begitu ia rindukan itu.

"Eungh!" Kyungsoo sedikit gelisah merasakan sentuhan diwajahnya saat Jongin mengelus lembut pipi kenyalnya. Namun Jongin bisa merasakan kesat bekas air mata menodai pipi putih itu. Matanya seketika meredup. Kyungsoo menangis, apa ia menangisinya, menangisi segala perbuatan buruknya selama ini. Jongin bangkit dan menaiki tempat tidur pelan-pelan dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo yang tertidur menyamping.

" _Baby girl_ ," bisiknya lembut sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, merasakan jejak air mata yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo menggeliat kecil dan beringsut mendekat kedada Jongin. Jongin terkejut namun ia tersenyum dan menarik Kyungsoo mendekat. Ia merasa hatinya bergetar mendapati Kyungsoo mengenalinya bahkan didalam tidurnya.

" _Oppa~_ " lirih Kyungsoo, jemarinya mencengkram kemeja Jongin. "Oppa~"

"Ya sayang, ini oppa," tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam pelukan Jongin. Ia mengecupi puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

" _Oppa,_ _bogosieppo_ ," Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan perasaan hangat luar biasa. Ia rasanya bisa menitikkan air matanya kapan saja. Betapa gadis mungilnya ini memiliki perasaan yang begitu besar padanya. Dan ia telah bodoh menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Jongin terkejut saat mendengar isakan Kyungsoo. " _Bogosieppo…bogosieppo_ …"

"Oppa disini sayang, ayo buka matamu dan lihatlah oppa disini," Jongin menunduk, mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada kedua mata Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan air mata. Kyungsoo terkejut, badannya menegang, bahkan disaat ia berada dialam bawah sadarnya ia mengenali bagaimana sentuhan dan ciuman milik Jongin. Kyungsoo mengeratkan rematannya pada kemeja Jongin. Hidungnya berada tepat didagu Jongin dan ia bisa mencium aroma aftershave yang biasa dipakai Jongin. Ia takut, gelisah namun berharap bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Dengan rematan yang semakin kencang pada kemeja Jongin yang kini sudah berubah menjadi kusut Kyungsoo perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang terasa basah dan perih. Samar sekali ia mencium aroma tubuh yang familiar dan begitu ia rindukan, dan matanya menangkap kemeja berwarna navy yang juga tidak asing oleh pandangannya. Tangan Kyungsoo melepas rematannya dan perlahan menyentuh dagu Jongin dengan takut-takut seakan jika ia menyentuhnya maka seketika sosok itu akan menghilang. Matanya bergerak pada bibir apel yang selalu bisa membuatnya lemas jika bibir itu melumat bibirnya dan menciumnya begitu mesra. Mata bulat yang basah itu mengerjap-ngerjap pelan saat kini pandanganya bersirobok dengan mata lelaki tampan yang begitu ia rindukan. Yang namanya ia sebut didalam tangis rindunya.

"Op..pa," lirihnya. Bibir Jongin mendekat pada bibir mungil Kyungsoo dan berbisik mesra membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo merinding.

" _Nado bogosieppo_ ," sebuah lumatan menutup ucapan rindu Kyungsoo yang tersampaikan.

.

.

 _It goes round & round, why do I keep coming back  
I go down & down, at this point, I'm just a fool  
Whatever I do, I can't help it  
It's definitely my heart, my feelings but why don't they listen to me  
I'm just talking to myself again, talking to myself again_

Choi Siwon memandangi wanita cantik yang selama setahun ini telah menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan seksama. Matanya menatap bibir yang tengah bicara dengan suara yang pelan mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini rasakan. Apa yang selalu ia pendam sendiri. Ia merasa dunianya berhenti dan seakan ada yang menekan tombol _muting_ untuk menghentikan suara disekitar mereka dan hanya suara Krystallah yang bisa ia dengar.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita oppa," ucap Krystal pelan, pandangannya yang sedari ditundukkan perlahan berani menatap mata Choi Siwon. "Aku mencoba untuk memahamimu, memaklumi sikapmu padaku tetapi aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku bukan wanita yang tepat untukmu oppa, maafkan aku," tanpa sadar Krystal menitikkan air matanya. Jangan fikir ia tidak sedih ketika memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dan Choi Siwon. Selama ini ia mencoba bertahan dengan sikap posesif Choi Siwon namun Choi Siwon tidak mencoba sebaliknya, mengerti apa yang Krystal inginkan. Dan Krystal sudah merasa cukup dengan semua perasaan lelah yang ia pendam itu. Ia tidak ingin mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lainnya lebih jauh lagi. Maka sebaiknya diakhiri selagi mereka belum melangkah terlalu jauh.

"Krystal-ah.."

"Ini juga tidak mudah untukku oppa, tapi kumohon kali ini saja _, jebal_ ," mata itu kembali menitikkan air matanya. "Cobalah mengerti perasaanku, jika kita meneruskannya dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini maka kita akan menyakiti satu sama lain. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini, maafkan aku oppa," Krystal melepaskan sebuah cincin dijari manisnya. Itu bukan cincin pertunangan melainkan cincin perayaan hari jadi mereka yang ke 100. Dan Krystal tidak bisa menyimpan itu lagi setelah hubungan mereka berakhir.

"Krystal-ah, kau…" Krystal menggeleng memohon agar Choi Siwon tidak memulai lagi dengan segala argumentasinya.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya oppa, maafkan aku," ia menggeser cincin tersebut kearah Choi Siwon diatas meja. "Aku bukan wanita yang tepat untukmu," setelah berkata begitu Krystal menghapus air matanya dan beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Choi Siwon yang terdiam, terpaku pada cincin yang bergeming diatas meja.

 _I need you girl  
Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone  
I need you girl  
Why do I keep needing you when I know I'll get hurt?_

.

.

Kyungsoo nyaris tidak bisa bernafas ketika menyadari sosok yang kini tengah memeluk dan mencium bibirnya begitu lembut adalah Kim Jongin. Pria yang begitu ia cintai, begitu ia rindukan. Namun Kyungsoo merasa ada yang salah disini, kenapa Jongin ada disini.

"Hmp…lep..pash.." Kyungsoo memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari ciuman dan pelukan Jongin begitu menyadari keberadaan pria yang membuatnya begitu menderita rindu dan sakit hati selama beberapa hari ini.

"Baby, ini aku, hei…".

"Lepas, menjauh dariku, pergi," Jongin tersentak ketika Kyungsoo mendorongnya menjauh dengan kalimat usiran yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Baby, ini aku…".

"Karena itu kau maka menjauh dariku," Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba melindungi dirinya dari Jongin. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah akan siksaan sensual Jongin terhadapnya. Kyungsoo merinding mengingat bagaimana sentuhan Jongin ditubuhnya dan juga ciumannya dibibirnya yang masih terasa basah. Demi tuhan ia merindukan itu namun ia tidak akan menyerahkan dirinya pada Jongin setelah apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya. Jongin berlutut diatas kasur mencoba perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Tetap ditempatmu tuan Kim, jangan berani mendekat!" pekiknya kalap membuat Jongin merasa dirinya begitu buruk hingga Kyungsoo yang selalu berlaku manis menjadi takut berdekatan dengannya.

"Baby, jangan begini, aku…"

"Aku bukan babymu, kita tidak lagi terikat kontrak," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya masih memeluk dirinya sendiri. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan ini, maka ia mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya tidak peduli Kyungsoo memberontak. "Lepaskan aku, jangan menyentuhku, lepaskan, lep…psh..kan.." suara Kyungsoo teredam didada Jongin saking eratnya Jongin memeluknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, tidak akan pernah Do Kyungsoo, tidak akan pernah," jawabnya tegas namun ia mengecupi puncak kepala Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut karena perlahan Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan memberontaknya. "Kau harus mendengarkan aku baby, ada banyal hal yang…harus kujelaskan padam..mu," Jongin merasa perutnya bergejolak. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo juga turut merasakan Jongin yang bergerak tidak nyaman dan melepas pelukannya secara tiba-tiba lalu berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo masih terdiam ditempatnya, bingung dengan perubahan sikap Jongin itu. Ada apa dengan Jongin, itulah pikirnya. Hingga ia mendengar suara Jongin yang tengah muntah didalam kamar mandi. Semarah apapun ia pada Jongin namun kakinya membawa ia bergerak kearah kamar mandi dan berdiri didepan pintu. Menatap punggung Jongin yang membungkuk diatas wastafel.

"Huekk… hkk..huekk!" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir berbentuk hatinya bingung, haruskah ia menghampiri Jongin. Suara air keran terdengar, Jongin membersihkan bibirnya dengan air. Memandang pantulan wajahnya dicermin yang dalam sekejap berubah menjadi pucat. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Kyungsoo didepan pintu memandangnya dengan was-was. Jongin tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya. Membawa tubuh lemasnya bersandar pada tubuh Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dan membawanya berjalan mundur keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tidak berontak kali ini. Ia membiarkana Jongin memeluknya dan mendudukkannya dipinggir kasur. Namun Jongin berpindah duduk bersila dilantai dengan kepala direbahkan dipaha Kyungsoo. Ia menarik Kyungsoo mendekat hingga perut Kyungsoo menyentuh hidungnya. Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo erat dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada perut yang tertutupi oleh t-shirt Kyungsoo itu dengan gemas. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Terkejut dan merasa terharu karena Jongin tengah menciumi perutnya, dimana janin yang ia kandung berada. Jongin menggesekkan hidungnya pada perut Kyungsoo membuat simungil merasa geli. Jongin merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha Kyungsoo dan mengusap-ngusap pipinya disana. Mengecupi paha yang berbalut hotpants itu dengan mesra seakan-akan ia memuja Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Aku begitu bodoh," ucapnya sambil menatap perut Kyungsoo. Ia mengelus lembut perut itu dengan tangannya. "Apa yang salah dengan memiliki anak dari gadis yang kucintai?" Jongin mendongak dengan pandangan sendu penuh rasa menyesal pada Kyungsoo. Mata itu berkaca-kaca, membuat Kyungsoo tak kuasa untuk menahan tangannya dan mengelus puncak kepala Jongin.

"Aku selalu terpaku pada masa lalu percintaanku yang buruk tanpa menghiraukan perasaanku sendiri terhadapmu," ujarnya. " Perasaan khawatir dipermainkan dan dimanipulasi membutakanku takut hingga aku menyakitimu begitu dalam, menyakiti calon bayi kita," Kyungsoo sukses menitikkan air mata saat Jongin menyebut 'calon bayi kita'.

"Aku seharusnya menjadi pria yang paling berbahagia karena memiliki gadis yang melimpahiku dengan kasih sayang dan cinta yang begitu besar dan tulus sepertimu, tetapi aku justru mengacaukan keadaan dan membiarkan kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku," ujarnya. "Seharusnya aku mengejarmu, mencarimu dan membawamu kembali kepelukanku. Namun aku terlalu arogan dan egois hingga tanpa kusadari itu juga menyakiti diriku sendiri," Jongin mencium telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang menangkup pipinya. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan air matanya luruh dan Kyungsoo menghapusnya lembut dengan jemari lentiknya.

" _Aniya oppa_ …" Jongin menggeleng. Ia menghujamkan kecupan-kecupan manis ditelapak tangan Kyungsoo lalu membawanya kedalam genggamannya dan menempatkannya didadanya. Jongin menunduk dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo didadanya.

"Maafkan aku baby, aku mencintaimu, maafkan kebodohanku," Kyungsoo menunduk dan menjatuhkan kecupaan dalam dipuncak kepala Jongin. Kyungsoo memerosotkan tubuhnya hingga ia juga berada dilantai. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Jongin dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Ia menangkup pipi lelaki yang begitu ia cintai itu.

" _Nado Saranghae, oppa_ ," bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin dengan lembut, mengeratkan lingkaran kakinya pada pinggang Jongin hingga kini ia berada diatas pangkuan lelaki yang turut melingkarkan kedua tangananya memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo melumat bibir atasnya. Kyungsoo meremat rambut belakang Jongin. Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Kyungsoo saat simungil melepaskan bibir mereka perlahan untuk mengirup oksigen. Kyungsoo melenguh dan mencengkran bahu Jongin lembut. Mata mereka bertatapan dan senyuman perlahan muncul disudut-sudut bibir yang memerah dan basah.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi, maka jangan pernah mengatakan selama tinggal lagi baby girl," ujarnya lembut. " _I need you baby girl, you complete me_ ," Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyuman cantiknya yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin, mengecup lembut leher Jongin.

"Jangan pernah melepaskan aku lagi oppa," bisiknya lembut dan malu-malu. Jongin memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada wajah Kyungsoo saking gemasnya.

" _Never_."

End ?...

apa ini end aja ya sampe sini? gimana menurut reader,

aku rada bingung di chap depan penjabaran anak mereka dan lain lain, aku minta masukan dan semangat dong

hehehehe

huuuuuu nyebelin, udah ke sekolah tapi 12154kaisoo gak dateng, nyebelin,

males jadinya buat besok sekolah terus ketemu dia.

do'ain ya besok bagi rapot semoga hasilnya memuaskan,

sama seneng banget deh banyak banget moment chanbaek, ya walaupun ini ff Kaisoo tapi tetep aku Chanbaek Shipper

oh ya aku mau beli buku exo salah gaul doain ya, cepet dikirim hehehehe

oke deh sekian dulu cuap cuapnya

pay pay ;)


	18. Chapter 17

wah wah wah, author RedApple seneng banget loh denger respon readers,

chap ini, ada yang aku tambahain semoga gak aneh ya,

oke selamat membaca.

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FOLLOW, FAV, AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Woman's Contract

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Rate : M

 **Best Luck**

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa diruang kerja Jongin dikediaman Kim yang kini juga sudah menjadi kediamannya. Menikmati nikmatnya sapaan angin senja sembari menunggu sang suami kembali dari kantor memang menjadi kebiasaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Ditemani lantunan lembut dari musik yang ia nyalakan melalui ponselnya dengan speaker yang ada diruang kerja. Kakinya bergerak-gerak kecil sambil bersenandung mengikuti nyanyian yang terlantun. Hingga lagu tersebut berakhir dan dimulai dengan lagu baru yang seketika membuat mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam menjadi terbuka. Ia tersenyum, selalu tersenyum bahagia setiap kali mendengar lagu ini diputar dimanapun. Sebuah lagu yang menjadi awal dari lembaran baru didalam hidupnya.

 ** _Seoul, 9 month ago_**

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do_

 _Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya begitu merasakan sinar matahari menusuk retina matanya dan angin pagi yang bertiup memasuki jendela kamar membuat Kyungsoo terjaga dari tidur cantiknya. Kyungsoo memandang sekitar, dia disini, di penthouse milik Jongin. Kyungsoo memijit pelipis kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia berada disini. Seingatnya ia berada di kamarnya di Daegu Inn berpelukan bersama Jongin. Ahh Jongin, dimana Jongin. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan tidak menemukan keberadaan lelaki yang begitu dicintainya. Kyungsoo melirik ponsel Jongin yang terpasang didekat speaker memutar lagu yang menjadi music penyambut paginya. Kyungsoo bermaksud bangkit dari kasur dan mata bulatnya menangkap ponselnya dinakas yang ditempeli oleh sticky note berwarna merah muda. Kyungsoo mengambil sticky notenya dan membaca pesan dengan tulisan tangan Jongin tersebut._

 ** _A thousand is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_**

 ** _Morning sunshine ^^_**

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca sticky note tersebut, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kepintu kamar dan ada sticky note lainnya tertempel dipintu. Kyungsoo menariknya lepas dan membaca pesan lainnya lewat sticky note tersebut._

 ** _I'll show you all the finer things in life  
And we'll forever be in love_**

 ** _Hungry?..._**

 _Senyuman tidak bisa tertahankan untuk muncul dibibir hati miliknya, ia lapar dan ia ingin Jongin saat ini. Maka ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak menemukan Jongin diruang keluarga. Tetapi ia menemukan setangkai bunga mawar merah diatas meja kaca bertaplak merah marun dilengkapi dengan sticky note. Ia buru-buru meraih mawar tersebut beserta sticky notenya._

 ** _How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?..  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why…  
You're the love of my life ^^_**

 ** _I'm in the kitchen right now babe :*_**

 _Sambil mencium aroma wangi mawar ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur, begitu memasuki ruang makan yag menyatu dengan dapur ia bisa melihat sosok berpunggung tegap dengan kulit tan khas yaitu Jongin yang berdiri dibalik counter tengah memunggunginya. Sepertinya sedang memanggang sesuatu diatas frying pan. Kyungsoo bermaksud mengejutkannya namun ia lebih dulu terkejut dengan setangkai mawar merah lainnya diatas meja counter. Kyungsoo meraihnya dan membawa sticky note lainnya._

 ** _And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you,  
Girl, I have you_**

 ** _I know you're smiling_**

 _Kyungsoo mendongak dan terkejut karena Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan tampilan bangun tidurnya yang selalu saja tampan dimata Kyungsoo. Ia bersedekap puas melihat senyuman dibibir Kyungsoo yang membentuk hati itu._

 _"_ _Morning sunshine," Kyungsoo memutar meja counter dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Jongin._

 _Grepp !_

 _"_ _Oh my god, jangan seperti itu baby, kau sedang hamil," tegurnya lembut dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini selain Jongin yang telah kembali menjadi Jongin yang begitu ia cintai. Jongin yang bisa menerima dirinya dan bayinya, bayi mereka._

 _"_ _Selamat pagi oppa," jawabnya manja dengan nafas terhela di leher Jongin._

 _"_ _Bagaimana tidurmu hmm?" Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo layaknya koala, Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya dileher Jongin dan kakinya memeluk leher Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin._

 _"_ _Sangat nyenyak, dan aku lapar, lapar sekali,"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu mari kita makan, oppa telah menyiapkan sarapan special untukmu," Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati dan membawa piring berisi roti bakar yang telah diisi dengan daging, telur dan sayuran miliknya. Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju kursi makan dan mendudukkannya dikursi._

 _"_ _Apa ini?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung kearah sebuah piring yang tertutup tudung stainless layaknya makanan di restoran-restoran mewah._

 _"_ _Just open it," ucap Jongin dengan senyuman penuh rahasia. Kyungsoo terlihat bingung, namun ia tetap membukanya. Matanya mengerjap memandang menu sarapannya yang tak lain adalah sepotong sandwich. Namun yang membuatnya terpana adalah tulisan yang dibuat dari saos tomat diatas piring tersebut._

 ** _I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me_**

 ** _I love you…_**

 _Kyungsoo begitu terkejut hingga ia tidak mengalihkan tatapannya pada tulisan dipiring tersebut, dan saat ia menoleh kearah Jongin. Jongin telah berlutut disampingnya. Memutar tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berhadapan_ _._

 _"_ _Honestly, I don't have the ring," ucapnya dengan senyuman tampan yang selalu sukses membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang. " Tapi aku tahu kalau aku harus melakukannya agar kau tidak lagi pergi dariku, aku harus mengikatmu denganku. Do Kyungsoo, aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan aku tidak pernah merasa begitu jatuh cinta hingga seperti ini pada gadis lain selain dirimu. Aku tidak menyiapkan hal romantis saat ini, karena aku begitu terburu-buru ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya…" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya namun ia menggenggam jemari Jongin dipangkuannya._

 _"_ _So… Miss Do, my lovely baby girl, will you marry me?" mata Jongin menatap mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca milik Kyungsoo. "Dan kau dilarang menolak," canda Jongin meskipun sebenarnya ia merasakan dadanya sesak saking deg-degan dan takut Kyungsoo bisa saja menolaknya. Ia telah menyakiti hati Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin berburuk sangka, ia hanya takut, Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat dunianya jungkir balik. Kyungsoo menunduk dan berbisik didepan bibir Jongin._

 _"_ _Marry me, Sir," bisiknya lembut dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada bibir Jongin. Jongin menyambutnya dengan sebuah kuluman dan lumatan yang begitu mesra. Ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini didalam hidupnya. Ia akan menjadikan Kyungsoo miliknya seutuhnya. "Nghh..sir," Jongin menggigit lembut bibir bawah Kyungsoo sebelum melepaskan kulumannya. Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah dan Jongin mengecupnya dengan gemas._

 _"_ _Aku sangat menginginkanmu baby," bisiknya dengan tatapan sensual yang membuat Kyungsoo jatuh berkali-kali kedalam pesonanya._

 _"_ _Bisakah kita makan dulu… aku lapar..oppa," cicitnya malu. Jongin tertawa kecil. Ia mengecup dagu Kyungsoo. Lalu menunduk memeluk perut Kyungsoo dengan sayang, mendaratkan kecupan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik._

 _"_ _Mari kita beri sikecil makan, karena setelah itu daddy akan memakan mommy," pipi Kyungsoo sukses memerah, ia rasa bukan hanya pipinya. Mungkin wajahnya saat ini sudah memerah. Kim Jongin sukses membuat dirinya terbuai dengan perlakuan manisnya._

 _._

 _._  
Sebuah kecupan menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari kegiatannya mengenang masa-masa indahnya bersama Jongin. Dan kini, sosok tampan yang baru saja hadir didalam pikirannya telah muncul dan tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo dari balik punggung sofa dimana ia baru saja membungkuk dan mencuri satu kecupan manis disana.

"Selamat sore ibu hamil yang cantik," sapanya manis, Jongin melepas sepatu dan jasnya begitu saja lalu duduk bersila didepan Kyungsoo. Memeluk perut buncit Kyungsoo dengan penuh kelembutan tidak ingin menyakiti buah hatinya yang sedang tumbuh dan berkembang didalam perut sang istri. Kyungsoo mengelus surai Jongin lembut sementara sang suami bermanja sambil memeluk perutnya. "Selamat sore _baby boys, daddy's here_ ," Jongin menangkap tangan Kyungsoo yang mengusap kepalanya dan mengecup jemari Kyungsoo tepat pada cincin pernikahan mereka berada. Ia tersenyum bahagia, karena saat ini gadis cantik yang tengah hamil anaknya ini telah menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya. Ia adalah istri Kim Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Kyungsoo," gumamnya lembut sambil menengadah dan Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kecupan mesra didahinya.

" _I love you too_ oppa," Jongin kembali memainkan cincin yang melingkar dijari Kyungsoo. Membuat ingatannya kembali pada hari dimana ia menggelar sebuah pertemuan keluarga. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya Jongin mempertemukan keluarganya dan keluarga Kim yang mewakili keluarga Kyungsoo. Hari dimana ia resmi menyatakan keinginannya untuk melamar Kyungsoo menjadi istrinya.

 ** _Seoul, 9 month ago_**

 _Jongin telah mengatur sebuah pertemuan keluarga beberapa hari setelah ia melamar Kyungsoo secara pribadi. Kali ini ia berencana mempertemukan kedua keluarga dan menyatakan keinginannya mempersunting Kyungsoo secara resmi. Jongin harus memastikan schedule ayahnya kosong untuk pertemuan keluarga ini karena ia tahu ayahnya sama sibuknya denagn dirinya. Maka disebuah hari Minggu, Jongin memboyong keluarganya dan juga keluarga Kyungsoo untuk makan malam di penthouse miliknya. Ini ide Kyungsoo, ia ingin menjamu keluarga Jongin dan keluarga Park dalam acara lamaran resmi Jongin kepada keluarga Park yang mewakili keluarganya._

 _"_ _Kau tidak kelelahankan?" tanya Yaejin tampak khawatir, mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan senyuman. Karena saat itu Jongin muncul dan mengangguk kearahnya. "Apa sehat didalam sini, ia pasti bayi yang kuat," Yaejin memandangnya penuh kasih layaknya seorang ibu pada anak perempuannya._

 _"_ _Iya eonni, dia sangat kuat," angguk Kyungsoo. Yaejin memeluknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

 _"_ _Eonni minta maaf atas nama pria bodoh bernama Kim Jongin, kau tidak pantas diperlakukan begitu buruk olehnya Kyungsooie," ucapnya lembut. "Tapi eonni senang dia sadar dari kebodohannya tepat waktu. Ia beruntung memilikimu, dan juga memiliki bayi ini," Yaejin menyentuh perutnya._

 _"_ _Gomawo eonni, apa… abeoji mengetahui hal ini?" Yaejin menggeleng._

 _"_ _Jongin bilang ia yang akan memberitahukannya pada abeoji, semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar malam ini," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dan makan malam kedua keluarga itupun dimulai, Jongin memperkenalkan ayahnya Kim Seunghyun pada Park Joonmyeon. Memperkenalkan keluarga Park pada keluarga besarnya. Ayah Jongin yang terlihat dingin diluar nyatanya bisa menjadi begitu ramah dan menyenangkan. Ia tampak bertukar obrolan disela-sela kegiatan makan malam mereka. Dan sesekali mereka memuji masakan Kyungsoo. Mengatakan Jongin beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo. Hingga makan malam selesai dan kedua keluarga beralih menuju ruang keluarga dan Kyungsoo dibantu oleh Yaejin dan juga Yixing menyiapkan teh dan juga kudapan untuk menemani acara mengobrol santai mereka. Suasana begitu hangat dan menyenangkan sampai akhirnya Jongin membuka suara._

 _"_ _Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," semua mata tertuju pada Jongin yang duduk disofa dengan Kyungsoo turut duduk disampingnya._

 _"_ _Ada apa Jongin?" Yixing membuka suara. Jongin membawa jemari Kyungsoo kedalam genggamannya, Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum. Kedua keluarga bisa melihat sinar cinta melimpahi kedua pasangan itu._

 _"_ _Aku ingin menikahi Do Kyungsoo," ucapnya lembut, ia bicara pada keluarganya namun matanya tertuju pada sosok cantik Kyungsoo yang bersemu. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua orang tua yang duduk bersebelahan. "Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu, ini adalah sebuah berita besar dan juga membahagiakan bagiku pribadi," Yaejin sempat mendelik namun tersenyum, teringat ia sempat menyakiti Kyungsoo karena kehamilannya._

 _"_ _Berita apa ?" ayah Jongin membuka suara._

 _"_ _Saat ini, Kyungsoo tengah hamil 3 minggu," kedua keluarga tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Jongin sampaikan itu. Mereka bertukar pandang tidak percaya. "Bagi sebagian orang tua itu bukanlah hal yang harus kau banggakan ketika kekasihmu hamil diluar ikatan pernikahan. Namun aku dengan segala keberanian yang kumiliki merasa bahagia dan bangga bahwa aku akan menjadi ayah," ia menatap Kyungsoo, ada rasa bersalah namun tertutupi oleh cinta didalam tatapan itu. Karena bagaimanapun Jongin masih merasa bersalah sempat menolak kehadiran bayinya. Jongin kembali mematri pandangannya pada ayahnya dan juga Joonmyeon serta Yixing._

 _"_ _Aku akan menikahi Do Kyungsoo, tolong restui kami abeoji, Joonmyeon ahjussi, Yixing ahjumma," lalu ia menatap Chanyeol. " Chanyeol," Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa kesal, bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa dengan mudah menyerahkan dirinya pada Jongin. Namun ia bisa melihat binar kebahagiaan dimata Kyungsoo setiap kali ia berbicara tentang Kim Jongin._

 _"_ _Kim Jongin," ayahnya menatapnya tajam dan menggeleng tidak percaya. "Apa kau tahu kau baru saja membuat malu ayahmu?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mendadak panik dengan respon ayah Jongin. Pria setengah baya itu menghela nafas pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Joonmyeon._

 _"_ _Seunghyun-ssi."_

 _"_ _Aku minta maaf atas perbuatan anakku yang diluar batas Joonmyeon-ssi," ucapnya. Joonmyeon meraih tangan yang diulurkan ayah Jongin dan menjabatnya dengan senyuman._

 _"_ _Begitulah anak-anak Seunghyun-ssi, aku juga terkejut tetapi apa yang bisa kulakukan selain membawa sepasang sejoli ini kealtar dan menikahkan mereka," Yaejin bernafas lega, begitupula suaminya, Chanyeol dan ibunya saling pandang dengan perasaan lega. Namun tentunya yang paling lega adalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin._

 _"_ _We did it," bisiknya lembut mencium genggaman tangan mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mata yang berka-kaca. Tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang dia khawatirkan ternyata tidak terjadi dan mereka mendapatkan restu dari keluarga._

 _Pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dilangsungkan hanya berselang 30 hari setelah lamaran tersebut diutarakan pada keluarga besar mereka. Jongin ingin melakukannya dengan cepat karena ia ingin membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke Manhattan sebelum kehamilannya semakin membesar karena sangat beresiko bagi wanita hamil untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh apalagi melalui udara. Maka Yaejin dan Yixing telah menyewa wedding organizer terbaik yang juga menangani pernikahan Yaejin dan suaminya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia menikahi seorang pria tampan, sukses dan populer. Disamping ia adalah anak dari seorang Kim Seunhyung ia juga seorang pebisnis yang sukses. Maka beberapa kolega bisnisnya juga rekan kerja ayahnya, rekan kerja Joonmyeon diundang pada pesta yang diadakan dihotel berbintang terkenal di Seoul. Resepsinya akan diadakan di hotel berbintang sementara pemberkatan pernikahan akan dilangsungkan di salah satu gereja yang menjadi saksi pernikahan ayah dan ibu Jongin._

 _"_ _Kim Jongin, bersediakah anda menikahi Do Kyungsoo, berjanji sepenuh hati akan menyayangi dan mencintainya didalam suka maupun duka?" Jongin tersenyum dan menjawab dengan mantap._

 _"_ _Saya bersedia,"_

 _"_ _Do Kyungsoo, bersediakah anda menikahi Kim Jongin, berjanji sepenuh hati akan menyayangi dan mencintainya didalam suka maupun duka?"_

 _"_ _Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Kyungsoo lembut namun tegas pada sang pendeta._

 _"_ _Dengan ini, apa yang telah dipersatukan tuhan tidak boleh dipisahkan oleh manusia, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo sah menjadi sepasang suami istri," desah kelegaan menggema didalam gereja. " Anda dipersilahkan mencium pasangan anda," Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri saling berhadapan. Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut. Ia meraih pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan membawanya mendekat._

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu Kim Kyungsoo," satu kecupan mendarat dibibir hati milik Kyungsoo dan Jongin melepasnya namun tidak menjauhkan wajahnya._

 _"_ _Akupun mencintaimu Kim Jongin, suamiku," Kyungsoo menapakkan tangannya pada dada Jongin dan meraih bibir Jongin dalam kecupan yang membuat beberapa hadirin bersorak. Keduanya tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil didalam ciuman mereka._

 _"_ _Terima kasih telah hadir dihidupku baby girl."_

 _._

 _._

Jongin mengelus perut Kyungsoo dengan lembut, ini terhitung sudah hampir delapan bulan lebih mereka menjadi suami istri. Dan Jongin tidak pernah merasa bosan bersama Kyungsoo. Memeluknya setiap saat, tertidur dan terbangun dengan Kyungsoo dipelukannya. Dunianya berubah dalam sekejap sejak kehadiran Kyungsoo. Membawanya sering kali bernostalgia mengingat pertamuan pertama mereka. Ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun saat pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo dikelas. Menurutnya Kyungsoo layaknya bocah manis yang polos. Namun semua pemikirannya berubah, ketertarikan itu muncul saat ia melihat Kyungsoo membuat sketsa wajahnya dengan begitu sempurna. Sejak saat itu ia merasa begitu tertarik pada sosok Kyungsoo. Bagaimana sosok mungil itu menyukai dan memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. Tidak menunjukkannya seperti wanita-wanitanya terdahulu. Itu yang membuatnya penasaran hingga menuntunnya untuk membawa Kyungsoo kedalam salah satu daftar wanitanya. Dan ya, kini Kyungsoo adalah wanitanya, baby girlnya dan juga istrinya.

"Terima kasih telah hadir dihidupku baby girl," bisiknya lembut sambil mengecup jemari manis Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur bahwa dirinya begitu dilimpahi kasih sayang oleh Jongin. Ia selalu memimpikan menikah dengan pangeran dimasa kecilnya dan kini ia memiliki pangerannya, ahh bukan tetapi rajanya. Lelaki yang merajai hatinya, Kim Jongin.

.

.

 _Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan sedikit pegal pada tubuhnya._

 _"_ _hhaahh ternyata lelah juga" gumamnya._

 _Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka menandakan Kyungsoo yang telah selesai dengan acara mandinya._

 _"_ _oppa bersihkan tubuh oppa dulu sebelum tidur, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat" katanya dan berjalan ke arah meja rias._

 _Jongin segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyeringai melihat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang hanya di balut bathrobe dengan handuk yang masih melilit rambutnya._

 _Kyungsoo masih terfokus didepan cermin hingga,_

 _"_ _baby~" bisik Jongin dengan suara berat karena menahan hasratnya._

 _Tangan Jongin sudah memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari belakang._

 _Jongin meniup niup leher Kyungsoo, dan itu membuatnya merinding._

 _"_ _eunghh" lenguh Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin semakin menyeringai, "aku ingin melakukannya" bisik Jongin seduktif ditelinga Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _tapihh akuuhhh sedang menghhhh ngandung oppahh" desah Kyungsoo, karena Jongin sedang menciumi tengkuknya dan meremas payudaranya._

 _"_ _aku janji akan pelan baby" jawab Jongin._

 _Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _Jongin segera menggendong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo seperti koala tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka._

 _Jongin menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan membuka bathrobe dan melemparnya asal, handuk yang tadi melilit di kepala Kyungsoo sudah jatuh entah dimana sejak tadi._

 _Kyungsoo menghirup udara dengan sangat kuat, karena paru-parunya sudah hampir kosong._

 _Jongin yang melihat dada Kyungsoo naik turun semakin bernafsu dan terburu-buru melepas semua kain yang ada di tubuhnya._

 _Setelah semuanya lepas, Jongin kembali meraup bibir yang semakin tebal itu._

 _Memainkan jarinya mengusap klitoris Kyungsoo dan satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk menumpu badannya agar tidak menindih Kyungsoo dan menyakiti bayi mereka._

 _"_ _eunghh" lenguh Kyungsoo saat merasakan jari Jongin yang terus menggoda klitorisnya._

 _"_ _aku mulai ya baby" bisik Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mata sayunya._

 _Jongin menggesekkan penisnya pada vagina Kyungsoo sebelum memasukkannya._

 _Penis itu masuk perlahan, Jongin mendesis merasakan hole itu yang selalu sepit,_

 _"_ _ssssttttt kau nikmat baby sssstttt"_

 _Tak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang Kim Jongin menemukan titik terdalam Kyungsoo._

 _Kini tubuhnya sudah melengkung kenikmatan akibat tumbukan dari Jongin yang sangat nikmat namun hati-hati._

 _"_ _oppaaahhh ahhh yesss ahhh oppaaahhh"_

 _"_ _saranghae babyhhhh ahhh"_

 _"_ _nadohhhh oppaaahhh"_

 _Dan bibir mereka kembali berpagutan._

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo tampak begitu menikmati pijitan yang diberikan Jongin dikakinya. Jongin dengan sangat telaten memijit-mijit lembut kaki Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan minyak beraroma therapy yang disarankan oleh Go Ara padanya. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu rileks dan nyaman menikmati pijatannya. Jongin sendiri sangat menikmati kegiatan memijitnya, memanjakan Kyungsoo adalah kegiatan favoritnya.

"Aku akan mengolesi perutmu juga sayang," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ya oppa," jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin menyingkap daster hamil berbahan ringan milik Kyungsoo keatas. Kyungsoo terkejut sesaat dan tangannya meremas seprai karena merasa malu. Padahal ia telah resmi menjadi istri Jongin namun tetap saja Kyungsoo masih malu jika Jongin melihatnya dalam keadaan _naked_. Diam-diam Jongin nyengir melihat kegugupan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan gugup sayang," bisiknya mesra membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang. "Aku hanya akan mengoleskan minyak saja, dan mungkin sedikit mencari kesempatan menyentuh ibu hamil yang begitu seksi ini,"

"Oppaa~ " rengek Kyungsoo malu.

"Jangan merengek sayang, malu pada baby boys," candanya dan Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Jongin gemas. Ia berganti tempat menjadi duduk disamping kiri Kyungsoo yang tiduran diatas kasur. Menuangkan minyak ketelapak tangannya lalu mengolesi minyak tersebut pada perut Kyungsoo secara merata dan begitu lembut. "Baby boys, kapan kalian akan lahir hmm.. daddy tidak sabar untuk menggendong kalian," hati Kyungsoo menghangat melihat Jongin yang berinteraksi dengan buah hati mereka.

"Tidak akan lama lagi appa," Kyungsoo mencicit menirukan suara anak-anak.

"Daddy, ayo coba, da-ddy bukan appa," koreksi Jongin seakan-akan yang berbicara benar-benar anaknya yang berada didalam perut Kyungsoo.

" _Waeyoo~,_ mommy sangat suka dengan panggilan appa," goda Kyungsoo.

"Itu tidak adil baby boys, masa baby boys memanggil eomma dengan sebutan mommy dan memanggil daddy dengan sebutan appa, tidak, tidak, pokoknya daddy," keukeuh Jongin.

" _Arraseoyeooo~ daddy_ ,"

"Ahh _kyeoptaaa_ ~ " sahut Jongin mengecup perut Kyungsoo. Lalu kedua calon ayah dan ibu baru itu tertawa kecil bersama. "Kau tahu sayang, ini mengingatkanku pada masa-masa ngidammu dulu," Kyungsoo tampak berfikir. Diawal kehamilannya Jonginlah yang lebih sering mengalami _morning sickness_ dan juga mengidam. Namun menginjak masa kehamilan 3 bulan Kyungsoo mulai dengan masa mengidamnya ingin ini dan itu. Dan Jongin dengan sabar mengikuti keinginan Kyungsoo. Bahkan sekalipun saat Kyungsoo memintanya untuk membuat _geotjori._ Jongin membuatkannya untuk Kyungsoo meskipun berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang kesal pada Jongin karena _geotjori_ nya terlalu asin. Namun yang membuat Jongin sempat hampir marah dan kesal pada permintaan Kyungsoo adalah ketika ia ingin memotong rambutnya.

 ** _4 month_**

 _Jongin menghela nafas kasar, ia meremat rambutnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Entah kenapa semenjak hamil sikap Kyungsoo suka berubah-ubah. Terkadang ia begitu sangat manja, menggemaskan tetapi dilain waktu ia bisa begitu keras kepala dan juga menjadi begitu posesif hingga harus hadir diruang meeting karena Jongin memiliki meeting penting bersama Kyungsoo untuk membahas beberapa hal tentang renovasi dekorasi di resort miliknya._

 _"_ _Tidak Kim Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu dan aku menyukai rambut panjangmu, tidak!" tolak Jongin karena Kyungsoo ingin memotong rambutnya menjadi bob pendek._

 _"_ _Oppaa~ kumohon ini.."_

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak, ini begitu aneh, kenapa bayi kita menginginkan rambutmu pendek," tukasnya. "Ia jelas tahu eommanya tampak begitu cantik dengan rambut panjang,"_

 _"_ _Tidakkk, aku mau potong rambuuutt oppaaa~ "rengeknya lengkap dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir menjebik persis seperti bocah. Jongin meregangkan dasinya, memberikan gesture agar Kyungsoo mendekat. Kyungsoopun menuruti dan mendekat kearah kursi Jongin. Jongin memeluk perut buncit yang berusia 4 bulan itu dan mengecupinya penuh kasih sayang._

 _"_ _Kenapa permintaanmu bertentangan dengan keinginan daddy sih baby, daddy suka sekali rambut mommy panjang," ucapnya mengajak bicara perut buncit istrinya. Salah satu hobby Jongin sejak kehamilan Kyungsoo semakin terlihat._

 _"_ _Oppa~" Jongin mengelus lagi perut tersebut dan ia mendongak, menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo lembut mengajak istrinya untuk berciuman. Kyungsoo menyambut bibir Jongin yang mengulum bibir bawahnya lembut. Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Ia meraih ujung rambut Kyungsoo dan menciumnya, menghirup aroma shampoo khas Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Kita akan kesalon setelah check up, ini jadwalmu check up bukan," Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan bersemangat._

 _"_ _Ahh bukankah kita bisa melihat USG jenis kelamin bayi kita hari ini oppa, ini sudah 4 bulan," Jongin yang baru teringat tersenyum cerah._

 _"_ _Aigoo… daddy sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu apa jenis kelamin sikecil yang begitu manja ini," kembali kecupan-kecupan kecil didaratkan Jongin pada perut Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertukar pandang tidak percaya, namun mereka saling menggenggam dan tersenyum penuh syukur setelah kabar bahagia yang diutarakan oleh Go Ara begitu mereka melakukan test USG._

 _"_ _Kembar, oh my god, thanks god," ucap Jongin rasanya masih tidak percaya bahwa ia diberikan berkat sebesar itu._

 _"_ _Ya, bayinya kembar, dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki," jawab Go Ara turut tersenyum melihat keluarga muda itu tersenyum bahagia. "Selamat untukmu Kim, dan juga untukmu Kyungsoo-ah."_

 _"_ _Terima kasih eonni, aku…akan memiliki anak kembar," Jongin menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo tanpa segan didepan Go Ara._

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakannya sayang, aku mencintaimu, kau melengkapiku, sungguh," Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan titik air mata yang telah menetes._

 _"_ _Aku juga mencintaimu oppa," bisik Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil jika mengingat hal itu, saat ini rambutnya sudah sebahu namun tetap saja masih pendek jika dibandingkan dengan rambutnya yang dulu. Pantas saja keinginan Kyungsoo aneh-aneh. Ia sangat suka melihat Jongin memakai pakaian casual, ia juga suka membeli snapback untuk Jongin yang menurut suaminya itu sangat tidak cocok untuk dipakai pria seusianya. Namun ia tetap memakainya demi membuat Kyungsoo dan bayinya senang.

"Cepatlah lahir baby boys, daddy mencintai kalian berdua," bisiknya lembut dan mengecup perut Kyungsoo tanpa peduli bibirnya terkena minyak.

"Tunggu kami ya daddy~ " Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan seakan itu benar-benar jawaban dari bayinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MAUNYA END ATAU TBC NIH?

.

.

.

.

.

.

gimana sama Chap ini, hehehehehe belum end kok, sebenernya masih ada satu chap emang dari sananya, cuma entah kenapa aku mau jadiin dua atau tiga chap.

yah itu juga kalo gak pada bosen,

tadi aku abis minta izin buat menambah chapnya dan langsung disetujuin :D

tadinya aku mau post rabu biar pada penasaran, tapi keburu puasa jadi hari ini hehehehehe.

boleh cerita sedikit gak? tadi disekolah kaya orang ilang, bete, males. pengen deh nangis ditempat tadi T.T

tapi tadi kebayar sama video EXO yang di TVXQ Concert itu loh, ahahaha kocak sumpah ;D

oh ya aku mau tanya nih bagi yang punya atau udah pernah baca buku exo salah gaul, itu gak ada unsuk pornnya kan? takutnya ada cerita cerita rated m gitu, tapi seinget aku itu cuma lucu-lucuan ya?

oke sekian cuap cuap yang gak jelas ini, see you next chap

pay pay ;)


	19. Chapter 18

silahkan baca Chap ini ya,

sebenernya aku masih kesel sama ****, kan ini ff aku remake buat dia, tapi mau gimana ya masa aku ngeberhentiin ini gitu aja, kan gak mungkin ya.

jadi karena aku sangat sayang sama readers semua aku publis ini sekarang hehehehehe.

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FOLLOW, FAV AND REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dihari Minggu yang cerah Jongin mengadakan acara berkumpul keluarga, mungkin tidak disertai dengan kedua keluarga besar mereka. Tapi kehadiran Nichkhun dan Tiffany yang telah resmi menikah, juga Heechul yang selalu cerewet dan protektif pada istrinya Kyungsoo, Krystal yang tidak lagi menjadi objek cemburu Kyungsoo namun berbalik menjadi sosok kakak bagi Kyungsoo, tak lupa juga Chanyeol yang sedang dalam kunjungannya ke Manhattan dan kali ini ia menginap dirumah Jongin karena Kyungsoo memaksa. Hal yang membuat Jongin kesal adalah Kyungsoo sangat senang menempeli Chanyeol.

"Sayang, berhentilah menempeli lelaki lain disaat suamimu ada didekatmu," Jongin menarik lembut tubuh Kyungsoo agar mendekat padanya. Dan mengajak ia duduk di kursi.

"Kenapa, aku kan merindukan Chanyeol, oppaaaaaaaaa lagipula aku suka melihat Chanyeol dengan rambut barunya," Chanyeol cengegesan sedang Jongin mendengus. Chanyeol mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi warna silver. Menurut Kyungsoo itu keren seperti tokoh-tokoh manga namun menurut Jongin itu menggelikan dan aneh.

"Selera anak muda memang aneh-aneh ya," komen Krystal. Sore itu mereka mengadakan pesta barbeque, Jongin, Nichkhun dan Heechul tampak asyik memanggang sementara para wanita menyiapkan cemilan buah. Kyungsoo ingin turut membantu namun kebiasaan barunya jika sudah duduk maka ia malas berdiri.

"Chanyeol akan mengikuti kompetisi Rap di New York jadi dia sengaja mengganti warna rambutnya agar terlihat lebih keren," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Benar-benar anak muda, kau tahu berada diantara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol membuatku seperti sudah sangat tua," gerutu Krystal sambil membuang daun strawberry dan menyodorkannya pada si ibu hamil.

" _Gomawo eonni_ ," ucap Kyungsoo dan Krystal tersenyum.

"Kau benar, padahal rentang usia diantara kita hanya 6 tahunan," timpal Jongin.

"Tetap saja ada perbedaankan, enam tahun itu rentang yang cukup besar," sahut Chanyeol sambil mencomot daging diatas panggangan.

"Makanya, kau harus sepertiku," sahut Heechul. "Memilih pekerjaan dengan tingkat stress yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan juga memiliki pergaulan luas tidak hanya mencakup pada orang berdasi namun juga yang memakai snapback,"

" _Majayeo hyung_ ," Chanyeol dan Heechul saling toss dan dihadiahi lengosan oleh Jongin. Krystal bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri panggangan. Memeriksa apakan mereka memanggang daging dengan benar karena terakhir kali Chanyeol ikut berpartisipasi diacara barbeque tiga bulan lalu ia menggosongkan hampir setengah kilo daging.

Pukk..pukk..pukk

"Kemampuanmu memanggang daging sudah lebih baik _adeul-ah_ ," ledek Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Isshh tentu saja eomma," Chanyeol membalas membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul dikepala Krystal. Tanpa segan Krystal mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. "Akk yak eomma, sakittt, Kyungsooieee eomma mencubitku," kadunya.

"Yakk kenapa mengadu pada istri orang hahh!" seru Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh sambil mengunyah anggur kali ini.

"Makanya jangan membuat Krystal eonni marah, kau suka sekali sih menjahili Krystal eonni," Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya sok imut. Kyungsoo sebenarnya gemas namun ia tidak menunjukkannya justru menepuk mulut Chanyeol pelan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan sok imut dasar bocah kelebihan tinggi," Chanyeol mendelik sebal dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Kalian berdua ini jangan terlalu sering bertengkar, nanti berjodoh," Nickhun membuka suara. Diangguki oleh Tiffany yang telah resmi menjadi istri Mr Buck ini sejak 5 bulan lalu dan kini tengah hamil 3 bulan.

"Benar, seperti saudara sepupuku di Korea dan tetangganya yang selalu bertengkar, kau ingat dengan Jessica dan Donghae _honey_?" Nichkhun mengangguk.

"Chanyeol terlalu kecil untukku, dia masih labil dan sangat menyebalkan," jawab Krystal sekenanya sambil kembali duduk ditempatnya tepat disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Yakk eomma, aku bukan anak kecil! Lagian juga siapa yang suka dengan nenek sihir, aku kan sudah punya Baekhyun di Seoul" protes Chanyeol.

"oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun, Yeol?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"baik Kyung, bahkan dia akan ikut ke New York untuk lomba menyanyi, kau tau kan suaranya sangat merdu, dan itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya" jelas Chanyeol sambil membayangkan wajah sang kekasih yang jauh di Seoul.

"ah benarkah? Titip salam ya jika kau kembali ke Seoul, dan jangan lupa ajak dia kemari" sahut Jongin.

"iya, akhhh~ aku jadi merindukannya" rengek Chanyeol.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya yang terasa penuh, selain karena kehamilan juga karena sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti ngemil buah. Semenjak hamil ia sangat suka makan buah. Selain itu ia juga tidak diperbolehkan makan makanan yang dipanggang jadilah ia hanya menikmati salad, buah dan beberapa masakan yang disiapkan oleh Mrs Hans untuk melengkapi acara barbeque hari ini.

"Kau lelah sayang?" tanya Jongin sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk disofa ruang keluarga setelah mengantar para tamu untuk pulang kedepan pintu rumah mereka.

"Sedikit, kurasa aku tidak bisa bangun oppa, perutku…terasa.. begitu full."

"Jelas saja, Nyonya Kim yang seksi ini tidak berhenti memakan buah dan salad sedari tadi, tapi itu bagus untuk bayi-bayi kita," Jongin mengecup hidung Kyungsoo gemas lalu mengecup perut buncitnya.

"Yakk, jangan bermesraan didepan pria yang jauh dari kekasihnya," tegur Chanyeol yang muncul dari dapur dengan sebuah apel ditangannya.

"Bilang saja kau iri, makanya ajak kekasihmu," Jongin mendengus. Ia menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya dilantai dua sementara Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang meringis.

"Eungh…sshh."

"Sayang, ada apa, ada yang sakit?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, karena tiba-tiba saja ia seperti merasakan tendangan diperutnya.

"Eungh…bayinya menendang," lirihnya.

"Benarkah, dimana, disebelah mana?" Jongin yang _excited_ meraba perut Kyungsoo mencoba merasakan dimana bayinya menendang. Tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memegang pergelangan tangan Jongin dan meremasnya. "Sayang, kau kenapa?"

"Ini sakit, oppa perutku…sakit."

"Ap..apa, sayang kau mau melahirkan, _oh my god!_ " Jongin mulai panik, bagaimana tidak. Ini seharusnya belum waktunya Kyungsoo melahirkan. Menurut perkiraan Go Ara, Kyungsoo akan melahirkan sekitar 14 hari lagi.

"Akhh.. oppaaa!" pekik Kyungsoo karena ia merasa perutnya seperti dililit sakitnya bukan main.

" _Oh god_ , sabar sayang, tarik nafas, lepaskan, perlahan-CHANYEOL TURURN- ulangi lagi sayang," tuntun Jongin sambil mengatur posisi Kyungsoo agar ia bisa mengangkat tubuh mungil berisi itu. Jongin harus akui kalau tubuh istrinya memang berat saat dimasa kehamilan ini namun ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo digendong lelaki lain. Dari arah tangga Chanyeol berlari karena terkejut dan semakin kaget begitu melihat Kyungsoo merintih didalam pelukan Jongin.

"Ap..Jongin hyung..Kyung..?" Chanyeol sampai bingung memilih kata.

"Cepat ambil kunci mobilku, kita ke rumah sakit," Chanyeol mengangguk, mengambil kunci mobil dinakas dan segera belari keluar diikuti Jongin yang berjalan agak cepat namun tetap memperhatikan langkahnya karena tidak ingin istri dan bayinya terjatuh. "Kau tahu lokasi rumah sakitnya Yeol, kalau tidak tahu pasang GPSnya, St Xaverius Hospital," Chanyeol mengangguk, agak bingung dan gugup namun ia berusaha mengatur GPS dengan benar sementara dibelakang Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang tidak berhenti meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit..oppa.." Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"Tahan sebentar ya sayang, kita dalam perjalanan, kumohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi ya," Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut. Sementara tangan kanannya mengelus perut Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan bayinya didalam sana. "Sabar ya baby boys, sebentar saja, kasihan mommy," Kyungsoo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Sementara di kursi kemudi Chanyeol berkonsentrasi untuk berkendara dengan benar sesuai dengan GPS yang telah ia pasang. Sesekali ia melirik spion untuk mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo. _Semoga kami sampai dirumah sakit tepat waktu_ mohonnya dalam hati.

.

.

Heechul melangkah cepat menuju ke ruang persalinan dimana Chanyeol dan Jongin berada. Tadi Jongin menyempatkan untuk menelpon Heechul yang berada di klub untuk bekerja dan Heechul tanpa pikir panjang langsung datang menyusul. Tak lama setelah Heechul, Krystal muncul juga.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Krystal.

"Masih didalam, ia sedang ditangani dokter Go," Chanyeol yang menjawab karena Jongin duduk terdiam di bangku tunggu, dengan tangan saling menggenggam seperti sedang berdoa. Karena kenyataannya Jongin memang sedang berdoa saat ini.

Ckleek! Pintu ruang persalinan terbuka menampakkan sosok seorang suster dan ia mengedarkan pandangan membuat Jongin yang langsung berdiri begitu pintu terbuka, Heechul, Krystal dan Chanyeol penasaran.

"Yang mana suami dari nyonya Kim?"

"Saya," Jongin maju.

"Nyonya Kim meminta anda masuk," tanpa berfikir dua kali Jongin masuk bersama suster, suster memberikan pakaian steril dan meminta Jongin untuk mencuci tangannya. Setelahnya ia mengikuti masuk kedalam ruang persalinan, dimana istrinya berada dikelilingi suster dan juga seorang dokter yang ia kenali meskipun memakai penutup masker. Jongin melihat Go Ara mengangguk kearahnya.

"Oppa," lirih Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin menggapai tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut dan menyeka anak rambutnya yang lengket karena keringat.

"Oppa disini sayang, mari kita sambut anak-anak kita bersama hmm," Jongin memberikan senyuman penyemangat, mengecup genggaman tangan mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum, disela rasa sakit yang menderanya ia begitu bahagia saat ini. Detik-detik menjelang kelahiran bayinya, lelaki yang ia cintai, suaminya ada disini menemaninya.

"Kita akan memulai sekarang Kyungsoo," Go Ara mulai member aba-aba untuk Kyungsoo melakukan dorongan dengan mengedan. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Jongin hingga rasanya tangan Jongin kebas. Namun Jongin tidak menghiraukannya karena pada saat ini istrinya tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan kedua bayi mereka, bayi kembar mereka. "Tarik nafas…keluarkan perlahan, dorong kembali Kyungsoo!"

"Ngghh…hhh…!" Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga mengedan agar bisa membantu mendorong bayinya keluar.

"Lakukan sedikit lagi Kyungsoo, kepalanya sudah kelihatan!" mata Jongin membola, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ayo sayang, kau bisa, mari kita lahirkan bayi kita, sedikit lagi" bisiknya.

"Nnghh…akkhhh!" pekikan Kyungsoo terpecah bersahutan dengan suara bayi yang terdengar memenuhi ruang bersalin. Jongin terdiam, terpana akan suara dan sosok mungil yang dibawa Go Ara dalam gendongan tangannya. Go Ara menoleh kearahnya dan mengangguk. Jongin bisa menebak kalau Go Ara tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Go Ara menyerahkan bayi tersebut pada suster. Namun perjuangan Kyungsoo belum selesai karena ia kembali berjengit merasakan seperti merasakan tendangan diperutnya. Sibayi yang satunya tidak sabar untuk menyusul sang kakak untuk melihat dunia. Jongin mengusap dahi Kyungsoo, kembali mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

"Sedikit lagi sayang, bayi bungsu kita juga ingin melihat dunia seperti hyungnya," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dan Go Ara kembali ke posisinya.

"Tarik nafas…dorong sekarang Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo melengkungkan tubuhnya, mengedan dengan begitu keras hingga rasanya tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Jongin menopang punggung Kyungsoo membantunya.

"Akkhh…oppa…nnhh!"

"Sedikit lagi Kyungsoo, ini tidak sesulit yang tadi, aku sudah melihat kepalanya, dorong lebih keras!"

"Sayang, sedikit lagi, lihat ia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar," Jongin merasa tangannya mati rasa saat Kyungsoo mengencangkan genggamannya dan pekikan yang tiada habisnya. Namun semuanya sepadan dengan lengkingan bayi yang terdengar setelahnya. Kali ini lebih kencang, Jongin sudah menitikkan air matanya. Memandang bayinya yang masih merah dibawa oleh suster untuk dibersihkan. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya. Kyungsoo sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, ia begitu lemas antara sadar dan tidak sadar dipelukan Jongin. " Terima kasih, terima kasih Kim Kyungsoo, kau memberikan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar untukku," jemari Kyungsoo yang begitu lemas mengelus jemari Jongin didalam genggaman mereka. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman hati kecil dengan titik air mata mengalir disudut matanya.

"Terima kasih kembali daddy," bisikya lembut. Dan Jongin tidak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Kim" panggil Go Ara. "Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan momen kalian, tapi Kyungsoo akan dibersihkan dulu dan kau bisa melihat bayi-bayimu yang tampan," Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo masih dengan jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Jangan menangis daddy, baby boys menunggu untuk disapa oleh daddynya," ucapnya pelan. Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku akan kembali sayang," Kyungsoo mengagguk. Para suster bergerak begitu Jongin menjauh dari ranjang, tersenyum kecil sebelum mengikuti Go Ara untuk melihat bayinya. Tangan Jongin gemetar menapaki ujung keranjang bayinya. Didalamnya terbaring dua sosok mungil yang begitu menggemaskan. Begitu bersih, polos dan bersinar dimata Jongin layaknya malaikat surga. Air mata kembali menetes dari mata Jongin. Go Ara menepuk punggungnya.

" _Congratulation_ Kim, mereka begitu menggemaskan seperti istri mungilmu," Jongin mengangguk membenarkan. Dan Go Ara memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jongin untuk menikmati momennya bersama kedua bayinya. Jongin tidak bisa menahan air mata yang terus saja mengalir. Air mata bahagia dan penyesalan mengingat ia pernah kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa ia akan memiliki bayi. Keegoisan dan keangkuhan yang hampir saja membuatnya kehilangan momen berharga menyaksikan bayinya terlahir kedunia. Jongin menunduk dan mengecup lembut dahi lembut kedua bayinya dengan bibir gemetar. Gugup untuk pertama kalinya mengecup bayi mungilnya. Jongin masih menunduk dan menatap penuh kasih sayang pada kedua bayinya.

"Selamat datang anak-anak daddy!" bisiknya lembut.

.

.

Semua orang yang berada diruang kamar inap Kyungsoo mengulum senyuman mereka melihat keluarga kecil yang tengah asyik bersama kedua bayi kembar mereka. Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo yang menggendong kedua bayi mereka bersama dengan Jongin yang mendudukkan diri dipinggir ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya aku melihat Jongin berkeluarga," Heechul membuka suara.

"Aku juga, kupikir sampai aku memiliki anak nantinya aku masih akan mengurusi woman's contract untuknya," timpal Nichkhun ditimpali tawa renyah Heechul. Keduanya duduk berdekatan jadi pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Chanyeol yang berada di sisi lain.

"Bagaimana rasanya noona?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Krystal menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Melihat mantan kekasihmu memiliki anak dan begitu bahagia dengan keluarganya," Chanyeol menatap kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Krystal tersenyum ikut menoleh kearah mereka.

"Aku turut bahagia," jawabnya. "Jongin adalah bagian dari masa laluku, saat ini dia adalah temanku dan seorang teman akan ikut berbahagia melihat temannya bahagia." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju lalu menyikut lengan Luhan disebelah kirinya.

"Hmm.. apa?" Chanyeol dan Luhan memang saling kenal, karena ia sering menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo jika berkunjung ke Manhattan dan Luhan adalah tetangga Kyungsoo.

"Kapan noona akan menyusul Kyungsoo," Luhan mencubit gemas lengan Chanyeol yang meringis.

"Jangan bawel,"

"Ishh noona kan hobby berganti pasangan, hati-hati noona nanti… "Luhan buru-buru membungkam mulut Chanyeol dan nyengir kearah Krystal yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka. Heechul melangkah mendekati ranjang membuat keluarga kecil Kim tersadar kalau mereka terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka.

"Kalian mengacuhkan tamu," Heechul pura-pura merajuk.

"Oppa, _mianhae,_ " Kyungsoo memasang wajah memelasnya. Heechul mengusuk gemas puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

" _Aigoo~_ aku berharap simungil ini sama menggemaskan seperti ibunya, siapa namanya yang didalam gendongan mommy ini hmm?" tanya Heechul dengan telunjuk menjawil pipi simungil Kim dengan lembut.

"Yang digendongan Kyungsoo Kim Taeoh," Jongin yang menjawab.

" _My little Taeoh_ ," gemas Kyungsoo mengelus hidung mancung bayinya dengan ujung hidungnya.

"Yang digendongan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sembari ikut mendekat kearah ranjang.

"Ini Kim Jongsoo,"

"Siapa yang lahir lebih dulu, Jongsoo atau Taeoh?" tanya Tiffany ikut mendekat bersama Nichkhun.

"Taeoh lahir lebih dulu, tapi ia lebih mungil dibanding Jongsoo,"

"Jongsoo lebih mirip dengan Kyungsoo," komen Luhan saat ia sudah berada disebelah Jongin.

"Benar, Taeoh mirip dengan Jongin," angguk Krystal yang menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Kelopak mata Jongsoo lebih menonjol ketimbang Taeoh, mirip dengan Kyungsoo yang matanya bulat."

"Eonni benar, Taeoh lebih mirip Jongin oppa," Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Tidak masalah mereka akan mirip aku ataupun Kyungsoo, selama mereka terlahir dan bertumbuh dengan sehat," jawab Jongin.

"Whoaa daebak, daddy Jongin jadi lebih bijaksana," goda Chanyeol, Jongin mendelik sesaat namun akhirnya ikut nyengir. Ia mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada putra mungilnya yang begitu mirip dengan Kyungsoo itu. Benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan, sangat mirip seperti ibunya.

"Oh iya, ayahmu dan Yaejin noona akan tiba di Manhattan siang ini bersama dengan Joonmyeon-ssi dan Yixing-ssi," Nichkhun memberitahukan.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah membantuku mengurusi semuanya Nick," Nichkhun mengangguk. Dan satu persatu dari tamu merekapun mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Krystal akan kembali ke Paris sore ini dan ia memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat. Merasa kedekatan mereka begitu menyenangkan, Krystal merasa kembali memiliki keluarga. Karena keluarganya kini menetap di Jepang sangat sulit untuk bolak-balik Jepang.

"Eonni akan merindukanmu dan juga bayi-bayi mungil ini,"

"Datanglah berkunjung kapanpun eonni sempat," jawab Kyungsoo dan Krystal mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu, _chingu-ya_ ," sahut Jongin dengan cengiran dan Krystal mengangguk. Kyungsoo tidak lagi cemburu pada Krystal. Ia tahu dengan sangat jika Jongin begitu mencintainya dan Krystal hanyalah masa lalu Jongin. Tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

"Aku pamit ya," ucapnya dan Krystallah yang keluar paling terakhir dari kamar inap Kyungsoo meninggalkan sepasang suami istri dan bayi kembar mereka itu. Jongin sudah tidak menggendong Jongsoo karena si mungil sudah terlelap dikeranjang tidurnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih menggedong Taeoh.

"Boleh aku menggendong Taeoh?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memberikan bayi mungilnya pada Jongin. Namun baru saja Jongin membenarkan letak gendongannya suara bayi terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Taeoh menangis begitu kencang mengejutkan Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat meraihnya kembali .

"Cupp..cup..cup…ssshh… ini mommy sayang, jangan menangis lagi," begitu ajaib karena tangisnya berhenti dan menggeliat nyaman dipelukan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Taeoh tidak mau dipisahkan dari ibunya. Tangis bayi lain terdengar memenuhi ruangan, sepertinya Jongsoo yang terkejut mendengar suara Taeoh ikut menangis. Maka Jongin bergegas menuju keranjang Jongsoo dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan.

"Aigoo, ada apa hmm, appa disini, jangan menangis jagoan kecil," Jongin menimang bayinya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo memandang haru melihat suaminya yang biasanya disibukkan dengan urusan kantor dan berhubungan dengan berkas-berkas kini tampak begitu luwes dan menikmati waktu berkualitasnya menjadi seorang ayah. Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan mendapati istrinya tersenyum begitu manis dan cantik dengan bibir berbentuk hatinya, Kyungsoo layaknya bidadari surga yang bersinar tengah mengendong malaikat mungil dipelukannya. Jongin mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali disamping ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau akan bosan, tapi seumur hidupku aku akan mengatakannya untuk meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau dan kini Jongsoo juga Taeoh adalah hal paling membahagiakan yang pernah dianugerahkan tuhan untukku," ucap Jongin lembut dengan tatapan memuja dan sarat akan kasih sayang. " Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri pernah menolakmu dan kedua bayi kita, aku…" Kyungsoo membungkam bibir Jongin dengan kecupa lembut yang mengejutkan suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal dipertemukan denganmu, semua kebahagiaan yang oppa berikan padaku telah menghapus rasa sakit itu oppa," ujarnya lembut. "Rasa sakit itu adalah bagian dari ujian untuk menguji sejauh mana kita mampu bertahan dalam hubungan kita, terima kasih telah kembali padaku dan tidak melepasku pergi," Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak sayang, terima kasih…karena kau memiliki cinta dan kasih sayang begitu besar untukku, aku berjanji akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu, Jongsoo dan Taeoh."

"Terima kasih daddy," ucap Kyungsoo, menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu,"

" _I love you more_."

 _I love you so much that I could risk my everything  
I'll promise you that I'll care for you  
Even if time passes and everything changes  
Even if the world ends, my love_

 _You are my luck, I can't avoid it  
Every day I'm so lucky  
I want to confess my hidden heart, I love you_

 **End**

 **gimana iniiiiiiiiii? pada suka gak?**

 **aku mau tanya dong, ini ff kelar sampe sini aja apa mau di tambahin chap lagi,**

 **aku sih bisa bisa aja nambahin karena emang udah dapet izin dari author RedAplee hehehehehe**

 **abis chat biasa.**

 **jadi mau di tambah satu chap apa gak usah?**

 **mohon dijawab ya readers hehehee**

 **kalo cuma dikit yang minta kayanya aku gak bersemangat buat nambahin.**

 **jadi kalo banyak see you next chap, tapi kalo dikit ya**

 **sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya.**

 **pay pay :)**


End file.
